


Heart of Music

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Other, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slice of Life, dragonsquire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: Being heir to one of the famous musical families, Hanzo Shimada felt his life getting more and more out of his control.  Dealing with everything spiraling as he is frustrated over the fact that his music is coming to a standstill. Until he meets someone outside his usual world, who might make his songs come alive again.Beautiful "cover" art for this made by a dear friend <3https://twitter.com/Pr0ngsie/status/1238886431000612864
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hanzo Shimada, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Jesse McCree, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Will add more as story goes
Comments: 48
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

_“We’ll be making our landing on the runway soon. So please stay in your seat, love.”_ Said the feminine, british voice of the pilot over the intercom.

A young man with long black hair pulled into a messy ponytail closed the notebook he was writing in then placed his glasses into its case. This person in particular was Hanzo Shimada, first born and heir to the Shimada family, renowned for its musical influence worldwide. 

Doing as he was told, stayed in his seat. He rubbed at his dark brown eyes before scratching his beard, noticing that he needed a trim again. Leaning over he pressed the button to respond back. _“Thank you.”_

_“It’ll be good to be in my own bed.”_ He mumbled to himself. Sure, he could have taken a nap during the flight but it wasn’t the same. After spending a month traveling for his tour of Europe drained on him and all he wanted to do was go home. 

It wasn’t too long after that the plane made its descent and landed smoothly, moving off to the private hanger. Once everything stopped, the man got up from his seat, grabbing his coat and suitcase. 

_“Need any help sir?”_

Hanzo looked up to see the short, brown haired woman that was his pilot, Lena.

_“No need though still thank you Miss Oxton. Since the tour is pretty much finished you are free to take your time off now. You’ll be getting that bonus for all the overtime.”_ Hanzo said, holding out his hand to shake hers.

_“Just glad to be of service.”_ Lena replied, shaking his hand while giving him a salute. _“So whatcha you going to do after the tour is over? You deserve a break after all that.”_

_“Sleep for one and spend time with Ama and Yomi.”_ Hanzo chuckled, as he walked down the steps to exit the plane into the night air. _“I’d also like to recharge and compose some new music. That is if my brother will give me some peace and quiet.”_

_“Well speak of the devil.”_ Lena said, motioning towards the direction of a car waiting next to the plane.

Leaning against the side of the car was Hanzo’s younger brother, Genji with his shocking green hair, leather jacket and ripped jeans. As well as their ‘bodyguard’ and driver, Aleksandra Zaryanova or as most everyone called her, Zarya.

_“I’ll take those.”_ Zarya took the suitcase and put it in the trunk of the car.

Hanzo managed to thank her just before his brother came over 

_“Nii-san!”_ Genji said, giving Hanzo a huge hug that made him grunt a bit.

_“_ _Ototo-san._ _”_ Hanzo replied and returned the hug. _“Didn’t expect you to be here to greet me.”_

Genji gave out a laugh. _“Well Zarya was heading out to pick you up, I thought why not come too and welcome back my fave bro. Hey, Lena you comin’ along with us?”_

_“Heya, Genji! Not tonight, gonna get_ _some kip and then fly off to England to see Emily._ _”_ Lena said with a salute. _“So you all have fun for me.”_

_“Awh well you be safe.”_

_“Yes, please do be safe.”_ Hanzo said, ushering his brother into the back seat of the car.  
  
Lena waved happily, closing the plane door as the car drove off.

Hanzo sighed, closing his eyes and sinking into the leather seats.

_“How about we celebrate your return and the final concert for your tour with some drinks!”_ Genji suggested. _“Lucio’s club is scheduled to have a really cool guest tonight.”_

_“I’d rather just go home for a hot shower and sleep.”_ Hanzo looked at his brother in the corner of his eye. _“Besides you know I am not one for dance clubs, even if it is owned by my record manager. If you wish I can have a few drinks another night but if you want to go on party escapades tonight, you must do that on your own.”_

_“Fine, old man.”_ Genji said jokingly. _“I’m gonna party.”_

Hanzo knew his brother was being playful and he loved him but now Hanzo didn’t have the energy for it. _“_ _I hope he wasn’t too much of a handful while I was away._ _”_

_“Nothing more than usual.”_ Zarya said with a hearty laugh, her heavy russian accent coming through. _“Do you need anything picked up before home?”_

_“No, unless you want to drop him off at Lucio’s club on the way.”_ Hanzo replied.

_“I’d rather take my own car tonight. So I’ll head home with you guys to change and then hit the town.”_ Genji said before leaning back. _“Oh yeah, before I forget Akari is back in town, said she’d visit tomorrow for ‘brunch’. Probably to talk about your tour and all. Mother also sent you a text but you might have missed it, her and father are going to be back from Japan in time for your concert too. Not sure of the day.”_

It surprised Hanzo that everyone seemed to be gathering back in just as he arrived back home. Pulling out his phone, there was a text from his mother that he missed as he forgot to turn it off silent mode.

**‘Hanzo, dear. I know you are busy with your concert tour and all but I just wanted to send you a little message. Your father and I will be arriving in Austria on Thursday morning. We should eat as well, it’s been a while since we all got together. Akari said she’d join us as well. I’d love to hear all the details of your traveling. Love, Mother.’**

Hanzo started typing a short and simple response.

**‘I just arrived and I am fine but tired. It will be good to spend some time together again. See you in a few days and be safe. Love, Hanzo.’**

_“Looks like we’ll be having a family meal on Thursday. Mother wants us all to get together when they arrive.”_ Hanzo said to Genji while putting his phone away in his pocket.

_“Ugh I was gonna stream that day.”_ Genji took out his phone and typed something really quickly. _“I’ll have to reschedule with Hana, she still owes me that rematch.”_

_“So she can kick your butt again like last time?”_ Zarya said, looking at the rearview mirror at them both.

Hanzo smirked a little as those two sparked up an “argument”. Despite the arrangement at first to be professional, Zarya turned more into family for him and Genji. Through the conversation, he was drifting off somewhat, maybe he’d skip the shower and do that in the morning.

The feel of the car stopping in the personal garage woke Hanzo slightly but it was Genji shaking at his shoulder that got him up.

_“Time to get up, sleeping in the car is gonna strain your back old man.”_ Genji said before getting out on his side of the car.

With a groan, Hanzo got his coat and shuffled out of the vehicle. Zarya was already heading for the elevator with his suitcase and waiting for them. The ride up to their apartment was quick and shortly they stepped out into the hallway that worked as a private lobby for just them. Genji got his keys and opened the door and let Hanzo and Zarya go first. 

Though Hanzo was on the ground with a soft thump as two dogs knocked him over and started licking his face. Hanzo laughed tiredly and forced himself to sit up. Scratching behind the ears of a giant white wolf dog and a black akita inu. _“I see you two missed me as well. Ama and Yomi, were you good while I was away?”_

Both dogs tilted their heads and smiled, nuzzling him more.

_“Those dogs behave better than your brother sometimes.”_ Zarya snorted, taking Hanzo’s suitcase down the hall to drop it off before coming back.

_“Hey, I take offence to that! Not going to deny it but I’m still offended!”_ Genji pouted and then laughed. _“Well bro, sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow I guess. Gonna get changed and party!”_

Hanzo looked as his brother went off, trying to get off the floor while the dogs circled him excitedly.

_“I’m gonna make cocoa before I hit the sack, want any?”_ Zarya offered.

_“No thank you. Rest well and enjoy your day off tomorrow.”_ Hanzo replied, kindly turning down the offer, going off to his room with Ama and Yomi following closely.

After brushing his teeth, he changed into his sleepwear to reveal the intricate dragon sleeve tattoo that covered his whole left arm. Hanzo slumped into the sheets, it felt good to be in his own bed. No matter how comfortable those hotel beds were, it could never replace this. Shortly after he fell asleep to the warmth of the dogs snuggling against him.

* * *

_“Alright all you beautiful people, our guest will be back shortly! Meanwhile enjoy some of these smooth beats!”_ The DJ yelled over the audio system as people cheered wildly.

A reddish-brown haired woman, in a simple knee length black dress, sat in one of the exclusive seats in the loft area. She was nursing a ‘Shirley Temple’ because after two beers the woman didn’t want to risk getting too drunk for tomorrow, not that she really got many hangovers.

_“Brigitte!”_

The woman, now known as Brigitte, looked up from watching the dance floor to see her friend.

_“Hey Hana! Some really great singing down there.”_ Brigitte chuckled. _“The place seems more packed than usual.”_

Hana, or also known as D.Va, one of the most popular pop singers known and Brigitte’s childhood friend. 

_“What can I say? I’m just that good.”_ Hana said confidently then asked, plopping down in the seat across Brigitte. _“Are you having fun? I kinda dragged you here.”_

_“Of course, I would have come to see my best friend perform. Though I should head out now, I was waiting for your break.”_ Brigitte replied, scratching the back of her neck, apologetically. _“I have work in the morning. I can't be all glamorous and sing the night away like you.”_ She joked at the last part. 

_“Ugh I forgot.”_ Hana moaned. _“Do you need me to get you one of the guys to drive you home? I can set that up.”_

_“Thanks for the offer but our place is like two blocks away, I can walk.”_ Brigitte said. _“I only had two drinks so I’m not out of it.”_

_“Alright, just be careful ok.”_

_“I’m always careful. Still have a good night and you rock this place.”_ Brigitte gave Hana a hug. _“Tell Lucio that I’ll see him later”_

With that Brigitte walked out of the private booth and towards the main door.

_“Goodnight Miss Lindholm.”_ One of the bouncers outside said as she passed by.

_“Night, Arin.”_ She replied as she continued down the sidewalk to her house.

* * *

  
  


_“Hey Arin.”_ Genji said, flashing his membership card.

_“Mr Shimada, you can head on in. They should be expecting you.”_ Arin moved the rope blocking the way so that Genji could go up.  
  
Genji thanked him and made his way through the club, waving to a few of his regular women. That was until he felt warm hands drift close to the waist of his pants and smelled an all too familiar perfume. 

_“Genji~”_ The voice purred into his ear before nibbling it. _“Want to dance tonight?”_

_“Ady, you are certainly eager.”_ Genji turned around and kissed the woman flat on the mouth. _“I need to see a friend first but I would gladly give you a dance you won't forget afterwards. ”_

_“Text me when you're done but don’t keep me waiting too long.”_ Ady bit his lip and tugged it hard before walking away.

Genji grinned widely, this night was going to be amazing, though first he’d go say hi to someone. Taking the back way he took the stairs to the VIP rooms where he was let in at the showing of his card.

There sat Lucio and Hana, drinking and whispering sweet nothings to each other between kisses.

_“Don’t mind me.”_ Genji cleared his throat, going over to the bar to grab some vodka. 

The two love birds broke away.  
  
_“Sorry about that, we were just-”_ Lucio started, nervously chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

_“Of course you had to come at the good part.”_ Hana pouted. _“What if I interrupted one of your private moments?”_

_“Ask you if you wanted to join.”_ Genji said and then laughed when both Hana and Lucio gave him a look. _“You know I’m joking besides if it was that bad you should lock the door. Anyway did I miss your concert?”_

Hana still gave him a look, then it turned into a cat like grin. _“Only part of it, I’m having a little break between since I’ll be here most of the night. Not that you’ll see much of it.”_

_“Why is that?”_ Genji asked, taking a sip of vodka from his glass.

_“Because you’re most likely going to take that lady in the red dress somewhere more ‘private’. You have lipstick on your face.”_

Lucio cut in to change the subject because he knew what the topic could get to. _“Um, anyway Genji did Hanzo return alright? He was supposed to text me when he got back in.”_

_“Yeah, he returned like an hour or so ago.”_ Genji answered, taking another sip. _“He was pretty exhausted so it probably slipped his mind. Just send something and he’ll get it first thing. Oh yeah, I heard you were getting two extra tickets for his final concert this weekend. Anyone in particular?”_

_“Me for one and a childhood friend that recently moved here and I thought she might enjoy a nice time out.”_ Hana said before drinking the last bit of her cocktail. _“You also just missed her, she was here for a while.”_

_“Is she pretty?”_ Genji asked teasingly.

Hana gave him a look of ‘really’. _“Yes but I’m not letting you hit on her when you have half the city’s women around your pinky. Besides you aren’t her type, I know that much.”_

_“Don’t know until I try.”_

_“If she says no-”_

_“Then I back off. I don’t go after anyone once they say no.”_ Genji said seriously.

_“It’s just that she’s my best friend and I’m not about to see her heartbroken by a known playboy, even if that playboy is also one of my friends.”_ Hana replied seriously back. Leaning over she kissed Lucio on the cheek. _“I’m gonna freshen up and head back on stage.”_

_“Alright, I’ll join you shortly.”_ Lucio gave her a smile to ease the tension.

Once Hana left the room Lucio turned to Genji.

_“Well anyway, you are free to stay here while you're at the club but just keep it in your pants.”_ Lucio said, trying to make a joke. _“Gotta get back to work.”_

_“Will do.”_ Genji laughed it off. 

Then Genji was alone in the room, sipping his drink. He knew Hana meant well but it still was a punch to the gut. A smirk formed on his face, at least he’d have something to look forward to tonight. Grabbing his phone, he looked for Ady on his contact list and started typing.

* * *

  
Brigitte made it to the steps of the condo, wishing she thought of wearing more comfortable shoes. At least the evening air was nice. She managed to get her keys out and opened the door. With a content sigh, she pried the high heels off her feet to walk on the soft carpet.

_“Sushi! I’m home.”_ Brigitte called as a soft meow was heard and a white fluffy cat greeted her. Then she picked up her cat and nuzzled its fur. _“There you are. How's my baby?”_

The cat started purring as Brigitte walked to the kitchen.

_“Looks like I also need to fill your foodbowl.”_ Brigitte commented, placing the cat down before filling the bowl up and then grabbing some water to drink. _“Tonight was fun, too bad I had to go early for work tomorrow. At least I’ll have this weekend free to go see that concert. But for now, Sushi, time for shower and bed.”_

After finishing her drink, she texted Hana that she made it home alright. Then jumped into the shower for a quick wash. When Brigitte was done, she went to change to her oversized cat shirt and brushed her teeth while her hair dried. Sitting on the bed she set an alarm.

Though Brigitte must have been more tired than she originally thought, because she was out cold because shortly after she fell asleep, curling up under the warm blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

One hand emerged from the bundle of blankets to hit the off button on the alarm that blared precisely at six a.m.. Brigitte threw the blanket aside with a groan and stretched. Normally she was more of a morning person but staying out later than normal for a work night, made her still a bit tired.

Shuffling her way to the bathroom and Brigitte did her morning routine. Pulling her hair into her usual ponytail after getting dressed in her work shirt and red overalls. She stepped out of her room to be greeted by Sushi, who rubbed against her ankles and mewed loudly.

_ “Morning, you’ll get breakfast soon.”  _ Brigitte chuckled and pet Sushi. From the snoring coming from the room next door, Hana and Lucio were back. Thinking that instead of bugging them, she would just leave a note on the fridge.

Making sure Sushi had enough water and food, Brigitte went on to make breakfast for herself. Noticing how low they were running on some things, she would need to go by the store after her shift. She quickly put some toast in the toaster while the eggs fried. Then the sound of her ringtone went off from her pocket. Still cooking, she pulled her phone out and it said ‘Mama’. Brigitte smiled and answered, putting it on the counter in speaker mode.  _ “Hi Mama.” _

The voice of Ingrid Lindholm on the other end was soft and friendly.  _ “Morning sweetheart. How are you? I hope I didn’t disturb you too early.” _

_ “No, I was just making breakfast before I head out to work so I have a little time.”  _ Brigitte said, moving the plate of food and her phone to sit down in one of the chairs. _ “As for how I’m doing pretty good. The job is a lot of fun. Living here with Hana and Lucio has certainly been an adventure. Oh and over the weekend I’ll get to go to an exclusive concert that Lucio and Hana got me a ticket to.” _

_ “That sounds fun. Who is the one singing?” _

Brigitte swallowed a few bites.  _ “It’s a classical piano concert and his name is Shimada. Apparently, he’s really big around here even though I’ve never heard of him. Then again I was never good at keeping track of this stuff.” _

_ “Even so, it sounds lovely and I hope you have fun.”  _ Ingrid said with a chuckle. 

_ “How are you and pappa?”  _ Brigitte asked, eating some toast.

_ “Your pappa is back here in Sweden for a few weeks before he’ll head off to America for an engineer contract. Meanwhile I’ve been planning some bake sales for the local church to supply some charities.”  _ Ingrid replied before a few mumbles in the background were heard.  _ “Well it seems my ride is here and I have to go. I just wanted to see how my baby girl was doing. Call when you can, I’d love to hear about that concert. Also expect something in the mail soon.” _

_ “I will mama, you be safe and I’ll tell you all about the concert on Sunday. Love you.”  _

_  
_ _ “Love you too.” _

Brigitte put away her phone into her pocket once the call ended. Noticing the time, Brigitte quickly finished what was left of her food, pet Sushi and left a note on the fridge for her roommates. Then grabbed her bag and went out the door.

Maybe she’d be able to grab a quick mocha coffee from her favorite vendor on the way.

* * *

  
Hanzo woke up to something wet against his face. Opening one of his eyes to see Yomi trying to wake him up with kisses.  _ “Morning to you too, boy.” _

Yomi started bouncing all over the bed while Ama snuggled under Hanzo’s arm, whining because she was trying to sleep. She yawned and then licked at Hanzo’s chin before getting off the bed to shake. 

_ “And morning to you, my lady.”  _ Hanzo chuckled and got out of bed to stretch then opened the door for the dogs.  _ ”I’m going to take my shower. You two can head out for breakfast first if you want.” _

Yomi excitedly ran out but Ama nudged Hanzo’s hand lovingly before heading out with her brother. After they left the room, Hanzo shut the door again. Looking over at the clock to see it was half past ten a.m., surprised to see that he actually slept in pretty late. He went to his closet to grab a long sleeve blue sweater and a pair black slacks, placing them neatly on the bed.

Stripping his night clothes off and pulling his hair out of the ponytail, Hanzo walked into the bathroom. At first he dealt with some business before looking over himself in the mirror. His long black hair was a mess from sleeping and his goatee needed a good trim. He’d deal with the beard later. Taking a few extra minutes he brushed his teeth to get the taste of morning breath out. Then Hanzo got into the large shower. Reaching down he turned the knob for the hot water on and just let it run down his body, giving off a sigh of relief.

Later Hanzo stepped out of the shower and onto the tiled floor. Grabbing a towel to wrap it loosely around his waist before pulling another one to dry his hair. Then quickly trimmed his beard until he was satisfied. Once his body was dried off, Hanzo threw the material around his waist into the hamper and walked back into his room. He put the pants he laid out before while finishing up the last of drying his hair before sliding the sweater over his head. All in all taking about an hour to get cleaned up.

Picking up his phone from nightstand to check for messages. Three new notifications popped up. 

First was a short one from Genji, stating he was having a ‘sleepover’ with a friend. That made him roll his eyes and sigh, since he knew all too well what that entailed. Thankfully the picture attached was just a group selfie of his brother, Lucio and Hana at the club.

The second one was from Lucio asking to contact him when he was free to discuss the new CD deal. Hanzo remembered he forgot to contact Lucio on the flight back. Quickly he sent a message.   
  
**‘Apologies for not contacting you sooner. I think Friday afternoon should be good enough unless something happens. If all else fails we can schedule at the after party. Inform me on what location would be better to meet up.’**

He hit send before moving on to the final message and it made him chuckle quietly as he made his way to the kitchen where a familiar voice was heard. Standing in the kitchen making an omelet was an older tall Japanese woman, dressed in a button down blouse and slacks. 

Hanzo smiled, going over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  _ “Aunt Akari, I see you made yourself at home. ” _

_ “Awh it seems you decided to join us for breakfast, well by now it’s more like lunch. Your children already wolfed down their food and now want yours. ”  _ Akari retorted, her faint British accent coming out, with a smile and patted his cheek gently.  _ “How is one of my favorite nephews?” _

Hanzo chuckled before heading to the fridge to grab some cranberry juice as the dogs hovered around him. Giving them both scratches behind the ears.  _ “Refreshed, it was good to actually sleep in for once.”  _

_ “Your tour was quite a lengthy one this time. Excuse me for not being there more, being your manager and all.”  _ Akari said, putting one of the finished omelets on a plate and placing it on the island counter.  _ “At least you’ll have a few days off to relax and get to enjoy one of my mother’s famous omelets. Sit and eat.” _

_ “Well you helped set up everything ahead of time and it went smoothly. Besides they were all in concert halls either family owned or sponsored. So I could handle it.”  _ Hanzo took his drink and sat in the bar stool in front of the meal provided.  _ “ _ _ Itadakimasu. _ _ ”  _

_ “I know.”  _ Akari waited for him to eat some before talking up again.  _ “I take your brother is having one of his ‘outings’.” _

Hanzo, snorted slightly.  _ “Yes and is having a ‘sleepover’. He invited me to Lucio’s club to celebrate last night but I didn’t want to join at the time. I probably would have been left to be uncomfortable in that noise while he chased after women. Don’t get me wrong, I love my brother but I wish he would stop philandering about.” _

_ “Genji has the looks, people find him attractive and the Shimada name attached. At least he hasn’t gotten into any scandals as of yet.”  _ Akari said, cleaning up after her cooking.  _ “Either way, I’ve set everything up for Saturday. The concert seats are completely filled. Also there will be about twenty-three guests at the after party.” _

_ “Who are the extra three? Usually it’s only set to twenty for family and regulars.”  _ Hanzo raised an eyebrow. 

_ “Dr. Zeiglar requested a plus one. Mr. dos Santos requested two, for his girlfriend Miss Song and for another friend. I figured that would be reasonable. Is that a problem?”  _ Akari looked at him over her tablet.

_ “No, no just curious.”  _ Hanzo waved it off and continued eating. Though he wondered who the other guest Lucio would bring other than Hana.

_ “One last thing for now. Mr. dos Santos contacted me about a meeting as soon as you were available. I said that would be set up later.” _

_ “I sent him a text not too long ago that Friday afternoon would suffice on my end.”  _ Hanzo replied, picking up his empty plate to put in the dishwasher.

_ “Alright.”  _ Akari made a note on her tablet then smiled.  _ “Have you started on composing new songs yet? I know that was always one of your favorite things to do.” _

_ “I’ve written a few concept ideas but haven’t had a chance to flesh them out. Is the music hall free this evening? I would like to get a feel for playing the piano there again as practice.”  _ Hanzo said. It wasn’t a lie that he did have some basic ideas written up but the creativity was being hindered by a dry spell he’d been going through for a while now.

_ “Should be, besides the usual workers. The week was cleared out for your arrival so go as much as you like.” _ Akari mentioned.

_ “Is everyone going the extra mile for this?”  _ Hanzo asked, going over to pick up his coat and the dog leashes which the dogs immediately reacted to.

_ “Well you are a big name in our world, so some paths will be cleared automatically.”  _ Akari put her tablet away.

Hanzo sighed as he attached the leashes to the collars of Ama and Yomi.  _ “At least I can still have some breathing room and walk outside without everyone noticing who I am.” _

She felt for her nephew, being apart of a family that was always in a spotlight of some sort. Knowing it could be draining for anyone, especially someone that got it at a young age and being the heir to said family. At least he could still have some of his privacy. 

_ “Cherish that. Anyway if you are going to walk the dogs, may I join you? I could use the fresh air.”  _ Akari grabbed her jacket and purse

_ “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind the company.”  _ Hanzo’s smile returned a little.  _ “I’ll treat us to some coffee too.” _

* * *

_  
“Nice job, Brigitte. You’ve been a lifesaver with all this mechanical work. Everything has been crazy with the concert coming up. Glad we have you onboard.”  _

_ “Thanks Mr. Muller, glad to be of service! I love all the old mechanisms of this place, it’s fascinating.”  _ Brigitte said with a smile, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand.

_ “You’ve been here for a month and we’ve had a lower percentage of breakdowns. Your father was right to brag about your skills.”  _ Mr. Muller laughed.  _ “You’re going to the concert correct?” _

_ “Yeah I am, thank you again for giving me some days and the weekend off so I could go.”  _ Brigitte said, walking down the hall to the main door to leave for the evening.

_ “No problem at all, believe me with all the work you’ve put in this short amount of time you deserve that break.”  _ Mr.Muller replied, following along with her.  _ “Besides you’ll really love the music. I’m usually behind the scenes when it’s featured here but it’s still impressive.” _

Though the sound of music coming from the auditorium stopped them. Out of curiosity, Brigitte went to the open door and her eyes went wide. Sitting near the piano was a man. She couldn't really see him since the stage was a distance away, though by his body language he was slightly frustrated. As well as the force in which he closed the notebook where the music sheets went was another giveaway.

_ “I see he came by.” _

That surprised Brigitte out of her thoughts.  _ “W-what, sorry.” _

_ “That’s Hanzo, son of one of the owners of the hall, He comes in here to practice sometimes whenever he’s in town.”  _ Mr Muller said.  _ “I have to head on home would you like a ride since it’s on the way?” _

Brigitte looked back at the man at the piano one last time and then turned to her boss.  _ “Well I need to drop by the store on the way home and I don't want to be an inconvenience.” _

_ “If it’s the store near your house, I’ll just drop you off there. Since you can make it home after.”  _

_ “That will work fine enough.”  _ Brigitte smiled.  _ “Thanks again.” _

She followed him out, wondering if she’d see that Hanzo again.

* * *

_ “You’re back~~”  _

Brigitte barely got through the door before Hana glomped her, clinging on like a hungry cat.  _ “And I brought food.” _ Trying her best to get to the kitchen to put the grocery bag down.

_ “Thanks, Brig.”  _ Lucio said with a smile, prying Hana away long enough for Brigitte to actually move correctly and put the groceries away.

_ “No problem.”  _ Brigitte placed another bag down.  _ “I even brought some Chinese takeaway for dinner.” _

_ “YAY!”  _ Hana exclaimed before grabbing the box that said ‘teriyaki beef with noodles’ and some chopsticks.

Meanwhile Lucio took the ‘general tso with fried rice’ and then chuckled. Then he got up to make some tea.  _ “Sorry for not getting groceries earlier, I think me and Hana would die of starvation if you weren’t around. At least let me get the tea.” _

_ “Someone has to make sure you all eat more than just junk food.”  _ Brigitte smiled and took her own box of ‘ Beef and Broccoli stir-fry ’.  _ “So when did you two get in?” _

_ “I think about 4 this morning.”  _ Hana commented with a near full mouth.

_ “She barely got up not too long ago. I had to get up earlier and do some work.”  _ Lucio said.  _ “Speaking of work, did your day go well.” _

_ “Yeah, actually it was just basics but we had to keep an eye out to make sure things function for Saturday. Though my boss gave me a few days off before the concert. I still have to work tomorrow.”  _ Brigitte said after swallowing.

_ “OOHH then Thursday we need to go shopping. You need makeover stuff and a dress and new shoes!”  _ Hana yelled out, scaring Sushi who hissed loudly.  _ “Also we can’t forget the accessories.” _

Brigitte reached down to calm her cat then chuckled.  _ “Just don't go overboard. I don't want to end up in 5 inch heels and a dress that barely covers me.” _

_ “Just trust me! I’ll make sure you get in something that fits you perfectly.”  _ Hana said all excitedly.  _ “Then later I can do your make-up and nails. This is gonna be fun. Girls Day!” _

Admittedly Brigitte was a little bit nervous at how crazy Hana could be with this but on the other hand it would be cool to dress up and be fancy for once. Though for now she’d just enjoy an evening with friends.

* * *

By the sounds of muffled talking, Genji was back home and gaming. Hanzo was thankful that they had gotten his brother’s room mostly sound proof, for more reason than one. 

Ama and Yomi were already asleep, he smiled and pet them gently as he passed by to get to his room. He stripped off most of his clothes and brushed his teeth, then flopped onto his bed, rubbing his temples.

He was frustrated, the songs he made notes on didn’t flow or feel real. Hanzo needed a new muse, something to inspire him. Maybe he just needed a fresh start for tomorrow. At least the concert didn’t require him to finish anything new. Sadly this creative block was getting worse with time. Casually he looked at the notebook that was on the bedside table, then sighed before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support me while I write this, consider donating to my kofi <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/sapphireangelbunny


	3. Chapter 3

Brigitte slipped on her coat and bag from her locker. She was one of the last workers to still be around besides one of the janitors and the late night guard. As she was heading to the exit, once again there was music heard from the auditorium.

She made her way backstage, standing behind the back curtain and moved it slightly to look. There he was, the man Mr Muller called Hanzo, sitting at the piano. She had to admit he was pretty good looking this close up. Though she wondered why he had such a frustrated expression on his face. The little bit she heard him play sounded pretty, even if it seemed somewhat disjointed. 

_“You can come out now. I know you are there.”_

Brigitte jumped slightly at the deep voice, not expecting him to notice. It was an awkward situation but if she just walked away it would have probably been more awkward. So she came out onto the stage. _“Sorry, I didn't mean to hide. I just heard music on my way out and came to see what it was. Oh I should probably introduce myself. I’m Brigitte, nice to meet you.”_

Hanzo looked at her curiously, by her outfits he could tell she was one of the workers. Getting up from his seat, Hanzo moved closer and offered a hand to shake which she took. _“Pleasure to meet you, Brigitte. I am Hanzo. I’ve never seen you around here before. Are you, perchance, a new employee?”_

_“Yeah, I got hired about a month ago.”_ Brigitte gave him a friendly smile, feeling a bit at ease. _“You’re one of the owners' sons, correct? Mr. Muller mentioned it last night when we saw you play. It sounded pretty from what I could here.”_

  
 _“If you think my fumbles trying to compose are good, you should see me when I actually play. I think it would be a bit more enjoyable.”_ Hanzo couldn't stop the small chuckle, then it dawned on him that it might sound rude. _“Apologies for laughing but yes I am one of the owner's sons and that would make sense that I’ve never seen you before because I was out of town when you started hear.”_

_“No trouble at all, I mean I was the one sneaking about.”_ Brigitte said, scratching at the back of her head.

Hanzo sat down on the bench and came up with an idea. _“Would you like to hear something, I can take suggestions. I need a break from giving myself an aneurysm over this anyway.”_

Brigitte took a moment to think, she was never really good at keeping up with music like this and wasn’t sure he’d know anything she’d like. _“I don’t know what to suggest. I’m not really good with classical music all that much, how about Moonlight Sonata? That one I know off.”_

_“Of course I can do that for the lady. Though how about I stick with just the first movement since that's the part you most likely know the best.”_ Hanzo smiled, preparing his fingers and playing. This was an easy one since he grew up learning it. Closing his eyes slightly as the movements became natural.

[Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbTVZMJ9Z2I)   
  


Brigitte just stared at him while he played. It was amazing how it sounded echoing across the auditorium with perfect acoustics. She found herself entranced by it and when he finished, Brigitte clapped. _“That sounded so beautiful. Where did you learn to play so well?”_

_“Twenty four years of practice from the best teachers my parents could find, one of them being my mother.”_ Hanzo said proudly. _“It was a long journey but I fell in love with the soul of piano and music. Anyway, if I continue on that train of thought you will be here all night. So is there anything else you wish to hear? If you think I don’t know it, if you have a way of letting me hear it I might be able to play it nonetheless.”_

_“How about we take turns? I chose a song now it’s your turn to play something you really like.”_ Brigitte said, she was finding this fun and seeing him so happy was infectious. 

Hanzo blinked a few times and then smiled again, placing his fingers once again on the keys. _“That sounds perfect. Here is one of my favorites, see if you can guess it.”_

Slowly he started playing the melody, mouthing along with the words slightly. Hanzo was lost in the song completely, swaying along with the music. Not even caring that a Brigitte was staring at him again.

[Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7qRnIoAmg8)

When he finished, he looked back at Brigitte and grinned. _“Can you guess it?”_

Brigitte knew it sounded familiar but she had been paying more attention to the player. _“Hmmm was it something in Phantom of the Opera?”_ _  
_ _  
_

_“The Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera.”_ Hanzo gave an amused look of being impressed. _“Have you seen it?”_ _  
_

_  
_ _“Only the movie version. Once on movie night my friend chose that.”_ Brigitte chuckled a little. _“So semi lucky guess?”_

_“Then I take it you have never been to the actual musical.”_ Hanzo asked.

Brigitte shook her head no.

_“If you ever get a chance to see it live, I highly recommend it.”_

_“I take it that you like it alot?”_ Brigitte tilted her head slightly.

_“I try to see it once every year, as it is my favorite performances. Though I have never seen the movie. So I guess we have something up on the other.”_ Hanzo laughed again.

Brigitte blushed slightly, he looked so nice when he smiled. Much better than the frustration she had first seen on him.

_“Your turn now.”_

She blinked and took a moment to realize what he meant. _“Oh.”_

_“That is if you wish.”_

_“Do you know I See the Light from Repunzel?”_ Brigitte bit her lip thinking maybe he would find her childish for picking a cartoon song.

Hanzo tried to remember but was not sure. _“I may have but I don’t watch a lot of movies. Do you have it on your phone that I may listen to it?”_

She quickly got her phone out and went to her playlist of songs. Placing it on the piano before hitting the play button. Hanzo closed his eyes and listened carefully, asking her to replay it a few times. 

_“I think I can attempt that, though it might be a little off without proper practice.”_ Hanzo said and prepared to play. The first few attempts at starting were a little off until he smiled and found the correct one. Though he didn’t expect her to be quietly singing along with it and twirling about as if dancing to a scene only she saw. 

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6esBQnt7DU)

Even though the song ended, Brigitte danced for a bit longer. Then noticed there was no more music, she stopped suddenly looking extremely embarrassed. _“S-sorry, I got carried away. You did really well on my request.”_

Hanzo cleared his throat to distract his thoughts elsewhere. _“No need to be sorry, music made you drift off to a place you love and that's all a musician can ask for in the end-”_

The sound of a text message ding from Brigitte’s phone surprised them both.

_“Sorry, let me get that.”_ Brigitte said, still blushing. She opened her inbox to see a message from Hana.

**‘Hey are you still at work? Because we are right out front to pick you up for eatz.’**

_“That was my friend and they are here to pick me up.”_ Brigitte looked up from her phone, she was almost tempted to invite Hanzo along. 

_“Then you should probably go and meet them.”_ Hanzo said. _“The least I can do is walk you to the exit.”_

Brigitte picked up her bag then quickly typed. **‘Be there in just a bit.’** Before walking with Hanzo up to the main doors.

_“Thank you for the small concert. It was a lot of fun.”_ Brigitte said with a smile, the blush still on her cheeks. _“Enjoy the rest of your night.”_

_“A pleasure, my lady.”_ Hanzo took her hand but instead of shaking it, put her knuckles to his lips to kiss it faintly before letting go. _“Have a lovely evening.”_

She gave him one last look then opened the door and headed outside.

Hanzo stood there, a strange tugging sensation was felt in his chest. The feeling of hoping he’d get to see her again. Making his way back to the piano, picked up his notebook and scratched out the notes he made previously, starting on something new.

* * *

  
Brigitte held a breath, thinking about what just happened. Silently saying ‘oh my god’ multiple times and trying to calm down before she went over to the dark green jeep that belonged to Lucio.

_“Brig~!”_ Hana nearly yelled out the open window of the front passenger seat. _“Come on girl, let’s go eat.”_

_“No need to yell, Hana.”_ Lucio said but chuckled and waved to Brigitte. 

Getting into the backseat, Brigitte smiled, hoping that the blush wasn’t noticeable. _“Thanks guys for picking me up.”_

_“No problem.”_ Lucio replied, getting ready to drive off as Hana jumped into the back to sit with Brigitte. _“Since we are celebrating your first month of living here officially, your choice of dinner. Our treat.”_

_“Hmm, I’d kill for a good burger and fries.”_ Brigitte said.

_“Burgers and fries it is.”_ Lucio said and headed for one of their usual places.

  
  


It didn’t take too long for them to arrive at their destination and get a booth in the corner. After ordering and getting drinks, Brigitte couldn’t shake the feeling of being stared at.

In the corner of Brigitte’s eyes, she saw Hana giving her one of her playful grins. _“Hana why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“Why were you all flustered?”_ Hana asked in a sing-song tone. _“Did you meet a boi at work? Because last time I saw you look like this you were crazy for that Evan guy back in Sweden.”_

She should have known Hana would notice it. So she quickly blurted out. _“There was a cute guy practicing piano after work yesterday and tonight, alright. I talked to him some and he was sweet, alright. He even played some songs for me and kissed my hand...”_

_“Oooh. Brigitte’s got a crush~”_ Hana said eagerly before sipping her drink.

_“Ugh no I don’t.”_ Brigitte said with a sigh, she wasn’t going to hear the end of it. 

_“What’s his name? I’m curious.”_ Lucio asked.

_“Hanzo, son to one of the owners of the concert hall- ”_

Though Brigitte didn’t get to finish the rest as Hana did a spit take on Lucio, who got some napkins to wipe his face off.

_“You said his name was Hanzo?”_ Hana asked.

_“Yeah...is that bad?”_ Brigitte was really confused and looked between both her friends.

Before Lucio could get a word in Hana jumped in again. _“Describe him.”_

_“About my height. I’d say toned build. Long black hair and goatee with brown eyes. Japanese.”_ Brigitte said, still really confused.

Lucio shushed Hana and took out his phone, showing Brigitte a picture and then an article. _“Is this him?”_

Brigitte nodded and then looked at the title of the article from an online music magazine, reading it out loud. _“‘Young classical musician genius, Hanzo Shimada returns back to Austria for the final stop of his exclusive European tour. He will-’. Wait is that the...“_

Then took a moment to process the fact that she had just spent time with a celebrity and didn’t even know who he was.

_“The man we were going to see play this Saturday and one of my clients.”_ Lucio said. _“Sorry for not saying his full name at the time. Didn’t think this would happen, though I should have expected it since he likes to practice where you work.”_

Brigitte laid her face on the cool table. _“He probably thought I was weird to not even know who he was and that he’s some sort of musical genius. Ugh I’m an idiot.”_

Their waitress gave Brigitte a slightly concerned look as she handed out their food. Lucio kinda gave her a shrug, indicating it wasn’t anything bad.

_“Enjoy your meals then.”_ The lady left them to eat.

_“Brig, I wouldn’t worry about it. Knowing him personally, he probably liked the fact that you didn’t fawn over him like some god of music or suck up to him because of his family.”_ Lucio smiled, taking some fries. _“Hanzo’s actually a really nice guy. I think you’d make a good friend for him. Unless you are too embarrassed to show your face to him again because he will be at that private party.”_ Lucio chuckled teasingly then focused on his burger.

_“Maybe you two can become more than that, hehe.”_ Hana joined in the teasing. _“I’ll make him fall head over heels.”_

_“Guys, I just met him so I’m not going to jump into some relationship.”_ Brigitte started eating, hoping the subject would be changed.

_“We know but hey, with how giddy you looked coming out of the building. You must have enjoyed his company at least a little.”_ Lucio said. _“It’s good to have friends here besides just me and Hana.”_

_“At least you met Hanzo first, his younger brother can be a bit of an avid flirter.”_ Hana mumbled through some fries. _“You know that GreenDragon guy I play with in streams?”_

_“Only what you say about him but yeah.”_ Brigitte said then took a bite of her burger, luckily her appetite was coming back. She also remembered the swearing she heard through the padded walls too.

_“That’s Genji Shimada, Hanzo’s brother. You would have seen him two nights ago at the club if you hadn’t left early. Be prepared to be hit on Saturday since he’ll be there to play with Hanzo on stage.”_ Hana continued, rolling her eyes playfully. _“He’s not really that bad but it can get annoying.”_

_“Do you two know everyone here?”_ Brigitte half chuckled. 

_“Well I work with ALOT of people in my business so I probably do.”_ Lucio returned the laugh. _“Though you not knowing all the Shimada stuff is kinda understandable. They are world renowned but they also have particular circles of influence that deems more to..”_

Hana finished the sentence for him with a posh like accent. _“High Society.”_

_“That and long fans of classical music, which usually entails people of high standing. So with his concerts comes families of wealth.”_ Lucio explained. _“Anyway, if you want to hear more of Hanzo’s work before the concert, I can make a playlist for you to sample.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Brigitte considered it while she ate a few bites of her burger, she did enjoy what little she heard Hanzo play. _“If it’s not too much trouble.”_

_“Nah it’s not, I’ll make it once we get home.”_ Lucio said, giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

  
Brigitte curled up under her blankets after getting ready for bed, with Sushi sleeping next to her. She grabbed her phone and put her earbuds in. Slowly Brigitte shifted through her music playlists to the one Lucio downloaded, named ‘Hanzo’. Her finger hovered over and pressed the play button. The first song gently filled her ears as she leaned back into the pillows and closed her eyes.

There was so much passion behind it and Brigitte felt as if she was being teleported to other worlds by magic as each song went by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature links to songs being played throughout the narrative!  
> I figured since alot of piano music that inspired me to write this so I hope you can enjoy that too!


	4. Chapter 4

Zarya drove Hanzo and Genji to the hanger that morning. All three were waiting for the flight that would be arriving any time soon. The rain was coming down in a non-stop drizzle, so they stood just inside the hanger doors.

_ “You should put that out, you know how much haha-san hates it when you smoke.”  _ Hanzo said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Genji took a long suck of the cigarette before tossing it on the ground, putting it out with the bottom of his foot. Puffing out a cloud of smoke.  _ “Happy now?” _

Hanzo offered him a mint.  _ “Actually yes. Couldn’t you have gotten a brand that smells less overpowering?” _

With a huff, Genji took the mint and threw it in his mouth. Mumbling to avoid answering the question.

Hanzo turned to Zarya and kindly offered her one as well.  _ “Would you like some?” _

_  
“Thank you, sir.”  _ Zarya smiled and took it. She was being a bit more formal with the sir part. The Shimada parents preferred it that way when they came to visit.    
  
_  
“I wish the jet would get here faster, I’m freezing my ass off.”  _ Genji said, rubbing at his arms that were barely covered by a light jacket.

_ “Language and I did tell you to bring an extra coat since it was going to be a bit cold this early in the morning.”  _ Hanzo sighed, taking off his overcoat to hand to his brother.

Genji rolled his eyes and slid his arms through the sleeves, thankful for a bit of heat.  _ “Thanks. Though bro, you stayed out pretty late last night. I would make the joke of you being out with a lady friend but the last time you were with a woman was when you dated  _ _ Amélie and that was nearly ten years ago. _ _ ” _

_ “I was at the concert hall practicing and trying to work on some new songs. Plus shouldn’t you be practicing some as well.”  _ Hanzo responded, that was the half truth. He kept the part where he did spend time with a lovely woman, just not in the way his brother implied, to himself. _ “Besides my lovelife is none of your concern, unlike yours which is everywhere and quite literally.” _

_ “At least I’m having fun and living a little. Go out some brother, try not marry your piano in the end.”  _ Genji laughed, patting his brother on the back kinda hard.  _ “And yes, I’ve been practicing. I’m not going to ruin my brother’s performance.” _

Their conversation was stopped as a familiar jet landed on the runway. Hanzo was actually glad for the change from the topic of his relationship status because it was draining on his mood. Considering if he didn’t find someone, eventually his parents would try more to get him a wife themselves once he reached thirty. Except he didn’t want just anyone to suit that role, he wanted some that he loved and loved him back. Dealing with all the women that threw themselves just for the chance at his status, angered him.

The jet was piloted into the hanger and made a complete stop. A few minutes later the door opened, stepping out was an older japanese man and woman. She was dressed in a kimono covered in shades of blue in an ocean scene while the man was dressed in a fine black suit.

The woman gracefully made her way down the steps. She smiled, greeting Hanzo and Genji with a hug.  _ “My handsome sons, I’m happy to see you again. It has been too long.”  _

_ “It’s good to see you, haha-san.”  _ Hanzo smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

_ “I missed you, haha-san.”  _ Genji said, repeating what his brother did but kissed her other cheek. 

She also turned to Zarya and bowed politely.  _ “ _ _ Zaryanova-san. Thank you for taking care of my boys once again _ _. _ _ ” _

_ “My pleasure, ma'am.”  _ Zarya said, giving a faint bow out of respect.  _ “If you’ll excuse me I’ll get your luggage.” _

Zarya walked past the man who made it down the stairs, giving him a nod of her head which he returned. 

_ “Yukina, don’t smother them too much.”  _ He laughed heartily and turned to look at his sons to acknowledge them.  _ “Hanzo, Genji.” _

_ “Otou-sama.”  _ Hanzo this time bowed deeply.

Genji didn’t bow as far but still greeted him with it.  _ “Otou-san.” _

Their father then hugged them both.  _ “No more formalities, let us head to the hotel and talk. You probably have so much to talk about.” _

As Zarya put the last bit of the luggage into the trunk, the four of them got into the back seat of the car. Shortly after Zarya drove, heading for the city.

_ “Sojiro dear, you had something to give them.”  _ Yukina said to her husband.   
  
_ “Awh yes.”  _ Sojiro reached into his travel bag that he kept with him and gave Hanzo a package. Then gave Genji a long case.  _ “We got these custom made.” _

_ “Arigato.”  _ Hanzo said before looking down and opening the box to reveal a small piano shaped music box. He twisted the little dial, smiling when it played the theme of Phantom of the Opera. Running over the smooth cover with his thumb, Hanzo looked up to his parents.  _ “Thank you, again.” _

Yukina gently patted Hanzo’s knee and smiled.  _ “Now you can finish your collection. I’m glad you like it sweetheart.” _

Meanwhile Genji grabbed the case, placing it on his lap before undoing the claps that held it shut.  _ “Damn! It’s sick.”  _ In the case was a katana, it’s sheath covered in twin green dragons while the hilt had a single green dragon eye. _ ”Thanks!” _

_ “Think of it as an early birthday present, Genji.”  _ Sojiro said.  _ “But please do keep that in the case until you reach your apartment.” _

Genji nodded, half listening while admiring his gift. 

_ “Not to be rude, but I was surprised you are staying at the hotel instead of in our guest room like previously.”  _ Hanzo asked, placing his gift back in it’s box. 

_ “Your father has some business to attend while we are in the city as well. So we didn’t want to disturb you too much with work guests.”  _ Yukina explained, still smiling.  _ “Though after we freshen up at the hotel, let us go get lunch at our usual place. Then spend some time at your place, I’d like to see Ama and Yomi.” _

_ “Of course, haha-san.” _

* * *

  
Brigitte let out a soft moan, as the light beamed through her window, rolling over to feel a weird tug. In her groggy state found that her earbud cord had tangled around her arm. Noticing she had fallen asleep listening to the music and that her phone battery was nearly dead. She set it up to charge before sliding out of bed and wiped at the side of her mouth. Realizing her sleep must have been really deep.

Looking over to her clock to check the time to see that it was nearly nine a.m., Brigitte decided it was best to get her shower in. Today was the day that Hana was going to treat her to a ‘girl’s day’ and get what they needed for the concert and party. Brigitte knew it was going to be fun but still expected to feel a little awkward being dressed up like a barbie doll.

Stripping off her clothes, she threw them into the hamper. She’d have to do laundry later. Brigitte stepped into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hair. Doing a cute pose in front of the mirror, that made her chuckle slightly then got into the shower. The hot water felt nice running down her bare skin and helped wake her up.

Letting her mind wander, Brigitte thought of the conversation she had with Lucio and Hana the other night. With them teasing her and all. Had she really been that flustered? Over just a kiss on the hand.

_ But he had a nice smile...nice voice...pretty eyes... _

Brigitte let out groan, mumbling to herself.  _ “Really mind, you are doing this to me now? I just met the man and I’m acting like a teenager.” _

_ “Brigitte!” _

The voice calling out on the other side of her made her jump slightly, though calmed down when she realized it was Hana.

_ “Yeah?”  _ Brigitte called over the sound of the water.

_ “Breakfast will be ready soon.” _

_ “I’m almost done.” _

_ “Alright! See you in a bit!”  _

Brigitte quickly finished up, turning off the water before drying herself off with a towel. Heading back into her room, still with a towel on her head, she checked her phone to see that the battery was nearly full and hoped that it would be good enough after breakfast.   
  
She went through her closet for what to wear, choosing a pair of camo shorts and a off the shoulder shirt that cats decorating it. Once her hair was dry enough, Brigitte slipped into some underwear and matching bra before getting the rest of her outfit on. Instead of her usual ponytail, she made her hair into a messy braid before stepping out into the hall and into the kitchen. Sushi came to greet her, so Brigitte reached down and pet the cat, who gave off a loving purr.

_ “Morning.”  _ Lucio waved slightly, looking at a tablet with business stuff. He was dressed in a casual suit as he was nearly finished with breakfast.

_ “Morning, Briggy.”  _ Hana said, handing her some coffee in her cat mug.

_ “Morning and thanks.”  _ Brig replied, taking a sip and sitting at the table which had plates already set out and filled with eggs,sausage, bacon and hashbrowns. 

_ “I made some of my dad’s special breakfast since we’ll be having a busy girl's day!”  _ Hana said all excitedly as she sat down at her seat next to Lucio.  _ “Thankfully the rain stopped.” _

Brigitte smiled, happy to see that her friend was really eager to get started. Taking a few mouthfuls of egg before taking.  _ “It’s gonna be fun. I don’t get to be all girly that much.” _

_ “So we need to change that.”  _ Hana giggled, eating some.

_ “Did you like the playlist I gave you for Hanzo’s music?”  _ Lucio asked, sipping at the coffee to finish it.

_ “It was so pretty! Thank you.” _

_ “I’m glad to hear that. Just wait until you see him play it live again. Though for now I hope you guys have fun today. I have quite a bit of work over at the club office.”  _ Lucio said smiling, putting his dish away after the last bite. 

_ “Is it something important?”  _ Brigitte asked.

_ “Not entirely, just a lot of paperwork. Mostly contract preparation for two of my clients that will be arriving in Europe next month to get it settled. I just have to be there in about an hour to deal with it. So I want to be a little earlier.”  _ Lucio remarked, kissing Hana on the cheek. Heading for the door to grab his bag and shoes.  _ “Be safe and make sure to send me pictures when you find the perfect outfit.” _ __  
  


_ “Will do.”  _ Hana gave a thumbs up and smiled dreamily, watching her boyfriend leave.

_ “Bye Lucio.” _ Brigitte had to admit she was a little jealous of the thing between her friends. Not that she was actively going into any dating scenes. Especially after ending a three year relationship with her ex-boyfriend about two years ago, mutually and peacefully. Albeit, she needed a break from all that but at times she would have liked what Hana had.  _ “So where are we shopping today?” _

_ “I have a few places in mind and this is all my treat so don’t worry about money. It’s not very often I get to dress you up in dresses and makeup.”  _ Hana said, sliding over to hug Brigitte’s arm, giving her sly grin.  _ “Plus you have more reason to now.” _

Brigitte continued to eat her food and ignored the last line. Her brain already thought up that in the shower,  _ “You sure? It won’t be too much?” _

_ “Brig baby, like I said I will worry about the expenses.”  _ Hana said, sticking out her pinky.  _ “If you really want to pay for something, it can be your treat for lunch and coffee. Deal?” _

_ “Deal.”  _ Brigitte smiled, wrapping her pinky finger and shook Hana’s.

_ “Let’s get done so I can take you out on the town!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Haha-san= mother  
> Otou-sama, Otou-san = father  
> Arigato= thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Brigitte and Hana slipped into the Hana’s pink Mini Cooper, driving off to the shopping district. On the radio, one of D.Va’s songs happened to play. 

_“That one seems to still be really popular.”_ Brigitte commented nicely.

Hana chuckled, _“I’m still surprised that it is since the new cd just came out but then again I have a lot of fans that keep my old classics alive.”_

_“You’ve been in this business for four years. Do you ever really get tired of being in the spotlight?”_ Brigitte asked.

_“At times it can get draining, even with how nice my fan community is.”_ Hana said, glancing over at Brigitte during the redlight. _“Though I at least still have you, Lucio and dad to keep my head on my shoulders...for the most part.”_ The last part got a good laugh from Hana before she drove off.

It had been a while since Brigitte saw Jack last. _“How is your dad? I don't get to go to America much, plus it’s usually Rein and Ana that keep in touch more with him. ”_

_“Pretty good, he’s out doing his usual ‘retirement’ fishing. I’ve been trying to convince him to come over and visit more but ever since he retired, he just wants to have a quiet life back on the farm. Don’t really blame him, after all the stuff he’s been through. Then again I don’t mind going over myself.”_ Hana said, turning off into one of the parking garages. _“Here we are.”_

After finding a good enough parking space both of them stepped out and headed for the strip of shops.

_“OK, first dress because then we can get you accessories to match. I know the perfect place.”_ Hana wrapped her arm around Brigitte’s arm and pulled her friend gently down the cobblestone sidewalk.. 

Brigitte did feel a tad out of place walking down near all these fancy places but chuckled as she was dragged along. It didn’t take long before Hana came to a small little dress shop. Out of all the clothing stores along the strip, this one seemed the most homely. Hana opened the door and walked in, urging Brigitte to follow, which she did. Racks filled with various dresses decorated the old Victorian themed main room of the store. 

_“Be there in just a moment.”_ Said an older female voice from the backroom. 

Hana waited near the counter and looked at Brigitte. _“Go look around while we wait.”_

Nodding, Brigitte walked over to one of the racks. So many of the dresses were well made and gorgeous. Then Brigitte glanced at one of the price tags and nearly choked. The cheapest she found was like five hundred euros. She had to admit that her current job did give her a fair amount of money but to spend that much on clothes blew her mind. 

_“Miss Hana! It has been a while.”_

_“Emma! It’s good to see you again.”_

Brigitte turned to see a tall, blond woman in her fifties. Hana and this Emma, kissed each other on the cheek and hugged in greeting.

_“What a coincidence that you came in, I designed a little something for you.”_ Emma chirped excitedly.

_“Any dress you make I’d try on but actually I came here to get my friend something and you are the best.”_ Hana said, smiling and motioning towards Brigitte. _“Emma meet Brigitte, Brigitte meet Emma.”_

_“Hi.”_ Brigitte replied nervously, forgetting that she was holding a hanger for one of the dresses.

_“Pleasure.”_ Emma went over and kissed Brigitte on the cheeks in the same manner that she had done to Hana. Then noticed the color of the dress. 

Emma quickly placed the dress back and walked around Brigitte to examine her. Making a full resolution before gently taking the younger girl’s chin to move it to study her face intensely. _“Redhead, brown eyes. Tall, toned body, freckles that highlight your face wonderfully, strong features. You hold yourself well. Though dear with your skin tone and hair, I’d lean more towards burgundy or a dark green or maybe a dark blue. What is the event?”_

_“Shimada concert and cocktail party afterwards.”_ Hana commented.

_“Hmm so we want something simple and elegant. I think I may know just the dress but it may need a few adjustments. Let me go get it. Miss Song, please take her to the fitting room area.”_

With that Emma left Brigitte and Hana alone. 

_“Come on.”_ Hana grinned, dragging Brigitte through one of the doors to the back to a changing room of sorts. 

_“Well that was interesting. Miss Emma is certainly intense when she was looking at me for a dress. I almost felt like prey for the hunter.”_ Brigitte said. _“Is she always like this?”_

Hana laughed. _“She is just really passionate about her craft but believe me, it’s worth it for the clothes she makes. You remember that one ‘wedding’ bunny costume I wore for the photoshots?”_

Brigitte nodded. _“Yeah, you still have that at home even though a lot of your costumes are stored away.”_

_“She made it custom for me and a lot of the things I wear on tour. So she’s gonna do miracles for you.”_

_“You flatter me yet again, Miss Hana.”_ Emma joined them, carrying two garment bag covers, handing one to Hana and putting the other onto a hanger. _“I think what I made for you will be good for this event. Miss Brigitte, before I ask you to try this on, I will do some of your measurements. By my judgements the dress should fit but I will do any needed adjustments and have it ready by tomorrow”_

_“Alright.”_ Brigitte stood there as once again as Emma took out a measuring tape and went about getting what she needed. 

_“Hmm.”_ Shortly after, Emma nodded and smiled. _“It should fit perfectly but please go ahead in that little room and try it on.”_

Brigitte smiled back, taking the bag and heading into the place she was told to enter. Right before the door closed, she saw Hana give her a thumbs up. Admittedly she was excited to see what was planned for her, Brigitte undid the cover and gasped in surprise. 

Inside was a burgundy colored dress; off the shoulders, knee length and felt like it was made of some sort of velvet. It was so pretty. Quickly getting out of her normal clothes she undid the zipper to slip the dress over her body. Brigitte managed to get the zipper up and secured the dress. She couldn’t believe how well it fit and even blushed to see herself in something so fancy. Even if it did show a bit more cleavage than she was used to, plus she was happy that she went with the strapless bra.

_“How is it coming along in there?”_ Hana’s voice asked.

Brigitte just stepped out and did a little twirl for the women. _“How do I look?”_

_“OMG Brig you look so beautiful!”_ Hana said with a smile and hugged her. It seemed Hana got into her own dress as well. Her’s was a hot pink strapless adorned with what looked like tiny diamonds.

_“Thank you.”_ Brigitte said shyly, hugging back gently in fear of ruining her new clothing. _“You look beautiful yourself.”_

Emma looked proudly at her work. _“How does it fit?”_

_“Perfect, actually.”_ Brigitte replied once Hana let go.

_“Then it is all yours.”_ Emma said. _“Now you two change so I can pack the dresses up.”_

_“First things first, pic for Lucio.”_ Hana took out her phone and took a picture of Brigitte really quick before getting a selfie of herself. 

* * *

  
After everything was settled at the hotel, the Shimada’s got back into the car, stopping at a small japanese styled restaurant. Standing just outside the main door was Akari.

Zarya pulled over and waited for them to get out. Sojiro was first, holding the door for his wife and sons. 

Yukina excitedly went to Akari, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. Speaking in their native tongue. **_“Ari-chan. I missed you. You look lovely.”_ **

**_“Yu-chan, same to you cousin. How is Japan?”_ **Akari asked as their conversation went on and the women walked in with Hanzo and Genji following.

Sojiro leaned over as Zarya pushed the button to make the window go down. _“You can do what you wish to do while we eat and I will call you when it’s time to pick us up.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_ Zarya nodded, watching her employer walk in to join his family. She took one more glance at the green tuft of hair that disappeared passed the door. Sighing, as she drove off to get something for herself. 

Once Sojiro entered, they were taken to their usual private room in the back of the restaurant. After drinks and food were ordered, Yukina up. _“So boys, tell me how you been? Now that we actually have a good time to talk, I want to hear all about it.”_

_“Nothing too exciting on my end, besides the usual gaming and music.”_ Genji said, putting on his smile. _“Just living the good life.”_

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow slightly but held his tongue. He knew his parent’s learned of what Genji did, even if they disapproved of it they let him continue. 

_“You should try and settle down, Genji.”_ Their mother said, looking at him concerned. _“It will be good for you.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’ll do that when I’m good and ready, haha-san. I’m still young.”_ Genji kept smiling but there was a small twitch of annoyance in the corner of his lips. _“Besides tonight shouldn’t be about me. Nii-san, you and Akari are back in town. Plus, didn’t you wish to know about his trip and all.”_

The only person that seemed to notice that twitch was Akari. 

_“I just worry about you, Genji.”_ Yukina patted his hand.

_“I know haha-san.”_ Genji mumbled. 

Akari quickly tried to change the subject, getting her tablet out. _“I have some of the pictures Hanzo took while on tour.”_

_“Oh, lovely.”_ Yukina said and scooted closer to her husband to look over the tablet. _“Hanzo, dear please tell us all about these.”_

_“I finally got to visit Neuschwanstein Castle, beautiful this time of the season.”_ Hanzo started going into detail about his trip.

Once both parents were occupied with everything, Genji looked at Akari and gave a nod of thanks. Shortly after their food arrived.

* * *

After Hana was content with all the accessories they bought, both girls headed for a small cafe for lunch.

_“Thank you again, Hana for getting me all this stuff.”_ Brigitte said before sipping at her mocha coffee and finishing up her second sandwich.

_“No problemo, I like spoiling my best friend. Besides you need to go girly once in a while.”_ Hana giggled. _“You’ll look killer in those heels.”_

_“I’m just happy they weren’t over three inches since I would like to actually walk without breaking my legs.”_ Brigitte replied with a laugh. 

_“It was just lucky that the pair of green stilettos were perfect.”_ Hana said, then took a bite of her sandwich.

_“Yes after like thirty minutes of my feet being shoved into so many other pairs first.”_

_“The pains of amazing fashion.”_ Hana raised her fist epicly.

_“I guess this is why I go after comfort over amazing fashion.”_ Brigitte joked.

Their waiter came by and smiled, more so for Brigitte. _“Is there anything else you would like, ladies?”_

_“I’ll take a slice of the blueberry swirl cheesecake, please.”_ Brigitte replied.

_“Alright, that is a very fine choice and you miss?”_ The waiter said after making a note on his pad, then glanced at Hana.

_“Nothing for me, thanks.”_ Hana said.

_“I shall get that cheesecake for you and here is your bill.”_ The waiter replied and walked off.

Brigitte looked over at it and did notice that it was a bit pricey but she could splurge this time. Getting her purse, she got the money and tip out to be ready for when he returned. _“So where are we heading next? Since I got everything else. ”_

_“I made a reservation at the beauty spa. Massages, facials, pedicures, the works.”_ Hana replied. 

_“You really went the extra mile for this.”_

_“Why not? It’s a special occasion.”_ Hana said, finishing up her food and moving onto her iced coffee.

_“Here is your cheesecake, miss. And I will take that.”_ Their waiter took the money. _“Have a wonderful day.”_

Brigitte melted as she had a bite of the cheesecake slice. _“This is sooooo good. Want a bite?”_

_“Nah but thanks.”_ Hana waved her hand and then squinted at something. _“Brig, I think the waiter left a little something.”_

_“Hmm?”_ Brigitte mumbled holding the fork in her mouth, questionaly looked at Hana.

Hana pointed at the numbers on the corner of the napkin that was next to Brigitte’s plate. 

Brigitte frowned a little and put her fork on the plate. Picking up the napkin, there indeed was a phone number. She had noticed the waiter was extra friendly but didn’t think it was for flirting. _“I feel bad for the guy but I’m not interested in taking random numbers like this.”_

_“Just keep the napkin and we deal with it later.”_ Hana said.

_“But won’t he just be waiting for a call that will never come? Shouldn’t I say something so I don’t get his hopes up?”_

_“That’s the chance you take when you offer your number like that.”_ Hana shrugged then half smiled. _“So finish your food and we can enjoy some relaxation.”_

_“Alright.”_ Brigitte replied and went on to eat the rest of her dessert. Still feeling a little weird to just ignore a blatant flirt. Oh well she thought and just focused on what was gonna happen next with Hana.

Behind them they didn’t notice the tall woman with pink hair going inside the cafe. 

* * *

  
Hanzo was thankful for the bit of peace in the kitchen, using the reason of getting more to drink for them all to get some air. He loved his parents but sometimes he felt smothered by the obligations they put not only on him but Genji as well. They both knew their parents meant the best but it still was frustrating. 

His brother seemed off too during dinner.

Leaning over, he pet Ama who was keeping him company.

_“Hanzo?”_

He looked towards the doorway. _“Yes, haha-san? I apologize for taking so long getting your drinks.”_

Yukina came over, standing in front of her son. _“It is fine, your father and I have some business to attend to so we have to go a bit earlier than we’d like. We’ll be over again for dinner tomorrow after your meeting and of course be at your concert.”_

_“Alright.”_ Hanzo smiled tiredly and kissed her cheek.

_“One more thing, I thought I would say this more to you in private.”_ Yukina said. _“The eldest daughter of the Yamamoto’s is interested in meeting you. Since it is getting closer to the time we agreed on-”_

_“I will consider it. Though please, haha-san not tonight.”_ Hanzo said as politely as he could.

_“I’ll send her number to you later.”_ Yukina kissed his cheek. _“See you tomorrow, love you.”_

_“Love you too.”_ Hanzo said and watched his mother leave. He stayed where he stood, letting out a small groan. Ama whined and nuzzled his hand which he responded with a scratch behind her ear. _“It’s getting close isn’t it...”_

Hearing the rest say their farewells and the door indicating they left, Hanzo finally made his way back to the living room to be greeted by his brother and Akari. 

_“You seem out of it.”_ Genji commented, ruffling his green hair.

_“I could say the same about you.”_ Hanzo retorted, he really didn’t want to deal with this any more. _“Will the both of you excuse me, I am going to rest up before dinner. Call me when it’s time. Come Ama and Yomi.”_ Both dogs followed him faithfully.

_“Fine.”_ Akari sighed, and waited for Hanzo to close the door to his room.

_“Haha-san brought it up again I see.”_ Genji flopped down on the sofa. _“He’s only that angry when the topic is mentioned.”_

_“Can’t say I blame him. I know Yu and Sojiro mean well but this whole deal with trying to get him a ‘proper match’ is just going to drive a wedge between him and them.”_ Akari pushed Genji’s feet over to sit next to him. _“They think that because their arrangement worked it will do the same for Hanzo and eventually you.”_

_“Ever since things didn’t work with_ _Amélie, they’ve been pushing on bro._ _”_ Genji closed his eyes. _“Don’t tell him this but...I admit sometimes I feel like I’m in his shadow with all this heir stuff, that they care more about him being the eldest. Though I can’t imagine what’s going on in his head with this shit show.”_

Akari looked over at Genji whose face had a glum expression. 

* * *

Hanzo sat at the edge of his bed as his dogs snuggled against in hopes of comforting him. He just wanted to forget about the prospect his mother offered him. 

_“Thank you.”_ He smiled slightly, nuzzling his face against their fur, which in turn they gave him kisses. 

His mind drifted off to yesterday evening’s events. It had been a long time since he felt that breath of fresh air and all because of her. Which was weird for him to even contemplate. 

_“Is it strange to want to see someone you’ve only met once?”_ Hanzo asked Ama and Yomi, chuckling softly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Zarya stood in the kitchen drinking her usual protein breakfast smoothie, also making sure the dogs had fresh food and water. Getting up earlier than the other two tended to let her have some time for herself before heading out for her morning jog. She liked to keep in shape even if she wasn’t in the body building profession anymore. 

Shuffling was heard against the tile flooring of the kitchen. Genji walked in wearing only low cut sweatpants and his green hair was a tangled mess.  _ “Ugh how do you wake up so early in the morning.”  _ Grumbling he climbed onto one of the barstools and placed his head on the cool surface of the island counter.

_ “Years of habit, plus I do not stay up at all hours of the night, gaming or otherwise.”  _ Zarya said with a hardy laugh, glad that he didn’t notice her eyes linger on him for a few short moments. Pouring him a glass of what remained of the smoothie mixture, placing it on the counter in front of him.  _ “I made some extra, this should wake you up.” _

_ “There isn’t anything weird in it is there?”  _ Genji lifted his head and went to sniff the concoction.

_ “If you call peanut butter, soy milk, banana and oats weird.”  _ Zarya said, starting to clean up the mixer. 

_ “Bottoms up.”  _ Genji said before drinking some and was surprised how good it actually was.  _ “Not bad.” _

_ “If you want I can also make you some when I make it myself tomorrow morning. It will keep you sharp and you need some healthy things in your system.” _

_ “Why not, can’t hurt right?”  _ Genji asked, stretching after taking another sip.  _ “Is bro up yet?” _

Zarya shook her head.  _ “Not that I know of since the dogs aren’t out and about.” _

Genji frowned slightly.  _ “Can’t say I blame him for sleeping in. Mom and Dad were a little draining on him yesterday. Let him be since his meeting isn’t for a few hours.” _

_ “I can check on him after my run, if he still hasn’t woken up.”  _ Zarya stated  __

_ “Works I guess.”  _ Genji said. 

_ “Everything alright with you?”  _ Zarya asked, she knew that tone was usually for when he was down.

_ “I’m fine.”  _ Genji mumbled.  _ “Zar, you heading out for your run now?” _

_ “Yeah.”  _ Zarya turned to grab her water bottle.

Genji slid off the chair, swallowing the last bit of the smoothie.  _ “If you don’t mind, I can join you if you let me change. I need to get a little exercise I suppose.” _

Zarya blinked, surprised that he of all people would suggest that.  _ “Why not, company is always nice.” _

_ “Be back in a minute.” _

Watching him walk back to his room, Zarya smiled a little.

* * *

_  
“Here is a sample of what I'm working on.”  _ Hanzo said, putting the flash drive on Lucio’s desk. 

_ “Thank you.”  _ Lucio replied, putting the drive into his laptop and clicking a few things before handing it back.  _ “I’ll get to checking those out.” _

_ “There will be a few more soon but I haven’t had as much time to flesh them out since returning.”  _ Hanzo took the device and put it away into his bag.  _ “After Saturday things will return to normal.” _

_“Take your time. Since I don’t really need to put a deadline on the next CD/record. I just needed to know if you were planning anything so I can set up a recording time and the next contract signing.”_ Lucio smiled which turned to a frown seeing Hanzo looking really stressed. _“You ok?”_

_ “Family matters, that is all.”  _ Hanzo shuffled in his seat a little. 

_ “If you ever need to talk about something, I’ve heard I’m a good listener.”  _ Lucio’s smile returned.  _ “I’m your friend as well, you know. Anything you tell me stays here and between us.” _

Hanzo took a deep breath, rubbing at his temples and debated how much to divulge. He knew he could trust the man before him to keep quiet but it still felt strange to repeat something this personal.  _ “It’s my parents and this agreement I set up with them years ago. I do not know what I was thinking when I considered going along with it. I probably wanted them off my back at the time. Plus I’ve been dealing with a bit of a rut. I was lucky to give you what I did.”  _

He didn’t want to admit the reason for his sudden perk in some creativity was a random woman he met while frustratingly trying to compose.

_ “Like I said before take your easy buddy. After the concert take some time just for yourself. You deserve a little self care.”  _ Lucio said, he could guess what the trouble was since Genji also complained about stress with family things. Just the younger brother had more outlets to release his tension.  _ “That’s an order...though me ordering you around probably doesn’t have much effect.” _

That got a small chuckle out of Hanzo. Maybe Lucio was right. It had been what felt like forever since he did anything for himself.  _ “I might do that. Also, I have a question for you.” _

_ “Shoot.” _

_ “Akari said that you were bringing an extra guest to the concert and party. May I ask who it is?” _

Lucio smiled for more reasons than one but just answered the question.  _ “That would be one of Hana’s old friends. She recently moved here and I thought it would be nice to treat her to something like this. Her name is Brigitte Lindholm. She’s really friendly, I think you’ll like her. Also she really enjoyed your music when I let her listen.” _

Hearing that name, Hanzo’s eyes went wide for a brief moment. Deep down he hoped it was the same Brigitte he met that night.  _ “It will be a pleasure to meet her.” _

* * *

  
The streets were surprisingly busy today. Hana noticed as she made her way to Lucio’s club to deliver lunch for him and her. Parked just outside the club was a dark blue sports car that Hana swore looked familiar but couldn't put her finger on it.

Hana shrugged and continued in through the back to the office.Thinking that his meeting was probably done by now, she reached up to knock but the door opened to reveal who she didn’t expect at first. 

_ “Miss Song.”  _ There was Hanzo standing, holding onto his coat and bag, holding the door to let her in.  _ “You may enter as I was just leaving.” _

She really wished Brigitte had come along with her.

_ “Are you coming in?”  _ Hanzo raised his eyebrow in curiosity, wondering why the smaller girl was staring at him. 

_ “Yeah, sorry about that. So that was your car. I knew I saw it before.”  _ Hana walked in and placed the take out bag on the desk.  _ “Would you like any? I usually get too much haha.” _

_ “Thank you for the kind offer but I must decline. I will see you both at the party. Farewell for now.”  _ Hanzo politely bowed and left, shutting the door behind him. 

Hana waited a few moments before talking again.  _ “Uggggh of course he was your meeting and I didn’t Brigitte.” _

_ “She can’t follow you everywhere. Plus I did tell you yesterday morning I would be seeing him.”  _ Lucio said, placing the food out for both of them and grabbing some drinks from his mini fridge.  _ “Though...” _

_ “Though what?”  _ Hana begged, sitting down anxiously.

_ “He asked who my second guest was and when I mentioned Brigitte’s name there was a reaction.” _

Hana went all sparkly eyed and squealed.  _ “Are we seeing love at first sight?!” _

Lucio laughed.  _ “I wouldn't go that far but they did seem to make some impression on each other. On the other subject, Emma did an amazing job getting you and Brigitte some great dresses.” _

Hana wanted to keep on the subject of a new possible romance for her friend but knew Lucio would rather not interfere too much at this point. She slightly pouted before replying to the dress comment.  _ “I know! It was like that dress was made for her. Maybe Emma is a clothing psychic. Brigitte is going to look so pretty all dressed up~” _

_ “It’s gonna be a lot of fun that's for sure.”  _ Lucio said, kissing Hana on the lips quickly before they started eating.  _ “Besides you look beautiful no matter what.” _

_ “Well aren’t you the charmer.”  _ Hana giggled.  _ “So how much more do you have to do here?” _

_ “One more meeting after lunch, which thank you by the way for bringing. Then I can head on home, I think.”  _ Lucio said, eating some.

_ “Do you mind if I stay? I can go down into the main club area so I wont bother you.”  _

_ “As long as you don’t get into trouble.”  _

Hana pulled her cutest face.  _ “I’ll be a good girl.” _

* * *

Hanzo climbed into his car, placing his phone on the dashboard. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and leaned back in the seat. Tomorrow was the concert but that’s not what was stressing him. It would be the dinner that would be happening in a few hours. His phone went off with a small buzz sound of an incoming text message.

It was from his mother.

He sighed heavily and opened it to read.

**‘Here is Haruka Yamamoto’s number when you wish to contact her. I’ve even attached a photo of her. Your father and I will see you later for dinner when we are done with business.’**

Hanzo looked at the picture, even he admitted to himself that she had lovely features. Did it really matter? She was just another one that probably would end up being more of a marriage of convenience if he were to pursue it. Without replying he put the phone away in his bag so it wouldn’t bother him.

_ “One step at a time.”  _ Hanzo mumbled to himself the little thing his grandmother would say to him everytime he worried too much. Maybe he’d go to Japan and visit her after the concert, it would be nice to see her again.

Looking at his watch to see what time it was, Hanzo decided to go on a drive to clear his head. 

* * *

Genji pulled out a case from it’s safe place on the top of the closet shelf and placed it at the foot end of his bed. Opening to reveal an old but well loved violon. Despite focusing more on his guitar playing, he still made sure the instrument was always tuned. Memories of when him and his brother would practice together. Simpler times or at least it felt that way. Too bad it couldn’t go back to that, even if it meant feeling he would be in Hanzo’s shadow again.

Dinner had felt awkward again but at least less than yesterday. Thankfully Akari was good at changing subjects to cut the thick aura. Hopefully this would all calm down after the concert, well maybe for him it would. Hanzo wouldn’t be so lucky and that made Genji frown.

Carefully he picked up the instrument, settling it in a proper form and played a few notes. It was almost second nature and Genji swayed along with the tune. Lost in the feelings it brought back. 

After several minutes, Genji finished his song and put the violin back in before sitting next to the case. He just sat there thinking of random stuff, mainly what his life actually was. Wondering if he made any good decisions, since most of his adult life was a series stupid choices.

Sighing, he laid back on the bed. He needed another nice distraction like this morning, it was fun hanging out with Zarya.

Maybe he’d join her next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, Brigitte was amazed at how different she was in make-up. Thankfully, Hana didn’t go overboard and kept it more natural, adding some smokey eyeshadow. Hana had put Brigitte’s hair into a curly updo with tiny pearl clips, which she would probably stress all night about losing or breaking. Adorning her neck was a choker that matched her dress and had a small turquoise gem hanging from it. Though the thing that will probably wreck her was the green stilettos. Luckily, she’d be sitting most of the time or she wouldn’t have agreed to these shoes.

Managing to make her way out of her bathroom to be greeted by a big white ball of fur. Brigitte smiled and attempted to kneel down to fluff up Sushi’s fur.  _ “Mama is going out for a while, you be a good boy.” _

All she got was a soft trill sound as Sushi closed his eyes and loafed, enjoying a few more pets on the head.   
  
_ “Briggy are you ready? Our ride is almost here!” _

_ “Coming Hana!”  _ Brigitte called back. She got up, brushing at her dress before grabbing her handbag and coat.

Out in the living room, Hana was straightening the white handkerchief in Lucio’s dark green suit jacket.  _ “Now it’s perfect.” _

_ “Thank you, bun.”  _ Lucio replied, kissing Hana gently on the cheek then turned to see the third member of their party.  _ “Looking great Brig.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You look so pretty. My girl is all grown up.”  _ Hana acted all choked up when she hugged Brigitte.

_ “Thanks, both of you.”  _ Brigitte chuckled and patted Hana on the back gently, afraid to ruin either of their outfits. 

_ “You excited?”  _ Hana asked, letting go of her friend and grinning. 

_ “Yeah I am.”  _ Brigitte said, slightly fidgeting the strap of her bag. 

Hana grabbed her own bag and then took Brigitte’s hand.  _ “Don’t be nervous. If me as the crazy pop star can survive this, so can you.” _

_ “Our limo is here.”  _ Lucio looked up from his phone and opened the door for them to go out.  _ “You’ll be fine. We’ll be there and I can introduce you to most of the guests at the party. I know you’re really outgoing and all but if you feel overwhelmed just tell me or Hana so you can get a breather.” _

_ “We always got your back, babe.”  _ Hana said gently pulling Brigitte down the stairs to their awaiting transport.

* * *

  
  


She had gone up these sets of stairs so many times but it felt strange to do so for pleasure instead of work. Especially with all the fancy dressed people and cars everywhere. This was the first show featured here since she started. To bring in a crowd like this he must be pretty popular. 

Brigitte was thankful that she hadn’t tripped and fallen flat on her face by the time they made it to the top. One of the doormen held the door open for them to pass into the lobby. Then they got their tickets checked. Brigitte felt a little out of place in between all these people, glad that Hana and Lucio were there.

_ “We have a few minutes before we have to head for our usual box. So feel free to look around the lobby at the merchandise. I have to do something real quick but I will meet you at our seats.”  _ Lucio said.  _ “Hana you can take Brig there once you two are done.” _

_ “Gotcha!”  _ Hana gave Lucio a thumbs up and led Brigitte to the displays.

_ “I guess we go up when the lights dim on and off.”  _ Brigitte asked.

_ “Yep.”  _ Hana replied, energetically.  _ “I’ll get us some programs.” _

Brigitte nodded and watched Hana go a few feet away before looking at the display of cds. Picking one up to inspect it closer. On the cover was a piano with a dragon like symbol decorating it.

_ “I highly recommend it.” _

Not expecting the voice to be directed at her, jumped a tad. To Brigitte’s right was a very tall man, on par with Rein in height, wearing a nice black suit and dark purple tie with a tiny skull pin.

The man must have realized he surprised her and smiled gently, offering a hand to shake.  _ “I do apologize for startling you. I merely wanted to inform you that it is quite good. Oh where are my manors, I’m Dr. de Kuiper. I don’t believe I’ve seen you before at one of the Shimada concerts, Miss?” _

_ “Lindholm. Brigitte Lindholm.”  _ Brigitte returned his smile and shook his hand.  _ “No, this is my first chance at going.” _

_ “Ah a first timer, you get to enjoy the feeling of hearing with fresh ears. It’s so exciting. Here, let me.”  _ Dr. de Kuiper, took out his wallet and gave a card to the woman behind the display.  _ “I’ll be paying for this young lady.” _

_ “Yes sir.”  _ The seller woman smiled, attending to the payment before returning his card.  _ “Thank you.” _

Brigitte didn’t know what to think that someone she just met was spending money on her.  _ “Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you.” _

Dr. de Kuiper raised his hand in a polite gesture.  _ “None at all, Miss Lindholm. I take pleasure in giving music to others.” _

_ “Thank you.”  _ Brigitte shyly smiled and held the cd carefully. 

_ “Siebren, papi I hope you aren’t boring the poor girl.”  _ A fairly short woman walked up to Siebren, wrapping her arm around his, to pull him in for a kiss on the ear which made him blush. She had beautiful dark skin, curled brown hair with highlights of purple that matched her eyes. Her dress was long and a shade amethyst with a large slit up the side reaching up to near her hip.  _ “He can be a bit of a talker but I love him.” _

By the looks they gave each other, it was just teasing. 

Though Brigitte still wanted to make sure of the situation.  _ “No, I wasn’t bothered at all. He was being quite friendly.” _

_ “I was just making conversation.”  _ Siebrien then introduced them, beaming happily at the woman as his side.  _ “Also Miss Lindholm, this is my wife Olivia.” _

_   
_ _ “Well aren’t you just the cutest thing.”  _ Olivia grinned playfully and took Brigitte’s hand, slowly shaking it.

_ “Nice to meet you too.”  _ Brigitte nervously chuckled.

_ “Briggy. Sorry it took so long. Had to wait for the programs.”  _ Hana said, then noticed there was a conversation going on.

_ “Goedenavond Miss Song. You are here as well and you know Miss Lindholm, I gather.”  _ Seibrien said then the lights dimmed a few times.  _ “Looks like we should head to seats. We will see you at the party afterwards and you too Miss Lindholm. I would enjoy talking with you more later. Let us go darling.” _

Olivia gave Hana and Brigitte another playful grin.  _ “See you later.” _

Brigitte waved slightly as the older couple went off.

* * *

_ “Never saw you this anxious before a concert before.”  _ Genji joked, raising his eyebrow as he sat in one of the plush sofas backstage.

Hanzo stopped his pacing and looked at Genji before continuing.  _ “I am not anxious.” _

_ “Could’ve fooled me. Just take a deep breath. You’ve done this a million times.” _

In all truth Hanzo was anxious, the stress from the past couple days was getting to him again. Carefully he sat next to Genji on the sofa and took a few breaths. It did help somewhat but he felt restless and hoped that the focus of playing on stage soon would distract him like it normally did.

_ “Though if you are that stressed, you should probably try and get laid. It does wonders.” _

_ “Really? You would suggest that now of all times-”  _ Hanzo nearly choked on his words before he was shushed.

_ “It’s called a joke, brother. To lighten the mood.”  _ Genji laughed.

With a small growl, Hanzo leaned back and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Even if sometimes he didn’t like Genji’s humor when it came to this stuff, Hanzo thought himself still rude for that snap.  _ “Apologies.” _

_ “Nah, no offense taken.”  _ Genji waved it off.

Akari walked into the room, double checking something on her tablet. Then smiled at the boys.  _ “Alright, it’s showtime in ten minutes, so Hanzo could you head on stage please.” _

_ “Alright.”  _ Hanzo said, getting up from his seat and straightening his blue vest, heading out with Genji following him for a little bit.

_ “See you after intermission.”  _ Genji said, before deciding to head out to his chair in the grand box until it was his turn to join Hanzo on stage.

Hanzo nodded and continued with his aunt. Once they made it to the opening of stage left, Akari turned around.

_ “You all set?”  _ Akari asked, pushing a loose strand of his hair behind his ear.

_ “As ready as I can be.”  _ Hanzo replied.

_ “Break a leg.”  _

He snorted a bit at that.  _ “You do know that's more for actors, right?” _

_ “I know.”  _ Akari smiled again and kissed his cheek before playfully making him head over to the piano sitting at the center of the stage.

With a deep breath, Hanzo sat on the bench and let his fingers lovingly caress the keys. Waiting for the curtain to go up.

* * *

  
Hana guided her up a set of stairs away from the rest.  _ “I guess you were ok meeting the de Kuiper’s.” _

_ “Yeah, they seem nice.” _

_ “They are actually. They come to alot of the Shimada run events. Since he is a sponsor for their charities and an old family friend.”  _ Hana explained then looked at Brigitte’s other hand.  _ “You bought one of the cds?” _

_ “Oh, Mr de Kuiper actually bought it for me when he saw me looking.”  _ Brigitte said, putting it into her purse to keep it safe.

_ “Ooh maybe you can get it signed by Hanzo later at the party.”  _ Hana said, opening the door to their private box.

Lucio was sitting in one of the chairs.  _ “There you two are, got here just in time because the curtain is gonna rise in a few mins.” _

Hana slipped into the chair next to him and whispered.  _ “Blame the line for programs of all things. Also Briggy was meeting some new people.” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “Mr. de Kuiper and his wife.”  _ Brigitte said quietly, getting into her place next to Hana and noticing how good the view was from here. 

_ “They are really friendly. You’ll see them at the party later.”  _ Lucio started with a smile but the lights dimmed and the curtain rose.  _ “Showtime.” _

There was Hanzo sitting at the grand piano, a dim blue light served as his spotlight. It was like the whole auditorium hushed suddenly as soon as Hanzo’s hands moved across the keys and started playing. It was a beautiful melody that filled the entire room.

Brigitte let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. Watching him play as if he and the piano were the only ones in the world, mesmerized her. All of his being was in every note he played and it returned her to the feeling when she was listening to the playlist Lucio had given her.

As the music faded seamlessly into each song, Brigitte found herself leaning her arms forward against the rail. She couldn’t take her eyes off him and didn’t realize she was blushing slightly. Her heart raced and she felt the butterflies, not even knowing why.


	8. Chapter 8

After the last standing ovation for Hanzo and Genji, the curtain fell and the auditorium lit up once more. Brigitte clapped a little longer than the others, which got her a coy look from Hana. 

_“What, I’m just cheering.”_ Brigitte said, grabbing her purse and following Lucio out.

_“Nothing.”_ Hana joked, noticing the faint blush still on her friend’s cheek that wasn’t the makeup and also followed them out.

Lucio looked back, leading them down the stairs that took them to the upper area. _“So did you enjoy it? I know you are more into rock concerts and such.”_

_“I really enjoyed it.”_ Brigitte smiled.

_“I’m glad. I take it that if he has another concert nearby I should grab you a ticket?”_ Lucio laughed then turned the corner to a door guarded by two men in usher uniforms. Showing them his phone to scan. _“Dos Santos and party.”_

One of them confirmed and nodded, opening the door and letting them walk in. _“Thank you sir.”_

Just down the hall a few people were walking into a room and shortly they joined as well. One of them Brigitte noticed to be the man she had met earlier since he towered over most of the crowd, he smiled at her which she returned. All the others she had never seen before. Inside was a calm atmosphere. Soft piano music played as people had lively conversations. Waiters carrying hors d'oeuvres and drinks weaved easily through the crowds.

Lucio and Hana waved to a few of the guests as the group made their way to a table covered in more snacks. 

_“I’m starving.”_ Hana took a plate and filled it before throwing one of the tiny meat snacks in her mouth. _“Brigitte try this.”_

Brigitte giggled and let her friend feed her, it was really delicious. Realizing she was a bit hungry despite having dinner before the concert. _“Ooh I need to get myself some more of that.”_

Getting herself a plate, Brigitte filled it as Lucio started pointing out certain people. Lucio motioned to a couple not much older than them. The woman was wearing a very simple white dress with her blond hair in loose curls while the man was in a more flashy teal suit and slicked back dreads talking with a very tall woman in a black pantsuit and ginger hair also slicked back.

_“Alright, Dr. Angela Zeiglar is the blond woman and Dr._ _Jean-Baptiste Augustin, next to her. They’ve been romantic partners for a few years and are geniuses in their own medical fields. The one having a heated conversation with them is Dr._ _Moira O'deorain~Reyes, a famous geneticist.”_

Brigitte looked over to Hana. _“Reyes, that’s your uncle’s last name right?”_

_“Yeah, that’s the woman uncle Gabe married after she helped stabilize his condition.”_ Hana nodded. _“Though I haven’t gotten to talk to him as much lately ever since I moved out here. He keeps in contact more with dad. I guess he’s not here tonight.”_

She knew of Gabe and had met him on a few occasions when she was younger thanks to Rein and Ana knowing him. 

_“Who else is here that you know?”_ Brigitte asked.

_“Next is_ ****_Amélie Guillard, world famous ballerina._ _You’ll probably recognize her since your mom watches all those ballets.”_ Hana pipped in after swallowing another snack. Pointing to a woman in a long silver lined purple dress and hair in a tight french braid updo. Then wagged her finger to the woman aside Amélie, dressed in a beautiful light blue sari wrap. _“Next to her is Satya Fawkes, Indian dancer. Though she’s been on break considering she is expecting soon. I’m not totally good with everything about her but I know her husband, Junkrat is hilarious.”_

_“Junkrat?”_ Brigitte raised an eyebrow.

_“That’s his radio name, he’s actually Jamison Fawkes.”_ Lucio said. _“He has his own radio/podcast type show. Mostly about random stuff and late at night.”_

_“Ohh that makes much more sense.”_ Brigitte replied.   
  
_“I listen to him all the time when I game.”_ Hana said. _“He’s usually on when you sleep but I’ll give you the link later so you can listen to his older stuff.”_

_“Well you’ve already met Dr. Seibren de Kuiper and his wife, Olivia. Though for more info, he is a professor at the local university and teaches astrophysics, also one of the biggest contributors and supporters of the Shimadas. Olivia is CEO and owner of her own tech/programming company which she worked up from the ground.”_ Lucio grabbed a drink, thanking the waiter before pointing slightly at the older couple talking to Seibren and Olivia. Both of them dressed in traditional Japanese kimonos. _“The people they are talking to are Sojiro and Yukina Shimada. Hanzo and Genji’s parents. Long reigning musicians themselves. Also last but not least, the tall woman with pink hair standing in the corner near them is Zarya. She’s the bodyguard and driver for the sons mostly but works for the family.”_

 _  
_ _“Am I like the one of few people here that isn’t a celebrity of some sort?”_ Brigitte chuckled.

Hana shugged. _“Maaaaybe, though some around here might know of Lindholm because of your dad and think of you as connected to an engineering celebrity. Though don’t worry about that. Most of these people are nice or will leave you alone.”_

_“I’m not really worried, I guess I feel very out of place.”_ Brigitte said, pushing a loose hair behind her ear.

_“It will be fine.”_ Hana said, handing her empty glass to a waiter. _“Though I will be right back, I need to use the little gamer’s room, I forgot how much champagne goes through me.”_

_“I’ve told you not to chug it down.”_ Lucio laughed as Hana walked off, then turned to Brigitte. _“Would you like to try and meet anyone?”_

In all honesty, she wanted to see the one person who wasn’t here as far as she noticed. The few seconds of silence she took to respond, Lucio nudged her gently. 

_“He’ll be here soon.”_ There was a small vibration sound and Lucio took his phone out of his pocket. _“Who's calling me now? I said I was busy tonight. Sorry Brig, I really have to take this. Will you be ok until Hana comes back?”_

_“Don’t mind me. I’m a big girl, I think I can survive for a few minutes.”_ Brigitte said with a thumbs up. 

* * *

  
  


Hanzo walked beside Akari, preparing himself for all the conversations he’d be having. Most of it was for pleasantries but it drained on him that so many people might want his attention. 

_“You only have to go for about two hours and you are home free. At least Miss_ _Amélie will be there to talk to if the rest dote on you too much._ _”_ Akari said, patting her nephew’s shoulder.

_“True.”_ Hanzo sighed. _“I love her as my friend but I hate putting more rumors on her plate that we are back in some on/off relationship again. Especially when her parents insist on egging it on to whomever will listen.”_

_“Those two are some of the most insufferable people I’ve ever met.”_ Akari growled. _“At least they are away in France, thank god.”_

Once they reached the door, they were let in. Hanzo noticed it was the usual group, not seeing any of the new people except for Angela’s boyfriend, Baptiste. He nodded politely at a few, also thankful that his parents were in a deep conversation with Dr. de Kuiper and didn’t notice him.

Across the room something caught Hanzo’s eyes and his breath caught for a moment.

Akari attempted to get his attention a few times as he was in some kind of haze. Following the path of his sight and then smiled when she also saw what he was looking at. _“Hanzo.”_

_“Yes, what were you saying?”_ Hanzo shook his head and looked over at his aunt.

_“If you are going to just stare at that young lady, mayhaps you should go and speak with her.”_ Akari said, still grinning at Hanzo. Grabbing two champagne flutes from one of the waiters and handing them to him. _“It will be a lot less awkward, love.”_

Hanzo took the drinks shoved into his hands as Akari just left him standing there. Though before he could go over a familler green haired person walked over and started talking to the one he wanted to meet. Giving off a sigh, Hanzo made his way over.

* * *

_“Hey, what’s a pretty woman like you sitting alone in the corner.”_

Brigitte looked up from her seat to see the person she now knew as Genji, kneeling in front of her with a cocky grin.

_“Just waiting for my friends to return. Your Genji, right?”_ Brigitte asked, chuckling a little at his outright pickup line. 

_“My reputation precedes me, you know my name.”_ Genji’s grin became wider. _“Though I do not have the pleasure of knowing yours.”_

_“My friend told me about you beforehand, that you're one of her gaming buddies. Plus it’s kinda hard not to know your name when it’s announced for the concert. ”_ Brigitte raised an eyebrow. _“Though I’m Brigitte, Brigitte Lindholm.”_

_“Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”_ Genji placed his hand on Brigitte’s then it came to him. _“Ooh you are the friend Hana mentioned, she really didn’t say how pretty you are. Then again I don’t think words would do justice. Would you happen to like to grab a drink with me sometime? I could show you around town.”_

Brigitte felt a little flustered at his forthcomingness even if she was warned about it. _“Sorry but no.”_

_“Too bad, I would have liked to get to know you-”_

_“Genji.”_

Hearing his name, Genji stood up and noticed it came from his brother. _“Hey bro.”_

_“I hope you aren’t disturbing her.”_ Hanzo said, glaring slightly at Genji.

_“I was just introducing myself, no harm done. Thanks for the drink.”_ Genji jokingly reached for the drink but Hanzo stopped him. 

_“This isn’t for you, get your own.”_

Genji looked back between the two, noticing Brigitte was glancing more towards Hanzo. _“If you wanted to talk to Miss Lindholm, you could have just said so. Well I’m gonna go off, I know when I’m the unwanted third wheel.”_

Both Hanzo and Brigitte watched him wink at them before going off to speak to someone else. Then there was a small silence between them.

_May I sit?”_

Brigitte blinked and then scooted over. _“Of course.”_

Hanzo then spoke up. _“I apologize for my brother, he can be a bit of a...”_ Stopping to think of a decent word.

_“A shameless flirt?”_ Brigitte offered.

Well that wasn’t the one he would have used under other circumstances but it worked. _“You could say that.”_

_“I was warned ahead of time for his possibility of flirting with me by Hana and Lucio.”_ Brigitte giggled slightly.

Hanzo wanted to hear that adorable sound again. _“Still I hope he didn’t step over any line.”_

_“Nothing I can’t handle.”_

_“This is for you if you wish.”_ Hanzo offered the extra drink he held, thinking it best to get off the subject of his brother.

_“Thank you.”_ Brigitte smiled a little and took it, looking down at the drink while they sat there in an awkward silence again.

Hanzo caught a few subtle glances at her in the corner of his eye. She looked so beautiful and here he was making a fool of himself.

_“Sorry.”_

He looked surprised and wondered why she would say that. _“I have no recollection as to why you would need to say that.”_

_“Because I didn’t realize who you were when we first met.”_ Brigitte looked away and scratched gently at the back of her neck. _“That probably sounded like a stupid reason to say sorry for.”_

_“That’s what you wanted to apologize for?”_ Hanzo tried to hold back a laugh and then composed himself, giving her a smile. _“My laughing must sound rude. In all honesty I didn’t fully introduce myself that night. Besides it was nice to just be seen as a normal person and not the celebrity most people treat me as.”_

Brigitte blushed faintly, seeing the smile light up his face again. _“You’re welcome, I guess then.”_ She was usually way more talkative than this and it surprised her.

Hanzo swallowed his sip of champagne, gathering his courage. _“You look quite lovely this evening.”_

_“Thank you.”_ Brigitte said, glancing up at him. She wanted to compliment him back at how handsome he was, in his blue pinstripe vest and suit with his hair pulled back into a messy bun. A single string of hair was loose and Brigitte wanted to reach up and fix it but held back and drank a little. She probably sounded like a broken record repeating _‘thank you’._

_“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?”_ Hanzo asked, wanting to be able to keep talking to her without this sudden awkwardness. He would feel more comfortable without this huge crowd. Asking to go somewhere to be alone to talk would be indecent and probably spread rumors. 

_“Very much.”_ Brigitte said with a smile, breaking out of her shell a little and turning to face him again. _“You looked so happy out on stage, lost in your music. I knew you could play really well from the little private concert but still this was so pretty.”_

_“The complement is greatly appreciated.”_ Hanzo felt that same tug at his chest as when they first met. He could tell her statement was one of the most genuine he had heard in a while. Then noticed she was fidgeting with her purse. _“Is everything alright? I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable.”_

_“No, no no it’s nothing like that.”_ Brigitte waved her hand a frantically and stopped when it probably looked stupid. Biting her lip, she decided to just come out with it. _“Can I ask you a question?”_

_“Of course.”_ Hanzo wondered what made her so nervous and he inwardly groaned when she bit at her pink lip. 

_“Could I have your number?”_

Hanzo went wide-eyed, not expecting that at all.

_“If that’s al-lright of course.”_ Brigitte’s cheeks turned red again. _“It’s just I liked talking to you that time and I wanted to be able to do so again. I probably sound like a rambling mess.”_

He wanted to tell her it made her sound cute but held his tongue. Luckily, he kept his phone this time. _“It is fine.”_

_“Alright!”_ Brigitte opened her back and got her cell out, getting it ready to put in the number.

It made him happy to see her smile brighten with his answer. In the corner of his eye he saw a familiar cover. _“You bought one of my cds?”_

_“Oh, I was going to but Mr. de Kuiper did so for me instead.”_

Hanzo laughed silently and gave his phone to her. _“That sounds like him. He’d gladly give away most of his fortune if it helped or made others happy.”_

_“He does sound really nice.”_ Brigitte handed him her phone while taking his and quickly input her info. _“Here, you can enter your info.”_

While he was typing everything out, Hanzo noticed the background photo. It was Brigitte holding up a big fluffy white cat. Then gave her phone back. _“I take it that that’s your pet?”_

_“That’s my baby, Sushi.”_ Brigitte said, returning Hanzo’s. _“He’s such a good boy. I was allowed to bring him when I moved here. Do you have any pets?”_

_“Actually I do.”_ Hanzo looked through his picture gallery, which wasn’t a lot, to find his favorite photo. _“These are my dogs. Ama is the white wolf dog and Yomi is the black akita inu.”_

_“They are so pretty. I would love to meet them someday.”_ Brigitte replied with a child-like tone.

Hanzo chuckled. _“I think they’d like that. Especially Yomi, he loves meeting new people.”_

* * *

  
  


Hana groaned, getting back to the room from the bathroom was a pain in the ass. Though on the way back she saw Lucio hanging outside. It looked like he had just finished up a phone call. _“Who called?”_

_“There you are. Ugh it was a client and something had to be settled with the manager. Hopefully it didn’t take too long.”_ Lucio looked a bit annoyed. _“I said that I would be busy tonight but they refused to just leave a message. Now that that’s done I can just enjoy the party.”_

Once inside, Hana scouted for Brigitte and clapped happily. _“Look, look.”_

Lucio looked in the direction his girlfriend hyperly pointed at to see Brigitte talking with Hanzo and whistled. _“At least she had good company while we disappeared.”_

_“He practically gave me the deathglare for flirting with her too.”_ Genji suddenly popped up and placed his arms over their shoulders. _“Though with how she was looking at bro when he came by, I don’t think I would have stood a chance anyway besides she said no. So what’s the story between those two? My brother isn’t exactly famous for going out of his way to make conversation of that sort. Plus it had to be after he returned, since you said she came while he was away.”_

_“They met when she was getting off work a few days ago.”_ Hana said, stopping a waiter to get more snacks. She didn’t want to give Genji too much fuel by saying much more. _“Apparently they got along.”_

_“I can see that.”_ Genji stole one of the snacks causing Hana to give him a look. _“That might explain why he came home late Wednesday night.”_

_“We probably shouldn’t be gawking at them, guys.”_ Lucio mumbled. 

_“But it’s fun to observe my brother going through a new experience of getting to know a girl.”_ Genji said before letting out a gasp from Hana elbowing him in the gut a bit too hard. _“Oww.”_

_“It wasn’t that hard, baby.”_ Hana replied. _“Let them be.”_

* * *

Brigitte was tired by the time they returned back home. Quickly she got out of her dress,undid her hair and removed all the make-up to get into her night shirt. Placing her phone next to the cd she had gotten on the bedside table. Sushi was loafing out on her covers and gave a long mew of happiness when Brigitte sat on the bed and pet him. 

_“Tonight was fun, Sushi.”_ Brigitte mumbled, nuzzling the cat’s face. _“I met some nice people, got to listen to really great music and….got to talk to him again. I even got his number. He was so handsome too.“_

Sushi gave a trill sound and moved to snuggle in her arms. Slowly Brigitte fell asleep against the warm fur, with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

_“You seem happy.”_ Akari said as they got back to the apartment.

_“He talked to a pretty girl all night. So I bet he would be”_ Genji teased, running off before his brother could say anything. 

_“I saw you getting her number.”_ Zarya laughed heartily, giving Hanzo a big pat on the back. _“Well I’m heading to bed, I need to get up early for a run in morning. Nochi.”_

Normally their teasing would have affected his mood but it didn’t this time. The warm feeling still hadn’t gone away. _“Yes I had a pleasant evening.”_

Akari grinned and pushed a few hairs behind his ear. _“I’m glad, it was good to see you smile like that. So,what’s the name of the person that managed to catch my nephew’s eye?”_

_“Her name is Brigitte Lindholm. I met her when I was practicing on Wednesday and we got to have a short but nice conversation.”_ Hanzo sighed a little but smiled. _“She started working at the concert hall recently. It was strange to meet someone that didn’t fawn over me for my family name.”_

_“Then I think you should really keep up this friendship. It will be good for you.”_

_“I would like that greatly.”_ Hanzo leaned over and kissed his aunt’s cheek. _“Though for now I am heading for bed. Sleep well.”_

_“You too.”_ Akari watched as he went down the hall to his room. She was honestly heartwarmed to see her nephew like this and hoping it wouldn’t get ruined.


	9. Chapter 9

Genji leaned against his knees trying to catch his breath. Sure, he was in decent shape but damn it was difficult to keep up with her sometimes.

_ “Tired already?” _

_ “You wish.”  _ Genji mumbled as he looked up to see Zarya grinning while still jogged in place for a few moments

_ “Five minute break. Here, drink this.”  _ Zarya said, grabbing a bottle from her waist carrier and tossing it to him.

He caught it and plopped down on the nearest bench, taking a large gulp of the drink.  _ “Only because you need it.” _

That only got a good laugh from Zarya and sat down next to him to appease his ego. Drinking from another bottle for herself.  _ “We’ll go with that.” _

Genji handed back his bottle and she put it away. He closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the cool morning breeze.

_ “You are doing pretty good. If you ever want to extend the exercise I can be your personal trainer. If you wish it.”  _ Zarya suggested, standing up to stretch a little.

_ “Trying to be a Zarya of all trades are we?”  _ Genji laughed and stood up.  _ “Know what. I might take you up on that offer. Hanging out with you like this has been fun. Though, how about a bet for the last bit of the run home?” _

_ “Like what?”  _ Zarya asked.

_ “First one to reach the elevator wins. If I win, you make me those russian pancake things with the fruit stuff you made a while back for breakfast that I liked.”  _ Genji said.

_ “You mean  _ _ tvorozhniki _ _?”  _

_ “Yeah those!” _

_ “Alright, though what if I win.” _

_ “How about if you win I treat you to dinner tonight at your fave place?”  _ Genji offered with a grin.

Zarya took a second to think and grinned back.  _ “I take your bet. So little man, think you can beat me?” _

_ “We’ll soon see. Ready on one.”  _ Genji got ready to run as Zarya got next to him.  _ “Three, two, one. Go!” _

Then they started their run home. Either way, Zarya didn’t care who won but she wasn’t going to make it easy on him.

* * *

  
  


_ “Your blood pressure is a bit high but lower than it has been before, though nothing to worry about as long as you take care. Everything else seems in perfect physical condition.” _

Hanzo buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his coat.  _ “Thank you, Dr Zieglar.” _

Angela Zieglar, sat at her desk looking over Hanzo’s files.  _ “Though I have to ask, how is your stress? Since that seems to be the biggest reason as to why your blood pressure is rising.” _

_ “Better.”  _ Hanzo said, slipping on his coat. Which was true though he still was getting bouts of anxiety but it was better than it had been for the past two weeks.  _ “I took some time for myself in Japan and it helped.” _

_ “Good, I’d say since you aren’t going to be doing extensive traveling anymore that you get some rest.”  _ Angela said.  _ “Doctor’s orders and a suggestion from a friend.” _

_ “I plan on it.”  _ Hanzo returned her nod, then heard his phone go off from his pocket.  _ “Excuse me.” _

She nodded to acknowledge him as he checked his phone. He was her last scheduled patient for the day so there was no rush. Except Angela swore she saw a small but ecstatic grin appear on his lips as he seemingly replied to a text. It was a rare sight to see on him, even after knowing him for five years.

Hanzo looked up as he slid the phone back into his pocket and noticed his doctor staring at him with her eyebrow raised.  _ “What?” _

_ “Nothing.”  _ Angela smiled.  _ “Just you seemed happy, is it the girl I saw you talking with at the party?” _

He groaned slightly as his cheeks turned a light pink.  _ “You are going to do this to me as well. Don’t you have other patents to worry about?” _

_ “Not really and I was only curious.”  _ Angela laughed a little. 

_ “Fine, yes, she is the same lady.” _

_ “You don’t have to be so defensive.”  _ Angela still laughed.

The door opened and they were joined by Baptiste.

_ “Angel, I was gonna grab some dinner real quick for us. Unless you are ready-”  _ Baptiste then noticed Angela wasn’t the only one still in the office.  _ “Sorry about that, I thought you were done. Hey, Hanzo.”  _ He greeted Hanzo with a finger gun and grinned before offering a hand to shake. 

_ “Dr.  _ _ Augustin. _ _ ”  _ Hanzo took the man’s hand and shook it.

_ “Well the check up is finished, we were just talking for a little bit. Though I can be ready soon.”  _ Angela explained, as Baptiste kissed her on the temple.

_ “No problem at all. Hanzo would you like to join us for dinner? That is if Angel agrees too.”  _ Baptiste said.  _ “Also you know you can just call me Baptiste.” _

_ “I don’t mind if you join us.”  _ Angela said, putting the files away into the file cabinet and grabbing her purse and jacket.

Hanzo contemplated whether to join them or not, they were usually good company even if Baptiste could be a tad obnoxious. Though he decided he’d rather just enjoy a quiet night at home since he'd be the only one at the apartment for a while.  _ “Thank you for the offer but no. How about a raincheck and it will be my treat next time.” _

_ “Aw too bad but it works. That reminds me, Angel did you happen to ask him about the thing?”  _ Baptiste asked.

_ “What thing?”  _ Hanzo raised his eyebrow questioningly.

_ “No, I haven’t.”  _ Angela replied.  _ “Hanzo, in two months we are going to be hosting a charity dinner. Would you like to be put on the list? A plus one is also allowed. You can take the time to think about it, if you wish.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I shall think about it and call you with my decision.”  _ Hanzo said.

Angela smiled and nodded.  _ “Alright. So I guess see you later. Be safe on your way home.” _

_ “See ya later, man.” _

_ “Take care as well.”  _ Hanzo bowed slightly and made his way out of the office.

Once the door shut with a click, Baptiste sat on the edge of the desk and pulled Angela close.  _ “Is it me or does Hanny boy seem a bit different since I last really saw him?” _

_ “You saw him only two weeks ago.”  _ Angela chuckled, playing with Baptiste’s dreads.  _ “Still, what makes you say that?” _

_ “Hanny’s always been stiff and little rigid in how he holds himself, now he appears to be slightly more relaxed in comparison. Heck even his tone towards me was softer, I guess.”  _ Baptiste laughed. 

_ “I think something new in his life is helping him but I could be overthinking it.” _

Baptiste tilted his head.  _ “Like what?” _

_ “Remember at the concert party he was talking to someone?” _

Squinting as he tried to recall it.  _ “Not that I remember.” _

Angela sighed a little and poked his cheeks.  _ “I love you but sometimes you can be dense. There was a young lady that Hanzo spent most of the party talking to. I’ve never seen her before but she did arrive with Mr. dos Santos and Miss Song.” _

_ “How do you pick up all this stuff? I’ve known you for ten years and I’m still amazed at all the tiny details you seem to notice.”  _ Baptiste said.  _ “Still are you saying Hanny has a little crush?” _

_ “Years of practice.”  _ Angela moved to the door and opened it. “ _ Possibly, though I prefer not digging into his personal life unless it affects his physical and mental health. For now, I’d like to get some dinner.” _

* * *

  
  


Hanzo got into his car and was about to start up the engine when another notification went off from his phone. Taking it out he smiled when he saw who it was from.

**‘So how was your trip to Japan? I would love to see pictures if you have any. :3’**

He chuckled at Brigitte’s emoji and typed, glad that he did take a few. Albeit they were just for her.  **‘It was relaxing. I have a couple pictures. I can send them once I’m back home soon. Just had a few errands to run today.’** **  
  
**

**‘Oh I hope I wasn’t disturbing you.’** Popped up on his screen.

**‘Not at all. Though for now, I’m about to drive to my place so I won’t be able to respond for a while.’**

There was a few seconds of him watching ‘Brigitte is typing...’ before another ding sound.

**‘Alright, just type when you can. Be safe driving! :3’**

**‘Thank you.’**

With that Hanzo put his phone in his pocket before starting up his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Wondering if he should pick up something for dinner or make something at home. After a little bit he chose to get some sushi from his usual place.

It didn’t take him that much longer to get home, being greeted by his dogs as Yomi tried to go for the bag of food but got denied. Seeing the note with Genji’s handwriting on the fridge told him that the other two had already left.

_ “Did you two miss me?”  _ Hanzo asked, scratching over Ama and Yomi’s heads after putting his food on the counter along with his phone.  _ “Did you get dinner yet?” _

Quickly checking, he made sure the dogs had everything they needed before getting himself some tea and sat down at the island counter. Turning on the music player to play his favorite playlist, Hanzo unlocked his phone and went to the chat with Brigitte to type.  **‘I’m back now. Took a bit longer so I could grab something for dinner.’**

There was a few minutes of silence and Hanzo wondered why he was so anxious to get a message back. Shrugging to himself, he ate a few more pieces until a ding of his notifications went off.

**‘Wb. Sorry, I was making dinner as well. Whatcha get?’**

**‘Sushi, got hooked on it again after visiting my grandmother’s inn. What are you making?’**

**‘Oh that sounds really good. Well I’m making Janssons frestelse, it’s a Swedish casserole my mama always makes. Though this will probably never taste as good as hers lol’**

Hanzo imagined her laugh at the end of that.  **‘I’m sure it will be delicious.’**

**‘Maybe next time I bake it, I’ll try and make enough to give you some!’**

**‘I would enjoy that greatly. ^^’** The emoji felt weird to type but he kept it in. **‘Also I can send those pictures now if you wish or would you rather wait until after dinner?’**

**‘Go ahead! I have to wait while it bakes anyway.’**

After sending several pictures, he typed again.  **‘Sorry it’s not very much. I don't usually take many pictures. It’s mostly of the countryside, since I prefer it over the busy cities.’**

It took a few minutes before he saw her type a response.

**‘It’s so pretty! ♥w♥ Makes me wish I could see it in person.’**

Hanzo chuckled, there was a small part of him that wanted to type something about maybe taking Brigitte to Japan but held back.  **‘Spring is one of the nicer times, the sakura blossom trees are an amazing sight to see.’**

**‘I’ll have to remember that. Also give me just a moment my oven timer went off.’**

He took that chance to eat more and give attention to Yomi who was trying to steal his food. There was something he wanted to ask Brigitte but he was suddenly nervous to do so. 

_ “Think it is alright to ask such a question? She did want to meet you both.”  _ Hanzo said to Ama and Yomi. All Ama did was give him a nudge on the hand.

**‘May I-’** **  
** **  
**   
He started to write, then deleted it.   
  
**  
‘I have an inquiry-’**

That sounded way too formal. Hanzo sighed, figuring out how he should ask. Guess just going with the simple way was best.   
  


* * *

Brigitte put her plate on the table and sat down, seeing ‘Hanzo is typing...’ going on and off. Quickly she wrote something.  **‘I’m back, though I see you typing something lol’**

**‘I have a question.’**

Tilting her head in curiosity, Brigitte wondered what he wanted.  **‘Go ahead and ask owo’** **  
****  
** **‘Would you happen to be free this saturday morning, around 10am?’**

Brigitte stopped mid bite as she blushed a little. This was the first time he asked about something like this, luckily she was off work that day.  **‘Yeah I am.’** Watching him type again made her a little excited that she nearly forgot her food.

**‘There is a dog park near central street downtown. We could talk, you can meet Ama and Yomi. Afterwards, if you wish, I can treat us to brunch at a cafe nearby.’**

**‘I know the place and I’d love to go!’** Brigitte typed that responce quickly.

**‘Then I shall see you on saturday. I’ll wait by the east gate of the park. Though for now I need to go and practice. Have a lovely evening, Brigitte. ’**

**‘Alright and you too.’** Brigitte smiled at her phone as her heart fluttered.

_ “Looks like someone has a date.” _

_ “Yeah..”  _ Brigitte started dreamily then suddenly jumped a little in her seat.  _ “Gah!” _

There stood Hana, giving her a coy grin.

_ “No it’s just a little hang out.” _ Brigitte took a few breaths to calm down.  _ “When did you get home?” _

_ “A few minutes ago, long enough to see you blushing like an idiot.”  _ Hana grabbed a large plateful of casserole.  _ “So whatcha gonna do for your date? Also thanks for cooking, I’m starving!” _

_ “It’s not a date. It’s just us hanging out at the dog park and having brunch.”  _ Brigitte said while fussing though deep down she was really happy. 

_ “Yeahhhhhhh.”  _ Hana said, getting some Mountain Dew from the fridge before sitting down to eat.

_ “Anyway, I expected Lucio to come back with you. That’s why I made just enough for you guys too.”  _

_ “Oh, well he’ll be home later since a client offered to take him out to discuss stuff. Said to go ahead and have dinner without him. Besides knowing how much you can eat, you’ll eat his portion with ease.” _

_ “I guess I can pack it up and put it in the fridge for later.”  _ Brigitte said, going back to her own meal. Trying to think of something to get her friend off from teasing her.  _ “Since it's just the two of us and I don’t have work tomorrow, want to have a mini movie night?” _

_ “That sounds fun! After I finish eating, I’ll take my shower then we can.” _


	10. Chapter 10

Brigitte slipped her jacket on and grabbed her cat shaped backpack purse. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt a little too overdone but Hana insisted on it. Dressed in denim overall shorts with a cat sweater, leggings and plush knee-high boots. To top it off, her hair was put into a loose braid and lips painted a soft pink. Brigitte did admit she looked pretty like this. _“I’m heading out now!”_

Hana leaned just out of her room. _“Have fun on your date!”_

Shutting the door behind her, Brigitte made her way down the street. Looking at her watch to see that she left a little earlier than planned, even with the twenty minute walk to the park. It would give her enough time to grab some coffee, thinking also that she could get one for Hanzo too.

After a few more blocks Brigitte reached one of her favorite vendors and waited in line.  
  
 _“Hey Brigitte! The usual?”_ The lady at the vendor widow smiled down at her.

_“Hi Tavia. I’ll be having the usual drink but no muffin.”_ Brigitte said, then thought for a second trying to decide what he’d like, remembering he said he wasn’t much into sweet drinks. _“And a dark roast coffee, black.”_

_“That’s an unusual order for you.”_ Tavia looked over slightly while preparing the coffees.

_“I’m meeting a friend and I thought I’d treat him to the best coffee in town.”_ Brigitte said, chuckling. 

_“Smart answer, ha.”_ Tavia laughed and put the two cups on the counter. _“That will be eight euros.”_

_“Here ya go and have a nice day!”_ Brigitte paid, then took her order and smiled before heading off. Checking her watch again, noticing she was still about five minutes early as she got to the corner before the park. 

There at the gate stood not too far off was Hanzo, calming the one he called Yomi, who was eager to go and play. Though Brigitte just stayed where she was for a few moments. He looked so handsome in his grey trench coat and scarf, with his black hair tied up into a bun except for a few strands at the side of his face.

Brigitte shook her head to get her out of the daydream but the blush didn’t go away. At least she could blame the chilly autumn air for that. Looking both ways, she crossed the street to greet him.

* * *

 _“Yomi, sit. You can go and play once our guest arrives.”_ Hanzo said sternly which got him a whine from the younger dog. With a sigh he knelt down and pet Yomi and Ama.

_“Hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”_

Hanzo recognized the voice and smiled slightly. _“Actually we just arrived a little-”_

Then he looked up and felt like his breath was taken away. Brigitte stood in front of him looking adorable. Heck, he didn’t even realize that she was holding coffee cups at first. Without thinking, he must have gotten up from his crouching position. 

_“I brought some coffee for you. I remember you mentioning not liking sweet drinks too much so I hope that just regular is fine.”_ Brigitte mumbled shyly, offering him the other cup.

What got him out of his haze was a wet nose. _“O-oh yes that is fine, thank you very much.”_ Hanzo said after clearing his throat, taking his drink. _“Also where are my manners? Brigitte, meet Ama and Yomi.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you, finally. Your papa talks about you both a lot.”_ Brigitte giggled and knelt in front of the dogs and smiled, offering a hand in greeting. Ama tilted her head and looked up at Hanzo before nuzzling at Brigitte’s hand so Brigitte could scratch under it. Whereas Yomi went straight to licking her face which made Brigitte laugh more. 

_“It seems they like you.”_ Hanzo, chuckled briefly.

_“Well I like them too.”_ Brigitte stood up, managing to not spill her mocha during Yomi’s onslaught. _“Such beautiful dogs.”_

That got a proud look from Ama and suddenly the white wolf dog became all snuggly to Brigitte.

_“Here.”_ Hanzo chuckled and handed the leash of Ama over to Brigitte. _“Since she is a little easier to handle, you can walk her if you wish. Yomi can be a bit rambunctious as you can see.”_

Brigitte took the leash and started walking around the park. After a few minutes of silence. _“So...how are you?”_

_“I am doing very well.”_ Hanzo took a sip of his coffee before continuing. _“I have good company, good coffee and nice cool weather. What about you?”_

_“Good.”_ Brigitte said with a big smile, though the looks some of the older couple gave them made he feel suddenly shy. Trying to think of something to talk about. _“Oh, I’d like to know more of your trip!”_

_“It wasn't all that much.”_ Hanzo said. _“My grandmother owns and runs a small hot springs inn in the countryside of Hanamura. It’s very calming and out of the way. Most of the land and forest around there have belonged to my family for many generations. Our clan’s old castle, I guess you could call it, is still there as well.”_

Brigitte nearly choked on her coffee. _“You have your own castle?”_

Hanzo laughed and patted her back gently, to calm down her coughs. _“Not me personally but my grandmother keeps it up and running. Plus it is historically protected since it is near a thousand years old.”_

_“Is it still livable? Like does your family still live in it? Do you have pictures of it?”_ Brigitte asked excitedly.

He blinked, surprised at all her questions, clearing his throat to hide his blush. _“Some of the family and a few servants reside there, yes. I even grew up there as a child with my brother. Though a lot of us have spread out. At times there are private tours to allow others to see the history. As for pictures I do not have any personally but just a moment.”_

Hanzo sat at a bench, unhooking Yomi’s leash for him to run out in the grass, which the hyperactive dog did. _“You can do the same for Ama.”_

Brigitte unhooked the leash like he said to and Ama gave a long stretch before going off to join her brother. 

Pulling out his phone from his pants pocket, Hanzoo went to a website before turning the phone for her to see. _“This is it.”_

Taking the phone when he let her hold it and Brigitte flipped through the gallery. On the phone screen were aerial views of an old fashioned Japanese castle up against a small mountain, surrounded by a forest and a small river. An intricate double dragon emblem was featured on the main gates and on certain areas of the building. There were even other buildings scattered about, though they were a bit more modern. 

_“Didn’t think it would make you quiet.”_ Hanzo playfully raised his eyebrow, watching her study the pictures more closely than he expected.

_“Oh.”_ Brigitte scratched the back of her head. _“I’ve always had a thing for architecture as well as engineering thanks to papa. This just looks so cool. I’m more used european designs so this is different from what I usually study. The structure seems really stable and loved from what I see, though I’d have to see it more upclose to know how it’s all held together. The blueprints must be amazing. I would like to visit.”_

Hanzo just looked at her awe as she continued talking. She was really passionate about the craft and it made him feel...strange. Like all he wanted to do was listen to her talk forever.

_“I must be rambling.”_ Brigitte said, shyly looking away as she handed Hanzo’s phone back to him in a bit of a hurry. _“Sorry.”_

_“None needed. I’m just not used to people being so adamant about the subject. If it makes you happy, you are free to discuss it with me. Though I may not understand most of it.”_

_“Alright. Same goes with your music.”_ Brigitte commented. _“You said it would take a while to explain back when we first met. Well we have the time now.”_

_“I guess I can say a little bit at least.”_ Hanzo took another sip. _“My love of music started from an early age. When I was very small, I would spend time with my mother as she would play piano. Slowly I took a liking to it and played simple songs alongside her every evening. So around the time I turned four, I received my own piano for my birthday.”_

_“You got your own piano at four?”_ Brigitte asked. 

Hanzo smiled a little, sensing the shock in her voice. _“It’s not like it was a grand piano.”_

_“Still when I was four, all I wanted were kitty themed things and toy tools so that I could be like papa.”_ Brigitte let out a small chuckle.

Hanzo enjoyed that sound again. _“Well it seemed your wishes came true since you followed in his footsteps.”_

_“No shortcuts, just hard work.”_ Brigitte said, with a smile and flexing her arm. 

_“Twenty four years of hard work on my end.”_ Hanzo said, then whistled, getting Yomi and Ama to return. _“But I think we are always open to learn more.”_

_“Always.”_ Brigitte said, petting Yomi who energetically went to her and licked her face. _“Hello to you too. Who's a good boy?”_ Ruffling his fur as all he did was smile.

Hanzo pet Ama’s head when she put it on his lap. Once again his heart felt like it was racing as he stared at Brigitte.

_“Oh, I guess I stopped your story with that question.”_ Brigitte said, looking up from giving Yomi attention. Noticing Hanzo was staring at her for a brief moment.

_“How about I continue while we eat?”_ Hanzo said, standing up and attaching the leashes.

_“Sounds good.”_ Brigitte said, taking Yomi’s leash this time. 

That was until the smaller dog decided to walk around them both in a hurry, pressing Hanzo and Brigitte really close to each other with Brigitte’s face against his shoulder. 

Time stood still when their eyes met. He noticed her blush and hoped he wasn’t blushing too badly himself. Eventually he broke the eye contact and unwound them. 

_“Apologies.”_ Hanzo said softly then glared at Yomi which made the dog calm down slightly. 

_“It’s o-kay.”_ Brigitte felt like a flustered mess. He felt so warm and his aftershave smelled nice. In all honesty, she wanted to stay there longer. _“He’s certainly a bundle of energy.”_

_“Yes.”_ Hanzo said, making sure he had Yomi walking with him. _“Before he makes more of a spectacle of himself let us move on.”_

Brigitte followed as Ama stayed with her. She stayed a bit quiet on the trip to one of the other exits. Glancing over to Hanzo in the corner of her eye when she could. 

_“We’re here.”_

_“Huh?”_ Brigitte snapped out her thoughts.

_“We’re here.”_ Hanzo repeated, motioning towards a small little cafe across a bike path.

The building Hanzo pointed out was a small little shop at the corner of the path. Just above the door was a small sign that said ‘Paws and Snacks’, which Brigitte thought was a cute name. Several tables outside were occupied with people and their pets. On it’s windows were painted an assortment of animals, mostly cats and dogs. She had known of the park but not of this place, it was adorable and Brigitte had only seen the part of it.

_“My usual table is inside or would you rather sit outdoors?”_ Hanzo asked, preparing to open the door.

_“Wherever is fine.”_ Brigitte smiled as Hanzo let her and then followed.

Inside had a few more people and was noisier with the sounds of taking, both animals and persons. The walls were decorated in more decals of animals as well as photos of what seemed to be customers all happy with their furry babies. Booths and tables were decorated in paw print patterns.

Across the shop a woman’s voice was heard over the small crowd. _“Hi Hanzo! Your usual table is free so go ahead and sit. I’ll bring some menus in a moment!”_

Hanzo acknowledged the voice with a nod and led Brigitte to a two person table in the back. Ama and Yomi laid out on the floor, even though you could tell Yomi was still fidgety.

Brigitte slipped her bag onto her chair and started to take off her jacket but was surprised when Hanzo went to the effort to help her and placed it on the hanger near them before pushing her chair in after she sat down. _“Thank you.”_

_“Your welcome, my lady.”_ Hanzo said with a small smile as he put his jacket next to hers. Revealing his black vest over a dark blue button down.

_“Always the gentleman.”_

The voice was the same one that greeted them. It came from a short, curvy woman with long brown hair and the brightest blue-green eyes wearing a bunny themed dress, carrying two menus. From what Brigitte could see the woman didn’t seem much older than herself.

_“Mrs. Twin. It wouldn’t be any other way.”_ Hanzo chuckled as the woman gave the dogs two bone shaped cookies.

_“You know you can just call me Wynn.”_ Wynn said and then placed the menus in front of them. _“Anyway, hello, I’m Wynn, owner of Paws and Snacks.”_ Her giggle was kind and inviting.

_“Hi, I’m Brigitte.”_ Brigitte said with a smile and a little wave.

_“Very nice to meet you. I take it it’s your first time here, since I’ve never seen you before. I’m usually good with faces.”_ Wynn pulled out her pen and pad. _“What would you like to drink while you decide what you’d like to eat? I recommend the peppermint tea, especially with this chilly air. As for you Hanzo, you’ll be having your usual?”_

_“Yes, please.”_ Hanzo replied.

Brigitte decided to go with the suggestion. _“I’ll try that tea, please.”_

_“Alright. I’ll get those for you and return soon.”_ Wynn gave a bow and headed behind the counter.

_“She seems really nice.”_ Brigitte said, looking over her menu at Hanzo quicky. 

_“She is.”_ Hanzo briefly looked back. _“Also pick anything you wish.”_

_“Everything looks so good. I don’t know what to choose.”_ Brigitte commented, she really wanted the ‘cheesecake of the day’ but figured it was best to get something else first. _“Do you have suggestions?”_

_“The fruit medley is appetizing though I think you’d prefer the meat salad sandwiches with soup. Like this one.”_ Hanzo pointed at the back of Brigitte’s menu.

Brigitte went to the back page and saw the more extensive sandwich list. Seeing all this she’d have to come back just to try everything. 

_“Here are your drinks.”_ Wynn said, placing two mugs on the table. _“Have you decided what you would like?”_

_“I’ll have my usual.”_ Hanzo replied, handing back his menu.

Wynn turned to Brigitte. _“And you?”_

_“I’ll take the cranberry chicken salad sandwich and cheddar broccoli soup.”_ Brigitte said, also returning the menu. _“Could I have a slice of the cheesecake of the day?”_

_“Of course. We made a fresh blueberry swirl cheesecake just a little bit ago!”_ Wynn said excitedly. _“I’ll get these set and will return shortly.”_

Watching Wynn walk away again, Hanzo took a sip of his tea. _“You look like you have something to ask me.”_

_“Well it’s more or less I didn’t expect you to go to a place like this.”_ Brigitte teased. _“Though I guess that is assuming.”_

_“Normally I tend to go to more quiet places.”_ Hanzo chuckled. _“But this place is right next to the park, has good food, my dogs like it and I appreciate what Mrs. Twin does for the local animal shelters and adoptions.”_

_“Like what?”_ Brigitte asked.

_“Most of the profit she makes here goes into supporting shelters so the animals get plenty of food and medical treatment as well as maintenance of the facilities.”_

Brigitte thought to herself that she really needed to visit more often then. _“I really like her now.”_

_“She’d most certainly like to see you come in more.”_ Hanzo took another sip. _“Though did you wish for me to continue, since you seemed so interested in my music history.”_

_“Oh yeah! So you got a piano, then what happened?”_ Brigitte asked.

Hanzo still was a bit surprised that she would want to hear and that he was so willing to tell it. _“Of course my family looked into the best tutors for my lessons. My mother was still the best teacher. I adapted quite fast even for someone my age. Hence the whole ‘musical genius’, a title I really didn’t care much for. All it was, was my dedication. I just wanted to continue learning and it became my life. Would you believe my first public concert was at ten?”_

_“OMG ten? I’m twenty four and I still have trouble with public speaking. Weren’t you nervous?”_

_“Immensely, since it was in a concert hall much like the one you work at. I guess I’ve learned one thing that helped me very much.”_ Hanzo said, leaning forward slightly, intertwining under his chin. _“Once I’m playing, I am the only one there. The music is my companion and there is no one else. That must sound strange.”_

_“No it doesn’t. I get lost in projects easily.”_ Brigitte shook her head. _“I still can't believe you've been doing concerts for that long.”_

_“If you think I was young, Genji was on stage at eight for our first duet. He is twenty five now.”_ Hanzo said after drinking some more. _“Then again he enjoyed the limelight more than I did.”_

_“Excuse me, here is your food.”_ Wynn said, placing two plates on their table and one down for the dogs. _“Would you like some more tea?”_

_“Yes, thank you.”_ Hanzo and Brigitte both said at nearly the same time. 

Which made Wynn raise an eyebrow playfully before refilling their mugs. _“Enjoy your meals. If you need anything else just tell me.”_

After Wynn had gone off to serve a new customer, Brigitte cleared her throat. Slightly embarrassed at the fact that they said it at the same time for some reason. _“Well this looks yummy.”_

_“Hmm.”_ Hanzo muttered, then ate a little of his salad.

Brigitte took one big bite and let out a soft moan. The sandwich tasted so delicious and it melted in her mouth. 

Upon hearing that Hanzo swallowed hard and groaned inwardly. Questioning why that sound affected him and thanking anyone or anything out there that Genji wasn’t here to tease him. He’d never hear the end of it. _“I...I take it that it’s tasty.”_

_“Yessss.”_ Brigitte elongated the word after she finished her bite. _“It reminds me of my mom’s home cooking. No wonder you like coming here.”_

_“Very much so.”_ Hanzo mumbled and tried to focus on his own food which left them in an awkward silence, mostly on his side, since Brigitte seemed lost in her enjoyment of the meal in front of her.

_“You’re barely eating, you alright?”_

_“Eh?”_ Hanzo glanced down at his bowl and indeed, he had been so lost in thought that it was barely 1/3 done while she was done besides her dessert. _“Yeah, I was just thinking. Sorry for my rude silence.”_

Then he looked back up to see Brigitte with a small bit of mayo in the corner of her lips. He felt the urge to wipe it away with his thumb but stopped himself. _“You have a little something on your mouth.”_

Brigitte wiped at the corner and nonchalantly licked it clean. _“Did I get it all?”_

_“Yes.”_ Hanzo forced out, hoping it didn’t sound too bad.

Brigitte smiled. _“Alright! Now it’s on to the cheesecake.”_

Hanzo took another slow breath, glad that her smile calmed him down. That was until she held up the fork to him with a bit of cheesecake.

_“Want to try it? It’s really good.”_

Normally he wouldn’t accept an offer like this but she looked so happy, so he nervously leaned forward and ate it.

_“So?”_ Brigitte asked sweetly, putting the fork on the plate.

Hanzo enjoyed it greatly, his sweet tooth for desserts coming through. _“You are right, this is quite delicious.”_

 _“Excuse me. Is there anything else you wish to order? More tea?”_ Wynn asked. _“I’ll take your empty plate if you are done.”_

_“I’ll take more tea, please.”_ Brigitte said, handing the sandwich plate and bowl to Wynn before Wynn poured more tea into the cup. _“This has been the best food I’ve had since moving here and compliments to the cheesecake baker.”_

_“Thank you so much! He’ll be happy to hear that you like it.” Wynn said with the biggest smile. “Anything for you Hanzo? Would you like to take the rest of that home.”_

_“Nothing for me and yes.”_ Hanzo said.

_“Alright, here is your bill. I’ll be right back to give you a takeout box.”_ Wynn nodded, then pet Ama and Yomi before grabbing their empty bowl and heading off.

Pulling out his wallet he got his card ready for the bill, taking a pen and making an extra note on it that Brigitte couldn’t read.

Brigitte continued to eat at her cheesecake. _“I guess you aren’t as hungry as you thought?”_

_“I guess not.”_ He felt a little lame just saying that. Though Brigitte laughed a little. _“Did I say something funny?”_

_“Oh, no. It just makes me think that if Hana were here she’d go ‘Don’t worry she could eat enough for the both of you’. It’s a weird joke between us.”_ Brigitte chuckled more, holding the fork in her mouth.

_“I guess you and Ms Song have been friends for quite some time.”_ Hanzo asked, tilting his head out of curiosity. He knew those two were friends because of the party and from talking to them.

Brigitte nodded. _“Since we’ve really young. My papa and godfather are good friends with her dad, so we just clicked and stayed friends. Even if we were quite a distance from each other most of the year.”_

It made Hanzo think of his friendship with Amélie. _“That must be very nice.”_

_“I hope we can be good friends too.”_

Hanzo really didn’t expect that response and it made him really happy. _“I would like that as well.”_

_“Here is your box and I’ll get this settled.”_ Wynn said, placing a small container on the table and taking the bill with the card.

_“Put an extra 20% on the tip.”_ Hanzo commented before Wynn took off. 

_“If you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go use the bathroom.”_ Brigitte said as she got up from her chair and grabbed her bag.

  
 _“It’s just around the corner to the right.”_ Hanzo replied.

_“Thank you and I’ll be right back.”_

Once he was alone at his table, Hanzo rubbed at his temples. Mumbling in japanese as he pet his dogs. **_“Why am I so nervous?”_ **

**_“That is a good question. You seem to be doing alright.”_ **Wynn came back with his card waiting for him to sign.

_“I forgot you spoke japanese.”_ Hanzo commented as he signed the bill. _“Here.”_

_“Thank you. Also here is the membership card you asked for.”_ Wynn said with a smile, placing a kitty themed card next to him that said ‘Paws and Snacks’ on it. _“First time you bring her here and already give her a rewards card.”_

_“I thought it would be nice since she seems to really enjoy it here.”_ Hanzo said, cleaning up his salad to go before Wynn took the rest of the plates.

_“Something for me?”_ Brigitte asked, returning to the table.

Wynn nudged at Hanzo slightly to get him to talk. 

_“Since you enjoyed it, I got you a reward card.”_ Hanzo said, handing the card over. _“The cat one fit most, I figured since you own one.”_

_“Thank you.”_ Brigitte beamed happily, looking over the card before putting it in her wallet. 

_“I’m just happy you dropped by, it was nice to meet you and I hope that you come again.”_ Wynn shook hands with them both and said goodbye to Ama and Yomi. _“Also feel free to bring Sushi here, if your kitty doesn’t mind coming out of the house.”_

_“I’ll see if he agrees to it”_ Brigitte said happily.

_“Both of you have a nice day.”_ Wynn said as she waved goodbye.

After they got their jackets on and stepped outside, Brigitte stopped Hanzo. _“Would you mind a picture with me? Just thought it would be nice, if not that's ok.”_

Hanzo tensed up for a moment at the question. He never liked getting his picture taken all that much but for some reason he couldn’t say no to her. _“I guess that would be fine.”_

And he was glad he did, the smile that lit up her face made him melt.

_“Okay!”_ Brigitte said excitedly, getting next to him as she got out her phone. Preparing the selfie mode. _“Ready?”_

_“As I’ll ever be.”_ Hanzo said, trying to smile the best he could. 

_“1..2...3..Säg omelett!”_ With that Brigitte snapped the photo and smiled at the result. _“It came out good. Do you approve?”_

Hanzo looked at himself on the screen, glad that it didn’t look too awkward. _“Yes. Though what did you just say before?”_

_“Oh säg omelett? It’s ‘say omelette’ in swedish. Think of it like ‘Say cheese’ for pictures. It’s not that common but I picked it up from my mama.”_

_“Interesting.”_ Hanzo replied.

_“If you are ever interested, I can always teach you a little swedish.”_ Brigitte said as they walked back to where they had first met up that day.

_“I shall think about it. I can teach you some japanese in return.”_

_“Deal.”_ Brigitte offered her hand to shake.

Hanzo took her hand but kissed it. _“Deal.”_

Brigitte blushed softly. _“Well..that’s my way home. It was alot of fun today.”_

_“I’m glad to have had your company today.”_ Hanzo said. _“Would you like me to walk you home?”_

_“It’s alright, but thank you for the offer.”_ Brigitte knelt down and pet Ama and Yomi. _“You two will be good for your papa and I might bring a snack for you next time.”_

The dogs gave her friendly licks on the face and nuzzles.

_“Take care.”_ Hanzo said after she stood up.

_“You as well.”_ Brigitte waved at them and headed back the path back to her home.

* * *

Hanzo locked the door behind him after putting the leashes on their hooks and his salad box on the table before gently tapping his forehead on the wall.

_“Did your date go that badly?”_

_“It wasn’t a date and no, it actually went well.”_ Hanzo looked over to see his brother leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, eating some chinese takeout.

Genji raised his eyebrow while slurping up a noodle. _“Then what did the wall do to deserve to have your hard head beating against it?”_

Hanzo sighed, hanging up his coat and scarf in the small closet, trying to figure out how much to say to him.

_“I know you are out of shape for the dating world but you can't have made that much of a fool of yourself.”_ Genji said, following Hanzo to the sofa.

Sitting down, Hanzo leaned back and covered his eyes with his arm. _“I was tongue tied around her so much unless she brought up a subject. Then Yomi decided it was best to make the situation even more awkward.”_

Genji plopped himself on the sofa. _“What did the doofus do?”_

_“He decided to run around like an idiot and entangled me and Brigitte together.”_ Hanzo paused. _“And do wipe the grin off your face.”_

_“I would have loved to see the look on your face. It would have been priceless.”_ Genji laughed loudly, still grinning. _“Though it couldn’t have been so bad or I think you would be telling me a different story.”_

_“After that, we managed to get to our destination for eating without any more incidents.”_ Hanzo undid the top button of his shirt. _“She seemed to like Mrs. Twin’s restaurant.”_

_“So far so good.”_

_“When we got our food and she started eating, she made this noise. Just the softest of moans..”_ Hanzo felt the chills again. _“And I froze. Plus it didn’t help that she offered me a bite of her dessert and I actually took it.”_

_“Wow, bro you got an indirect kiss from your crush on the first date.”_ Genji just gave him a teasing look. _“Didn’t think you of all people had a food kink-”_

Hanzo glared at his younger brother.

_“I’m joking. Besides, why are you worrying about it so much?”_ Genji shrugged. _“You find her attractive. You seem to enjoy her company. I don’t see why you don’t just go with the flow and see where it ends up. It will be good for you too.”_

Though before Hanzo could respond his phone made a ding sound.

_“I wonder who that could be~”_ Genji said getting up from the sofa. _“Anyway I have a stream appointment with Hana. There are some extra egg rolls if you want them. And bro?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Hanzo said, looking up as he pulled his phone out.

_“I’m glad you had fun today.”_ Genji waved and headed off to his room.

Hanzo blinked at his brother’s reaction and then looked at his phone to see the message was from Brigitte. Tapping the screen he opened the chat.

**‘Hi! I just wanted to say I reached home safe and sound. Thank you again for a really amazing time out. I enjoyed meeting your doggos as well. Maybe...’**

The message ended there and then he saw her type again.

**‘Maybe we could do something like this again?’**

She actually wanted to spend more time with him. Hanzo felt his mouth form into a smile as he responded  
  
 **‘I am glad you are safe and I had a good time as well. Just tell me whenever you have free time and we can plan something.’** **  
****  
****‘** Brigitte is typing’ appeared again.  
  


**‘Ok! I’ll have to double check my work schedule for this week. Maybe I’ll see you at the concert hall in the meantime. OH and before I forget again, I should probably send you this as well. :3’**

Hanzo wondered what she meant and then the photo of them appeared. He took a moment to just look at it, his attention more to the redhead beside him, then typed **‘Thank you.’**.

**‘Well I have to go and help Hana make snacks for her stream so she doesn’t kill herself on doritos and mt dew lol, and I have to feed Sushi as well. I’ll type when I’m done!’**

  
**‘I’ll look forward to it.’**  
  
Once his message was seen, he took another glance at the photo before making it the chat icon between them. Maybe Genji was right, he just had to see where this led.


	11. Chapter 11

**_“He turned down the Yamamoto girl. Maybe I can try with Ishimura’s middle daughter or even Tanaka’s.”_ ** Yukina mumbled, looking through a book of contacts. **_“They’d be possibly good matches. Since Hanzo is heading back to Austria, it would make it easy to set up an arrangement while the ladies are studying in Europe.”_ **

**_“At this rate why don’t you just try and get him back with_ ** **_Amélie._ ** **_”_ **Akari mumbled annoyingly under her breath as she sipped sake.

**_“What was that, Kari?”_** Yukina asked, not hearing it.

**_“Just let Hanzo be.”_** Akari said, leaning against the back of her chair. **_“I know you are trying for his best interest but putting a marriage on him won't solve anything.”_**

Yukina looked sad for just a moment. **_“He’s next in line for the Shimada head so eventually he needs to have a wife of caliber to continue it.”_ **

Akari rubbed at her temples. **_“So putting him in a potentially loveless marriage is the best thing? Cousin, I know you can do better than that bullshit.”_ **

**_“Sojiro and I had an arranged marriage and it worked for us.”_** Yukina said, as her voice turned defensive. **_“Why would it be different-”_**

**_“You and Sojiro grew up together and had time to fall in love, so it is different.”_ ** Akari said, not budging. **_“Let him find his own peace and break off that stupid deal you made with him.”_ **

**_“He was the one that came up with the deal himself.”_ **

**_“Did you ever stop to think that maybe he made it to make you happy? Hanzo cares about what you think of him. You’re his mother!”_ **

**_“All I want is to give him a nice push to a good woman and for him to be happy.”_ **

**_“There is yet another difference between a push and tossing off a cliff.”_ ** Akari sighed. **_“He’s a grown man and he’s free to make his own mistakes. He’ll never learn what he wants out of love if he has it forced down his throat.”_ **

**_“The world we live in is enough of a warzone of aristocracy so I need to be his defense.”_ **Yukina stood up and slammed her hand on the desk.

**_“We are to be his supporters and let him live his life.”_ ** Akari placed her cup down and got out of her seat. **_“If you defend him constantly what will he be able to do on his own?”_ **

**_“Don’t you tell me how to raise my son.”_ **

**_“All I’m doing is trying to help my family.”_ ** Akari headed for the door. **_“I care for Hanzo and Genji too but I want them to grow into their own people and not be controlled by the stupidity of our so-called ‘world’.”_ **

**_“Says the one whose father abandoned everything.”_ **

**_“It seems my company isn’t wanted right now, so I will make my leave, cousin.”_ **

Once the sliding door was shut, leaving Yukina alone in the office, she sat back in her chair. Placing her hand over her mouth, disappointed with herself knowing that Akari was correct. But she had to protect her sons for their futures.

* * *

Akari walked down the halls of the Shimada estate. Several of the servants bowed as she passed, if they noticed her annoyed expression they let it be. She wanted to whisk Hanzo and Genji out of this life. She knew Yukina really meant well with these attempts and even the last comment didn’t bother her as much but Akari was truly sick of this ‘High Society’ crap everyone seemed to wallow in.

**_“Seems like you and Yukina had quite the argument.”_ **

With an ironic chuckle, Akari turned to see an older woman in a black and gold kimono tending to the sand garden. **_“Do rumors travel that fast now, oba-chan?”_ **

**_“Just because I’m getting on in years doesn’t mean my hearing has left me. Besides you know these walls have ears and eyes of their own. ”_** The woman who spoke was the figurehead of the Shimada clan and mother to Sojiro, Chiyo Shimada. She sat down on the wooden porch and patted the spot next to her **_“Come sit with me.”_**

Akari sat down and just took a deep breath, just letting the cool air calm her.

**_“What’s on your mind child?”_ **Chiyo asked, handing over a candy.

**_“How have you managed to not go insane dealing with all this?”_ **Akari said, taking the candy. 

**_“One step at a time and gardening.”_ ** Chiyo said with a mischievous grin. **_“Also a few things that I will spare you the details.”_ **

**_“Genji really got that grin from you didn’t he.”_ **Akari snorted before popping the candy in her mouth. 

**_“I guess you could say it skipped a generation and went to him.”_ ** Chiyo looked over at Akari in the corner of her eye. **_“You are really worried for Hanzo?”_ **

**_“Is it too much to ask that he doesn’t have to deal with this crap? I’ve seen how stressed he’s been getting every year to the point where I notice he hates even his own birthday. Every bit closer he gets to thirty seems like another nail in the coffin.”_ ** Akari sighed. **_“It’s like Genji has so much more freedom and all the weight is being thrown at Hanzo. He was dragged here for arrangements that didn’t need to happen.”_ **

**_“Sadly these arrangements are a part of this clan. Yukina and I were some of the few that ended well very well.”_ ** Chiyo said. **_“Hanzo will be fine. He’s a strong man, he has my stubborn blood in him. Plus I have seen a slight change in him when he came to the hot springs, mentioning a lovely new friend.”_ **

**_“That person is a young woman he met back in Austria. Oba-chan, you should see his smile after he talks time with her. I’ve never seen him this happy even with_ ** **_Amélie. It’s like a teenager with his first crush._ ** **_”_ ** Akari whispered more now. **_“Though it seems with how Yukina talks, he hasn’t said a word to her about it.”_ **

**_“Right now, we need faith and patience. Everything works out for the best even if we don’t see it now.”_ **

* * *

Genji smiled as he felt fingers play with his hair. _“Morning.”_

_“More like afternoon but does it really matter?”_

Opening his eyes, Genji looked over to see Ady. Her short brown hair was in a mess from sleeping. She had been his company for the night and it showed since his back and crotch were sore but it was worth it. _“You stayed later than usual.”_

_“I had nothing else to do for a while besides your bed is comfy, might as well enjoy it.”_ Ady said with a soft giggle and rubbing her knee between his legs. _“Plus I’m curious about something.”_

_“Unless you are aiming for a fourth round, I’d move that knee.”_ Genji jokingly said and caressed over the smooth skin of Ady’s thigh before pulling her on top of him. _“I wouldn’t mind a repeat.”_

_“I don’t think I have enough time for that, at least for now.”_ Ady gave him a quick kiss. _“But that wasn’t what I was implying at, even if you are hard to resist.”_

With a smirk, Genji nibbled at the chocolate tinted skin of her neck. _“So what’s the question?”_

_“Not really a question, more an observation.”_ Ady let out a tiny moan. _“You’ve been spending a lot of time with your pretty bodyguard lately.”_

_“Zar’s fun to hang out with.”_ Genji said backing away from her neck.

_“With how much you talk about her, one might think there might be a bit more than just that.”_ Ady sat up to straddle his hips, revealing her ample breasts as the blanket fell to pool at her butt.

Genji made small circular motions with his thumbs over her bare hips, his smirk returning. _“Are you jealous?”_

_“Gen-chan, if I got jealous easily I wouldn’t keep doing what we do.”_ Ady said slipping off the bed and Genji. _“I’m just so used to if you want someone you try and see if they want to sleep with you. And I don’t even think you’ve tried with her.”_

Sitting up, Genji sighed. _“Honestly, I’d love for her to wreck me. Though I haven’t gone for her like that because she deserves better than one night stands or casual sex.”_

Ady raised an eyebrow. _“So what does that mean for me?”_

Genji took a breath, _“We both know we are hot messes and will probably always be.”_

_“Touche. I guess you really do care for her.”_ Ady said before booping his nose. _“Though for now, want to take a shower together?”_

_“Nah, I’ll get us some lunch.”_ Genji said, putting on his smile grin. 

_“Alright.”_

After getting another kiss on the cheek, Genji watched her head into his bathroom before grabbing a pair of pants, suddenly feeling a bit lackluster. Once in the kitchen, Genji realized no one else was home. For some reason it made him feel weird. Opening the fridge he looked around for anything to make and on the shelf was a tupperware container with a note on it.

_‘Since you missed breakfast, I saved your portion and also a smoothie in your green tumbler. Just heat up the pancakes. P.s. Going grab some groceries - Zarya’_

He smiled, and decided to eat that later. She had made the pancakes he liked and wanted to have it all to himself. Grabbing his phone, Genji thought to just get some take out since it was easier.

* * *

Brigitte huddled herself in a blanket and finished one of her webcomics, snuggled under a large white kitty. Her music playlist started the next song, which was a gentle piano opening. Blushing, she went to her photo gallery to shuffle to the picture of her and Hanzo. The memory of that day replayed in her head for the past week and it made her happy. Brigitte missed hanging out with him but he had to go away for family stuff and she had been having the night shift at work, which meant they barely could text each other. 

She had been tempted to make the picture her wallpaper but didn’t know if it would be weird. Even Hana had suggested that she go ahead and do it.

_“You’re staring at it again.”_ Hana said in a sing-song voice, leaning over Brigitte’s shoulder. _“Here let me do something.”_

_“What are you doing?”_ Brigitte asked in a fret as Hana hit the “set as wallpaper” button.

_“There, now you can look at it more easily.”_ Hana backed off with a grin. _“I’m surprised you hadn’t done it earlier.”_

_“Won’t it seem weird?”_

Hana raised an eyebrow. _“My lock screen was me and Lucio way before we dated. So what if you want to feature a cute picture with you and a ‘friend’.”_ She said the last word with a grin. 

_“I guess so.”_ Brigitte said, wondering why she was fretting about it anyway.

Plopping on the couch at Brigitte’s feet, Hana covered herself with a bit of the blanket. _“Haven't heard from him in a bit?”_

_“He said he was dealing with family business in Japan and I’ve had night shifts at work. So we’ve had conflicting time schedules.”_

_“I guess since you got up later today you have another late night?”_

Brigitte nodded. _“Then I have a few days off. It’s just been busy since there were a few events planned in a row. So everything had to be kept in order.”_

_“Geeze.”_ Hana whistled a little. _“How about we do something altogether during your off time! We haven’t done karaoke night in a loooong time. I was thinking of also asking Genji who will bring Zarya. Genji has been acting weird lately and I think he needs just a simple time out too. That is if you don’t mind. Heck, if Hanzo is back in time you can invite him.”_

_“That sounds fun.”_ Brigitte said. _“I don’t mind. I’m free Wednesday through Friday. So I guess find a day when everyone is free? I’d rather not stay up too late on friday night since I’m going back to my normal times.”_

_“I think we can work with that. Lucio should be free Thursday at least. I’ll check with the others.”_ Hana was all excited. _“This is gonna be awesome!”_

_“Yeah.”_ Brigitte smiled.

_“How long until you head on to work?”_ Hana asked.

Looking at her phone to check the time, Brigitte replied. _“About three more hours but I should shower first.”_

_“Then I’ll make you something to eat. How about some rice bowls?”_ Hana suggested. _“You can go shower while I cook, okay!”_

_“Ok.”_ Brigitte said, picking up Sushi to put him on the couch which made him cranky that his petting ended so she pet him once more. _“You can get some treats later as an apology. Be back in a bit.”_

Sushi purred as if he accepted it and loafed on the blanket. 

Hana also gave him a scratch behind the ears after Brigitte disappeared down the hall. _“Is it me or is your mom distracted? Or have you even noticed.”_ With another purr, Sushi bapped at Hana’s nose. _“Should I take that as a yes or no you silly cat.”_

Sliding off the couch, Hana went to the kitchen and got the rice to start cooking in the rice cooker. Deciding on the beef, she threw it on the griller. She wondered if Lucio was too busy to text about the karaoke date. Shrugging she started typing.

**‘Heeeeeeey. Briggy needs a nice break from work and I thought we could do a karaoke party. Thursday is good for both you and Brig. I was gonna also invite Genji and Zarya. She might ask Hanzo if he gets back from his trip in time.’**

Hana went off to check the meat since she didn’t expect an answer right away. Not too long after her phone went off with a text. The frog icon alone gave away who it was.

**‘Sounds perfect to me. I can set up a reservation at the karaoke bar after work. Even if the rest can’t come we can still go with the three of us. Also Brig has another late night shift tonight right?’**

Quickly typing back, Hana replied. **‘Yeah. In about 3 hours.’**

‘Lucio is typing’ appeared on the screen. **‘Tell her I’ll be home in time to drop her off at work and pick her up later. I have paperwork to do all night and I figured it would be safer.’**

**‘Alright :3. You be safe and I’ll have dinner ready when you come back.’**

**‘Love you babe** 😘 **’**

**‘Love you too** 😘 **’**

Hana smiled and focused on cooking, excited about going to go karaoking. Hoping that Brigitte would have a good time with a certain someone again.

* * *

Brigitte stretched after lifting a few of the heavy boxes around she knew had to go back in the storage room. She’d make one last inspection and then call Lucio for her ride home. Luckily that wouldn’t take too long because she was hungry and she had finished her meal earlier. 

Right when she was done putting away her tools her phone went off with a ding. Expecting it to be Lucio or Hana but it was someone else.

**‘Hello.’** Then ‘Hanzo is typing’ appeared at the bottom of the chat. **‘How are you?’**

She was so surprised to see that it was him this late, thinking maybe it was really early in Japan and he had time to type. **‘Hi! I’m doing good, just a little tired after all the work. Late shifts and all this week. How about you?’** Brigitte wanted to type that she missed him a lot but didn’t.

**‘Same, dealing with family was a bit draining. Are you still at work?’**

**‘Yeah, finishing up and gonna call for my ride home. Lucio insisted.’**

**‘Well it is quite late and a lady should stay safe. Not that I don’t think you can not protect yourself.’**

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the fumbling she imagined he did for the last sentence. **‘Seems I’m surrounded by gentlemen, lol.’**

**‘Would you happen to be hungry?’**

Brigitte blinked at the text and then it dawned on her that he was actually here. **‘You’re here?’**

**‘I’m out in the lobby.’**

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought of seeing Hanzo again and she rushed to the lobby without replying. Though she stopped just before opening the door to take a breath before turning the knob. 

There he stood, looking at his phone as if waiting for an answer. Hanzo was dressed in the same coat and scarf when they went out together. Except this time his hair was down, she didn’t realize how long his hair really was, as it reached to the middle of his back. Also another new thing that Brigitte noticed that he was wearing a pair of black oval framed glasses.

Before she’d end up staring at him forever, Brigitte finally spoke up. _“Hi.”_

Hanzo smiled softly as he looked up. _“Hello. Um I brought this if you would like it.”_ He showed a take out bag with some sort of Japanese name on it. _“That place I got sushi from is open twenty four hours, so I thought I might surprise you since you said you like sushi. Unless you need to get home, it is late.”_

Brigitte felt a little concerned why Hanzo sounded tired. _“We can share it in the break room since it looks like you got enough for the both of us. There might even be something to drink in there. Come on.”_

That made him look a bit happier and that made the flutter come back. _“Do you normally need glasses? ”_

_“Just for certain things. It makes reading or driving a bit easier but other than that I don’t need them for everything. It’s weird to see this place so quiet. Even when I come to practice late there are usually a few workers.”_ Hanzo said, following Brigitte to the room that was used as an employee kitchen and break room.

_“They did all the work that was needed. Since it’s been so busy I make sure all the mechanisms are in top shape and it’s easier to do that at night when I don’t have to worry about bumping into everyone.”_ Brigitte chuckled. _“At least Jahn is here if I need anything.”_

_“Jahn?”_ Hanzo asked.

_“Oh the security guard, Jahn Visser.”_ Brigitte said, opening the door. _“I have a tendency to try and remember a lot of my co-workers' names. Did that as well when I worked at my papa’s guild. Let me see if we got anything good to drink with sushi.”_

Hanzo put the bag on the table, impressed at the fact that she could keep track of all the workers around here. He was lucky if he could remember half of the servants at his family estate. Setting out the trays with different types of sushi, Hanzo thought maybe he did order a bit too much for just the two of them.

_“It looks like it’s root beer or water since it seems someone forgot to restock.”_ Brigitte said before seeing all the food and nearly drooling at how good it looked. _“Omg.”_

_“I guess the soda is fine enough.”_ Hanzo said then scratched the back of his head when she looked up. _“Did I get a bit too much?”_

_“That looks soooooooooo delicious.”_ Brigitte said, taking out two bottles of drink and placing it on the table. 

_“I wasn’t sure what you’d all like so I got a little of most of their examples.”_ Hanzo put his coat on the hangers then sat down across from Brigitte. _“Ladies choice first.”_

Brigitte went for the unagi. Once it touched her tongue she let off a tiny moan. She savored it before heading off to the tamago. 

Hanzo sat there watching her enjoy the food, she looked adorable testing out each new flavor. All his tired mind could think of was that he wanted to do was enjoy her company, partially ignoring his growling stomach.

_“Here.”_

_“Hmm?”_ Hanzo sat up to notice that she was holding up a shrimp roll with chopsticks. 

_“It’s good and you should try and eat something. I heard your stomach.”_ Brigitte said with a giggle. _“Would be rude if I ate it all.”_

This was the second time she offered to feed him and it was still strange to him but he leaned forward and ate it. **_“Thank you very much.”_**

_“You’re welcome.”_ Brigitte blushed and giggled more to toss it aside. _“Yes, I at least know what that meant.”_

It dawned on him that he spoke in Japanese. _“Oh, apologies. I’ve been speaking Japanese solely for the past few days so when I get back to English or anything else, Japanese may come in at random.’_

The look in his eyes showed Brigitte that he was really worn out. _“You ok? You seem either really stressed or tired. When did you get back.”_

_“I returned about an hour ago and I am just worn out from the flight. Nothing to be worried about.”_ Hanzo avoided mentioning the complete reason.

_“The jet lag must be murder, why didn’t you get some rest?”_ Brigitte then thought that was rude. _“Not that I’m yelling at you or not grateful for this.”_

Hanzo let a few moments of silence happen between them before saying one simple line. _“I just wanted to see you.”_

Brigitte shyly looked down towards the food, feeling her face burn. She didn’t expect Hanzo to say that or say it bluntly. Inside her head she was screaming. _“I...”_

Before she could attempt at getting more words out of her mouth, her phone notification went off. _“E-excuse me.”_

Hanzo nodded, trying to hold his composure and took a few more sushi pieces while she dealt with her message.

On the screen, Brigitte saw it was from Lucio.

**‘Hey, it’s me. I was just checking on ya to see if ya were ready to be picked up. I can head out in a few mins.’**

_“It’s Lucio seeing if I was ready to get picked up from work.”_

_“I guess I have made you stay longer than you normally would for your shift.”_ Hanzo said. _“I could drive you home unless you’d rather have Mr. dos Santos.”_

_“I’d like to go with you.”_ Brigitte mumbled and smiled. _“Let me just tell him.”_

She began typing. **‘It’s ok, I got a ride so don’t worry. :3’**

A few seconds later another message came up. **‘Alright, as long as you trust it. Oh yeah karaoke and dinner has been scheduled for Thursday afternoon around 3. Anyway see soon at home.’**

**‘Ok!’** Brigitte typed then put her phone away. _“I guess you’ll be my ride home.”_

_“Understood.”_ Hanzo smiled a bit more. _“Though we should probably pack up soon. You need to get some sleep.”_

_“I should probably say the same for you.”_ Brigitte met his gaze and hoped some of the redness went away from her cheeks. Slowly eating a few more pieces, feeling fuller a lot quicker than she would have otherwise. It must have been the excitement. 

After a while of content quietness, Brigitte was done so Hanzo put away the rest. 

_“Let me get my stuff from my locker and we can head on out.”_ Brigitte said.

_“Alright.”_ Hanzo replied as she walked out of the room. He got on his coat and reached into its pocket to pull out a tiny sealed kitty themed bag with a tag that said ‘to Brigitte’. He had tried to figure out a time in which to give it to her since he had gotten to the concert hall but got nervous each time. When he heard the sounds of footsteps coming back, he slipped it in the pocket again.

_“I’m ready!”_ Brigitte said, turning out the lights as they made their way to the front door.

_“Night, Miss Lindholm and Mr Shimada.”_ Said a voice.

_“Night Jahn. Stay safe.”_ Brigitte said while she waved and Hanzo gave a nod to the man sitting in the security booth.

_“You too!”_

Then the couple stepped into the chilly night air. Brigitte let out a breath that came out in a puff of white and rubbed at her arms. Even through the coat she felt the chill and tucked her scarf closer. _“Didn’t expect it to get this cold.”_

_“Luckily my car is just right there.”_ Hanzo clicked at his keys, which indicated to the dark blue sports car by the flicker of the headlights. He then opened the passenger door for her to get in.

_“That’s your car?”_ Brigitte asked excitedly. _“The engine must be amazing and I’d love to see it sometime.”_

Hanzo looked at her and blinked, also clearing his throat. _“Well, as long as you keep it in good condition I guess you could.”_

_“Oh… Did I do it again.”_ Brigitte rubbed her arm and slipped into the car.

How could she get any cuter with how excited about stuff she loved, thinking that as he inwardly groaned. Hanzo shut her door, placing the takeout bag onto the back seat before getting in on his side. _“It’s fine. I told you that you can talk to me about your interests.”_

_“I know but I kinda just asked to tear your car’s engine apart to inspect.”_ Brigitte chuckled, clicking in her seat belt. _“But honestly I would love to check it out and I promise to keep it in one piece. How old is it?”_

_“We will see, how about that?”_ Hanzo smiled and repeated the same action of getting his seat belt on. _“I’ve had it for almost eight years, received it for my twenty first birthday as the first car that was completely mine.”_

_“My first car was a clunky old truck that was in our barn that I fixed over a few summers. It’s still back in Sweden because it was hard to transport over. Let me see, I should have a picture of it to show before you start driving.”_ Brigitte said happily, going through her photo gallery.

Hanzo started the engine to get the heater going and waited for her to find the picture she sought for. It was amazing to hear the differences in their upbringings in these little trivia moments. He felt like he was flaunting his “privileges” even though he probably wasn’t. Hanzo hated making it seem like he was better just because of his family name or fame. But around her...she just treated him like a normal guy. Why was it so hard to just say that he was interested in her and wanted to get to know her more? It had been a long while since he even felt something even close to this. 

He leaned against the steering wheel and just took in her features. Her reddish-brown hair fell in the faintest of curls that framed her face. Golden brown eyes highlighted by long eyelashes. The way her freckles adorned her cheeks and nose. How soft her pink lips looked and just for a tiny moment Hanzo wondered what it would taste like to kiss. 

_“Here it is!”_ Brigitte said, who showed her phone screen to him. In the picture was a red truck that was probably older than him. Despite its age it looked well cared for and maintained. _“One of my babies!”_

_“How many babies do you have?”_ Hanzo joked, and mocked pain when she poked his arm. _“I’m kidding.”_

Brigitte pouted for a moment and then laughed. _“Three. Big red my truck, Sushi my kitty and Hana.”_

_“Didn’t expect you to say Miss Song.”_ Hanzo said putting the car into drive and headed down the near empty road.

_“Sometimes she needs a good mother figure and I guess I was the lucky mama duck.”_ Brigitte said. 

_“She’s lucky to have you.”_

_“I’m thankful for all the friends I have.”_ Brigitte glanced over at Hanzo. _“Can I ask you two questions?”_

_“Go ahead.”_ Hanzo replied, turning the corner.

_“When’s your birthday?”_

Hanzo flinched slightly, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. _“Twenty fifth of January. May I know yours then since I told you mine?”_

Brigitte saw him frown slightly. She felt a little bad if his birthday brought some sort of painful memory. _“Twelfth of April.”_

_“Too bad I missed it.”_ Hanzo said, giving her a small smile. _“What is your other question?”_

_“On Thursday about three we are gonna have a karaoke party at Shining Star and then dinner. Would you like to go? It would be me, Hana and Lucio at least. Hana said she was gonna invite your brother and Zarya too.”_

Hanzo pulled over in front of Lucio’s apartment and shut off the engine. He wasn’t really invited to such unless it was Genji trying to get him to go along with his shenanigans. Though it was a chance to spend time with her. _“I’m not much of a singer but I accept your invitation.”_

The way her face lit up made Hanzo’s breath hitch.

_“Yay! I’ll text you the details tomorrow when I get them from Lucio.”_ Brigitte said.

_“Sounds good. Just give me a moment, I’ll open your door and walk you to the gate.”_ Hanzo said, getting out of his seat and grabbing the sushi bag. 

Once on the other side, Hanzo opened Brigitte’s door so she could get out. Their walk to the apartment door gate was silent besides the crickets. 

_“You can finish this with Mr. dos Santos and Miss Song.”_ Hanzo said, handing over the bag which she took. _“Thank you for the company despite the late hour, Brigitte.”_

_“Thank you for bringing this and the ride home.”_ Brigitte said, hiding a bit in her scarf.

Hanzo fumbled with the small package in his pocket and just took it out. Figuring he might as well get his head out of his ass and just give it. _“Here, it’s a little something for you. Think of it as a belated birthday gift.”_

Brigitte took the little bag and blushed with a shy smile. _“Thank you. Do you want me to open it now or?”_

_“Open it when you are indoors. You need to get inside before you catch a cold-”_ Hanzo started but his eyes went wide and he couldn't finish his sentence. Brigitte leaned forward and kissed his cheek very gently, just a quick brush. 

_“Alright. Good night.”_ Brigitte said, heading to open the door. Waving one more time before shutting it.

“Goodnight...” Hanzo mumbled to nothing as he just stood there placing a hand to the spot where she kissed. Somehow he managed to get into his car and leaned back in the seat just a few minutes before starting up the engine. 

The smile that formed on his lips stayed as he drove home. A week’s worth of stress just melted away with a single action.

* * *

  
Brigitte stripped down and slipped into her pajamas after brushing her teeth. Remembering the look on Hanzo’s face when she kissed his cheek made her giddy.

On the edge of the bed was the gift Hanzo had given her. Plopping down on the bed she picked it up and held it. Carefully she opened the seal to see a red box, a card and a cute baggy of candies. Taking out the letter first, Brigitte removed it from the envelope. _“Wow, even his handwriting is pretty.”_ Then began reading out loud to herself.

  
_‘I saw this while I was in Japan and thought of you. Also I included one of my favorite treats from when I was a child, rice paper candies, homemade from Hanamura. -Hanzo’_

Brigitte wished she hadn’t brushed her teeth so she could try the candy but it made her happy to find out another little thing about him. Putting the candies and card back in the bag she took out the red box. She couldn't read the name of the store in gold lettering labeled across its surface. Taking off the lid, Brigitte let out a gasp. Inside was a pair of earrings and a necklace. The earrings were sakura blossoms and buds, while the necklace had a pendant of a small cat sleeping in a bed of sakura petals.

Quickly Brigitte put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t believe he got her something like this but she loved them. Brigitte grabbed her phone and made a quick selfie, debating on whether to send it to Hanzo now or waiting until tomorrow.

Going to their chat, she attached the picture and typed. **‘I opened your gift. Thank you so much, they are so pretty and I can’t wait to try the candies. :3’**

Taking off the jewelry, Brigitte put them lovingly back into their place in the box. She put her phone on it’s charger before snuggling under the warm blankets to have sweet dreams. Hoping he would sleep well too.


	12. Chapter 12

Hanzo smiled as a warm wet tongue lapped at his cheek.  _ “I was having a nice dream you know.”  _ Opening his eyes to a pair of grey eyes and white fur. Reaching out, he scratched at Ama’s head which got a soft happy whine from the dog.  _ “Seems you got in here again by yourself.” _

Sitting up Hanzo looked at the clock and noticed it was near noon. He really slept in but then again he didn’t get home until three a.m. after his late night outing. 

Grabbing his phone, he looked to see if he had any missed calls or messages. Seems he was popular during the time he was asleep as there were three message groups. The oldest being from  Amélie .  **‘Mon moitié. I’m going to be in Austria for a ballet performance next Saturday. Though I would like to catch up beforehand. I have a little free time this Friday before rehearsals start. Maybe we could go to meet at our favorite little spot for lunch? Around 1pm if that time is well with you.’**

It had been a while since they had gotten together to just talk.  **‘Anata, Sorry for replying so late to this as I was busy in Japan and arrived late last night. It will be good to talk to you again. That time is perfect for me. Meet you there.’**

Next one was from Brigitte and it made Hanzo smile. He opened it to see her wearing the gift he had gotten her, they fit her even more than he imagined. She looked adorable in that oversized shirt that laid off her shoulder.  **‘I opened your gift. Thank you so much, they are so pretty and I can’t wait to try the candies. :3’**

It made Hanzo happy to see her enjoying it, quickly he responded.  **‘I’m glad, they really look perfect on you. Also good afternoon, I hope you slept well. As for the candy, try it with some tea. I find that it makes it even more enjoyable.’**

Hanzo took the time to just look at her picture more, hoping for an answer but she was probably still asleep. Then it was on to the third message which was from a person he hadn’t seen in some, his friend Jesse.

**‘Hey partner, long time no talk! How’ve you been? Things have been nuts since the engagement with the darlin’ and of course my America tour. Well I’ll be dropping by to deal with the contract with Lucio. Want to get a drink or somethin’ next week? We can set up something after I land.’**

**‘Hello McCree. Things have been..’** Hanzo paused before typing more. Deciding on what to say since McCree tended to have a loud mouth on him. Though he knew he could trust his friend.  **‘a bit stressful to say the least but some good things have occured. I’d rather talk about it in person. I should be available that week except for Saturday. I’m glad to hear your engagement went well, send my wishes to Miss Amari.’**

He put his phone down and ruffled Ama’s fur. A hint of anxiety hitting him again.  _ “I’m really popular lately. Though at least it’s just my friends wanting to see me. I don’t think I can stand another family situation at the estate for a while...” _

Ama gave another whine but this one sounded sad, then there was a knock at his door.  _ “Hey bro, you awake?” _

_ “Yes and you may come in.”  _

First thing that came through the door though was Yomi, who jumped on the bed and greeted Hanzo with kisses. He smiled and pet the dog.  _ “Hello to you too.” _

_ “Since you were staying in bed so long I thought I’d bring your breakfast in bed or would you call it lunch.”  _ Genji said putting a tray with an omelet, some home fries and a cup of tea onto the bedside table.  _ “You really slept in, guess you got in late last night.” _

_ “Thank you.”  _ Hanzo said, taking a quick bite of food.  _ “I returned home around three in the morning.”  _

_ “No wonder, geeze.”  _ Genji moved the desk chair over to sit.  _ “So was it that bad this time?” _

Hanzo stopped long enough to shake his head but Genji still could tell it wasn’t the full truth.

_ “Don’t have to tell me details now or ever but you can talk to me anytime.”  _ Genji then changed the subject.  _ “Since you needed the sleep, me and Zarya took the doggos out for the morning walk and made sure they had food. Zarya thought of making some BBQ for dinner tonight, if you're interested. OOH yeah, are you free tomorrow afternoon? We got invited to karaoke and dinner by Hana.” _

_ “I am going, Miss Lindholm invited me.” _

_ “How did she ask? You didn’t get back until way after I got asked unless she texted you.”  _ Genji’s face turned to a look of curiosity.

Hanzo stayed in silence for a bit while he ate, contemplating his next words.  _ “She asked me in person. When the plane landed, I dropped off the dogs and went to Sakura’s to get sushi. Then headed to see if Miss Lindholm was still at work, since she had the night shift. After that I drove her home.”  _ His words drifted off to the memory of her kissing his cheek.

Genji whistled.  _ “Late night sushi date, really moving up bro.” _

_ “It wasn’t a date. I just..”  _ Hanzo didn’t know why he fought it with that line

_ “Then how about you try to make a date next time. Take her to a play, concert, dinner or dinner with dancing. If she’s blown away by your piano skills, we both know you’ll sweep her off her feet with your dancing. Quite literally.”  _ Genji suggested, stealing one of the potato chunks.

_ “I guess I could.”  _ Hanzo started,then realized Genji was right. He had hid from this type of thing but he had his reasons. Though..  _ “You know what, I will.” _

_ “That’s my bro.”  _ Genji said, gently fist bumping Hanzo’s shoulder.  _ “Need anything else?” _

_ “No, thank you. I’m going to finish my meal, shower and then practice.” _

_ “Mind if I join you later? We haven’t done just a friendly practice together just for fun in a long time.”  _ Genji asked.

Hanzo blinked, surprised to hear that but smiled anyway.  _ “Sure, I’d like that.” _

_ “Well then bro, I’ll let you finish and shower.”  _ Genji said as he headed for the door and pet Ama’s head. 

After the door was closed, Hanzo went back to his food while also trying to get Yomi from eating it. He smiled more, glad that Genji gave him what he guessed was a pep talk. Despite their differences in a lot of things and even the teasing, Hanzo knew he could count on his brother.

* * *

_  
“How's he doing?”  _ Zarya asked, cleaning up to put the dishes away into the washer.

_ “Better but you can tell his trip was more draining than usual.”  _ Genji said, scratching the back of his head.  _ “Don’t blame him either for not wanting to talk about it either. Hopefully the karaoke thing will lighten his mood, if anything Brigitte will.” _

_ “She seems to do miracles for him, even in just the little time they’ve known each other.”  _ Zarya leaned against the counter. 

_ “Yeah...”  _ Genji really hoped it would end up as more than just a friendship but at least he’d indeed have a friend. He’d never really seen Hanzo this infatuated with anyone in a long time and he wanted his brother to be happy. He’d been around the block enough times to see it coming a mile away that Brigitte felt something of the same too and that was from meeting her once. And it felt genuine.

_ “I’m probably overstepping my bounds considering essentially your family are my employers but I have a question.”  _ Zarya looked over in the corner of her eye as Genji jumped up on the counter next to her.

_ “You’re pretty much family enough for me and Hanzo, so speak your mind.” _

_ “Why are your parents so obsessed with arranging marriages for Hanzo?  _ Zarya asked.  _ “I’m not trying to eavesdrop but I hear things and it feels stupid. The conversation between your parents at his concert alone unnerved me somewhat.” _

Genji sighed and looked up to make sure nothing was heard down the hall.  _ “It’s a long standing tradition in our clan to make sure the firstborns that will take on the head mantle marry into other clans of good standing or same ‘social circle’. I admit it has worked out for some but others...there are some on off horror stories never really said out loud in our history. The ones I know personally, is a woman that literally tried to get into good money by using Hanzo.” _

_ “What do you mean?”  _ That pissed Zarya off.

_ “Just keep this between us because Hanzo doesn’t need to go through this story again.” Genji pleaded.  _

_ “Nothing leaves my lips about this.” _

_ “A while back, after his breakup with  _ _ Amélie, Hanzo was interested in this girl from one of the high society families that mother and father introduced him to. Seemingly she was the same in her interest. After they began ‘courting’, I felt something was off because I started seeing her around clubs I went to. At first I thought it was nothing. Until I saw her fooling around with a lot of men. She even tried to silence me with sex when I went to confront her. _ _ ”  _ After that Genji took a furious intake of breath.  _ “That was the angriest I have ever been in my life. I may be a lot of things but in no way would I ever backstab my brother. Well after that fiasco she went viral and the paparazzi ate it up. Of course our family squashed it fast but not fast enough. Hanzo was devastated and spiraled inward for about a year, focusing all on his music. Thankfully we helped him get out enough that he functioned, especially after adopting Ama and Yomi but I don’t think his wounds ever completely healed.”  _

Genji smiled just a little.  _ “Seeing him come out of his shell for Brigitte, even if it’s tiny steps, makes me really hope that my instincts are right. That she’s as good as she seems. He deserves to be happy and not forced into anything that will just put more bullshit on his shoulders. This is why I want the presumed ‘good matches’ thing to end, because of the supposed good match Hanzo had his heart broken.”  _

Zarya ruffled Genji’s hair.  _ “He’s lucky to have a brother like you.” _

_ “I think I’m the lucky one to have a brother like him. With all the crap I pull.”  _ Genji chuckled before kissing her hand.  _ “And also, thank you.” _

Zarya blushed a little.  _ “I’ve done nothing really.” _

_ “You’ve stuck by us and that means alot.”  _ Genji said and slid off the counter.  _ “When Hanzo’s done, we are gonna practice together so I better get ready. How about you come watch. Think of it as a private concert for you.” _

* * *

  
  


Brigitte shifted under the covers, slowly opening her eyes. She thought she heard her phone go off and it disrupted her dream. The dream made Brigitte feel warm and tingly, even if she couldn't remember details. Next to her was a sleeping kitty, which she pet for a little bit.

Though first Brigitte reached over and checked her phone to see if it really was what woke her up. Smiling at the lock screen before noticing ‘2 missed messages and 1 call’ appeared in the notifications. So it was her ringtone that made the noise, since the time stamp was just a few minutes ago and it was from her Mama. Another message popped up and it was from her too.

**‘Hello sweetie, I hope I didn’t disturb you. I have a few questions about Christmas and New Years plans. So just call me when you can. Love you’**

Then it hit Brigitte in her half awake state that it was near Christmas and the Lindholm family party. Thankfully she scheduled her holiday break time with Mr. Muller.  **‘Hey mama. I just woke after a really late shift at work ^^;. Let me get something to eat and a shower, then I’ll call you back!’**

Seeing the next text was from Hanzo, excitedly Brigitte tapped on it. 

**‘I’m glad, they really look perfect on you. Also good afternoon, I hope you slept well. As for the candy, try it with some tea. I find that it makes it even more enjoyable.’** She blushed reading it, more than she probably should have. 

**‘Thank you again. I’m just going to drown you in that set of words aren’t I lol. I’ll make sure to try them with tea. I slept really nicely and I hope you slept well too. I look forward to tomorrow and can’t wait to see you.’** With the last words, Brigitte hoped she wasn’t too forward. Though the kiss she placed on his cheek was pretty forward in itself.

Continuing going through the messages, one was Hana.  **‘Hey Briggy. I’ll be gone alot of the day with Lucio to discuss stuff with my tour manager. So you’ll have the day to do anything you want, so have fun ;). We’ll bring some dinner on our way home. Just text back what you’d like!’**

Brigitte laughed a little, of course Hana would phrase it like that.  **‘Alright. I guess I’ll take some chilli and fried potatoes from Sammy’s. Take care :P ’**

Putting the phone back down she finally got out of bed. After a few stretches, Brigitte stripped herself of her night clothes and grabbed a pair of clean panties and an oversized shirt. Figuring she wasn’t going anywhere today there was no sense in getting fancy. Quickly brushing the tangles out of her hair, Brigitte got into the shower and turned it to hot. The water stung a little until getting used to the heat but it always helped her wake up. Her mind wandered a lot; through things for work to what all she had to do to prepare for holiday plans. 

Though they finally went to a certain japanese man. The way his hair framed his face, his soft smile, the comforting rumble of his chuckle, his passion for music, the way his brown eyes lit up. 

It drifted farther...

The feeling of being pressed against his chest.

The feeling of his lips on her skin.

The scent of his cologne. 

_...I just wanted to see you... _

Brigitte felt the tingle feeling again but this time in the pit of her stomach and a little lower.

_ ….Brigitte… _

Her eyes snapped open suddenly which made her wince as water got into them. With a hiss, she wiped at them with a handcloth. Brigitte couldn’t believe her mind went there and her cheeks were a flushed red that wasn’t from the heat of the shower. It seemed her body decided to go to the naughty suggestion of Hana’s.

_ “Maybe I need a cold shower instead..”  _ Brigitte mumbled. It had been a while since she ever really thought of that stuff. She was tempted to just let it escalate but shook her head and tried to calm down. Thankfully the cooling water and breathing exercises helped her to finish off her shower. 

After getting dressed, Brigitte grabbed her phone and headed off to the kitchen to make herself a quick ‘breakfast’. When done, she cuddled back onto her bed next to Sushi. She took a few calming breaths since it seemed her face was still warm and flushed. Dialing her mother’s number, Brigitte waited for the line to pick up.

**_“Hello, sweetie.”_** Ingrid's voice on the other side but this time in swedish.

**_“Hello mama.”_** Brigitte said, hoping her voice sounded steady. **_“Sorry for making you wait.”_**

**_“No problem at all.”_ ** Ingrid said.  **_“Do you mind if I put you on video chat with the tablet? If you are decent that is.”_ **

**_“Go ahead.”_ ** Brigitte said, chuckling. Moving the phone away and putting it on speaker mode then tapped on the accept video call to see her mother on the other side of the screen.

**_“Let me set this up on the counter.”_ ** Ingrid said as the screen shook before it settled to show the older woman with greying blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a holiday themed sweater.

**_“Dressing for Christmas already mama?”_ ** Brigitte commented with a smirk. 

Ingrid gave her an eyebrow raise then chuckled.  **_“I’m wearing this because we are preparing for the bake sale to support the Toys for Children fundraiser. Plus Maddie insisted on this one.”_ **

**_“Is little Maddie at your place?”_ **

Ingrid nodded.  **_“Me and your papa are babysitting her for today and she is going to help me bake after she finishes her homework.”_ **

**_“Tell her Auntie Brigitte says hi.”_ **

**_“I will, though knowing her, she will appear out of nowhere.”_ ** Ingrid smiled.  **_“Before I get into my questions. Are you alright, your cheeks are very red.”_ **

**_“I’m fine, the water was a bit hotter than normal.”_ ** Brigitte said, pushing it aside.

**_“You and your father with those blistering showers. You both are going to ruin your skin.”_ **

Brigitte still felt her mother didn’t take the excuse by the tone but was glad she went along with it anyway.  **_“So what are the questions?”_ **

**_“What are your plans for Christmas and New Years? Are you coming home like usual?”_ **

**_“Yeah, I gave my boss the heads up and he allowed me those weeks off for holiday break. Even got my tickets planned for the train up on December twelfth. The best timed one will get me there by that night hopefully.”_ **

**_“Good, everyone will be happy to see you. Reinhardt and Ana will be coming by on their way through to stay until new years. I figured you’d like that.”_ ** Ingrid said, making notes somewhere.  **_“Will Hana and Lucio be visiting as well?”_ **

**_“No, they are going over to Jack’s for the holidays.”_ ** Brigitte said, petting a meowing Sushi.

**_“Alright. I’ll send their gifts along with Jack’s care package.”_ **

The sound of small footsteps running across the tiled floor of the kitchen was heard and a new voice popped up. **_“Is that auntie Brigitte?”_**

Brigitte smiled as a small blonde head appeared barely over the edge of the counter.  **“** **_Hey kiddo! How are you doing?”_ **

**_“Hi Auntie! I am good! I’m learning about space and planets and it’s so much fun.”_ ** Maddie said all excitedly. 

**_“You’ll have to tell me all about when I visit for Christmas.”_ ** Brigitte said.

That lit up Maddie’s face.  **_“Yay! Then I can make cookies for you like grandma taught me too!”_ **

**_“Looking forward to it.”_ ** Brigitte smiled.

Another voice joined in.  **_“Dear, some of the decorations weren’t in the barn loft, do you know where they went?”_ **

**_“Reinhardt moved them to the attic a while back so I had better access to them.”_ ** Ingrid responded.

It was nice to hear them all again, it made Brigitte miss home.  **_“Hi papa!”_ **

Torbjorn appeared on the screen, not much taller than Maddie and smiled widely.  **_“My baby! How are you and your job? Is Austria treating you well?”_ **

**_“I’m really good, just a little tired from a late night. The job is great though. Thanks again papa for helping me get it.”_ **

**_“I may have pulled a few strings but you're the hard worker. I’m just happy it’s going well.”_ ** Torbjorn said, sitting on one of the barstools as Ingrid placed a drink next to him.  **_“Thank you dear.”_ **

**_“How was your trip to America?”_ **

**_“The usual. Though dealing with the designer was a nightmare until we got a compromise.”_ ** Torbjorn rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  **_“Don’t get me wrong, I encourage creativity when it comes to buildings and such but they also need a level of structure and stability or they won't last very long. Thankfully we could work with something and it’s being built by the US branch of the Ironclads as of now. At least I could visit Jack in Indiana for a few days.”_ **

**_“Is he doing alright out there?”_ ** Brigitte asked, as Sushi climbed onto her lap to try and paw at the screen which was stopped before it went to the end call.

**_“From what I got, he’s doing well. Going back to the farm life I think is really helping his health. I was hoping he’d come over for Christmas but he wanted to just stay at home.”_ ** Torbjorn said.  **_“Speaking of which, you’re coming back for the holidays right?”_ **

**_“Yep, told mama to prepare for me and Sushi. I’m really looking forward to helping find the perfect tree.”_ **

**_“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”_ ** Torbjorn finished his drink.  **_“Well I have to get more of the decorations ready to be set up. Don’t worry we’ll save some of it for you. It was nice to talk to you again. You be safe, sweetie. Love you.”_ **

**_“Love you too papa. Can’t wait to see you all.”_** Brigitte smiled, returning the wave that Torbjorn did as he headed off. Then she noticed her battery was dying at a fast rate since she forgot to charge it during her shower. **_“My battery is gonna go out any moment now. So I’ll call again later! Bye Mama and Maddie, love you both.”_**

**_“Bye Auntie, bye Sushi!”_ ** Maddie waved ecstatically 

**_“Bye sweetheart and take care.”_ ** Ingrid blew a kiss just before ending the call.

Brigitte quickly put her phone on it’s charger and checked for messages. Nothing new showed. She was hoping that Hanzo would have replied but the text chain was marked as ‘unread’ on his end. Brigitte found herself wanting to really hear from him. At least she’d be able to talk to him again tomorrow. 

Lingering of her thoughts in the shower popped up again, bringing a tint of darker red to her cheeks. She shook her head, she needed a distraction or it would keep repeating. Wouldn’t it weird to allow herself to just be carried away by those thoughts especially right after a call with her family.

But the little tingles didn’t stop and it made her squirm.

It had been a while since Brigitte did anything to just pleasure herself and her mind constantly going to the thought of Hanzo’s warm kisses against her neck while moaning her name didn’t help. Biting her lip, Brigitte weighed her options and decided to just try. 

Luckily Sushi stretched and jumped off the bed to walk out of the room. Quickly she went over and shut the door behind the cat. Brigitte got out of her clothes and laid on the bed, imagining that every touch was his.


	13. Chapter 13

_ “Are you really going to try and dress me? I’m a grown man, I think I can do it on my own by now.”  _ Hanzo said, standing in only his boxers.

Wearing neon green and black baggy pants with a green dragon decorated t-shirt, Genji looked back for a second then to the clothes that hung in Hanzo’s closet.  _ “It’s called ‘fashion help’. Let’s see, are you going with your glasses and how did you plan to do your hair?” _

_ “I was going to wear my glasses, yes, and I was just going for a ponytail.”  _ Hanzo sighed. _ “We are just going to karaoke and dinner, why does it matter this much that you have to ransack my closet.” _

_ “I thought I’d freshen up your look for tonight. Maybe Brigitte might like it too.”  _ Genji said.

Hanzo looked away with a faint blush.

_“I didn’t even know you had these.”_ Genji held up a pair of dark skinny jeans. _“They aren’t mine because you are a size above me. Were these from the modeling days? Anyway try these to see if they fit while I find you a top.”_

Hanzo caught the pants. He thought he had gotten rid of them but I guess they were just hidden in the back.  _ “Of all the pants in there you decide these.” _

_ “Ok if they don’t fit, I have a second choice. Just try them on for dear little bro.”  _ Genji gave puppy eyes and a pout.

With a sigh, Hanzo slid them on and was surprised they still fit even if it was a bit tighter than what he was used to.

_ “Still looks good on ya.”  _ Genji said with a whistle before passing over a gray button down shirt.  _ “This should match with a nice black vest and your derby blacks should top it off nicely. See I told you I wouldn’t go extreme. Want me to do a bit of makeup on you? A little bit of eyeliner would make your eye color popout.” _

_ “The clothes I can live with but please no makeup. It was enough having it plastered on my face for model shoots.”  _ Hanzo said, his eye twitching slightly.

_ “Alright, alright.”  _ Genji laughed and then rolled up the sleeves of Hanzo’s shirts a little to show off the end of the tattooed dragon head.  _ “There, the final thing I’ll do. My older bro is looking F-I-N-E. Since you don’t want my makeup skills, you are all set. I’m gonna go grab my stuff. Meet you in the living room in a bit.” _

With that Hanzo was left alone in his room. Slowly he put on his hair into a simple ponytail before putting on his glasses and watch, just barely getting his phone into the tight pocket. He was about to step out as well but stopped in front of the mirror. Taking a long glance at himself, Hanzo wondered if Brigitte would like this. 

Something in the back of his mind made him uneasy as if something was looming over him. Though a sudden bark snapped him out of it. Looking over he saw Yomi and Ama standing at his side. 

_ “I’m..alright.”  _ Hanzo knelt down and hugged them as they snuggled against him. The warmth calmed him and he took a few deep breaths. 

There was a knock on his door and there was Zarya, dressed in a crop top and camo capris.  _ “You ok? The dogs ran here like hell was at their heels.” _

_ “Yeah, they were just coming to say hi.”  _ Hanzo said, standing up and then tried to change the topic.  _ “Why do I feel like I will stand out the most?” _

Zarya let it slide but was still concerned and leaned against the door post.  _ “Don’t worry. I think Genji or Hana will probably beat you in that. At least from what I saw Genji wearing. You look good, though I didn't expect skinny jeans.” _

Hanzo huffed a little at Zarya’s smirk as he walked out with the dogs.  _ “You can thank Genji for that one.” _

_ “Looking forward to an afternoon on the town?”  _ Zarya asked, putting her arm over his shoulders.

_ “Not usually what I’m used to but I’m sure it will be fun enough.”  _ Hanzo smiled slightly up at Zarya. In all honesty he was nervous about the singing part but the thought of spending more time with Brigitte made it worth it. 

The sound of a text message went off and after a moment Hanzo got his phone out. He smiled more at the sender of the text as it was Brigitte.

**‘We are at the karaoke bar! Lucio is currently getting our reservation settled. See you guys soon! :3’**

**‘Alright. Since the place is closer to our apartment it won’t be much longer as long as my brother doesn’t take forever doing his final touches. See you soon.’**

Zarya took a quiet sigh of relief seeing Hanzo seem happier.  _ “Who was it from?” _

_ “Oh, Miss Lindholm. She informed me that they arrived at the location and will be waiting for us.”  _ Hanzo replied, trying once more to get the phone into his pocket.

_ “Genji get your butt out here. They are waiting for us at the place already!”  _ Zarya yelled down the hall.

_ “Sorry!”  _ Genji came running.  _ “Couldn’t for the life of me find my phone but I got it. Let’s get going!” _

Hanzo pet Ama and Yomi.  _ “Akari will be over to keep an eye on you in a little while. So you both behave.”  _ Which got him licks to the face and he petted them one more.

Grabbing his coat before heading out with Genji and Zarya.

* * *

Brigitte held her phone on her lap as she bounced her leg and played with the pendant of the necklace Hanzo gave her. The necklace stood out a bit against her normal clothes. As she was dressed in jeans, sneakers and “I like exercise because I love eating” tank top with a jean jacket. 

_ “What’s got you all fidgety?”  _ Hana asked, poking at Brigitte’s forehead. She was dressed in a neon pink skirt with bunny themed leggings and oversized sweater.  _ “Are you that nervous to sing in front of him?” _

_ “What? No. I guess I just feel a little energetic today.”  _ Brigitte didn’t lie, she did have a bit more energy after sleeping really well. Probably caused by the second round of pleasuring herself that night.

Hana noticed the way Brigitte’s eyes flickered side to side slightly. A sign of when Brigitte was hiding something, usually something that was ‘embarrassing’.  _ “You sure?” _

_ “I’d rather not say here.”  _ Brigitte mumbled and blushed heavily, then waved her hand when Hana raised an eyebrow. Looking around at some of the other patrons  _ “Nothing bad but I’d rather not mention it with other people around.” _

_ “Is it what I think it is?”  _ A slow grin appeared on Hana’s face but before she could tease more, Lucio walked over.

_ “We have our room now, so can head on in.”  _ Lucio started, dressed in simple khakis and a frog embellished long sleeve, putting away his phone and then wondered why Hana was looking like a cat ready to pounce.  _ “What are you doing now? Do I have to bring out the spritz bottle?” _

_ “Lucio, out in public? How forward of you.”  _ Hana mocked a surprised tone.

Lucio just gave her a blank stare.  _ “Anyway, follow me to the booth.” _

_ “Don’t we need to wait for the others?”  _ Brigitte asked, getting up from the lobby seat.

_ “I told the guy at the counter that we’d have three more to our party and I texted Genji the info.”  _ Lucio answered, smiling.  _ “Unless you want to.”  _

_ “I guess it’s fine if you have everything settled.”  _ Brigitte said, letting Lucio lead the way to their private karaoke booth. 

_ “This is gonna be so fun! We need to do a duet like last time Briggy.”  _ Hana put her arm around Brigitte’s.  _ “Plus I’ve heard this place has really good food. I'm starving, can we order a few things while we wait for them?” _

Lucio swiped the card near the door, it opened and he let the girls go in first.  _ “I ordered some finger foods that will come in like twenty mins or so. And the rest of our party should be here before then.” _

Inside was two massive sofas, a table, mini fridge and a small stage with karaoke equipment.

Brigite whistled while sitting on one of the sofas.  _ “This is certainly fancy and the seats are really comfy.” _

_ “Normally they’d be a bit smaller but I splurged for one of the ‘suites’.”  _ Lucio said, looking through the list of songs.  _ “Their music selection is really huge.” _

_ “Oooh they also have a nice selection of drinks too.”  _ Hana said getting three cans of cola out of the little fridge. She plopped down next to Brigitte handing one to her and tossed one to Lucio, who caught it. Turning to Brigitte, Hana whispered.  _ “So Briggy was the thing that happened...naughty.” _

Biting her lip, she nodded and whispered.  _ “I thought of Hanzo and umm...pleasured-” _

With a click the door to the hall opened, Brigitte looked up to see the other half of their group walk in. She tried not to act flustered, glad they couldn’t hear what she had just confessed and that Hana didn’t pursue it.

_ “The party can start, Genji’s here!”  _ Genji said grinning, giving Hana a fist bump before greeting Lucio and Brigitte with a finger gun point

_ “You know I’m the queen of the party.”  _ Hana said, returning the grin.  _ “Hey Zar and Hanzo.” _

_ “Hey, pipsqueak.”  _ Zarya laughed and ruffled Hana’s hair before offering a hand to Brigitte.  _ “Nice to meet you officially, Brigitte. You can call me Zarya.” _

_ “Same to you, Zarya.”  _ Brigitte smiled and shook the hand. Though her attention soon went to the man behind the tall pink haired woman.

Hanzo stood there, giving a wave to the rest but still it seemed like he was out of place. Though upon seeing Brigitte, he gave a small smile. Which made Brigitte blush as he took her hand and kissed the knuckles in greeting. 

_ “Brigitte.”  _ Hanzo said softly, it made him glad to see her wearing his gift in person.  _ “Lovely to see you again.” _

The way he said her name made her go back to her thoughts of last night and it sent a shiver down her spine. It was the concerned look on his face that got her out of it.  _ “It’s n-nice to see you too. Sorry, my mind drifted off. I’m really happy you came.” _

Brigitte nor Hanzo realized they both kept holding hands until the silent stares were felt on them. 

_ “Would you like a drink?”  _ Brigitte asked, trying to not sound embarrassed as she went over to the little fridge.  _ “There are some bottles of pop,chilled tea and such.” _

_ “Yes, I’ll take an iced tea.”  _ Hanzo still felt the warmth of her hand and missed it. Following her, he sat on the sofa while Genji gave him a stupid grin. He glared back for a moment before Brigitte handed him a bottle of green tea. His glare turned into a smile.  _ “Thank you.” _

_ “You’re welcome.”  _ Brigitte said with a smile, sitting next to Hanzo. She took the chance to glance over, noticing the edge bit of a dragon head on the lower part of his forearm.

_ “Alright time to get things started, who wants to be first!”  _ Hana asked.

_ “I think the king of the party should start it off.”  _ Genji did a cocky walk to the mic and stage.  _ “Unless one of our dear ladies wishes to go first?”  _

When no one interjected, Genji imputed a song name and the song began.

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AtkWnBjGBU)

Brigitte was surprised at how well Genji actually sang, he was almost on par with Hana when it came to her stage performances with how he moved with the music. She found herself clapping along with the rest. After the song ended Genji gave a bow.

_ “Keep the ball rollin’.”  _ Genji said, giving the mic over to Hana who gave it to Brigitte. 

_ “Shock them with your skills, Briggy.”  _ Hana said.

She got onto the stage, not used to this many people watching her. Brigitte input her song and the melody played. Closing her eyes, Brigitte swayed and started singing, quietly at first and steadily it grew more confident.

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1pZS7iuzJo)

Hanzo’s eyes went wide as his jaw dropped slightly. Sure he had heard her sing slightly when they first met but that was just a little mumble to the beat of a tune. This was in a whole other league. He felt the shivers as even the lyrics hit home and he couldn’t even break the glance when their gaze ment. When the song ended Hanzo couldn’t even find the words to compliment her as she took her place next to him on the sofa.

_ “Still got it, girl.”  _ Hana high fived Brigitte.

_ “Thanks.”  _ Brigitte said, taking a sip of her pop.

Before they could decide who would since next on stage there was a knock on the door.

Zarya stood up, heading for the door.  _ “I’ll get that.” _

_ “It’s probably our snacks.”  _ Lucio said and he was correct.

One of the workers dropped off a tray cart covered in the food and put it on the table. Leaving to take the cart, so it was just the group again.

Hana quickly got a plate full.  _ “Finally some fooooooood~” _

_ “Save some for the rest of us, pipsqueak.”  _ Zarya joked.

_ “I whill.”  _ Hana said with a mouthful of food before heading to her seat on the sofa next to Lucio. 

_ “Also don’t talk with your mouth full either.”  _ Genji poked at her forehead before grabbing some stuff for himself.

After swallowing, Hana stuck her tongue out before grabbing her phone quickly to do something.

_ “What are you looking at?”  _ Brigitte asked, trying to sneak a peak but Hana kept the screen out of view. 

_ “Nothing to worry about, I needed to check for something.”  _ Hana said, suppressing her gremlin grin.  _ “Now the phone is down. Who wants to go next?” _

* * *

_ “Where were we gonna have dinner?”  _ Genji asked.

Lucio looked back.  _ “I made a reservation at Sakura’s. Since it’s good food and these girls never get tired of sushi.” _

_ “Time for some good old fashioned sushi!”  _ Hana said, leading the group to where Lucio parked.

_ “Is that the same place you brought food from that night?”  _ Brigitte asked Hanzo quietly.

_ “Yes it is.”  _ Hanzo responded. __

_ “Sakura is gonna be pleased to hear she has more regulars.”  _ Genji said, replying to Lucio.

_ “Oh yeah, she’s your cousin right? I forgot about that.”  _ Lucio chuckled, unlocking the car’s door with his keys.  _ “Who wants to drive with me and Hana? I can fit two more.” _

_ “I’m gonna, I want to discuss a stream thing with Hana.”  _ Genji said, then tried to signal for Zarya to join them without Hanzo or Brigitte noticing.  _ “You gonna come with us too, Zar?” _

_ “Sure, I’m curious about that game you’ve been playing. ”  _ Taking the hint Zarya nodded then tossed the keys to Hanzo who caught it.

  
_ “See you guys in a few.”  _ Hana said, winking before the other four got into the car and started off, leaving Hanzo and Brigitte standing there.

Hanzo figured this was their plan but he wasn’t really complaining.  _ “If you’ll follow me, I’ll take us to the car. It’s around the block.” _

_ “Alright.”  _ Brigitte smiled and walked alongside Hanzo.  _ “I hope you had fun.” _

_ “Yes, sorry I didn’t sing. Though you have a lovely voice when you do. I should have said that earlier.”  _ Hanzo smiled back.

_ “Thank you.” _ That made her blush and hid her hands in the sleeves. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand again, feel the warmth against the cold air.

_ “Your hands look cold.”  _ Hanzo said, getting a pair of leather gloves from the pocket of his coat and handing it over.  _ “Here, wear these.” _

Brigitte slipped them on, they felt so warm and comfy.  _ “Thank you again.” _

_ “You’re welcome.”  _ Hanzo walked over to a parked black sedan and opened the door for Brigitte.

Slipping into the car, Brigitte waited for him to shut the door and go in on his side, then put her seatbelt on.  _ “I was expecting your sports car.” _

_ “Sorry to disappoint you. Zarya drove and she uses the ‘company’ car.”  _ Hanzo chuckled, starting the car before putting on his seatbelt.  _ “Is it still something you want to take apart?” _

Brigitte shook her head and giggled.  _ “Well if you are offering I wouldn’t mind looking.” _

_ “You’ll have to talk with Zarya about that.”  _ Hanzo said jokingly. Then fidgeted trying to decide on if this was a good time to ask the question on his mind.

_ “Is something wrong?”  _

_ “I have a question for you before we head on.” _

_ “What is it?”  _ Brigitte tilted her head toward him.

_ “Brigitte...would you like to accompany me to dinner whenever you are free next?”  _ Hanzo asked.

Brigitte saw Hanzo bite his lip out of nervousness. His question made her giddy.  _ “Are you asking me on a date?” _

Looking directly at her, Hanzo smiled a little.  _ “I would like it to be very much considered that.” _

Brigitte blushed and nodded. _ “Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you. The next best day I would have is Tuesday. Would that be alright?” _

It was as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders and Hanzo smiled wider. Taking her hand, he kissed the gloved knuckles.  _ “It’s perfect. Times can be discussed later. We should probably go meet them before they think something happened to us.” _

_ “Probably.”  _ Brigitte blushed, running her thumb over the spot where he kissed. She still was curious about his tattoo but figured she could ask later.

The content silence was comforting as she drove off to their destination.

* * *

  
  


_ “They are certainly taking their time.”  _ Hana said plopping down on one of the zabuton cushions on the floor near their table.

_ “Hana, It’s only been twenty minutes. I highly doubt anything bad has happened.”  _ Lucio said, sitting next to her.

_ “I wasn’t thinking anything bad, I just am curious about the juicy details.”  _ Hana grinned.  _ “Nice play in getting them alone, Gengu.” _

Genji sauvely ran his fingers through his green hair.  _ “I’m super smooth.” _

_ “I really hope those two get together.”  _ Zarya said bluntly.

_ “We gotta root for the ship to sail.”  _ Hana offered a high five to Zarya which the taller woman took. 

_ “Just don’t interfere too much you three.”  _ Lucio jokingly replied.  _ “But I am with you on the shipping.” _

The sliding door opened to a woman wearing a kimono designed with a dragon going through a cherry blossom field, her dark hair in a hime style. She was carrying a tray of tea and cups.  _ “Konbanwa. Welcome to Sakura’s. I will be serving you our special made tea.”  _ Then started pouring drinks for them.

_ “No need to be so formal, Saku-chan.”  _ Genji laughed and took a cup. 

_ “And you should learn to have some sense of manners.”  _ The woman gave him a small glare then smiled.  _ “You do know I have to be professional for the customers.” _

_ “These are mine and Hanzo’s friends so you don’t have to be so uppity.”  _ Genji said.  _ “Sakura, this is Lucio and Hana. You already know Zar.” _

Sakura bowed from her knelt position.  _ “Pleasure to meet you and it is nice to see you again, Zarya. Will Hanzo be joining you?” _

_ “He’ll be here soon with a lady.”  _ Genji wiggled his eyebrows.

_ “Then I’ll have more tea sent to your room.”  _ Sakura said.

_ “You serve just such amazing sushi.” _ Hana replied excitedly.

_ “As an itamae, I take that as a great honor.”  _ Sakura said proudly but stayed informal.  _ “So since you are Genji and Hanzo’s friends, I will personally make your dishes tonight. Do you have a particular platter you wish to have?” _

_ “Why not surprise us?”  _ Genji said.  _ “Unless someone disagrees.” _

The rest nodded in agreement.

_ “Oh and bring your finest sake.”  _ Genji grinned.  _ “My treat.” _

_ “Then I shall be back when everything is ready.”  _ Sakura bowed again and exited.

* * *

After parking the car, Hanzo walked Brigitte into the main lobby of Sakura. It was completely decorated to look like an old fashioned Japanese building. Brigitte looked around all fascinated, especially liking the lucky cat statue that waved.

_ “If you like maneki-neko statues so much, I can easily get you one.”  _ Hanzo said playfully, when he noticed her childlike smile. 

_ “Oh.”  _ Brigitte realized she was staring. 

_ “They bring good luck and since you love cats so much, it would be a fine addition to your cat collection.”  _ Hanzo said.

_ “If it’s not too much trouble. It looks so adorable.”  _ Brigitte mumbled.

Hanzo felt his heart skip a beat at how cute she sounded but his thought was interrupted.

**_“Good evening, Mr. Shimada. Would you like a table for you and your guest?”_ ** The hostess suddenly appeared and spoke japanese.

**_“No. We are with the_ ** **dos Santo** **_party. They should have arrived before us.”_ ** Hanzo replied back.

**_“Ah yes, they have been seated. I will lead you to them, follow me please.”_ ** The woman stated after looking at the computer. Waiting for them at the doorway to the side area.

**_“Thank you very much.”_ **

Brigitte felt a little out of place with only knowing two things that were said but liked hearing Hanzo speak his native tongue. When Hanzo noticed her puzzled face, he smiled apologetically.

_ “Sorry about that. I usually speak Japanese when I come here. We are going to see the others now.”  _ Hanzo said, offering the crook of his arm for her.

_ “It’s ok, you sounded really nice.”  _ Brigitte said shyly, taking his arm and enjoying the contact.

Hanzo cleared his throat in surprise.  _ “Never been complimented for my japanese before.” _

The hostess stopped at a sliding door and then bowed, switching to english.  _ “Have a wonderful evening.”  _ Leaving them alone in front of the room door.

_ “Ladies first.”  _ Hanzo said, sliding open the door to see the others while Brigitte walked in.

_ “There you are Briggy and Hanzo! What took ya?”  _ Hana said, patting the cushion next to her.

_ “We had a bit of evening traffic.”  _ Hanzo replied, hanging up his and Brigitte’s coats on the hangers. It wasn’t a complete lie but he wasn’t ready to announce that it was also because he wanted to speak with Brigitte alone at that time.

Brigitte sat next to Hana and got herself a cup of tea, pouring one for Hanzo too. Taking a sip, she felt good being warmed up.  _ “This is so good.” _

_ “Well it is Hanamura made blend so it’s going to be.”  _ Genji chuckled.  _ “Bro you just missed Saku-chan. She’ll be making our sushi personally.” _

Hanzo took his place between Genji and Brigitte, thanking the latter for the tea.  _ “I take it we will be getting a surprise platter?” _

_ “Well we all kinda agreed on it, hope you didn’t mind.”  _ Lucio said.

_ “I don’t mind, I like trying new sushi and such.”  _ Brigitte said with a smile.

_ “And we’ll have to agree on designated drivers since I ordered sake.”  _ Genji commented.

Brigitte raised her hand.  _ “I can be one since I can handle one drink fine.” _

_ “You sure Brig? I don’t mind if you want to relax more and enjoy the sake experience.”  _ Lucio offered.

_ “No it’s fine. I probably shouldn’t over drink anyway. Need to reset my schedule.”  _ Brigitte reassured.

_ “I’ll be one as well, since I’ll be out tomorrow.”  _ Hanzo said.

Genji grinned once it was all settled.  _ “So Hana, want to see if you can out drink me?” _

_ “You’re on.”  _ Hana replied, giving a determined stare.

  
Lucio shook his head.  _ “This is not gonna go well.” _


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone will notice the reference in here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hanzo looked out the window of the small cafe, hand under his chin, absentmindedly stirring his tea. Watching people and cars go through the dusty white snow that fell. This type of weather was his favorite thing about winter, the snow and cold. 

_ “Punctual as usual, mon moitié.” _

_ “Well manners have been drilled into my being,  _ _ Amélie _ _.”  _ Closing his eyes for a second, Hanzo smiled before looking over at the source of the voice. 

The woman now known as  Amélie stood next to his table, smiling gently. Wearing a dark purple, paisley cape coat, dark grey long sleeve sweater and a pair of jeans. Her long black pulled into a tight french bun style.

_ “You look lovely.”  _ Hanzo got up from his seat to hug  Amélie who greeted him with a kiss to the air beside his cheeks. 

_ “Same to you.”  _ Amélie said, allowing Hanzo to push her chair in before sitting himself down.

_ “How have you been? Last time we properly talked was closer to the concert.”  _ Hanzo said, waving down a waiter which came over soon after.

_ “Good afternoon. What can I get for you?”  _ The waiter asked.

_ “I will have an espresso and chocolate croissant.”  _

_ “Of course. Do you need anything else sir?” _

_ “I’ll take a topfenstrudel, please.” _

_ “I’ll bring out your orders right away.” _

Once the waiter left them alone, Amélie spoke up again to answer Hanzo’s question.  _ “Busy. Practicing for the newest production of The Nutcracker has been taking up most of my time as of late. Though it is going well, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Speaking of which.” _

Amélie pulled out a small envelope and slid it across the table. Raising his eyebrows, Hanzo opened it up to see two box seat tickets for The Nutcracker. 

_ “I got these for you and an extra one just in case. If you are free I’d love for you to go to my performance that evening. Gérard will be attending and I really do wish for you to meet him. Properly this time.” _

Hanzo knew of Gérard, a french business man that had managed to capture Amélie’s affections over the past year to where the couple dated quietly for several months. Sure, Hanzo had met him a few times on certain occasions, but never enough to fully talk. 

_ “It would be my pleasure. I know you speak highly of him. Plus he must be something to catch your attention.”  _ He smirked at the last part, since he knew how picky she could be with men or relationships in general.

A starry eyed look appeared on her face as she showed a diamond engagement ring.  _ “He proposed.” _

_ “Excuse me, here is your order.”  _ The waiter placed the two plates and an espresso onto the table.  _ “Enjoy and if you need anything, just wave me down.”  _ Then nodded when he was excused. 

_ “Congratulations.”  _ Hanzo said. He was genuinely happy to hear that but seeing her suddenly looking a bit pissed off as she sipped her drink.  _ “Though I take it that there is bad news on the other side of the coin.” _

_ “My parents.”  _ Amélie nursed her headache. _ “They refuse to even accept it. I am a grown woman with a career and a life of my own. Their delusion of marrying into your family is exhausting, nom de Dieu. Gérard is thankfully patient with this mess since they won't meet or get to know him at all. I’m also glad I have you too,  _ _ mon moitié _ _. I probably would have gone insane and became a hermit.” _

Hanzo was concerned for his friend, he knew all too well what she meant. Both loved what they did but social obligations their families put on them made it feel like they were in some invisible cage. __

_ “Anyway, no sense repeating the broken record that is my family. How are you?”  _ She smiled and placed her hand on his.

_ “Better. Though I admit the last month has been a whirlwind, ever since getting back to Austria it feels like I am on a rollercoaster.”  _ Hanzo chuckled slightly.  _ “Would you believe I actually went to karaoke and it wasn’t my brother dragging me out forcibly? It was strange but fun.” _

_ “It’s good to see you with a little bit less weight on your shoulders.”  _ Amélie leaned her chin against the palm of her hand.

_ “Hmm?”  _ Hanzo tilted his head in curiosity.

_ “For as long as I’ve known you Hanzo, you’ve always seemed to carry the weight of your family’s responsibilities, like Atlas and the world. As if it was your duty to do everything that you were told.”  _ Amélie said.  _ “Hearing you say you enjoyed going out like that when usually you would have rather stayed at home, makes me happier. Something or should I say someone is changing you for the good. Would it happen to do with that lovely fille rousse?” _

Hanzo felt his face warm up a little bit.  _ “I don’t know what it is but with Brigitte I feel....normal. I’ve barely known her for the past month but in this short amount of time I’ve treated her to lunch, seen her at karaoke and talk to her at her work. Even after..”  _ He took a breath.  _ “A stressful few days back at the estate the first thing I did was go straight to her at work. Being tired from jet lag and it being way passed midnight, all I wanted was to see her. Is this weird? I am nearly thirty and I don’t really understand.” _

_ “Not at all,  _ _ mon moitié. _ _ ”  _ Amélie giggled.  _ “I think you have a crush. It’s adorable that you went out of your way to show affection. Have you asked her out on a date yet?” _

_ “Tuesday I shall take her to dinner and maybe some dancing.” _

_ “Oh she is going to get swept off her feet.” _

_ “Genji mentioned the same about sweeping her off her feet. Am I really that good?”  _ Hanzo raised a playful eyebrow.

_ “Your feet are as talented as your hands. Dancing with you is always a joy. Where are you taking her?” _

_ “We were to discuss details later today. I was thinking  _ _ Bernardi’s, since I can usually get a table easy enough on short notice. _ _ ”  _ Hanzo said, finally eating his food. 

_ “Plus they have a good dance floor.”  _ Amélie mentioned, then she glanced over at Hanzo’s phone which went off with a text notification. Though the picture that flashed on the screen surprised her but made her smile. It was of a selfie of him and that Brigitte girl. Even if Hanzo looked slightly nervous, Amélie could tell he was happy in that picture.

_ “Excuse me.”  _ Hanzo quickly replied and dealt with the message.  _ “Sorry, I probably should have turned it on silent.” _

_ “Seeing you have that little grin and that selfie made up for it.”  _ Amélie poked at his nose.  _ “I take it that she messaged you?” _

Hanzo grunted and blushed a little more.  _ “Yes.” _

_ “You’re adorable when you get flustered.”  _ Amélie teased.

_ “All she asked was when I was available to talk about the date.”  _ Hanzo said, clearing his throat and hiding his face behind his tea cup.  _ “I said that I was still with company.” _

That didn’t take the teasing grin off Amélie’s face.  _ “I assume I know what you will be doing later once we part ways.” _

_ “Is this all I’m going to hear?”  _ Hanzo acted annoyed.

_ “Quite possibly.”  _ Amélie replied.  _ “How about we finish our little meal and then go walk through the park. I know how much you enjoy the winter air.” _

_ “I’d like that.” _

* * *

  
  


**‘I’m still with a friend at the moment but I will contact you once available. Speak to you soon.’**

**‘Alright. Have fun and can’t wait.’**

Brigitte smiled, she was so excited about the idea of the date she barely slept. A purr was heard as Sushi climbed up to snuggle next to Brigitte so she smooshed her face into the white fur.  _ “Hi baby.” _

It was weirdly quiet in the house since she was the only one here and awake. Since Lucio was off getting groceries whereas for Hana it was another story. After they had gotten back from dinner last night, in her drunken haze Hana decided to marathon raids in her mmo until the crack of dawn and was still asleep. 

Turning on her phone, Brigitte went to a language learning site and picked japanese. After a few minutes, she decided to just order a few of the audio guidebooks. Maybe she could surprise Hanzo after Christmas when she came back from Sweden by knowing a bit of his language besides the three sayings and her sister in law would help too.

_ “Think I can learn another language?”  _ Brigitte asked Sushi, who responded with a big yawn. She poked the kitty gently on the nose and giggled.  _ “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” _

Suddenly the doorbell went off, wondering who it was she got off the sofa and then thought it could be Lucio with his hands full.  _ “Maybe it’s Lucio with your treats.”  _ Sushi gave a meow and followed.

When she looked through the peephole to see a mail carrier holding a small package. Opening the door, Brigitte greeted her.  _ “Hello?” _

_ “Hi. I have a package for a Brigitte Lindholm.”  _ The carrier friendly smilied.

Brigitte tilted her head slightly, she didn’t remember expecting any packages.  _ “That would be me.” _

_ “Then could you sign here please?”  _

Once Brigitte signed for it, the carrier handed over the package.

_ “Thank you and have a wonderful day.” _

_ “You too.”  _ Closing the door, Brigitte looked at the return label. It had ‘NW Inc’ and Brigitte swore she had seen that with deliveries Hana had gotten. Though why it would be sent to her unless Hana bought her something. 

_ “I guess we should see what’s in it.”  _ Sitting back on the sofa, Brigitte put the box next to her and proceeded to open it. Inside was a note and a black box with a dragon outline. First taking the note, it looked like a generic printed custom message.

‘For when you think of a certain someone ;D. -Hana’

At least Brigitte knew it couldn’t be all that bad if it was a gift from Hana. Putting aside the piece of paper, she picked up the box and turned it around. It was completely black except for the blue dragon outline decal with the words Naughty Wyvern- Dragon 7in. Tilting her head, that name sounded familiar somehow but she couldn’t put her finger on it. That was until Brigitte pulled out the contents did she realize what it was.

Her eyes went wide and her face turned red. The contents was a seven inch long dark blue dragon styled dildo. In a shock, she let it fall back into its box making Sushi jump a little. 

_ “Herre Gud.”  _ Brigitte muttered out loud and she hid her face. Sexual stuff didn’t really bother her but the sheer surprise of not expecting that made her flustered. Biting her lip, Brigitte pulled out the dildo again. It felt nice and firm as well as soft against her hand as she stroked the blue length. Noticing the girth was a little wider than she was used to but would be fine.

_ “Oh your gift came in.”  _ Hana muttered with a tired grin while attempting to get a cup of coffee.  _ “Though could you keep it down, my head is killing me.” _

_ “You bought me a  _ _ sex toy _ _?”  _ Brigitte emphasized each word.  _ “Wait, that was what you were doing on your phone yesterday?” _

Hana looked at Brigitte over her shoulder while the coffee maker was boiling the water.  _ “Yeah? I don’t see the problem. I mean I thought it would be alot more gratifying than your fingers. Especially since you are going to be more active thinking about a certain someone.” _

_ “I’m not even with him yet should I be thinking this much-”  _ Brigitte started but was shushed with a finger as Hana sat next to her with a cup of coffee. 

_ “Stop worrying about it. ”  _ Hana took a sip and continued.  _ “You find him sexually attractive and thinking of him in such a way isn’t bad. It’s perfectly fine to allow yourself some of these pleasures. Plus it’s not like you are forcing anything on him and you also want to get to know him more than in the biblical sense. Hanzo also is the first guy you’ve even thought of in any romantical way since your ex so just go with the flow. Take your time and of course enjoy the gift.”  _

Brigitte fidgeted a little and looked back at the dragon shaft.  _ “You’re right. Just I didn’t expect this.” _

_ “Well yeah I’m right.”  _ Hana chuckled.  _ “Anyway, I really went as full out as I could. There are three vibration settings with the little controller. A suction part for no hands needed riding. Sadly the warming function ones were out of stock but the lube I ordered with this warms up. I got mint since you like it so much.” _

_ “Thanks still, I guess.”  _ Brigitte said, putting the dildo back in it’s box before Sushi could get his paws on it.

_ “You’ll thank me more later.”  _ Hana said confidently.  _ “How about go take it for a test run?” _

That made Brigitte blush again.  _ “W-well I’m expecting a call in a bit and it would be awkward to go and do that. ” _

_ “From who~”  _ Hana teased.

_ “Hanzo, about our date Tuesday.” _

Hana nearly did a spit take.  _ “He asked you on a date? An official date? When?” _

_ “Between karaoke and dinner yesterday when you all pretty much forced us into a car together.”  _ Brigitte laughed.

_ “Why didn’t I know?”  _ Hana pouted.

_ “Because I figured announcing it at dinner would bring too much attention and then on the way home you were so drunk you probably wouldn’t have remembered even if I had told you.”  _ Brigitte said, poking Hana on the nose.

_ “Touche.”  _ Hana replied.  _ “So what are ya gonna do with your first date?” _

_ “He invited me to dinner and was going to call me to set up times when he was done with stuff today.” _

_ “Oooh, we could get you another dress! Can I do your makeup?”  _ Hana said excitedly.

_ “I thought I’d just wear that dress you got me for the concert if I had to be semi fancy. Plus I’m not sure where he was going to take me.”  _ Brigitte explained.  _ “Though I don’t mind you doing my makeup again.” _

_ “Awwww but I like getting you cute dresses. Could it be a christmas present if we go dress shopping? Pleaseeeee.” _

_ “Didn’t you technically get me one with this?”  _ Brigitte shook the blackbox.  _ “But fine, you can help me get a new dress once I know where I’m going.” _

_ “YAAAAY!”  _ Hana exclaimed but then held her head.  _ “Uggggg I shouldn’t have screamed that.” _

_ “Want me to make you a little something for your hangover while we wait for Lucio to get back with meds?” _

_ “Yes please.”  _ Hana said as Brigitte put her legs up on the sofa.

_ “Stay here and I’ll go whip it up after I put this in my room.” _

* * *

  
  


_ “Thank you for the ride back to the hotel.”  _ Amélie said as she gave Hanzo a small hug.

_ “Of course.”  _ Hanzo returned the hug before letting go.

_ “Also I will be in contact that maybe the three of us could all have dinner before the performance..”  _ Amélie said.  _ “Plus I want to hear all about your lovely date.” _

_ “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell all.”  _ Hanzo chuckled.  _ “But the dinner sounds wonderful.” _

_ “Au revoir and do take care on your drive home.” _

_ “I will.”  _ Hanzo said, waiting for her to go into before heading to his car in the parking lot. After getting in he turned it on and then got his phone. Originally Hanzo was going to go home to call Brigitte but here he would get some privacy. Seeing her name in his list of contacts he pressed the “call” icon and waited.

_ “Hi!  _ Brigitte answered with a happy tone. 

_ “Hello. Is this a good time to talk?”  _ Hanzo asked, found himself smiling at hearing her voice.

_ “Sure just give me a moment.”  _ Brigitte said.

Hanzo heard her pull the phone away, say something to someone else and then shut a door before returning.

_ “Alright I’m all yours.”  _ Brigitte said. 

He felt a tingle down his spine at how she said that.  _ “Ah yes. You said Tuesday was the best day, correct?” _

_ “Yeah, I don’t have work so I’m free.” _

_ “Would Italian food suffice your tastes? I know a little place called  _ _ Bernardi’s. _ _ ”  _ Hanzo suggested.

_ “That sounds good. I love Italian!”  _ Brigitte replied.  _ “Do I have to worry about what I wear?” _

_ “It is semi-formal. Nothing too extravagant.”  _ Hanzo chuckled.  _ “I hope that isn’t too much of an inconvenience.” _

_ “No, that’s fine.”  _ Brigitte said.

_ “Then I shall pick you up at seven on tuesday?” _

_ “Yeah, sounds good.”  _

Hanzo smiled wider but before he could say anything, he heard her mumble.  _ “Is everything alright?” _

_ “Could...we talk a little longer? If you are busy I understand.” _

He didn’t expect that.  _ “It’s not that I am busy but I’m sitting in my car in the parking lot after dropping my friend off.” _

_ “Oh! I thought you were home.”  _

_ “It’s fine, I was the one that called in this state. I can stay here a bit longer without it being too much trouble.”  _ Hanzo felt happy that she wanted to speak with him more.  _ “Otherwise, I can speak more when I get back to my apartment.” _

_ “I can wait. Talk to you soon again I guess.”  _ Brigitte giggled quietly.

_ “Talk to you again soon.”  _ Hanzo loved hearing that sound.

_ “Be safe!” _

_ “Thank you.”  _ Hanzo hesitated to end the call, wishing to continue on but did so anyway. Putting his car in reverse, he started his drive home.

* * *

Brigitte laid out on her bed, looking at the ceiling for several minutes. Her mind drifting to date plans which made her more excited. Hoping she wouldn’t make a fool of herself considering she wasn’t used to the idea of going somewhere fancy. The concert thing was probably the most extravagant thing that she could really remember in a long time.

Suddenly her phone went off again. Looking at the caller i.d., indicated that it was a Hanzo. Brigitte quickly answered.  _ “Hi again.” _

The small chuckle on the other made Brigitte shiver.

_ “Hello. Sorry that it took a little longer.”  _ Hanzo said, as the click of a door was heard.  _ “My brother needed me for something.” _

_ “It’s alright.”  _ Brigitte hoped she didn’t sound that overly excited.

_ “Was there anything you wished to talk about?” _

_ “No, I just wanted to spend a little time with you.”  _ Brigitte blushed, twirling a loose hair bit.  _ “Did you have fun with your friend?” _

His voice went softer.  _ “Yes I did. She’s an old friend that I’ve known since we were children. We had some lunch and talked. She’s in town for a ballet performance of The Nutcracker the Saturday after next.” _

_ “So it’s kinda like me and Hana. We’ve been friends since as long as I remember.”  _ Brigitte said.  _ “Oh that sounds cool. What part does she play?” _

_ “The Sugar Plum Fairy, considering she is a Prima Ballerina.” _

It took Brigitte a moment then she realized who he was talking about.  _ “Amélie Guillard?” _

_ “That would be her.”  _ Hanzo chuckled more at her surprised guess.  _ “Didn’t think you would be a ballet fan.” _

_ “Well it’s more my mama. She loves Miss Guillard’s performances and I’ve seen a few of the ones she has on dvd.”  _ Brigitte explained.  _ “She’s even seen some live. Hence why I’ve heard of her.” _

_ “Amélie would be happy to know she has another long standing follower of her work.”  _

_ “It does feel a bit weird to think that everyone I meet or are friends with tends to know so many celebrities in the business.”  _ Brigitte laughed then stopped.  _ “Oh I hope that didn’t sound rude.” _

_ “Not at all. We are just a bit of a tight knit community within this part of the entertainment world.”  _ Hanzo said. 

_ “Still, there are times when I feel out of place trying to keep up with all of it.”  _ Brigitte scratched at the back of her head.  _ “Also, it’s almost Christmas time. What are you going to be doing for the holidays?” _

There was a bit of a silence on his side. 

_ “Did I ask something bad?”  _

_ “No.”  _ Hanzo replied but Brigitte heard the same hitch in his voice when she asked about his birthday.  _ “My family doesn’t really celebrate Christmas. So I’ll probably spend time with my brother and aunt in England. Her mother was British so she’s the only one that has ‘Christmas Spirit’ out of all of us. Then go to Japan a little after new years. How about you?” _

_ “I’ll be taking a train up to Sweden to see my family and be rampaged by all my nieces and nephews as well as my army of cousins.”  _ Brigitte tried to lighten the mood, with a chuckle. _ ”Usually stay there until just after new years.” _

_ “Sounds like you like it though. I guess you have a big family.”  _ Hanzo asked.

_ “Oh yeah, I’m the youngest of four siblings. They have four kids with one on the way. Because of all the siblings my mama and papa have, I have near ten cousins who also have children. Plus my grandparents and godparents will be there. Let's say the house gets busy when everyone comes over.”  _ Brigitte smiled while pulling her knees to her chest.

_ “I hope your house is big enough for all that.”  _ Hanzo’s chuckle was more playful into her ear.

_ “Yeah, papa and grandpapa really helped to make the house big enough for thall the family shenanigans.”  _ Brigitte said.  _ “Though getting a transport that is willing to take a cat too big for a carrier is a pain.” _

_ “Can’t Mr dos Santos or Miss Song take you?” _

_ “No, they will be heading to America beforehand and I would hate to leave one of their cars at the train station for a bit over two weeks.” _

_ “What day do you need to get there and what time is your train?”  _ Hanzo asked.

_ “The twelfth and it leaves at eight in the morning.” _

_ “If you allow me I wouldn’t mind giving you a ride. My car has survived my dogs so I think it’s fair to assume it can survive your cat.” _

Brigitte bit her lip, he already was giving her a lot lately.  _ “That would be nice and I’d be really grateful. Sure it wouldn’t be too much trouble?” _

_ “Think nothing of it, my lady.” _

Both of them heard a knock at Brigitte’s door as the muffled voice of Lucio spoke up.  _ “Brig, food is here if you’re hungry.” _

_ “Okay!”  _ Brigitte said, moving the phone away for a moment.

_ “It seems that it is time for your meal.”  _ Hanzo chuckled again.  _ “I guess I should let you eat.” _

She didn’t really want to go but her stomach told her otherwise.  _ “Probably. Could I talk to you again another time?” _

_ “I’d like that very much. Enjoy your meal and have a lovely evening, Brigitte.”  _

  
_ “You too.”  _ Brigitte happily said before he hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

Deciding on black suit and vest, with his hair up in a bun and no glasses. Hanzo stood in front of the mirror to see if everything looked alright. 

With a quick tug, Hanzo made sure his suit vest was straight. His fingers fidgeted a lot longer on his clothes than needed. Why was he so nervous, he thought to himself. It was just a date, albeit the first date he’d been on in how many years now. Since after... 

Hanzo shook his head, he didn’t want to ruin a night remembering that. A night with someone that actually seemed to want to spend time in his company. That made him smile a little.

After putting on his watch Hanzo glanced over at the envelope sitting on his desk, containing the tickets Amélie gave him. The thought of asking Brigitte to accompany him to the ballet crossed his mind but Hanzo wasn’t sure. Would she enjoy going to that sort of thing? Especially when after he’d most likely be spending time with Amélie and her fiance. Though he’d worry about it later.

Noticing the time on his watch, Hanzo went to the living room. 

_ “Heading out on your date now, bro?”  _ Genji asked, sitting in the living room while playing some game.

Hanzo grabbed his overcoat and scarf, putting them on.  _ “Yes, so please behave while I am away.” _

Genji paused his game and turned to face his brother.  _ “I promise, scout’s honor.” _

_ “You were never in the boy scouts.”  _ Hanzo raised an eyebrow as Ama and Yomi went over to him. He smiled and pet them.  _ “You be good too” _

_ “It’s the thought that counts.”  _ Genji laughed then waved.  _ “Still have fun and be safe.” _

_ “Thank you and see you in a few hours.”  _ Hanzo said with a wave to them all before going onto the elevator to the garage. Getting into his car, Hanzo turned on the vehicle and went off.

The roads were more quiet than he thought they would be, considering it was only snowing lightly. Which allowed him to arrive at his destination a lot faster than first intended.

Hanzo pulled his car in front of the apartment and took a breath. 

_ He could do this.  _

Getting out of his car, Hanzo walked to the building. Once at the door, he raised his hand to push the doorbell and hesitated for a moment. With another deep breath he pushed himself to ring the bell. After a few minutes there were sounds on the other side of the door as if it was being unlocked and there stood Lucio.

_ “Hey Hanzo. Come on in.”  _ Lucio said greeting him with a smile, moving aside to let Hanzo in and shut the door.

_ “Good evening.”  _ Hanzo replied with a nod. 

_ “You’re a little earlier than expected.”  _ Lucio commented.

_ “Traffic was lighter than usual. I hope it was alright.”  _ Hanzo said.

_ “No problem, you’re welcome here anytime. Have a seat, the girls are still finishing up.”  _ Lucio laughed.  _ “It probably won't be long but want anything to drink?” _

_ “That is not necessary but thank you nonetheless.”  _ Hanzo sat on the sofa as a meow was heard at his feet. Looking down he saw a giant white cat that had to be at least the size of Yomi. At first he blinked in surprise, Hanzo knew that the cat was big from Brigitte’s photos but didn’t expect this big. Taking off his glove, he put his hand out in greeting.  _ “Hello there, you must be Sushi.” _

Sushi cautiously sniffed at the hand before nuzzling it with a purr, that made Hanzo smile a little as he continued to scratch under Sushi’s chin. 

_ “You passed the pet test at least. Sushi seems to like you.”  _ Lucio said from the kitchen.

Hana came from the hall, grinning as she turned.  _ “Briggy, your date arrived.” _

_ “I still have to grab my coat and purse from my room...”  _ Brigitte said coming out of the bathroom but her sentence halted when her eyes met Hanzo’s.

For a brief moment Hanzo felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Brigitte was dressed in a long, dark blue strapless dress that reached to just above the floor. Her reddish brown hair pulled up into a cascade of curls. Just the hint of make-up showed on her face but what stood out was the red stained lips and the subtle blush. She was even wearing the necklace and earrings he gifted her.

Lucio and Hana glanced over at each other, somehow feeling like they were both the third wheel in this situation. 

_ “Briggy unless you want to be late, I’d go get them.”  _ Hana said, nonchalantly poking at Brigitte’s arm.

_ “Huh?”  _ Brigitte then realized she was staring.  _ “Oh god yeah, sorry. A-almost ready.” _

After Brigitte went into what Hanzo assumed was her bedroom, Hana walked over and grinned while kneeling. 

_ “Need me to help pick your jaw off the floor?”  _ Hana had a teasing tone in her voice. 

In the kitchen, Lucio tried to suppress a snort then tried to cover it up with a cough.  _ “Drink went down the wrong tube.” _

Hanzo cleared his throat, trying to hide the embarrassment.  _ “I was just admiring her.” _

_ “Yeah.”  _ Hana kept the grin as she stood up.

_ “Sorry for the wait.”  _ Brigitte said, returning wrapped in a dark brown fur shawl. A pink tinge still on her cheeks.

_ “Not at all. I was the one that arrived early.”  _ Hanzo stood and took her hand, kissing it gently. Though he could feel a few sets of eyes on his back.

_ “Alright, I want to get a picture of you two gorgeous people.”  _ Hana said, getting out her phone.  _ “Don’t be shy.”  _

_ “Hana, you’re making it seem like it’s my studentbalen.”  _ Brigitte said.

_ “Please?”  _ Hana gave the biggest puppy eyes she could.

Brigitte turned to Hanzo.  _ “Do you mind?” _

Hanzo thought for a moment before shaking his head before getting close enough to her side 

_ “Alright say cheese in Three, two, one.”  _ Hana held her phone up, grin returning while looking at the results of the picture.  _ “I’ll text you this later. So go have fun and be safe!” _

After saying a quick goodbye, Hanzo led Brigitte to his car opening the door to let her in before getting in on his side.  _ “I hope you aren’t getting too cold. It’s going to be a bit chilly tonight.” _

_ “This is more warm than it looks, considering the faux fur shawl is the only thing protecting my shoulders and arms.”  _ Brigitte chuckled.  _ “Plus surviving the harsh winters of Sweden gave me a bit of a thick skin.” _

Hanzo smiled, then looked over after turning on the engine and putting it into drive.  _ “I didn’t entirely get a chance to say this in the house, you look beautiful.” _

Biting her lip, Brigitte glanced over at him shyly.  _ “Thank you. It still takes a bit to get used to being dressed up. You look really handsome.” _

He wanted to say that she was always beautiful but his tongue was too tied to actually get it out of his lips.

_ “So what’s the place like that we are going to?”  _ Brigitte asked, still blushing.

_ “It’s a small restaurant, a bit fancy but nothing to worry about anything like four different types of the same utensil.”  _ Hanzo said jokingly, finding his words again. 

_ “Then did I overdress a bit?” _

_ “I once saw a woman come in wearing a seventeenth century themed ball gown. You will be fine.”  _ Hanzo explained while chuckling slightly, turning down one of the older cobblestone roads. _ “The only problem you might have is if you don’t speak Italian, since their menu is completely in that.” _

Brigitte rubbed at the back of her neck.  _ “Well my vocabulary for that language is pretty much limited.” _

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll help with anything you need.”  _

_ “How many languages do you speak?”  _ Brigitte asked, looking at him curiously. 

Hanzo grinned slightly.  _ “A few. Japanese, English and French are my most fluent. German and Italian are more for casual conversations. I also know a little bit of others because of traveling but I don’t want to brag.” _

_ “Aren’t we a man of culture.”  _ Brigitte giggled.  _ “Here I am barely getting through three.” _

_ “Well you could add a fourth to it, my offer still stands for teaching you a little Japanese.”  _ Hanzo said, glancing to the side to look at her. 

_ “Think you can handle another one with my offer of Swedish?”  _ Brigitte teased.

_ “I think I can if you are.”  _ Hanzo pulled over to stop in front of an old fashioned brick building. A small gold gilded sign with ‘ _ Bernardi’s _ ’ written in a decorative font hung under an awning just over the entry.  _ “Here we are.” _

Though Hanzo turned the corner to park in a small parking lot.  _ “Give me a moment.”  _ Hanzo said before getting out to go around to get Brigitte’s door and leading her back to the entrance of the restaurant.

Once inside, Hanzo gave their coats to the coat check before going to the podium where the  maître d' stood, nodding when seeing them.  _ “Ah Mr. Shimada, dare il benvenuto. Your table is ready for you and your guest. Would you follow me please?” _

__

Brigitte walked alongside Hanzo, arm wrapped around his and looked around at the decor. It was so much prettier than she imagined. The place was quiet as there were only a few guests other than them. Music played at a slow pace from a live band that was up on a small stage. 

_ “Is this table to your liking, Mr. Shimada?”  _ The  maître d' asked. 

_ “As usual, yes.”  _ Hanzo nodded.

_“Miss.”_ The maître d' pulled out a seat and indicated for Brigitte.

_ “Thank you.”  _ Brigitte sat down before the seat was pushed in slightly.

_ “You’re waiter should be here shortly. If you need anything, feel free to speak with me.”  _ With that he left the couple alone after a bow.

_ “Wow they know you by name.”  _ Brigitte chuckled.

_ “I do frequent enough.”  _ Hanzo smiled sitting down in his own seat across the table.  _ “What do you think so far?” _

Brigitte looked around again before going back to Hanzo, eyes sparkling. “ _ It’s so romantic. I don’t think I’ve ever been in a place like this before.” _

Hanzo couldn't help but smile more at her wonderment.  _ “Just wait until you try the food. Before the waiter arrives do you have a preference on wine?” _

_ “Well, I don’t really know a lot of wine choices or if it’s some insult to order it with certain foods. So you could choose.”  _ Brigitte said.

_ “Buona serata, I am your waiter  _ _ Mattia. _ _ ”  _ A man dressed in a waiter’s uniform stood next to their table and handed them two menus.  _ “I’ll give you a little time to decide on your meals. If you are planning to have wine, we got a few bottles of Lacroix red, aged twenty years. Perfect compliment for our house special.” _

_ “One of those and an antipasto platter.”  _ Hanzo stated.

_ “As you wish sir. I will return shortly.”  _ With a bow, they were left alone again.

Brigitte glanced through the menu, a little bewildered considering Hanzo was correct in his earlier statement that everything was in Italian. She could barely read a small percentage of the things listed.  _ “Umm, so far I understand like ten words and most of it doesn’t go together. Eheh. What is the house special?” _

_ “Bernardi’s lasagna. He’s famous in the culinary world for the recipe. It’s quite good.” _

_ “Nothing beats the classics. I have at least the main course I guess...”  _ Brigitte shyly looked over the top of the tall menu.  _ “I have no clue what else to pick except the tiramisu.” _

_ “If you trust my tastes I can order for you.”  _ Hanzo chuckled.

_ “I’d appreciate that.”  _ Brigitte blushed. 

Two waiters came over, one put a plate filled with some various cheeses and cured meat then bowed to leave. While the other brought the wine, after Hanzo approved of it, the waiter poured them both a glass. Though he stood there while Hanzo tested the drink.

_ “We’ll keep it.” _

_ “Yes, sir. Also, have you and the lady decided what you would order?”  _

Hanzo started ordering all in Italian, Brigitte picked up random words that he said. The waiter wrote everything down and replied in Italian, then left.

_ “Really trying to impress me on the first date?”  _ Brigitte asked, sipping some of her wine. She was more into beer but the wine tasted really sweet. 

_ “Maybe I am.”  _ He surprised himself at how confident he sounded.  _ “Is it working?” _

_ “A little.”  _ Brigitte looked up through her lashes at him. Reaching out, she grabbed a small cheese piece and slid it slowly into her mouth.  _ “Mmm. this is so good.” _

Hanzo lost a bit of confidence watching her take in another bite. Making a hard swallow before taking a little meat for himself.  _ “So, I was wondering what you meant when saying studentbalen to Miss Song when she wished to take our picture.” _

_ “Oh, it’s the Swedish equivalent to prom in simple terms.”  _ Brigitte explained.  _ “She reminded me of mama when she was excited about pictures so I joked. Did you go to a prom?” _

_ “Not in the same way. Japanese academies or schools do not really do that but I accompanied Amélie to a dance similar for her academy.”  _ Hanzo sipped his wine. 

_ “Was it fun at least?” _

_ “To some extent, it was hard to do much of anything with the Headmistress breathing down our necks.”  _ Hanzo chuckled.  _ “Well mostly down my brother’s neck.” _

_ “Really that much of a flirter then too.”  _ Brigitte laughed.  _ “Oh, I have an idea while we wait for our food.” _

_ “What is it?”  _ Hanzo inquired, curious as to what she was planning.

_ “How about we ask random questions to each other. It’s a fun little way to get to know little things between us.”  _ Brigitte suggested.  _ “Biggest rule is that, if a question is asked that is too uncomfortable, we don’t have to answer. Want to try?” _

Hanzo took another bite, thinking about it. It wouldn’t hurt and he was curious to know more about the woman in front of him.  _ “I don’t see what not. Ladies first.” _

Brigitte tapped her chin lightly.  _ “Hmm, ok. Do you have any hobbies you like?” _

_ “Archery and collecting music boxes.”  _ Hanzo answered.  _ “Plus I do like reading when I have the time.” _

_ “Oh that's cool.”  _ Brigitte said, genuinely interested.  _ “That brings up more questions but it is your turn.” _

_ “Well the more question you ask now, do I get to match them with my own in a row later?”  _ Hanzo raised his eyebrow teasing her.

_ “I think that’s fair.”  _ Brigitte giggled.

_ “So what hobby brings up questions you want to have answers to?” _

_ “You’ve done archery?” _

_ “It’s been a while since I really went out to a range but yes. It’s one of the few sports I enjoy.”  _ Hanzo answered, pausing before continuing.  _ “I have even won the Japanese nationals two years in a row when I was at university but that is old news.”  _

_ “Really? Color me impressed.”  _ Brigitte blinked and giggled again.  _ “You must have really good hand-eye coordination to do all that.” _

_ “I guess you can say I’m good with my hands.”  _ Hanzo then groaned.  _ “That probably sounded like a horrible pickup line. Sorry.” _

_ “No need to be sorry.”  _ Brigitte shivered anyway, since it reminded her of the fantasies she had been enjoying for the past few days.  _ “Y-your turn if you want.” _

_ “Hmm, two questions I get.”  _ Hanzo said.  _ “I am also curious about what you like to do.” _

_ “Mechanical projects.”  _ Brigitte started, excitedly.  _ “Give me a broken down engine and I will get that baby to purr again. Also, I do like cooking and baking. Oh yeah, I promised I’d make  _ _ Janssons frestelse for you. When I come back from Sweden and you have free time, I’ll make a fresh one just for you. _ _ ”  _ Part of her wanted to say to do it for his birthday but she remembered when he looked sad at the mention of it. 

_ “I can not wait to try your cooking. I don’t get the chance to try much of the Swedish cuisine.”  _

_ “Be prepared for so much Swedish food.”  _ Brigitte nibbled cutely on more cheese.  _ “So what's your next question. You get one more before it’s my turn.”  _

_ “Since food was mentioned, what is your favorite thing to eat?”  _ Hanzo asked before drinking.

Without even a moment to think, Brigitte just blurted out the name of one thing.  _ “Cheesecake. I love cheesecake. Probably a bit too much.” _

Hanzo silently chuckled at her answer.  _ “I should have guessed that from how much you were enjoying the one you had at Wynn’s.” _

_ “That was still the best cheesecake since coming here. So can you blame me?”  _ Brigitte laughed.

_ “Well technically I could but that wouldn’t be fair since I helped you find it.”  _ Hanzo chuckled again.

_ “Ok then, what’s your favorite food?” _

Hanzo smiled at a memory.  _ “Takoyaki.”  _

_ “What is that?”  _ Brigitte asked but swore she had heard that before.

_ “In simple terms, fried dough balls with octopus meat and other seasonings. It’s quite delicious if you like savory things.” _

_ “That sounds actually really good even though I’ve never tried octopus.” _

_ “It’s hard to find here from what I’ve noticed. So I have to go back to Japan to eat any. My grandmother always offered her father’s recipe but..sadly I am not the best of chefs.”  _ Hanzo muttered the last part while scratching at the back of his neck.

_ “Aww, nothing beats good homemade comfort food. So I know the pain of something only being easily gotten in a home town or I guess home country in our case.”  _ Brigitte said.

Hanzo nodded. She was right but going back ‘home’ usually also meant stress. 

_ “Your turn again.” _

_ “Hmm.”  _ Hanzo’s eyes glanced over to the gear tattoo that was on her upper arm he had noticed earlier.  _ “Your tattoo, does it have a meaning?” _

Brigitte moved her arm, touching over the marking.  _ “It’s my rank in the IronClad guild. This is ‘journeyman’ or second rank. Apprentice has an outline, Journeyman has the solid color and Master has a second cog added. I got my promotion about a year ago.” _

_ “Congratulations then.”  _ Hanzo raised his glass in a small toast.

_ “Thank you.”  _ Brigitte copied his motion, taking a sip.  _ “May I know what about your tattoo? I saw what looked like the head of a oriental dragon.” _

_ “That...”  _ Hanzo started, rolling up his sleeve enough to show just above his wrist.  _ “Is the old symbol of my clan's origins. It’s thought that dragons guarded the Shimada’s in their rise in power during the feudal era. So to honor them, every son of the main family bore a tribute in the form of a tattoo. We still keep the tradition even after all these centuries as my father, brother and me bear it. Though at times they can get looks since the majority of tattoos in Japan is seen as connected to yakuza.”  _ Saying the last part a bit more quietly as he put the sleeve pack in its place.

_ “Wow, that is quite the history.”  _ Brigitte said, amazed at the story.  _ “How far does it go up? I’m curious what it all looks like.” _

Hanzo raised an eyebrow.  _ “It’s a complete sleeve, so I think it’s a bit indecent if I take off my shirt in public and in front of a lady.” _

Brigitte blinked a few times, hating that her mind went to the thought of him stripping. 

_ “I’m teasing you.”  _ Hanzo said. 

_ “I-i figured.”  _ Brigitte started but was stopped when their food arrived. Thankful for the distraction from her thoughts.

* * *

  
  


_ “Everything tasted amazing.”  _ Brigitte let out a content sigh as she sat back in her seat.  _ “Would they happen to allow take out because I would love to get more of that tiramisu.” _

Hanzo patted his face with his napkin and put it aside. Sipping at the last bit of wine and smiling.  _ “I’m glad you enjoyed the food. Also yes, they even do delivery if you wish.” _

_ “I’m gonna so kill my budget buying all this food.”  _ Brigitte giggled, feeling the effect of drinking three glasses of wine. Then tilted her head when she saw Hanzo get up and walk over to her chair, offering a hand.

_ “Would you care to dance?”  _ Hanzo asked, looking firmly into her eyes.

Brigitte bit her lip under his gaze.  _ “I can’t really dance like that.”  _ Indicating to the small group of people already dancing.

_ “Don’t worry about that.”  _ Hanzo gave her a comforting but confident grin, still holding out his hand.

_ “Ok.”  _ Brigitte took his hand as Hanzo led her to an unoccupied corner of the dance floor.

Hanzo placed Brigitte’s right hand on his shoulder, intertwining her left hand with his. Then finally leaving his free hand on the small of her back which was partially bare because of the dress.  _ “Are you fine with this? I can move it to your waist if it makes you uncomfortable.” _

_ “It’s fine.”  _ Brigitte hoped he didn’t feel the goosebumps forming along her skin.

Slowly, Hanzo started to guide Brigitte into a gentle sway. After several times of stepping on his feet and apologizing, Brigitte finally got into the rhythm. 

_ “There you go. See I believed in you.”  _ Hanzo said.

Brigitte giggled with excitement, this was fun. Though she had felt bad for stepping on his feet with high heels.  __ Hanzo suddenly took the chance to give Brigitte a small twirl.

When she returned from the move, Brigitte partially stepped on the hem of her skirt but Hanzo helped her recover. 

_ “Maybe I did the twirl a bit too early?”  _ Hanzo teased.

_ “I blame the skirt more than you.”  _ Brigitte looked away, shyly as they kept dancing.

Then the band started playing a softer, slower paced song.

Brigitte took a chance. Moving her hand upwards, so her arm laid gently across Hanzo’s shoulders. Closing the gap more, Brigitte made it that the side of her face leaned against his. Nuzzling into his hair, Brigitte found comfort in the subtle scents of sandalwood and something else she couldn’t name. 

That made Hanzo’s breath hitch and he stopped dancing for a second before continuing. He really didn’t expect that but he wasn’t going to complain. Her very presence made him want to just get lost in this moment and hoped it never ended. God, his heart was racing. What was it about her that made him feel so at ease.

* * *

  
  


They stepped outside, the night air had gotten chillier as the falling snow picked up. 

_ “Dinner and dessert was amazing, even if I didn’t understand most of the menu. Thank you for helping me choose something.”  _ Brigitte said, pulling her shawl closer to her face. Feeling a little tipsy from the wine in her system and giddy from dancing.  _ “Didn’t think I could actually dance like that.” _

_ “No problem at all. Plus you dance well, sometimes you just need a good lead to guide you.”  _ Hanzo reassured her with a chuckle, then saw her shiver.  _ “Are you too cold?” _

_ “A little but I’ll be fine once we get in the car.”  _ Brigitte reassured with a smile.

_ “Luckily, here we are.”  _ Hanzo said, helping her in then getting in himself.  _ “This should feel better.” _

_ “Much better.”  _ Brigitte let off a sigh as the heater turned on.  _ “I may love the cold but not in a silk-like dress.” _

_ “Well it’s getting late, I should probably get you home so you can get into something a bit warmer.”  _ Hanzo commented, getting the car ready to drive.

Brigitte fidgeted her purse strap.  _ “Actually...” _

_ “What is it?”  _ Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

_ “I don’t want the evening to end quite yet.”  _ Brigitte smiled up at Hanzo, then realized that could sound much more suggestive than she intended. Waving her hand, Brigitte turned to him with slightly wide eyes.  _ “Oh not like that, I didn’t mean...hnn.” _

Hanzo blinked a few times in surprise and then laughed out loud for a few minutes. 

_ “Ugh..”  _ Brigitte mumbled in reaction, hiding her face under the shawl a little. She felt embarrassed that he laughed but also glad to hear him do so.

_ “I apologize, greatly.”  _ Hanzo said, placing his hand on hers to pull away the shawl to show her face.  _ “I knew you didn’t mean any implications by it. Is there anything you wish to do for a little longer?” _

_ “That’s the thing, I haven’t been here enough to know what all is open this late besides Lucio’s club and a few eateries.” _

Hanzo thought for a moment before smiling again.  _ “I think I know of a place you’ll enjoy, if it’s still open. Though it will be a surprise until we get there.” _

_ “Alright.”  _ Brigitte smiled back, a shiver went down her spine with excitement as he drove off.

After a while, they were just on the outskirts of the city. Hanzo pulled the car up a cobblestone driveway that led up to a big building with several glass domes. Stopping in the parking space closest to the opening, Brigitte watched Hanzo take out his phone and dial number. A few seconds passed before there was a faint voice on the other end.

_ “Hello, Mr Logan, it’s Hanzo. I know it’s late but would you mind if I was allowed in? I have someone with me as well if that’s fine.”  _ Hanzo said.

The voice responded and Hanzo nodded, replying back.  _ “Thank you, we’ll be at the front door.” _ Ending the call, Hanzo looked over at Brigitte.  _ “Ready to go in?” _

_ “Yes, this place looks pretty.”  _ Brigitte nodded.

_ “Wait until you see what’s inside. I’ll get your door.”  _ Hanzo said, turning off the engine to get out and open her door, holding his hand for her to take.  _ “Be careful it’s a little slippery.” _

Brigitte took his hand and stepped out. Even being cautious, her heel hit an ice patch and her face collided gently into Hanzo’s chest.

_ “Whoa, I have you.”  _ Hanzo said, helping Brigitte stand up straight. 

Though when she looked up their faces were close to almost feeling the warm puffs of breath. Brigitte didn’t even notice the placement of his large hand on her lower back and neither did Hanzo, as they stared at each other.

Hanzo cleared his throat and moved his hand to wrap her’s around his arm for support.  _ “We should get inside.” _

_ “Yeah..”  _ Brigitte mumbled under her breath while walking with Hanzo to the building. She wanted to feel more of that closeness again, like when they danced. In all honesty, it took a lot of effort to not kiss him at that moment. 

Shortly the door to the entrance clicked open to reveal an older man in a gardener’s outfit. Once he saw them, he gave a friendly smile.  _ “It’s chilly outside, let’s introduce inside.”  _ He held the door for both of them to go in and locked the door behind the group. 

Brigitte let out another sigh of relief to be out of the wind and then looked around to see the sign that read ‘Botanical Gardens’.

_ “Now that we are out of the wind. Hello again Hanzo and who is this lovely young lady you brought?”  _

_ “Logan, this is Brigitte Lindholm.”  _ Hanzo answered, his tone softened when he glanced over at her.  _ “She’s a friend and my date for this evening. Brigitte, this is Matthew Logan. Head caretaker for the gardens here.” _

_ “Call me Matthew or Matt. I find no need to be as formal as this big lug makes it.”  _ Matthew let out a hearty laugh before offering to shake her hand. 

_ “Hi Matt.”  _ Brigitte shook his hand.  _ “Nice to meet you. I’ve been really excited to come here but haven’t totally gotten the chance.” _

_ “It was nice to meet you too.”  _ Matthew said, still smiling. _ “Hanzo knows where you are allowed to be. When you’re done, text me. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves. Also you can place your coats in my office to dry. Have a nice night, I need to go have my dinner.” _

With that, it was just Hanzo and Brigitte while Matthew went off to a side room. 

_ “Would you like to hang your coat?”  _ Hanzo asked, heading towards the door that said office above it.

_ “Yeah.”  _ Brigitte started sliding off her shawl and Hanzo took it, hanging it once he opened the door and also hung up his.

Closing the door behind him, Hanzo offered his arm and smiled.  _ “Shall we? _

Brigitte slid her arm around his once again, even in heat of the building, the warmth of his arm felt nice.

Hanzo led her through the first archway.  _ “There is plenty to see along the way with some of the new assortments. Plus I can show you one of my favorite sections.” _

_ “Sakura blossoms?”  _ Brigitte asked.

_ “Didn’t think you’d remember that comment I made before.”  _ Hanzo smiled.  _ “But yes. That is correct.” _

_ “Well it’s also a part of the gift you gave me.”  _ Brigitte said, holding up the necklace part.

_ “Touche.”  _ Hanzo commented.  _ “First section is for summer or natsu.” _

_ “Natsu.”  _ Brigitte repeated. _ “Taking the chance to teach me some Japanese?” _

_ “I do not see the harm in it.”  _ Hanzo chuckled as they passed through the second archway to several paths that swirled around fenced off flowers and shrubs.  _ “Also It will be a bit humid.” _

He was correct about the humidity but Brigitte was too distracted with all the colors spread out in small fields and bushes.

_ “So pretty.”  _ Brigitte said, nearly dragging Hanzo through the paths and into the next area. 

Hanzo just stared at how happy she was looking around at all the different flowers along the way, not even carrying that she was pulling him forward.

_ “Hanzo.” _

He blinked a few times, noticing that she was trying to get his attention.  _ “Yes?” _

_ “I was asking what are flowers called in Japanese.”  _ Brigitte asked, her face still beaming.

_ “Well, it’s the same as the name of one of your friends. Albeit, in her language it means something else.”  _ Hanzo chuckled.

Brigitte thought for a moment before saying anything.  _ “Hana?” _

_ “Correct.” _

_ “Go me.”  _ Brigitte said happily, taking his hand.  _ “Come on!” _

Hanzo felt his heart flutter at her excitement. 

_ “Oh there is the sakura tree!” _

In the middle of a patch of grass was a large sakura tree covered in pale pink blossoms with a small path made of flat stones. To its side was a koi pond, zen garden and a oriental bench facing them all. 

Brigitte slipped off her heels and let off a sigh of relief as she sat down on the bench. The coolness of the stones were a godsend to her aching feet.  _ “That feels better. I hope it’s ok.” _

_ “As long as you stay off the grass and the sand, it’s fine.”  _ Hanzo chuckled and sat next to her.

_ “I see why you like this place. It’s calming and really pretty.”  _ Brigitte mumbled, half closing her eyes.

_ “Yeah, it reminds me of the better things about home.”  _ Hanzo said, then was surprised when her fingers made their way to intertwine with his.  _ “Brigitte?” _

Leaning over, Brigitte placed her head on his shoulder.  _ “Can we just sit here for a few minutes?” _

_ “Of course.”  _ Hanzo said, managing to hold his tone despite his surprise. Daring to make the move, he kissed the top of her head, hoping it wasn’t too forward. He didn’t realize how much he needed this simple action from her. He was happy, like he could forget all the drama and anxiety for even just a little while. 

* * *

_ “Thank you for a wonderful date.”  _ Brigitte held Hanzo’s hand, running her thumb along his knuckles, as they stood at the doorstep of her apartment.

__

_ “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  _ Hanzo smiled softly, enjoying her touch.  _ “Though before I let you go. I have one more question.” _

__

_ “What is it?”  _ Brigitte asked, not wanting to let go of this hand. 

__

_ “I mentioned Saturday being the day of The Nutcracker performance. I was given an extra ticket. Would you like to come with me? It is close to when you are leaving for your trip but I wanted to ask nonetheless. We can provide dinner afterwards-” _

__

_ “I’d love to.”  _

__

Hanzo blinked a few times before smiling.  _ “I’ll pick you up at six. For now you should probably get inside before you catch a cold.” _

__

_ “Alright.”  _ Brigitte bit at her lip.  _ “What do you say when you want to wish someone good night?” _

__

_ “In this case it would be, ‘oyasumi’.”  _ Hanzo said, using the more informal version.

__

Leaning forward she kissed his cheek, so tempted to leave one on his lips.  _ “Oyasumi.” _

__

Hanzo let her hand slide from his as she unlocked the door, missing the warmth already. Though he still felt it from the spot where her lips touched, even against the cold wind.  _ “Oyasumi.” _

__

_ “See you Saturday and be safe.”  _ She waved with a smile waiting for him to respond before she’d close the door. 

__

_ “See you Saturday.” _

_  
  
  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_ “Think you have everything you need? I think you forgot the kitchen sink.”  _ Brigitte joked, placing what she hoped was the last suitcase into the trunk and glad the snow stopped long enough for them to pack up.

_ “Ha ha very funny but yes, that’s it.”  _ Hana playfully stuck out her tongue, throwing her purse in the back of the jeep then hopped in.

_ “I better hope so, because baggage checking is gonna take forever.”  _ Lucio laughed before getting into the passenger seat.  _ “At least we are leaving early.”  _

Hana blew him a raspberry as Brigitte got in and started the engine. 

The roads were fairly busy, with people either doing some last minute shopping or heading off to their holiday destination. Thankfully they didn’t have to drive too long to get to the airport even with the traffic.

After a while, Brigitte pulled over into the drop-off zone and the group managed to lug everything out on one of the carts.

_ “You two take care and have a safe flight.”  _ Brigitte said, hugging Hana and Lucio tightly.  _ “Also tell Jack hi for me.” _

_ “You be safe too on your trip to Sweden and say hi to the Lindolms.”  _ Hana mumbled into Brigitte’s jacket before they let go.

_ “We’ll contact you once we land. So have fun in Sweden and enjoy your mom’s ginger cookies for us.”  _ Lucio said, smiling. 

_ “You might get a surprise on that but my lips are sealed. Anyway, you guys should get going so everything gets set up. Love you and have a wonderful Christmas!”  _ Brigitte gave them one more big hug, nearly picking them up.

_ “Merry Christmas!”  _ The couple nearly said in unison, waving at Brigitte as they went off to go on their flight.

Brigitte waited for them to be out of sight before going back to the car and drove away. It had been two days since her date with Hanzo, parts replayed in her mind and it made her smile like an idiot. A hint of red appeared on her cheeks thinking about how many times she had been close to just kissing him that night. Wondering if Hanzo had been thinking the same. Then tomorrow would be the ballet. Brigitte shook her head, it was best to concentrate on driving. The growling of her stomach also told her it was probably best to get something to eat for dinner. Deciding last minute, she turned down a few roads to head for a familiar cafe.

Luckily there were a few parking spots a block away so it was a short walk through the cold. When Brigitte walked in, surprised to see how quiet ‘Paws and Snacks’ was besides the people getting takeout orders. 

_ “Brigitte! Take a seat and I will be with you soon.” _

Brigitte looked over to see Wynn standing at the counter, after handing out an order.  _ “Alright.”  _ Waving back, Brigitte went over to a table putting her jacket on the back of the chair. The same one she shared with Hanzo that time he took her here.

_ “Hello again, sweetie.”  _ Wynn handed her a menu, smiling.  _ “Do you know what you would like or want some time?” _

_ “Have anything new or any specials?”  _ Brigitte asked.

_ “We have cookies & cream hot chocolate with mint and a delicious gingerbread cheesecake I suspect you’ll want.”  _ Wynn chuckled.  _ “Though you might want to also get something that isn’t just sugar. My husband made a batch of his chili recipe that will warm you right up.” _

_ “Actually that sounds good. I’ll take an order of it all.”  _ Brigitte said, handing the menu back.  _ “Also can I have an order of those tuna treats to go. Sushi really liked them.” _

_ “Of course. I’ll get this to be made.”  _ Wynn took the menu back and headed back to the kitchen.

Brigitte looked at her phone for any missed messages but there weren’t any. So she scrolled over to look at the picture of her and Hanzo. The smile grew on her face as she once again went back to thinking of how it was to be held by him in that dance. 

_ “Here’s your order.” _

_ “Huh?”  _ Brigitte looked up to see Wynn holding a tray with her food. She guessed she was lost in thought longer than she meant to be.

After the food was placed on the table, Brigitte noticed there was an extra drink.

_ “Mind if I sit with you for a little?”  _ Wynn asked, pointing to the seat across.

_ “Oh sure. Though you won’t mind that I’m eating and you're not? I don’t want to be rude.”  _

_ “It’s not a problem.”  _ Wynn sat down.  _ “I guess you could say it’s my break and the store is quiet right now because the evening rush isn’t here yet. Might as well get to know you a little better and you can ask me things as well. I always love making new friends. How are you?” _

Brigitte took a sip of her coco.  _ “Pretty good, excited about going home to Sweden for a few weeks for the holidays. Just came back from dropping some friends off at the airport. What about you?” _

_ “A little tired with all the extra work. My holiday will be soon. I get to spend some time with my husband and our sons. Oh let me show you a picture!”  _ Wynn reached into the back pocket of her dress to pull out a wallet like thing. Opening it to a picture of her and an older man with black hair, surrounded by three boys; one with black-ish hair, one with brown hair and finally a pale blond one.  _ “This is my husband Harvey. Our sons are Theran, he’s the one with black-ish hair like his father. I actually gave birth to him. The blond boy is Paladin, a strange name but it was a nickname we just stuck with since he liked it. One of our adopted children.” _

_ “That’s kinda like my brother Bastion. His actual name is Theodore but since he’s the tallest of us and built like a castle we nicknamed him Bastion. But I’ll let you continue, sorry.” _

_ “No harm.”  _ Wynn giggled then became a little somber when her finger went to the brown haired boy.  _ “Finally, Rick. He was a boy we adopted and our first son. Rick had nowhere to go so we took him in and raised him as if he was our blood much like Paladin. Though sadly he died some years ago from a health concern that rapidly aged his body but we gave him the best life we could to the end.” _

_ “Oh my condolences.”  _ Brigitte stopped eating.

_ “Thank you but it’s alright. He’s always here.”  _ Wynn put her hand on her heart.  _ “What’s your family like?” _

_ “Huge to say the least.”  _ Brigitte chuckled a little, still feeling a bit sad for Wynn.  _ “I have my papa and mama. Three older siblings; Daniel, Maria and Bastion. I have two nieces and two nephews with one on the way. Of course the horde of aunts,uncles and cousins.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Must be fun.”  _ Wynn said.

_ “They can be a pain sometimes but I love them.”  _ Brigitte continued eating.  _ “Also tell your husband he makes a great chilli recipe.” _

_ “He’ll appreciate that. Harvey is grumpy but a sweetheart in his own way.”  _ Wynn said with a smile.  _ “By the way you look adorable together.” _

_ “Um?”  _ Brigitte raised her eyebrow in question. 

_ “You and Hanzo, I saw you staring at a photo of you together. I didn’t mean to pry but seeing you smile like a girl with a crush was cute.” _

_ “Eheh.”  _ Brigitte cleared her throat after nearly choking.  _ “That obvious..” _

_ “I’ve been around long enough to notice small things like that.”  _ Wynn teased.  _ “Hanzo is a kind young man. Though for the past year that he’s patronged here, it always felt like he had such loneliness in his eyes. When you came with him, the way he held himself was different.” _

Brigitte blushed. 

_ “Miss Wynn, we need your help with a big order if you can.” _

_ “Coming!”  _ Wynn replied, getting up from her seat.  _ “If you’ll excuse me. I’ll get your check and treats in a few moments. Plus another coco to go, on the house.” _

Before Brigitte could say anything Wynn had already walked off. Leaving Brigitte to her thoughts.

* * *

  
  


_ “Howdy, Han!”  _ McCree stood in the hall that led to the main door of the apartment, wearing a snow dampened duster and holding up a bottle of bourbon.  _ “Brought a gift.” _

_“That you will mostly drink. Hello Jesse.”_ Hanzo said with a small smile, opening the door more to let his friend inside. Just as the door was shut, he was met with a hearty slap on the back. 

_ “I know you still enjoy it on occasion.”  _ McCree laughed loudly _. “Still follow the ‘no shoes allowed in the house’ rule?” _

_ “Not all the time but since you are already treading in here, yes.”  _ Hanzo pointed out to the grey slush that thankfully stayed on the tile entry.  _ “I’ll at least take your coat to hang dry.” _

_ “Your house, your rules.”  _ McCree took off the duster and handed it over along with the bourbon before slipping off his boots to replace them with the slippers. Only to be jumped by an excited Yomi. Kneeling to scratch behind the dog’s ears while laughing.  _ “Hey there boy! I see you remember me, ha.” _

_ “He always did have a soft spot for you. If you brought those treats please don’t overfeed my dogs. Again.”  _ Hanzo said, heading for the kitchen to get some glasses for their drink.

_ “I only brought a little, so they can enjoy it.”  _ McCree said, offering a small little meat treat to Yomi who ate it up happily.  _ “Where’s Ama? I miss the ol’ girl too.” _

_ “She’s sleeping in my room, though she’ll probably wake up soon enough to see you.”  _ Hanzo said.  _ “Make yourself at home but keep your feet off the table.” _

McCree plopped down on the sofa with Yomi following him.  _ “Sorry bud, your dad says no more treats for now but I can get you plenty of scratches.”  _ Which the dog seemed content with.

_ “Here.”  _ Hanzo handed a glass of bourbon to McCree before sitting down and placing the bottle on the coffee table.

_ “Thanks.”  _ McCree took a small sip, still petting the dog.  _ “The good stuff. It’s quieter than I expected.”  _

_ “Genji is out doing one last model shoot before we head out to England for Christmas and Zarya is with him. Partially why this day was the best to just talk.”  _ Hanzo said, gulping down a large swig as if to prepare.

_ “You okay? You know you can talk to me about anything, pal.”  _ McCree said, then sighed.  _ “It’s the damn marriage arrangement crap again ain’t it.” _

_ “It’s more complicated than that...”  _ Hanzo started. Though there was no sense in bottling it up again.  _ “Yes. I’ve had two more arranged dates that I managed to get out of. Though something tells me I wont be able to get out when I go to the estate for new years. I only have one year before I have to honor the deal I made with them but I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.” _

_ “Hanzo I get the whole ‘honor and respect your parents’ thing, but screw this fuckin’ deal. I’ve seen you spiral in anxiety and depression of it ” _

_ “You know well enough that it will never be that simple.” _

_ “It’s still bullshit. You deserve to be happy on your own terms.” _

_ “Most of the time I don’t even know what I want anymore. Never really have. That’s why I feel...confused now.”  _ Hanzo looked down at the swirling liquid in his glass.  _ “Not in a bad way but I’m still confused.” _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “I...I met someone.”  _ Hanzo mumbled, still looking at the bourbon.  _ “Just on pure coincidences, I met her.” _

_“Tell me about her. Who's the mystery woman?”_ McCree smiled a little, hoping that talking about this would raise Hanzo's mood.

_ “Her name is Brigitte Lindholm.”  _ Hanzo took a sip.  _ ”She’s one of the engineer mechanics at the music hall.” _

McCree swore that name sounded familiar.  _ “How did ya meet?” _

_ “Before the final concert of the tour, I went to practice and clear my head. I heard her behind the curtain and shocked her when I said something.”  _ Hanzo let out a small snort.  _ “We ended up introducing and I played a few requests for her before she had to go for her ride home.” _

_ “Go on.” _

_ “Then came the after party a few days later. I saw her sitting in the corner and for a moment my breath was gone. She looked beautiful. If it wasn’t for Akari I would have just stood there staring.”  _ Hanzo took a long sip before pouring another helping.  _ “Of course my brother got there first and did his usual ‘hit on anything that moves’ play.” _

McCree snorted into his glass, because even he got mixed in with that.  _ “That sounds like Genji.” _

_ “But she denied his advances fairly fast and seemed to actually give me a strange boost in confidence for a moment. You want to know a funny thing? She actually apologized for not knowing I was this big music genius. Little did she know that was something I needed. Though I still felt like a bumbling idiot trying to talk to her. And the thing was, our pets started an entire conversation that went on for most of the party.”  _ Hanzo scratched at Yomi’s back. 

_“See lug, you got him to talk better.”_ McCree ruffled Yomi’s head. _“Also it seems the lady woke up from her beauty nap.”_

Ama went over and nuzzled Hanzo’s elbow before he patted his lap for her to jump on, which she did.

_ “Sleep well?” _ Hanzo asked as Ama curled up partially against him and looked up, giving a few licks to his face.

_ “No love for me?”  _ McCree feigned hurt, then got gently hit in the face with a bushy white tail. Laughing he pushed the tail away.  _ “That’s probably all I’m gonna get. Love ya too Ama.” _

_ “Good girl.”  _ Hanzo mumbled into his glass.

_ “I heard that. Seems you are the only one on my side, Yomi.”  _ McCree joked.  _ “Anymore to your adventures with Brigitte?” _

Hanzo smiled a little.  _ “After a small trip to my grandmother’s hot spring, I asked her to join me to walk the dogs and have brunch. Since she wanted to meet them. It was a really lovely time. She was cute, getting excited about the Shimada castle architecture.”  _

_ There was a pause. “Then again I was called to the estate for marriage propositions which...stressed me out immensely. I returned back to Austria and you know…the first thing I do is go to the concert hall. To see her since I knew Brigitte was working late that week. Every fiber of my being told me to go to her. And when I took her home, she kissed me on the cheek...it was if all that stress melted away. I also got a bout of courage too later on. I asked her on a date and she said yes.” _

McCree gave a small whistle.  _ “Go you. Whatcha all gonna do?” _

_ “Actually, we went to dinner and then dancing on Tuesday.”  _ The smile returned as Hanzo, dreamily stared off.  _ “I can’t remember the last time I felt like I didn’t have a care in the world. When I held her in my arms in the dim light of the dance floor.” _

_ “That little Brigitte must be somethin’ for you to react like this. ” _

_ “I guess...” _

_ “Han buddy. I’ve known you for like six years now and nothing has ever made you smile like that.”  _ McCree said, his tone serious as he sat up.  _ “Not even playing.” _

_ “In honesty...I’m scared too. That I’ll overthink it and it’s only been the first date. That I’ll sound like some pervert-” _

_ “Deep breath.”  _ McCree said, cutting off Hanzo from that train of thought.  _ “You ain’t no pervert or creep, believe me Hanzo, you are the most gentlemanly man I know. And the being scared part? That’s normal buddy. I’ve felt it for years. ” _

_ “How do you deal with it then?” _

McCree let out a small breath.  _ “One day at a time. I focus on that I’d be more scared if I lost Fareeha.” _

_ “But you’ve been together-” _

_ “We had to start somewhere. Remember in the beginning I was just the ‘annoying country singer’.”  _ McCree chuckled.  _ “Now we are getting married. Hanzo, think of this as a start for something good.” _

_ “You’re probably right.”  _ Hanzo thought for a moment.  _ “Enough about me. You probably want to talk about your wedding stuff and such.” _

_ “I know I repeat it alot but you can talk to me about this stuff any time.”  _ McCree didn’t just want to push the subject aside.

_ “I appreciate it greatly but I do want to hear how you’ve been.” _

McCree scrunched up his brow then relaxed.  _ “The tour was nuts. Fun but nuts, though I missed being around Fareeha. Two months without my baby is murder.” _

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at his friend's dramatics.  _ “I thought she was one of your security heads.” _

_ “Normally but there was a bigger job she had to take care of.” _

_ “I am curious how you proposed. Knowing how flamboyant you can be, it was probably big.”  _ Hanzo teased.

_ “I’ll have you know I am not flamboyant.”  _ McCree swallowed the last bit of bourbon in the glass.

_ “Says the man who decided to pick up his girlfriend while on horseback in a city.” _

_ “Hey it was a small town and she liked that….kinda.”  _ McCree hid his embarrassment by pouring a larger drink.

_ “Didn’t you even try to make a joke about riding a cowboy to Fareeha with it as well?” _

_ “Do you want to hear how I proposed or not?”  _

Hanzo grinned, taking a long sip. “ _ Go on.” _

_ “We went up to our cabin in Texas as a breather after all that though I went beforehand to get everything ready. Fairy lights, roses, champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, her favorite soft music and all the works. Then I popped the question and she said yes. I’ll spare you the later details.”  _ McCree wiggled his eyebrows.

_ “Thank you. I hear, figuratively and literally, too much of Genji’s ‘later details’. Anyway I am happy for you both.”  _ Hanzo said with a small smile.  _ “Have you chosen a place and date?” _

_ “Thanks buddy and not yet. Though we are planning for late summer of next year.”  _ McCree said.  _ “And I also have a request to ask you.” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “Would you be my best man?” _

Hanzo blinked a few times in surprise and then smiled more.  _ “I’d be honored to be your best man.” _

_ “I promise I won’t put you in a tacky western outfit.” _

_ “Please don’t.” _

* * *

  
  


Brigitte snuggled under the blankets with her coco and Sushi, deciding on if she should watch a movie or not. Then her phone went off, with the i.d. of ‘Farfar’. 

Smiling, she answered the phone in swedish.  **_“Hi Grandpa.”_ **

**_“Hello my little kitten.”_ ** An older voice said on the other side.  **_“How are you? Excited to come back for the holidays?”_ **

**_“Can’t wait to see everyone and hear your stories.”_ ** Brigitte said.  **_“What about you?”_ **

**_“Keeping busy, retirement life will never be for me.”_ ** The older man chuckled.  **_“So kitten what did you want to ask me.”_ **

**_“Well I have a new friend and I’d like to get him something for a late christmas present. He collects music boxes and I wondered if I could commission you to make one.”_ **

**_“New guy friend I see.”_ **

Brigitte could see the teasing grin that would be plastered on his face.  **_“Grandpa..”_ **

**_“Just pulling your leg. Still I can do that and don’t worry about money. If you feel the need to pay, give money to a charity or something. All I need is a basic look and song you want.”_ **

**_“Well how about you surprise me with the look and for the song...”_ ** Brigitte took a moment to think.  **_“Would moonlight sonata be too hard?”_ **

**_“Oh a challenge, I accept. I’ll start first thing tomorrow and have something to show by the time you get here.”_ **

**_“Thanks again grandpa.”_ **

**_“Anything for my little kitten.”_ ** There was a small pause.  **_“So do I get to hear about this guy friend?”_ **

* * *

  
  


Hanzo sat on his bed after taking a shower, thinking about what McCree told him. That maybe whatever Hanzo felt could be a good thing but he still feared it would crumble and be all of his fault. Like last time.

The gentle humming of his phone took him out of his thoughts. He picked it up to see who it was and it was Brigitte. The smile formed on his face of its own accord.

**‘Hi, hope I’m not bothering you too late owo’**

Laying back into the pillows, Hanzo typed his reply and chuckling at her emoji.  **‘Good evening. And no, you aren’t bothering me. How was your day?’** Hanzo left out the part that he had been thinking of her.

**‘Dropped Lucio and Hana off at the airport. Then had an early dinner at Wynn’s before just being lazy around the house lol. ‘**

Attached to the message was a selfie of Brigitte snuggled under a cat themed blanket with Sushi. Hanzo felt his heart tug at how cute she looked. 

Another message appeared from her.  **‘How about you?’**

**‘Spent some time with a good friend of mine who came by to visit. Telling me about his wedding plans and the like.’**

**‘Ah cool! Tell him congrats from a random person he probably doesn’t know. xD’**

**‘I will be sure to tell him.’**

**‘Hanzo, could I ask you a question? I want help choosing something.’**

Hanzo blinked.  **‘Of course.’**

**‘Give me just a few moments ;3 ’**

He sat there wondering what it could be, until another ding went off.

**‘Sorry for taking so long. Ok, which one do you think looks better for going to the ballet?’**

Two pictures were sent of Brigitte standing in front of the mirror wearing two different dresses. First one was a form fitting black dress that reached her knees with long and flowing lacy sleeves. Second one was the burgundy dress she had worn to the concert. All he could think of how beautiful she looked in both. With a flustered groan, he glanced back at the pictures to make some sort of choice. Which was hard with his mind drifting to other things. Hanzo was happy they weren’t in a call in fear of keeping his voice steady. Slowly typing, he managed to get something out that wasn’t filled with typos.

**‘You look beautiful in both but I guess the black one. Though I am no fashion expert.’**

**‘Black one it is. Thank you :3. I’m really excited to see you again tomorrow. It’s gonna be alot of fun!’**

Hanzo felt his heart flutter.  **‘I can’t wait to spend time with you as well. I hope dinner after with Amélie and her fiance will be alright as well. ’**

**‘I like meeting new people. Plus you’ll be there so it’ll be fine.’**

**‘Of course.’** He felt weird just typing that.

**‘Hanzo?’**

**‘Yes?’**

**‘Are you free to talk for a little bit? Like in a call.’**

Hanzo tried to think what to type but the chat indicated Brigitte started writing more.

**‘I wanted to hear your voice.’**

His breath hitched.  **‘Go ahead.’**

The ringtone went off. Taking a small inhale of air to steady himself, Hanzo answered the call.  _ “Hello again.” _

A soft voice on the other side replied.  _ “Hi.” _


	17. Chapter 17

Brigitte stood in front of the mirror. Without Hana to be her personal make-up artist, Brigitte felt that if she tried anything else she would probably look like a clown. So she stuck with simple tinted lip gloss and a little eyeshadow. At least she could do her own hair, leaving it completely down with several curls.

The final touch was adding the sakura cat earrings and necklace. She had been wearing them a lot lately and it probably didn’t match the dress but it made her happy. Brigitte’s mind wandered to last night, that she had spent most of it just talking with Hanzo into the early hours. She was still a little tired but it was well worth it.

A meow was heard as Sushi propped himself up on two paws onto the bathroom sink. Brigitte gave him a scratch being the ears.

_“You’re looking good too, baby.”_ Brigitte cooed as Sushi leaned into the touch. Suddenly the doorbell went off causing the cat to jump and run out of the bathroom to the direction of the sound. _“It’s just the doorbell.”_

Though she still took her time going to the door, taking a breath before looking through the peephole which took the breath away. Quickly she opened it to see Hanzo completely holding some flowers.

_“Evening, sorry I am a little early.”_ Hanzo was wearing a dark overcoat, his hair down besides for a small part pulled back into a bun. He was also wearing his glasses.

Brigitte stared at him for a few moments, ignoring the cold breeze that passed by then blinked. _“O-oh, come on in where it’s warm.”_

Hanzo nodded and walked in, waiting for her to shut the door behind him. _“I brought you these. They are yellow camellias.”_

_“They’re beautiful.”_ Brigitte took the flowers and smelled them. _“Let me put these in a vase.”_

**_“They pale in comparison to you.”_** Hanzo whispered just under his breath, watching her. 

_“Did you say something?”_ Brigitte asked, putting the vase filled with flowers onto the counter.

_“No.”_ Hanzo said, partially glad that she didn’t hear him even if she wouldn’t have understood. _“You look lovely.”_

That got a small blush out of Brigitte.

_“Thank you.”_ Brigitte replied, giving a small turn before noticing the time on the clock. _“Oh the time. I should probably get my coat.”_

Hanzo blinked realizing he had lost track enjoying the sight of her. Watching her grabbing a pale red jacket from a small closet next to the door. _“Let me help you with that.”_

_“Alright.”_ Brigitte let him slip it over her shoulders before grabbing her purse and keys.

_“Have everything you need?”_ Hanzo asked.

_“Yeah. Sushi you be good while I’m gone.”_ Brigitte smiled petting the cat before opening the door to lead them both out and securing the lock behind them.

Hanzo offered an arm and Brigitte took it. The warmth of his arm felt nice against the cold. She was a little sad to let it go once he helped her into the car. After Hanzo sat and turned on the engine, familiar piano music played over the radio.

_“Listen to your own music?”_ Brigitte teased.

_“Quite the ear but yes.”_ Hanzo chuckled. _“It might sound weird but I listen to some of my older songs to inspire me sometimes. I’ve..having a bit of a dry spell in creativity. Though I have been fleshing out a new song. ”_

_“It’s not weird.”_ Brigitte said, then looked over happily. _“I’d love to hear it.”_

Hanzo glanced over to her, slightly flustered. Seeing Brigitte have such a genuine interest made him feel happier. _“I could maybe let you hear it after new years. As I may have it finished by then.”_

_“Can’t wait.”_ Brigitte said. _“You’ve gotten me into listening to alot more piano, I’ve even looked into some of your older stuff thanks to Lucio.”_

_“Do you have a favorite from the older ones?”_

_“Dragon’s Lament and_ _Sakura no hanabira. If I said the last one correctly._ _”_

Holding back a frown, it was ironic that the ones she chose were created at his lowest. He smiled for her anyway. _“You said it well. Though those are known to be my saddest.”_

_“They made me think of a story that I hope gets a happy ending.”_ Brigitte said.

_“I...I’ve never heard them described as such before.”_ Hanzo replied. She kept surprising him with answers he didn’t expect. _“It’s refreshing.”_

Brigitte smiled. _“Happy to help.”_

Changing the subject, Hanzo asked. _“Have you ever seen this production of The Nutcracker?”_

_“Not live. I watched it usually on tv with the family since it never traveled to Sweden. Mama will be jealous.”_ Brigitte chuckled. _“Though I’d like to try and get her a ticket down here to see a live performance sometime. ”_

_“You seem very close to both your parents.”_ Hanzo said, turning down the street.

_“We’re a close knit group and they’ve always been there for me.”_ Brigitte's eyes softened. _“They’ve helped me become the woman I’m proud to be today.”_

Hanzo felt a twinge of what he thought was jealousy. _“I’m glad for you to have such a strong connection to your family. With how you speak of them.”_

Despite his calm tone, Brigitte noticed the hint of sadness. Anything he said about his family was short and simple besides maybe about Genji or his aunt. It made her want to reach over and hug him. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was driving, she would have.

The suddenness of the car pulling over and coming to a full stop shook her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw that they were at their destination. A valet stood waiting to help her out of the car before heading over to Hanzo to get the keys and drove away to park.

Hanzo offered her an arm. _“Ready to go in?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Brigitte took it and leaned in closer. Watching as Hanzo nodded to a few people standing around in the lobby. A few of them gave her questioning looks which made her feel slightly unnerved. 

_“Are you alright?”_ Hanzo replied after getting their tickets checked.

Brigitte looked at Hanzo. _“Yes, just it’s weird having eyes on me.”_

_“Well you are quite the sight and they are probably not used to me bringing someone.”_ Hanzo said, trying to comfort her from the glares he noticed as well. _“May I take your coat?”_

He was such a sweetheart, it surprised her that someone like him was still single. While thinking that she didn’t hear his last question. _“Hmm?”_

_“May I take your coat? To put it into the coat check.”_ Hanzo tilted his head toward a side area of the lobby they stood in front of. His own overcoat was off, leaving him in a unique suit that blended what seemed to be a kimono top and western suit.

A small blush tinted her cheeks at how handsome he looked. _“O-oh. Sure.”_ Brigitte undid the buttons before Hanzo gracefully slid it off her shoulders.

_“Mr. Shimada. Good evening.”_ The man behind the counter taking the coats before handing Hanzo a small little ticket. _“Enjoy the performance.”_

_“Thank you.”_ Hanzo said before turning to Brigitte again, offering his arm once more. _“Would you happen to like anything from the gift shop? Or head straight up to our seats? You could always get a little something for your mother. We have a little time.”_

_“I wouldn’t mind looking.”_ Brigitte said.

He was happy to see her smile again as he led her to a small little shop. 

There was more in there than Brigitte expected. The store was filled with trinkets of all kinds from simple jewelry to full blown replicas. Taking her time to look around in fear of knocking over some expensive item, thankfully she wore shoes that didn’t require balance. A number of things caught her eye for a gift but something up on a shelf hit the jackpot. On one of the shelves were a few highly detailed nutcrackers behind a protective glass.

Except then she noticed the price and frowned slightly. At seven hundred euros each, that would hurt her bank account since she spent a lot recently. Hanzo caught a glimpse of that frown after she had glanced at the nutcracker but before he could ask, one of the workers came over.

_“Can I help you with anything?”_

Hanzo nodded. _“We’ll take one of those, please.”_

The worker smiled. _“Of course sir.”_ Taking a key to unlock the cover, carefully taking out one of the dolls and to the counter. Wrapping it up in a box before taking Hanzo’s card to pay after that was finished she spoke again. _“We can securely keep it here until you are ready to leave. So nothing happens to it, Mr Shimada.”_

_“That will suffice.”_ Hanzo replied with a curt nod, as the lights dimmed a few times. 

_“Enjoy the performance.”_ The lady bowed as they left.

Brigitte held Hanzo’s hand to get his attention as they both walked up some stairs. Biting at her lip at how much he had just spent on her. _“You sure? That was alot of money. Oh I hope you don’t think I’m ungrateful.”_

_“Think nothing of it. I wanted to. You seemed so downhearted after noticing the price. I figured it was something your mother would have liked by the way you first saw it. Take it as a Christmas gift for you and her from me.”_ Hanzo said. 

When they stopped at the top of the stairs and were alone, Brigitte leaned down and kissed Hanzo’s cheek. _“Tack.”_

_“You’re welcome, if I guessed correctly.”_ Hanzo hoped his face wasn’t as red flushed as he assumed. After she nodded, he cleared his throat, Hanzo pulled aside the drape to their seating area. _“Here’s our booth.”_

Brigitte's eyes went a bit wide at the sight, if she thought the view at the concert was nice this was even better. _“Wow.”_

_“Amazing view isn’t it.”_ Hanzo said quietly, sitting in one of the velvet chairs.

_“Yeah.”_ Brigitte whispered back, sitting down as well as the lights faded off to focus on the stage. 

Glancing down at the arm rests, their hands were barely inches away from each other. Shyly Brigitte let her pinky brush against his before intertwining their fingers, hoping it was alright. When he squeezed it gently, it made her smile as she put her head on his shoulder. Like at the botanical gardens.

With that, the curtain rose and the music started.

* * *

_“That was beautiful.”_ Brigitte commented, following Hanzo back into the hall behind their private box. _“Miss_ _Guillard was so pretty in her costume._ _”_

_“You could inform her of that at dinner if you wish.”_ Hanzo said with a chuckle. 

_“Oh yeah, I was lost in the story I kinda forgot. eheh.”_

_“It’s fine.”_ Hanzo chuckled more at how cute she looked being slightly embarrassed.

_“Monsieur Shimada, there you are.”_ Behind them came a man’s voice with a thick french accent.

Hanzo turned. _“Mr. Lacroix. Pleasure to see you again.”_

Brigitte watched as Hanzo shook hands with him. The man was tall with slicked back dark hair and a tiny mustache dressed in a pristine tailcoat tuxedo. 

_“Same.”_ Lacroix smiled softly as his gaze drifted off to Brigitte. _“And who might this lovely mademoiselle be?”_

_“Gérard Lacroix meet Brigitte Lindholm.”_ Hanzo replied gently, placing his hand on her upper back. _“Brigitte, this is_ _Amélie’s fiance._ _”_

_“Pleasure.”_ Gérard took Brigitte’s hand and barely kissed the knuckles.

_“Nice to meet you.”_ Brigitte replied once Gérard let go.

_“I hope this isn’t too rude of me to ask but are you connected to the IronClad Lindholm’s.”_

_“Not at all and yes, Grandmaster Torbjorn Lindholm is my papa.”_ Brigitte said proudly.

_“I’ve worked with him on a few of my businesses. Wonderful man.”_ Gérard smiled again. _“Though for now I must excuse myself. I just wanted to introduce myself. Speak with you more at dinner?”_

Brigitte nodded, and met his smile with her own.

_“Also Monsieur Shimada, we will be dining at Le Cristal. If you happen to arrive before us just inform the maitre'd that you are a part of the Lacroix party and he will direct you. Order anything you wish. À tout à l’heure.”_ Gérard bowed and walked off in the other direction.

_“Le Cristal?”_ Brigitte blinked. _“Isn’t that the place that you can wait for months on the reservation list to get a table?”_

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. _“Yes, but it does help that he is a co-owner.”_

_“Wow. At least he seems friendly.”_ Brigitte said, taking Hanzo’s arm. She was still trying to process how all this was happening to her in this whirlwind.

_“He is.”_ Hanzo said, leading them down the stairs.

_“Though Lacroix sounds familiar.”_ Brigitte glanced over.

_“Maybe because the wine we drank on our date came from his family’s vineyard.”_ Hanzo teased. 

_“Ohh.”_ Brigitte chuckled, then her stomach growled and she blushed.

_“How about we get your nutcracker and head for the restaurant.”_

* * *

  
  


_“Monsieur Shimada. Good evening. How may I serve you?”_

_“Good evening. We are a part of the Lacroix party reservation.”_ Hanzo said.

The Maitre'd took a moment to go over a list. _“Ah here it is. Let me take you to the table.”_ Leading them into the main dining area.

Looking around at how fancy it was, made Brigitte feel out of place. Having Hanzo there was enough comfort. Though a few questioning looks and whispered gossip annoyed her as they passed by. 

_“Here you are.”_ The maitre'd moved a seat for Brigitte, who sat down and thanked him while Hanzo took his place next to her. Then placed menus in front of them. _“A bottle of chosen wine and hor'dorves will arrive shortly. If you need anything else do not hesitate to call upon. Bonsoir.”_

Meanwhile Brigitte went over the menu, thankful there was some english this time. _“Trying to understand all the courses is a bit of a hassle. Let alone how many forks are laid out in front of me.”_

Hanzo raised his eyebrow. _“It took me a good ten years when I was a child to keep track of all the western world customs. So you are not the only one.”_

Brigitte blushed at his chuckle.

_“Have something in mind that you would like to eat? I can at least suggest a dessert since I know you have a sweet tooth.”_

_“Well I do have a hankering for steak, I guess.”_

He couldn’t hold back a snicker at her use of the word hankering.

_“What’s so funny?”_ Brigitte tilted her head.

_“I can not say I have heard many people use the word ‘hankering’ in my life.”_ Hanzo said, before calming himself. _“Still I can recommend the steak au poivre.”_

_“Expect it alot from this country girl.”_ Brigitte laughed a little. _“Well your suggestions haven’t failed me yet, so I guess I’ll be going with that.”_

_“Pardon our tardiness.”_

Hanzo looked up to see Gérard and Amélie standing there. Getting up from his seat to greet them both. _“We arrived not too long ago.”_

Brigitte watched them interact before getting greeted herself. It was still surprising that Amélie Guillard was standing in front of her and that they all were going to have dinner together.

_“So you must the Miss Lindholm that Hanzo has spoken so much about.”_ Amélie chuckled before kissing the air on either side of Brigitte’s face.

_“Yeah.”_ Brigitte blushed, for some reason hearing that made her feel flustered. _“Pleasure to meet you.”_

Once they were all settled, the wine and hor'dorves were served. Their orders were taken as well.

Amélie looked curiously at Brigitte while she ate, so this was the woman that seemingly captured the hardened heart of her best friend. Noting that she was certainly prettier in person in comparison to the photo Hanzo had on his phone. 

_“Miss_ _Guillard, I wanted to say I really enjoyed the ballet and your performance._ _”_

_“Merci, you are so sweet.”_ Amélie smiled. _“Also, please do call me Amélie, no need to be that formal. Especially if you are a friend of Hanzo’s.”_

_“Then you can just call me Brigitte.”_ Brigitte returned the smile.

Gérard took a sip of wine. _“So how was the rest of your tour, Hanzo? I was pleased to catch the concert in France. Lovely as ever.”_

_“Thank you.”_ Hanzo said. _“It went well as usual. Though I am grateful to have a little time to cool down and gather myself. As much as I do love traveling, nothing compares to home.”_

_“I can understand that all too well. Traveling for work has kept me away too much from my heart.”_ Gérard replied, kissing Amélie’s hand then looked back at the other couple. _“Amélie hasn’t informed me yet but I am curious how you two met?”_

That made it seem as if he asked if they were a couple. At least Brigitte felt that way.

 _“Miss-”_ Hanzo started then cut the formal title. _“Brigitte is one of the mechanical engineers at my family’s concert hall. We happened to bump into each other when I was practicing and found we like each other’s company.”_ He tried to make it seem more neutral for Brigitte’s sake,unless she wanted to say more.

_“Though funny thing is, at first I didn’t even know he was famous. All I knew at the time was that he was the son of one of the owners.”_ Brigitte chuckled.

_“She even apologized for it.”_ Hanzo replied.

_“I thought at first I would’ve offended you with it.”_

Amélie was once again surprised listening to their cute rambling. He never really talked this openly in public. It had been so long since she last saw Hanzo seem this happy. This girl, no, better called woman must be something to crack open his shell.

Seeing this, she hoped that whatever this led to would be good for him.

* * *

  
  


Brigitte held gently onto the box that contained the nutcracker. _“Thank you again for this.”_

_“You’re welcome again.”_ Hanzo took her gloved hand and kissed it. 

She held on to intertwine their fingers. _“I should probably let you get home. It’s late and all.”_

_“Probably for the best.”_ Hanzo didn’t want to go but he felt it indecent to just insist on more of her time when it was late. _“So...see you when I pick you up on Monday for your train?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Brigitte reluctantly let her fingers slide away. _“_ _Dröm sött_ _._ _”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“Sweet dreams.”_ Brigitte smiled. _“You taught me a japanese word last time, so it’s my turn.”_

  
_“Dröm sött, then_ _._ _”_ Hanzo attempted to repeat it, though he probably butchered the word but seeing her giggle was well worth it if he did. Waving one last time as she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support me while I write this, consider donating to my kofi <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/sapphireangelbunny


	18. Chapter 18

Hanzo parked his car and stepped out into the snow covered ground. At least he prepared the back seat for damp fur and paws. Going up to the door he rang the doorbell and waited.

Shortly later Brigitte opened the door and smiled, dressed up for the cold weather.  _ “Hi, just have to grab the last thing from my room and I’m ready. Come on in for a few moments. You arriving early certainly helps with knowing I have plenty of time.” _

_ “Greetings and alright.”  _ Hanzo smiled back, watching her walk down the hall _. _ A soft mew made him look down to see Sushi in a leash harness. Leaning over, Hanzo scratched under that cat’s soft chin and chuckled silently while the cat enjoyed it. He was surprised that Sushi didn’t mind him, since he probably had the scent of a dog lingering on him.  _ “Hello to you as well. Feels nice I take it?” _

Sushi purred and nuzzled for more pets.

_ “Got everything-”  _ Brigitte stopped midway and smiled. Seeing how much Sushi was warming up to Hanzo was adorable.

_ “Oh let me get that.”  _ Hanzo said, noticing she placed a suitcase next to the previous one and picked them both up himself. 

_ “They aren’t too heavy for you?”  _ Brigitte asked, throwing her backpack onto her shoulder and calling Sushi.

_ “I’m stronger than I look. Beside you have your hands full with this fluff ball.”  _ Hanzo chuckled and indicated towards Sushi.

_ “Alright.”  _ Brigitte grabbed her keys and opened the door to let them out, locking the door. Sushi started bapping happily in the piles of snow as they walked over to the car.

_ “The backseat is prepared so go ahead and put Sushi inside.”  _ Hanzo replied, unlocking the doors and trunk. Slipping both suitcases securely into the vehicle before joining Brigitte in the front seats.  _ “Ready?” _

_ “Sally forth.”  _ Brigitte smiled.  _ “Smart idea putting seat covers on.”  _ Pointing to a esstactric cat leaning up to see out the window.

Hanzo glanced back and smiled before turning on the engine to drive off.  _ “I did it alot when Yomi was a puppy, so I tried to always be prepared. Still, it seems Sushi is happy being out.” _

_ “Sometimes he acts like a dog and likes walks and car rides. Then again he was raised around alot of dogs when he was tiny. Almost everyone in my family has had a dog while I was special and wanted cats.”  _ Brigitte said, leaning her chin against the top of her backpack.

_ “That makes sense as to why he didn’t seem bothered by me.”  _ Hanzo said. 

_ “He’s warmed up to you pretty fast. It took Lucio like a week.”  _ Brigitte giggled.

_ “What happened?”  _

_ “When I first moved into the house, Sushi was a little cranky. So when Lucio tried to greet him, Sushi hissed pretty badly and freaked out Lucio. Though thankfully once Sushi got used to his new surroundings, he warmed up to Lucio.” _

_ “It’s weird to think of Lucio being afraid of a cat. I know she’s a dog but he’s met Ama several times and was fine and she’s bigger. But I guess I should be honored.”  _ Hanzo bowed his head slightly then noticed Brigitte looking like she was holding back something.  _ “Is something wrong?” _

_ “I thought of a bad joke.” _

Hanzo raised his eyebrow.  _ “What is it?” _

_ “You two get along because his name originates from your country.”  _ Brigitte said, then bit her lip waiting for the retribution.

After blinking a few times, Hanzo glanced over at her during the red light. Then laughed.  _ “That was bad.” _

_ “You’re the one laughing.”  _ Brigitte laughed too.

_ “Touché.”  _ Hanzo said as the light changed green and he continued on.

Brigitte kept looking over at him in the corner of her eye. To think that the short time ago that they met he felt stiff and now hearing him laugh so much made her feel like she wanted to hear it forever. It must have made her blush because he raised an eyebrow.

_ “Your face is red. You alright?” _

_ “Yeah, it’s probably just the weather.”  _ Brigitte waved it aside. It was still difficult for some reason to just say ‘it’s because I think I like you’. She was a bit glad he seemingly accepted the answer.

Hanzo turned into the train station and parked then looked at his watch.  _ “Still plenty of time. I’ll get your bags.” _

Brigitte watched Hanzo get out, following suit after and letting Sushi out of the car and attaching his leash. They all went through the main gate to get everything settled before stopping next to the train that’s destination was Sweden.

_ “I guess this is so long for now.”  _ Brigitte said, shyly reaching out to hold his hand.

_ “I guess so. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and New years.”  _ Hanzo said, smiling and squeezed her hand.

_ “You too. Would it be alright if I text and maybe call you while I’m gone?” _

Hanzo nodded.  _ “Of course. I might be slower but I will respond.” _

_ “Ok! Though expect a lot of pictures.”  _ Brigitte brightened up.

_ “I look forward to them.” _

_ “Oh before I forget.”  _ Brigitte let go to get a small cat shaped tupperware container out of her backpack.  _ “It’s a thank you gift for doing this.” _

_ “You didn’t have to but thank you.”  _ Hanzo took it and held it carefully. Then he looked up to meet her soft brown eyes and something took over him. Reaching up, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

Slowly Brigitte’s eyes went wide before closing them to enjoy the touch but it didn’t last long as Hanzo backed away. Before she could really respond one of the train workers walked over.

_ “Miss, the train is getting ready to leave. I can help you get your luggage on board.” _

_ “Sorry.”  _ Brigitte broke her gaze from Hanzo for a second to acknowledge the worker.

_ “Be safe and take care.”  _ Hanzo said, urging her to go.

_ “Be safe.”  _ Brigitte gave him one last smile and wave before heading over to get her luggage on the train.  _ “Come on, Sushi.” _

Hanzo watched her get on board and disappear out of view. Shortly after the train started on it’s path, Hanzo stayed until it was fully out of the station. Behind him, he heard the mumbling of an older woman.

_ “Ah, young love. They made such a cute couple. Brings back memories.” _

Hanzo contemplated those words as he made his way back to his car. Was he in love with her? What was love? He didn’t even really know how to even define his feelings besides the fact that Brigitte made him feel...happy, comforted and wanted. Once he reached the vehicle and got in, Hanzo opened the little container. Inside was a note and some Christmas cookies shaped like cats. Putting the container on the passenger seat Hanzo went to read the note.

_ ‘I know it’s not much but I wanted to thank you for all the dates and for your company. I hope you enjoy these homemade cookies <3\. Merry Christmas, love Brigitte.’ _

He felt flustered and he didn’t know why. Hanzo put it back down before grabbing a cookie and taking a small bite. 

The cookie tasted amazing, like he could taste all the care put into it. Then he felt his eyes water as he continued eating, ignoring the streaks down his cheeks.

* * *

_ “Is your brother still out?” _

Genji looked up over his switch at Akari.  _ “Yeah, he should be back soon from the train station.”  _ Then he grinned.  _ “He’s dropping off Brigitte.” _

_ “Alright.”  _ Akari smiled briefly.  _ “Though shouldn’t you be packing for tomorrow evening.” _

_ “Already have. The suitcase is in my room.” _

_ “Wow it usually takes much more effort to get you to do that beforehand.”  _ Akari raised her eyebrow.

_ “Well if I got it done now, there is more time for me later.”  _ Genji leaned back over the sofa arm to glance up at his aunt.  _ “Besides I was gonna hang with Zar at the arcade tonight before we all go off to England. What’s with the look?” _

_ “Nothing, just that you’ve been spending more time with Miss Zaryanova.” _

_ “She’s my friend which also happens to be our live in bodyguard. Why wouldn’t I?” _

_ “I wasn’t going after you, just noticed it.”  _ Akari ruffled his green hair.  _ “Are you excited for Christmas?” _

_ “Yeah, two weeks of chillin 'out and enjoying Granny Kat’s wonderful food. I need more of that eggnog.”  _ Genji said, leaning over to hang on the back of the sofa.  _ “Plus it gives us a calm before the storm of new years.” _

Before Akari could make a comment there was a click of the front door opening as the dogs ran to greet the person who walked in. 

_ “Hello to you too.”  _ Hanzo finished petting the dogs to acknowledge his aunt and brother. Hanzo kissed her on the cheek.  _ “Good morning aunt and brother.” _

_ “Morning Hanzo.”  _ Akari replied.  _ “Did your outing go well?” _

Hanzo nodded while putting his coat away, placing the cookie container on the table next to the closet.

_ “Welcome back bro.”  _ Genji grinned playfully seeing the box.  _ “Little gift from a certain someone.” _

_ “Yes, she gave me something as a thank you gift for taking her to the train station.”  _ Hanzo felt his cheeks warm up, preparing himself for his younger brother’s teasing.

_ “Oh what is it?” _

_ “Some homemade cookies.”  _ Hanzo stated simply, making his way to the kitchen.

_ “Isn’t that sweet? Can I see?”  _ Genji got up and leaned his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder when the older brother stopped.

Hanzo sighed and opened the case to reveal a few of the cookies that were left.  _ “Happy now?” _

_ “Maybe.”  _ Genji kept his playful tone but didn’t push any farther. 

Akari just watched the brothers for a while before speaking up, knowing the next thing might take away the hint of a small smile Hanzo had.  _ “Hanzo, are you all packed for tomorrow?” _

_ “Yes, Ma’am.” _

_ “Good. Granny Kathleen will be happy to see you again.”  _ Akari said. 

_ “And go ‘You poor dearies, we need to put more meat on those bones.’”  _ Genji said in a higher pitched British accent before laughing.  _ “Took me a month to get off that weight.” _

Hanzo did smile a bit. Even if facing new years would drain him, at least he’d get to relax with the British side of Akari’s family.

_ “Also Grace started piano lessons, maybe you could give her some advice.”  _ Akari said with a warm smile.

_ “I’d like that.”  _ Hanzo replied. Grace was the closest he had to a niece and to hear that she was getting into playing the piano made him happy.  _ “Speaking of which I need to practice.”  _ He wanted to finish off the last touches of the song he was working on for Brigitte to hear.

_ “Alright. I’ll get you for lunch.”  _ Akari said. 

With that Hanzo left while the dogs followed him.

* * *

  
  


_ “Nice job on the arm wrestling machine.”  _ Genji said as he popped himself into an empty booth in the corner of the arcade's eating area. Grabbing a menu from behind the napkin tin.

Zarya sat across from him, placing her giant teddy bear next to her. Taking a menu herself.  _ “That was nothing. I’ve dead-lifted more than the whole machine weighs.” _

_ “Wasn’t your record like 226kg?” _

_ “Da.”  _ Zarya grinned confidentially.  _ “It may have been a few years but I could probably still lift close to that.” _

_ “Don’t be modest. Seriously, I saw you bench press 136kg at the gym easily.”  _ Genji said, leaving out the part where it turned him on watching her do that exercise. 

_ “Evening, what can I getcha’?”  _ A woman that appeared to be their waiter asked.

_ “Ladies first.”  _ Genji said, motioning for Zarya to go ahead.

_ “I’ll take the bacon burger and orange soda.”  _ Zarya said.

_ “Alright. What about you?”  _ Their waitress made a note and looked over to Genji.

_ “I’ll take one of the mini pizzas and a beer.”  _

_ “I’ll get this ready.”  _ She said, giving a subtle wink to Genji before leaving.

Once it was just the two of them, Zarya put up her hand.  _ “Hand them over.” _

_ “Huh?”  _ Genji said, putting the menu back.

_ “You're drinking so I’m driving back home.”  _ Zarya replied, keeping her hand out until he placed the keys in her palm.

_ “Fine. Good thing I have a good friend to keep an eye out for me.”  _ Genji teased.

_ “I have to make sure you don't make an ass of yourself too much.”  _ Zarya said, poking him gently against the forehead.

_ “Got me there.”  _ Genji chuckled.

Their waitress came back shortly, with a tray carrying what drinks they ordered.  _ “Here’s your drinks. I’ll be back with your food shortly.” _

_ “Thanks.”  _ Both Genji and Zarya said it at near the same time, which got a look from their waitress before she went off.

_ “Jinx I guess.”  _ Genji said, jokingly.  _ “Anyway, excited for Christmas? It seems that question is being asked constantly.” _

After taking a sip, Zarya answered.  _ “Yeah, I’m grateful Miss Akari lets me come to england with you all.” _

_ “You’re family, of course. Besides, the O'Connell's really like you.”  _ Genji took a long chug.  _ “Plus I still need to out drink you in the eggnog thing.” _

_ “Think you can this year little man?”  _ Zarya grinned again.  _ “You couldn’t even beat Seán.” _

_ “Hey, I have a disadvantage against an Irish and a Russian but I will beat you guys. Even if I have to face the raging hangover.” _

_ “You should know your limits.”  _ Zarya said.  _ “Especially after you’ve been doing better to improve your health as of late.” _

_ “I will, I will. It’s just that this is a once a year thing and I like to splurge when I can.”  _

_ “Sorry for the wait.”  _ The waitress said, dropping off their plates gently onto the table.  _ “Is there anything else you need?” _

_ “I’m good.”  _ Genji said.

_ “So am I.”  _ Zarya replied as well.

_ “Then here is the bill. Pay at the counter when done and have a good evening.” _

Waiting for the other lady to leave, Zarya secured the bill.  _ “My treat since you paid for the game cards. Oh though I think this is for you.”  _ Saying that holding up a little piece of paper with a number and some hearts.

Genji took it and slipped it into his back pocket. Then he was greeted by a surprised Zarya.  _ “What is it?” _

_ “I’m used to you being more excited about this sort of thing.”  _

She was right, normally he’d look forward to a little fun with someone new. Genji had barely even called Ady or any of his regulars for the usual ‘sleepovers’. He nibbled at his pizza before answering.  _ “Guess she’s not my type or I’m not in that mood.” _

Zarya silently studied Genji’s face. The tone in his voice was the same as Hanzo’s got when neither one wanted to deal with what was coming.  _ “Don’t worry about it.” _

_ “Plus I’d rather pay attention to the present company.” _

His smile was genuine even if something made it seem sad.

* * *

With a stretch, Brigitte got up from her seat. The trip was nice but tiring considering it took over twelve hours. Sushi followed her as she gathered the leash and suitcases. Brigitte shivered a little as the night air bit at her nose. It was colder than back in Austria. As soon as she stepped out onto the platform a familiar voice called out.

**_“Hey little sis!”_ **

Brigitte looked up and smiled.  **_“Hey Danny!”_ **

The man she called Danny was tall with short blond hair, freckled cheeks and a braided beard. Going over, Brigitte gave her brother a big hug while he lifted and spun her around easily. 

After putting her down, Danny picked up Sushi and held the cat like a baby in his arms, which made Sushi knead at the beard.  **_“I see you’ve gotten bigger, is your mama feeding you too much?”_ **

Brigitte playfully punched her brother’s arm.

**_“I’m joking.”_ ** Danny gave a hearty laugh and started pulling one of the suitcases, Sushi still in his other arm.  **_“How was your ride?”_ **

**_“Pretty good but I can’t wait to just relax on my old bed and then have Mama’s famous breakfast.”_ ** Brigitte smiled as she drifted off to good memories, following along.

**_“Everyone is excited to see you again. Maddie wanted to stay up but fell asleep before I headed out here.”_ ** Danny said.

**_“Poor kid.”_ ** Brigitte replied.  **_“At least she’ll have a nice surprise in the morning. I missed you all.”_ **

**_“Has uncle Rein and aunt Ana gotten in yet?”_ ** Brigitte asked.

**_“Not yet, they should arrive Wednesday. Then Rein can help us get the best tree ever.”_ ** Danny said, opening the back door of his suv to plant Sushi into the backseat before opening the trunk.  **_“Also I think Fareeha is coming with her fiance.”_ **

**_“Like always.”_ ** Brigitte chuckled and placed the suitcases in, then got into the front seat. Leaning back and closing her eyes, not completely catching the last thing he said.

Danny sat at the driver’s seat and started the engine.  **_“That tired, huh? It’s gonna be a bit of a drive so you might as well get a little cat nap. I’ll wake you up when we arrive.”_ **

  
**_“Fine, I’ll just close my eyes for a little longer.”_ ** Brigitte nodded slightly before slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support me while I write this, consider donating to my kofi <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/sapphireangelbunny


	19. Chapter 19

**_“Auntie! Auntie!”_ **

Brigitte was woken from a nice dream by the bed dipping in and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled before turning over and grabbing the source in a hug to tickle. **_“Gotcha’.”_ **

**_“Noooo!”_ **Maddie, still dressed in her pj’s, giggled and squirmed until the tickling stopped then hugged her aunt back.

**_“So how’s my little gremlin?”_ **Brigitte laughed.

**_“Happy! You’re here.”_ ** Maddie started. **_“Also grandma is making breakfast so I was asked to get you up. ”_ **

**_“I’m happy to see you too.”_ ** Brigitte got up and left Maddie on the bed. **_“Let me brush my teeth and wash up. Then let’s get breakfast so we can catch up.”_ **

Maddie watched her Aunt go into the small bathroom. She started gently petting a slightly annoyed Sushi who also had been awoken by all the noise. Though several minutes later Maddie looked over at the nightstand to the sound of Brigitte’s text ringtone. **_“Auntie, your phone went off.”_ **

Brigitte opened the door, so her head just popped out of the doorway. Her toothbrush was still hanging in her mouth. **_“Thank you, I’ll check in a moment.”_ **

Not too long afterward, Brigitte walked over and grabbed her phone. Smiling to see that it was from Hanzo. Opening the chat, she read.  
  
 **‘Good morning. I hope you arrived safely in Sweden.’**

Quickly she typed back. **‘Morning :3 Yeah, I got back pretty late and conked out as soon as I arrived.’**

**_“Who are you typing too Auntie?”_ **Maddie asked after Brigitte put the phone down.

**_“A friend back in Austria. He was making sure I got here okay since he was the one that dropped me off at the train station.”_ **

**_“Your cheeks went red when you saw it. Do you like-like him?”_ **

**_“What makes you say that?”_ **Brigitte blushed more on that. 

**_“Mama says when people look like that, they like-like someone.”_ **Maddie said bluntly.

Brigitte couldn’t really deny those words. The more she thought of Hanzo, the more she wanted to be with him. **_“Can you keep a secret?”_ **

Maddie nodded furiously.

**_“I think I do like-like him.”_ **

**_“Oohh, what’s his name? What’s he like?”_ **Maddie bounced on her knees excitedly.

**_“His name is Hanzo. He’s a pianist I met at my workplace.”_** Brigitte started, smiling softly. **_“He’s sweet, kind, funny and very much the gentleman. Plus he’s really handsome.”_**

**_“Yee, can I see what he looks like?”_ **Maddie asked.

Reaching over, Brigitte grabbed her phone and went to the picture of them in front of Wynn’s. **_“This is him.”_ **

Maddie took the phone carefully and looked at the screen. **_“He’s really pretty. Mr. Hanzo kinda looks like mama. Is he from Japan too?”_ **

**_“Yes he is.”_ **Brigitte said. 

**_“Have you told him you like him?”_ **

**_“Not..exactly.”_ **Brigitte said a bit sadly.

**_“Does he like you?”_ **

**_“I think so.”_ **

Looking determined, Maddie took Brigitte’s hand. **_“Then you tell him! It’s not good to hold back your feelings when he could be wondering too. And if you like him, Mr. Hanzo must be a good person.”_ **

Brigitte just blinked, surprised at what her niece said so simply. Then ruffled the girl’s blond locks. **_“You’re really growing up fast sounding like that. Promise I’ll tell him once I’m back in Austria. Better to tell him in person right?”_ **

Maddie giggled but a knock at the door post stopped them. Standing there was Ingrid with a smile, wiping her hands on an apron.  
  
 **_“Breakfast is ready, you two.”_ **

**_“Okay mama.”_ **

**_“Ok grandma.”_ ** Maddie said, taking her aunt’s hand again to pull her up. **_“Let’s go! You joining too Sushi?”_ **

With a long stretch, Sushi jumped off the bed and walked past Ingrid with Maddie following too.

**_“To be that young and energetic again.”_ ** Ingrid chuckled, then reached out and hugged Brigitte before backing off. **_“Let me look at you.”_ **

**_“You saw me last night, mama.”_ **Brigitte laughed a little.

**_“Am I not allowed to admire my baby?”_ ** Ingrid said in a playful tone. **_“Though for now, we should probably go downstairs before the boys try to eat everything. I made your favorite pancakes.”_ **

**_“You’re the best mama.”_ **

**_“So what was Maddie adamant about?”_ **Ingrid asked, heading for the staircase to the main floor.

**_“How much did you hear?”_ **

**_“Not much, just that you need to tell someone something. I assumed it might have to do with the young man you’ve been so talkative about recently.”_ ** Ingrid teased again. **_“But it’s your business and I trust you. Though you know I always have an ear for you.”_ **

**_“I know. Thanks.”_ **Brigitte said, smiling a little as she followed. 

At the foot of the stairs Maddie stood, jumping. **_“Hurry!”_ **

**_“Patience, Maddie.”_ **Ingrid ruffled the little girl’s hair before the girl made another head start.

The sounds of hearty batter coming from the dining area made that smile grow.

Around the table were most of the family. Torb was at the head of the table talking to Danny while Bastion listened. Grandpa Elrick was entertaining the twin toddlers with Maria. Meanwhile Maddie ran over to her mother, Sayaka who was holding a tiny baby.

**_“Morning sleepy head!”_ **Bastion got up from his chair, picking up Brigitte in a huge hug that made her gasp.

**_“Morning Bastion.”_ **Brigitte managed to get out.

**_“You might want to let her breathe, love.”_ **

**_“Oops, sorry sis.”_ ** Bastion let Brigitte go and scratched his goatee. Laughing while looking back at the person who just spoke. **_“Sometimes I forget my strength.”_ **

Brigitte felt a gentle pat on the back and glanced behind her to see a tall, bulky african woman with a giant smile carrying a platter of pancakes. **_“Thanks Orisa. I can help with that.”_ **

**_“You sit down and relax.”_ **Orisa said, shuffling Brigitte over to an empty seat and putting some food on the plate in front of the redhead.

After everyone else gave Brigitte a warm welcome and started eating, Brigitte noticed there was one familiar face that wasn’t here. **_“Maria, where’s Felix?”_ **

**_“Oh, Felix left before you woke since he has some work to finish up before they give him his holiday. Should be back by evening.”_ **Maria said after feeding one of the twins. 

**_“Rein and Ana should arrive around the same time. So first thing tomorrow we’ll get our tree.”_ **Torb said.

**_“Can I come this year? I’ll be good.”_ **Maddie asked, tugging at her father’s shirt.

**_“If your mama says it’s alright.”_ **Danny replied. 

**_“Mama may I?”_ **

**_“I suppose so. As long as you don't wander and stay close to them.”_ **Sayaka tucked her long back hair out of reach of the baby.

**_“I will! ”_ **Maddie happily put her hands up in the hair before going back to her eggs.

**_“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her.”_ ** Brigitte said.

**_“Kitten, I wanted to tell you that I have a few designs sketched for that music box you wanted. When you’re free later, I could show you and you can decide.”_ **Elrick said, between sips of his coffee.

**_“I don’t mind after breakfast.”_ **Brigitte replied.

**_“So that’s what you were making earlier.”_ **Torb said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 

**_“She wanted a gift for a friend and I was happy to help.”_ **Elrick commented.

**_“Is it for Mr. Hanzo?”_ ** Maddie asked.

**_“Mr Hanzo?”_ **Torb commented.

**_“A ‘friend’.”_ ** Danny said with a chuckle.   
  


**_“It’s a friend Brigitte met at work, dear.”_ **Ingrid said, tapping her husband’s hand.

**_“I just wanted to get him one of grandpa’s music boxes since he collects him. And what better gift than a custom one-of-a-kind Lindholm craft.”_ **Brigitte said, not doing a good job hiding her slight blush.

**_“The blush says otherwise, sis.”_ **Bastion laughed out loud.

**_“Boys behave.”_ **Orisa said, giving them a annoyed glance.

**_“Just teasing, no harm done.”_ **Danny said, putting his arm around Brigitte’s shoulder.

Brigitte responded by poking him gently in the cheek. **_“Anyway, Fareeha is coming too this year too?”_ **

* * *

Hanzo watched from the back seat as the scenery passed by as the car drove through the quiet British town. Currently, it looked like a winter wonderland while the sun set off in the distance. Every house along the old road was decorated in some sort of holiday theme. Being out here gave him a sense of calm, away from all the loud noises of the cities. He absentmindedly petted the massive white dog laying across his lap. Meanwhile Yomi was standing on Genji to look out the window.

Noticing that his brother was busy chatting with Zarya and Akari, Hanzo took his phone out of his pocket. Opening it to a special chat, there was no new message but he scrolled up to see the picture Brigitte sent earlier of her in front of a highly decorated fireplace drinking hot coco. With how happy she looked, for a moment he wished he was there with her. 

  
_“We’re here.”_

The sound of Akari’s voice pulled him out of that daydream, quickly putting away his phone before Genji would see what he was staring at. Their car turned into a little dirt driveway of an old big tudor style cottage. After parking off to the side, the group got out being greeted by an older lady wrapped in a heavy wool shawl and a bulky man in his forties. 

_“Almost thought you got lost little Red.”_ The older woman’s accent was thick as she laughed. 

_“Hello Auntie Kat.”_ Akari said, hugging the older woman, smiling at the nickname she earned as a child. Then hugged the other man. _“Seán, good to see you big lug.”_

_“Same, cousin. Ha!”_ Seán said, lifting Akari up with ease and twirled her.

While they did their greetings, the rest worked on getting the luggage. Barely getting them out before Seán took the suitcases in one go.

_“I’ll get these boyos and lady.”_ Seán said, heading back into the house.

_“We can fuss over each other over some of my famous stew inside. Let’s go.”_ Kat said, ushering them to the house as well while the dogs followed.

Hanzo barely got through the door before something hugged him in a rush around the waist.

_“Un-cle H-hanzo!”_

After clearing his throat, Hanzo gently patted over the head auburn hair attached to the child that greeted him. Then kneeled and smiled. _“Hello Grace. You’ve gotten prettier.”_

_“T-thank you.”_ Grace said, fidgeting the edge of her bunny pajama shirt. Then glanced up like up at Zarya. _“Hi A-unt Zary-ya.”_

_“Hey little zaychik.”_ Zarya replied with the nickname she always gave Grace.

_“Any love for me?”_ Genji said with an obviously fake sad tone.

_“Uncle Gen-j-ji!”_ Grace went over and hugged him excitedly as well.

Genji picked her up and swirled once before placing her back on the ground. _“Bro is right, you are getting prettier. What’s your secret?”_

_“Just l-lucky. ”_ Grace giggled then pet Ama and Yomi. _“Daddy, c-can I st-ay up a little longer?”_

_“I suppose you can since it’s special.”_ Seán said, lugging the luggage up the staircase. _“I’ll be puttin’ these in your usual rooms.”_

_“Yay! Th-en I can sh-how the pi-ano daddy gave me!”_

_“After they warm up with some food dearie.”_ Kat said, putting away everyone’s coats.

_“Hanzo has also agreed to give you a few lessons during our stay.”_ Akari mentioned, as the group made their way to the large kitchen.

_“R-really?”_

_“Of course and I always keep my word.”_ Hanzo smiled at Grace’s excitement.

* * *

After a warm bath, Hanzo settled himself on the seat of the bay window where Ama was sleeping. Gently he ran his hand over her fur before looking out the window. Hanzo always liked the view of the nearby forest and fields. Then it hit him that maybe Brigitte would too. Getting up to grab his phone, Hanzo tried to take a photo. Surprising himself that it turned out clearer than he expected. Mentally thanking Genji for the phone recommendation as he sent the file and typed.

**‘I arrived safely in England. Sorry I didn’t reply earlier’**

Noticing the time, hoping it wasn’t rude to send something this late. Not expecting a quick answer, he put the phone on the windowsill. Hanzo partially was drifting off when a familiar notification sound went off.

Across the screen said ‘1 new message’ and it was from Brigitte.

**‘It’s alright. I’m just happy that you got there safely :3.’**

‘Brigitte is typing’ appeared again.

**‘Wow that scenery is so pretty, almost like a greeting card!’**

Hanzo chuckled at the comment and replied. **‘It’s the view from my window right now.’**

**‘Lucky. Oh! Let me see if I can get a nice shot of what I see out my window.’**

A few seconds later, a photo appeared in the chat. It showed an old red barn surrounded by trees, with a large lake and snow covered mountain in the distance. **‘It’s not as clear as yours but you get the idea lol. I’ll take one in the morning so you get to see the sights.’**

**‘Looking forward to it. Quite lovely, nonetheless. Didn’t expect you to have your own lake.’**

**‘Well actually we share it with two other families but part of it is on Lindholm land. Though it is nice to have our own ice pond for skating and fishing. Which once Rein arrives we’ll be doing alot of the latter xD.’**

**‘Do you enjoy it?’**

**’Yeah! It’s alot of fun even if alot of the time it’s just a bunch of us sitting around telling stories rather than actual fishing. And of course Rein having a small competition with his daughter. Have you ever fished?’** ’

**‘No I have not.’**

**‘Then maybe sometime you could come up here and I’ll teach you.’**

Hanzo didn’t expect an offer of ice fishing. **‘I guess I should try everything once. At least I can skate if the fishing doesn’t work.’**

**‘Then it’s a promise.’**

That made his face flush a little. **‘A promise.’** Hanzo waited a few more seconds before replying again. **‘I hope I’m not keeping you up too late considering you are an hour later than me with the time zone.’**

**‘Nah, I enjoy getting messages from you. So I can type for a little bit. Did you guys get your tree yet?’**

**‘Yes but it’s not decorated. They wanted to wait for us to be included. How about you?’**

**‘Not yet. We usually wait until everyone is here and then go find the perfect tree. Make it an adventure. Probably get one that just barely fits even in our large den. ’**

Hanzo could hear the laugh at the end of that. **‘Sounds exciting.’**

**‘It’s always exciting in the Lindholm house. We already have a pretty full house right now and we’ll be having more guests over close to Christmas.’**

**‘As for us, it will be quiet. Besides a few neighbors coming by, this town is small and pretty much everyone knows each other or has grown up together for generations.’** Hanzo shuffled when Ama crawled to lay on him more and he pet over her head, making her whine softly. He couldn't help but chuckle _“Am I disturbing you too?”_

Ama gave him another happy whine while his phone went off again.

**‘Hey before I head off to bed, can I call to say good night?’**

God, how could she make his breath hitch with such a simple question. **‘Sure.’**

Not too long after the ringtone went off, Hanzo answered it. _“Good evening.”_

_“Good evening.”_ Brigitte’s voice came in clear, followed by a soft giggle. _”Though I guess I should say good night and head for bed but I kinda don’t want to.”_

_“In all honesty...neither do I.”_ Hanzo surprised himself saying that out loud. 

_“Then it seems we are in quite the pickle. What shall we do?”_ Brigitte said.

_“I have a strange request.”_ Hanzo said.

_“What is it?”_

_“Could I hear you sing again?”_ Hanzo muttered out nervously. _“Unless it would be an inconvenience.”_

_“I guess if you want to hear my bad singing.”_ Brigitte said with a chuckle. _“Any requests?”_

_“Whatever comes to your mind.”_

_“Alright.”_ Brigitte took a small breath and started singing a soft little tune.

Hanzo leaned the side of his face against the cool glass of the window. Feeling calm, Hanzo closed his eyes and just listened.


	20. Chapter 20

Rolling over, Hanzo grabbed onto something soft and pushed his face against it, causing a familiar giggle to reach his ears and the sound of the humming felt familiar as well. Gentle fingers cascaded through his hair, easing him into a state of contentment. All he wanted to do was get lost in the faint scent of mint.

_ It’s getting late, Hanzo… _

_ “Five more minutes...”  _ Hanzo mumbled.

A strange bird sound echoed in the back of his thoughts and he groaned more, not wanting to be disturbed.

_ Time to get up, sleepy head. _

_ “Mmmmm...” _

Slowly opening his eyes he realized the soft object in which he grabbed was a pillow and that the encounter was simply a dream of her. Also that weird bird sound was the cuckoo clock ringing that it was noon. Then it suddenly dawned on him that he didn’t remember getting into bed after his call with Brigitte last night. 

Sitting up, Hanzo grabbed his phone, going to the chat history, he noticed that she ended the call around 1am. He felt a bit of unease, it was rude to have fallen asleep while they were talking even if it was late. Figuring it best to apologize, he began to type a message.

**‘Greetings. I apologize if I fell asleep during our conversation. It was rude of me.’**

* * *

  
Brigitte was busy knitting, glancing up on occasion to look at the falling snow just outside the window. At least it had calmed down. Though even so, it had caused Rein and Ana’s arrival to be delayed, at least they made it to a nearby inn. 

A ding from her phone made her eyes go away from the window. Brigitte did expect a call from Hana today but it was still too early in America. Though she still smiled seeing who it was from. Across the screen was a message.

**‘Greetings. I apologize if I fell asleep during our conversation. It was rude of me.’**

Chuckling to herself, Brigitte guessed he didn’t remember.  **‘It’s alright. Actually you were drifting off and I told you to head off to bed.’**

**‘At least I did not leave you speaking to air.’**

**‘I would have figured you were just tired.’** Brigitte debated typing something else and then just did it.  **‘Though maybe it might have been cute to hear you snore a little.’**

Staring at the screen, Brigitte wondered what made her actually send that.  **_“Why did I actually let myself say that.”_ **

A few seconds later a message popped up from Hanzo and Brigitte prepared herself for the response.

**‘I can’t say it would be cute. Since I’ve never heard myself snore and asking anyone especially my brother would probably get you different answers. Lol.’**

The response he gave was a lot better than her brain imagined. Then more popped up.

**‘For the sake of my sanity please don’t ask my brother.’**

Brigitte laughed more, causing Sushi to look up annoyed from a disturbed nap.  **_“Sorry baby.”_ ** Petting Sushi before making her own reply to Hanzo.  **‘I promise I won’t.’**

**‘I’m holding you to that. Also I hope I didn’t keep you from anything.’**

**‘No, I was just sitting here knitting while everyone is doing their own thing. We were supposed to go out for our tree but a pretty big storm came through and halted plans somewhat but it should be all good tomorrow.’**

**‘Then may your tree searching go well tomorrow. Also I didn’t know you could knit.’**

**‘I’m full of surprises ;3. Just stick around and you’ll learn more. Oh! Let me show you what I did get done.’** Brigitte snapped a picture of the dark blue scarf and attached it to the next message.  **‘I haven’t knit for a while so be kind lol.’**

**‘It’s actually quite good, I see you put loving effort in it’s making. Brigitte, you are certainly a woman of many talents. Almost making me jealous.’**

Brigitte felt her cheeks grow warm.  **‘Being the charmer I see. You’ve got some on me with playing piano and dancing at least. You also mentioned archery, I would like to see that sometime.’**

‘Hanzo is typing’ appeared several times as if he was writing something and deleting it right after.

**‘I wouldn’t mind taking you to the range I usually practice at once the holidays are over and when you have a free day.’**

**‘I’d love that. Archery date then?’** Brigitte bit her lip slightly.

There was another pause.

**‘It’s a date. Excuse me, my brother is making a racket.’**

Brigitte waited, glad that everyone was busy so they wouldn’t see her excited face. Her brothers alone would tease her into oblivion. The ding of a text message got her to look back at her phone.

**‘Seems I am being called to eat since I missed breakfast.’**

**‘OH I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you had yet to eat.’**

**‘I had just awoken when I had contacted you so it’s not your fault. Still I enjoyed conversing for a while. Maybe we can chat again later and hope I won’t fall asleep on you.’**

**‘I’d like that very much. For now go enjoy your meal.’**

**‘Thank you. Speak with you later.’**

Brigitte placed her phone against her chest, holding it close. Her mind went to what Maddie said yesterday. A part of her wanted to say it but it was best said in person. 

Hearing a new set of noises at the back door, Brigitte assumed that her brothers were back. But the voice was much older. That made her smile and quickly rush out of the main room to where the sounds came from.

At the door stood a big white haired man and a smaller woman in a blue headwrap. Putting down several suitcases, the man went to hug Ingrid.

_ “Sorry we’re late, Ingrid! Ha.”  _

_ “We’re just glad you made it safely.”  _ Ingrid said, brushing her apron after she was let go. Then got greeted with a kiss to the cheek by the woman.  _ “Ana, you are looking lovely.” _

_ “Thank you, Ingrid. You as well.”  _ Ana replied, smiling as she removed her head wear to reveal the eye patch and braided white hair. 

_ “No storm like that shall dampen my spirits!” _

_ “Reinhardt dear, calm down. Plus I think someone else is here to say hello.”  _ Ana caught a glance of Brigitte in the corner of her good eye and winked.

_ “Hi Rein and Ana!”  _ Brigitte said excitedly and made her way over.

_ “Bear cub!”  _ Rien met Brigitte halfway and lifted her into a huge hug. 

_ “I missed you guys both!”  _ Brigitte hugged him tightly and was released. 

_ “It’s good to see you too, daysam.”  _ Ana said, hugging the young girl as well. 

_ “Lunch is almost ready. Brigitte could help get their stuff to their usual room?”  _ Ingrid asked.

_ “Of course mama.”  _ Brigitte replied, taking two of the suitcase bags.

_ “Schnucki, you coming?”  _ Rien asked, gathering the remaining luggage.

_ “If it’s not too much I’d like to warm up here for a bit.”  _ Ana said, sitting down in the chair closest to the oven.  _ “I’ve been all over the world but I still can not get used to this cold.” _   
  
_ “I always enjoy a little company.”  _ Ingrid said, putting another pot onto the stove.  _ “I’ll get you some tea.” _

_ “Then we’ll deal with these.”  _ Rien leaned his bulky form over enough to kiss his wife’s cheek then followed Brigitte out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_ “We got your usual guest room ready. Fresh sheets, plenty of blankets for Ana and we moved one of the extra heaters in too.”  _ Brigitte said, opening the door and placing the bags on the edge of the bed.

_ “She’ll appreciate that. I’ve been putting her through too many of the cold countries in winter.”  _ Rein rubbed the back of his head after he placed his luggage next to the wooden closet.  _ “BUT we are going to spend some time in Egypt for her to warm up after new years.” _

_ “Then you can roast.”  _ Brigitte chuckled, sitting on the bed as he put away some things. Noticing some of the wrapped boxes.  _ “Is most of that suitcase presents?” _

_ “Just because we were traveling around doesn’t mean we would forget Christmas presents for everyone.”  _ Rein said in an excited tone.  _ “We found some things I hope everyone will like! But no peeking.” _

_ “Squire’s honor, I will wait.”  _ Brigitte laughed.  _ “Though it sounds fun to explore Europe. To see all the little nooks and crannies in small towns.” _

_ “You’re still young.”  _ Rein winked playfully.  _ “Maybe you’ll even find someone to travel with.” _

Brigitte thought of how Hanzo suggested seeing Japan with him. 

_ “Something on your mind?”  _ Rein waved his massive hand in front of Brigitte’s face. 

_ “Huh?”  _ Brigitte blinked a few times.

_ “You seem somewhere else.”  _ Rein poked her forehead.

Brigitte pouted at the gesture.  _ “Maybe I was off traveling.” _

_ “Grandpa Rein!”  _ A little body jumped onto Rein’s back.

_ “Monkey!”  _ Rein twirled Maddie around to sit up on his arm.

_ “Maddie, you should ask before barging into a guest’s room.”  _ Elrick stood at the door.

_ “Oh, sorry did I interrupt?”  _ Maddie looked between Brigitte and Rein. Her english was still a bit broken.

_ “Nah, I was just helping him unpack.”  _ Brigitte replied.

_ “Still kiddo, you need to remember.”  _ Elrick ruffled Maddie’s hair.  _ “Ingrid says lunch is ready.” _

_ “Let’s go then monkey!”  _ Rein said, looking over Brigitte.  _ “You coming along?” _

_ “I’ll be there in a moment. Gonna wash up first.”  _ Brigitte said.

_ “Good idea, we shall do the same little one!”  _ Rein nodded to Elrick and walked out, they could still hear him down the hall saying,  _ “I got a new story to tell tonight if you want to hear!” _

_ “Yay!” _

Elrick chuckled a little.  **_“It’s nice to have the big guy around again. Best go wash up and get something into that growing body of yours.”_ **

**_“I’m twenty four, I think I’ve done all my gowing unless it’s wider.”_ ** Brigitte laughed.

**_“That’s what we thought with you and your brothers, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you grew another few centimeters taller.”_ **

**_“As long as I don’t grow taller than Bastion, I’m good.”_ ** Brigitte said.

* * *

  
  


_ “Typing to your little girlfriend?”  _ Genji asked with a grin, standing at the entry.

_ “I was typing to Brigitte.”  _ Hanzo said, putting his phone on it’s charger and headed for the small washroom in the corner of his room.  _ “Let me clean up and change before we head downstairs.” _

_ “So I was correct.”  _ Genji said shutting the door, moving over to hand his brother a towel.  _ “Here.” _

_ “Thank you.”  _ Hanzo said. Drying his face, he didn’t know how to respond to the tease so choose to ignore it. Then went on to brush his teeth.

Genji leaned against the wall.  _ “After you get some food. The plan is to go to the town shops for a while. It’s a bit cold out there so I’d bundle up” _

_ “Alright.”  _ Hanzo quickly finished up and walked out, slipping out of his night clothes to get something from the closet.

_ “Didn’t think my teasing would get you this quiet.” _

_ “It’s not that.”  _ Hanzo said, straightening out the sweater he put on. He didn’t know why he sounded so short with his answers, considering he actually felt what he could judge as being happy. Maybe he just wanted to go back to the dream.

Genji raised an eyebrow, sometimes it was hard to pinpoint what was going on inside his brother’s mind. A knock on the door stopped the conversation.

_ “Decent in there, lad?” _

_ “We are. Come in, Kathleen.”  _ Hanzo replied, pulling his hair into a ponytail. 

Kat opened the door, followed by an excited Yomi who rushed to meet Hanzo.  _ “Watch where ya goin’ you crazy hound. Even after a long morning walk with your sister, ya still a ball of energy.”  _ Saying that with a loud laugh.

_ “Thank you for walking the dogs.”  _ Hanzo said, petting Yomi behind the ears.

_ “Well I’d thank your brother here and Gracie. They walked them to let you get a little more shuteye.”  _ Kat said, patting Hanzo on the cheeks.  _ “God knows you probably need that, with those raccoon eyes forming.” _

_ “Then thank you brother.”  _ Hanzo gave a small smile.

_ “No problem, just doing my brotherly duties.”  _ Genji said, putting his hands behind his head. Grinning like an idiot as he turned on his heels to face the door.  _ “Annnyway you go eat. I’m gonna get ready for our little errand.” _

After Genji left, Kat and Hanzo stood in silence for a moment before Kat piped up. 

_ “Are you alright sweetie?” _

Hanzo blinked, not expecting the soft tone from the usually more boisterous woman.  _ “I am fine.”  _

_ “Then let’s get some more meat on those bones. You boys are too skinny.”  _ Kat ushered Hanzo out of the room as Yomi trotted behind them.

Though he picked up that she didn’t fully accept that answer but Hanzo was thankful she didn’t push. They made their way down to the dining room to see Zarya was sitting in a chair with Grace in her lap, reading a book out loud. While Akari checked something on her phone, stroking at Ama’s fur..

_ “When Mr. B-bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and ex-xcitement in Hobbiton.”  _ Grace said slowly, stuttering a little but staying confident.  _ “B-bilbo was very rich and very p-peculiar, and had been the wonder of the Shire for sixty years, ever since his remarkable disap-pearance and unexpected return.” _

Zarya smiled.  _ “Well done, zaychik. I’m glad you are liking your early gift.” _

_ “T-thanks auntie Zarya for the whole series.”  _ Grace said, smiling up at the pink haired woman. __

_ “I know how much you like reading. So I thought to gift you my favorite books. Hope you enjoy them as much as I do.”  _ Zarya said, ruffling Grace’s hair.

_ “I know I will!”  _ Grace said, then saw Hanzo.  _ “Uncle Hanzo!” _

_ “Afternoon Grace.”  _ Hanzo said, as he was hugged by the smaller girl.

_ “You f-feeling better?”  _ Grace asked.

Hanzo knelt down and smiled.  _ “I just needed a little extra rest from the plane ride. So yes I am and thank you for asking.” _

Grace giggled and held up a book for him to see.  _ “Auntie Z-zarya gave me L-lord of the R-ings.” _

Zarya greeted him with a wave.

_ “How very generous of her. It’s a very good read and a classic. Maybe later you can read some of it to me?”  _ Hanzo said after returning the wave.

_ “I’d love to!”  _

_ “Afternoon Hanzo. Good to see you up and running.”  _ Akari smiled.

_ “Afternoon, hope I did not inconvenience anything by sleeping in.”  _ Hanzo said, sitting in a seat next to Grace and Zarya.

_ “No ya didn’t. Just worry about filling that stomach.”  _ Kat retorted, placing a large plate containing a english breakfast.  _ “Then off to town we go.” _

* * *

  
  


_ “HEEEEEY GIRL!”  _ Hana said, waving at Brigitte through the video 

_ “You don't have to scream, Hana.”  _ Brigitte said with a laugh waving back at the screen of her phone. 

_ “I can't help it when I miss my best girl.”  _ Hana pouted as she plopped down on a bed.  _ “How's everyone over there?” _

_ “Really good! Everyone misses you guys and Jack though.”  _ Brigitte said.

_ “Well I think I convinced Jack to come next year. Or at least come and visit sometime.”  _ Hana said. 

_ “You talking to Brig?”  _ A voice on Hana’s side was heard.

_ “Yeah and I’m on video call so if you don’t want to show anything be careful.”  _ Hana said with a teasing grin. 

Then Lucio appeared in the corner of the screen, kissing Hana on the cheek before smiling.  _ “Hi Brig.” _

_ “Hey Lucio. Surviving Jack?”  _ Brigitte joked.

_ “Still here so far.”  _ Lucio laughed. 

_ “I heard that.” _

A third voice came over the phone.

Brigitte chuckled at hearing it. 

_ “Dad, say hi to Brig.”  _ Hana turned the phone around to show Jack standing at the door, arms crossed.

_ “Hi Jack, it’s nice to hear your voice!”  _ Brigitte said, waving at the screen again.

_ “Hello Brigitte.”  _ Jack gave a little smile.  _ “Thank your mother for the christmas box. It came safe and sound.” _

_ “She’ll be glad. I hope you like the surprise she put in this year.”  _ Brigitte said.

_ “Ingrid never disappoints with her christmas stuff.”  _ Jack replied.  _ “Nice seeing you again but I have some errand to do and have to borrow the boy.” _

_ “Alright sir. Talk to you later Brig.”  _ Lucio said, following Jack out of the room, leaving it to be just Hana and Brigitte.   
  
_ “Be safe!”  _ Hana looked back at the phone.  _ “Soooooooooo.” _

_ “So what?”  _ Brigitte knew that teasing tone.

_ “You know, your little date with a certain someone. How did it go?” _

Brigitte blushed a little.  _ “It was amazing. God, he was so sweet and handsome.”  _

_ “Hehe.” _

_ “We went to see the nutcracker live and after had dinner with  _ _ Amélie Guillard and  _ _ Gérard Lacroix. I admit I was nervous but I had a lot of fun.”  _ Brigitte fidgeted with the lock of hair that laid at her temple.

_ “Have you two kissed yet?”  _ Hana asked casually, then tapped her chin.  _ “Though if that happened you probably would be reacting differently.” _

_ “R-really?!”  _ Brigitte managed to stutter out then looked away. Whispering something under her breath.

_ “Mind repeating that? I couldn’t hear you.”  _ Hana put her hand behind her ear.

_ “He kissed me on the forehead at the train station.”  _

_ “Ohhh but why so embarrassed about that?”  _ Hana said.

_ “I..I don't know. He already kissed me on the head on our first date too. I’m acting like a teen with some crush.” _

_ “That’s not so bad. New love should be experienced like that.”  _ Hana smiled.

Brigitte blinked and thought about it, her friend was right.  _ “What is with both you and Maddie telling me mature stuff.” _

_ “We both have our grown up moments. Even if she’s still a kid.” _

_ “Hana, when I get back to Austria I’m gonna tell him my feelings.” _

_ “You can do it. I believe in you.” _


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone clambered into the O'connell family except Seán who decided to stay home to watch the dogs and work.

Hanzo, Genji and Zarya sat in the back as Grace pointed out things that changed in the town since they had last visited. With Kat of course joining in.

_“Granny can we get some hot coco and cake from Mr. Brown’s b-bakery?”_ Grace asked.

Kat looked back from the front passenger seat and smiled. _“After errands and if everyone is good.”_ The older woman winked at Genji to tease him.

_“Okay!”_ Grace bounced slightly in her seat, looking between her companions. _“Mr. Brown m-made some new recipes. I t-think you’d like them.”_

_“That sounds good. Do they have cheesecake? Since bro has seemed to have a taste for them as of late.”_

_“Yeah, though n-ot alot.”_ Grace replied.

Hanzo made a stifled grunt at Genji's comment. _“I’m sure you’ll help me find something that I’ll like nonetheless.”_

_“We’re here.”_ Akari said, pulling over the car into one of the small public parking lots. Then looked back towards the rest. _“Kat and I need to go stock up on groceries.”_

_“I don’t mind being your heavy lifter.”_ Zarya volunteered.

_“Sure you don’t need any more help?”_ Hanzo asked.

_“You two go and help Grace get her things.”_

_“I got this.”_ Zarya said, with a confident grin.

_“If you are sure. See you all in a little bit?”_ Genji said before sliding out of the car with Grace and Hanzo.

_“Take care.”_ Akari said, leading the other group in the other direction.

After a short walk Grace stopped them in front of an old stonework shoppe. 

_“This is the store we needed to go to right, Grace?”_ Hanzo asked.

_“Yeah! D-addy said I could pick out a few music sh-eets for lessons with my allowance.”_ Grace said.

_“It’s been a while since I’ve visited Sir Moore’s store.”_ Hanzo said.

_“Ladies and elders first.”_ Genji opened the door, causing a small bell at the top to ring.

_“Welcome. I’ll be with you in a moment.”_ An older man’s voice was heard, then a head popped around the corner of a small aisle. _“Oh Miss Gracie, your back! And I see you brought the infamous Shimadas.”_ He said the last part with a friendly tone. 

_“Hi Mr. Moore.”_ Grace replied.

Hanzo and Genji both shook the older man’s hand and greeted him back.

_“So what is the pleasure of this visit?”_ Mr Moore asked. _“It can’t be just to see me.”_

_“I get to choose some music sheets for p-ractice.”_ Grace said excitingly.

_“Then let me lead you to the correct place. Excuse me gentleman.”_ Mr Moore led Grace to the music book section of the store,

_“I see he hasn’t changed much.”_ Genji snorted.

_“This town does seem to always keep its charm, citizens included.”_ Hanzo said, looking through the notebooks next to the counter. 

_“In honesty I missed it.”_

_“Same.”_ Hanzo glanced over and nodded. Pulling out a small bunny themed journal.

_“Grace would love that.”_

_“Plus it will help her keep notes for her lessons.”_ Hanzo said, leaving the notebook on the counter and getting his wallet.

_“Hey bro.”_

_“What is it Genji?”_

_  
“Do you think I’d have a ch-” _

_“Uncle Hanzo, uncle Genji, look w-hat I got!”_ Grace said, holding up a few music books.

_“Going for the big guns aren’t ya kiddo.”_ Genji ruffled her hat, diverting from his previous statement.

_“Some of those require a great deal of practice.”_ Hanzo started but smiled gently again, though wondering what Genji was going to say before. _“But I believe in you.”_

Grace blushed as she put her books onto the counter. _“I’ll take these, p-lease.”_

_“That will be $10 quid.”_

Getting a small wallet from her purse, she paid.

_“Thank you.”_ Mr Moore handed her the change and the books in a bag. Then turned to Hanzo and held up the bunny journal. _“I assume you would like to buy this?”_

_“Yes.”_ Hanzo said, handing over his card to pay. When it was all done, Hanzo took both his card and the book. _“Thank you.”_

_“Thank you for your patronage and do come back again before leaving England.”_ Mr. Moore said as the group left the store.

_“Here you go Grace.”_ Hanzo held out the journal to Grace. _“I found it helpful to have a journal for notes when I was learning. I hope it helps you in the same way.”_

_“Thank you so much, uncle Hanzo.”_ Grace hugged him tightly.

_“Don’t forget to thank Genji. It’s a gift from him too.”_ Hanzo pat her head.

_“Thank you too, uncle Genji!”_ She hugged him as well.

_“No problem.”_ Genji looked a little surprised at Hanzo but went with it.

The sound of piano music came from Hanzo’s pocket as his ringtone went off. Pulling it out, he looked at the screen.

_“Who is it?”_ Genji asked.

_“Akari.”_ Hanzo said, lifting a finger to ask for a moment of silence. _“Hello.”_

_“Hello. Hanzo, we’re almost done with our errands. How about you?“_

_“We just finished getting Grace’s music books.”_

_“So we’ll meet up at the bakery soon. It’s at the corner of Richard street and Main.”_

_“See you in a little while.”_ Hanzo said before sliding the phone in his pocket once more. Then looked over to Grace with a smile. _“Our other group is soon finished so your wish will be granted to go to the bakery. ”_

_“Yay!”_ Both Grace and Genji said in near unison.

_“I’ll l-ead the way!”_ Grace said, grabbing Hanzo and Genji’s hand and gently pulling them down the sidewalk.

_“Easy there kiddo.”_ Genji chuckled while being dragged.

Hanzo also allowed himself to be dragged before matching her speed. Walking along the several small shops, something caught the corner of his eye. _“Just a moment, Grace.”_

_“What is it?”_ Grace asked after stopping with Genji.

_“I’d like to go to this store for something. I’ll be back shortly.”_ Hanzo said, walking through the door of the shop.

Looking up, Genji noticed what he assumed what his brother was going to buy and grinned.

_“Why are you grinning uncle Genji?”_ Grace asked, tugging at his hand.

_“Because I think my brother is getting something for a special lady he met in Austria.”_

* * *

Brigitte rubbed her gloved hands together while standing out on the front porch, watching her breath come out in white puffs. Despite feeling the nips from the cold morning air, it felt nice. Hiding a giddy grin behind her scarf, her mind went to the dream she had last night.

_“There you are sis.”_

Looking back, Brigitte saw Danny followed by Torbjorn, Bastion, Rein and Maddie. _“Just wanted to enjoy some of the cold.”_

_“We’ll be getting plenty of that.”_ Bastion laughed, carrying a large container to the trunk of the suv.

_“I hope I packed enough snacks and warm drinks.”_ Ingrid said, pulling a thick shawl over her shoulders.

_“We should be fine, love. It will only be a few hours at max if things go as planned.”_ Torb chuckled, kissing his wife’s cheek when she leaned over.

_“Maddie, remember to stay close to them and not wander off.”_ Sayaka said, standing at the door.

_“I will mama!”_ Maddie gave her mother a huge hug before being picked up by her dad.

_“Everything will be fine, hun.”_ Danny kissed his wife gently, then waved before sliding his daughter into one of the car seats.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, the group shuffled into the big vehicle while Bastion got into the driver's seat. It would be a short drive to the forest area where they got the yearly christmas tree. Though having Maddie being excited about the scenery made the trip fun. Brigitte remembered being the same on her first tree hunt, albeit she was younger than Maddie at the time.

_“Excited to be helping us get a most magnificent tree this year?”_ Rein asked, ruffling the tiny girl's hair.

_“Yeah! We’re gonna get the best one yet.”_

The car pulled over to a makeshift parking area and Bastion turned off the engine. _“Everybody out.”_

The group slid out of the vehicle and stepped out into the fresh snow. Reinhardt knelt down so that Maddie could perch on his massive shoulders. _“Shall we lead the way, my lady?”_

_“Yes, Sir knight. Let us go.”_

Not completely paying attention to the conversations, Brigitte followed the group 

**_“Penny for your thoughts?”_ **

Brigitte blinked. **_“Huh?”_ **

**_“You seem out of it. Usually you’re more excited and leading the charge with Rein.”_ **

Blushing slightly, Brigitte was thankful for the cold air. It would be hard to explain to her papa that she was still lost in thoughts of her dream last night. **_“Just a lot on my mind. I’m still having fun. Plus might as well let Maddie lead since it’s her first time. Much like you let me.”_ **

**_“True, true.”_ ** Torb raised a teasing eyebrow, keeping up with her pace. **_“So may I know about this Mr. Hanzo fellow? Who has seemingly caught my baby’s eye. Even getting him one of your grandfather’s music boxes.”_ **

**_“Papa..I.”_ ** Brigitte started, trying to figure out how to explain. **_“How do you figure?”_ **

**_“Baby, you are forward about almost everything but when you get a crush you suddenly get quiet or a bit ‘defensive’.”_ **

Brigitte couldn’t deny that her father was right. So she just went with being honest. **_“His full name is Hanzo Shimada. He’s a pianist and son of the owners of the music hall you got me the job at. We ended up talking and got along.”_ **

Her eyes drifted off before she continued, the grin returning. **_“He’s sweet, funny and the most gentlemanly guy I’ve ever met. I’ve already gone on two dates. I don’t know what it is papa but he makes me happy.”_ **

**_“If you're going to get serious, make sure to bring him to meet the family sometime.”_ **

**_“P-papa, we aren’t even together yet.”_ **Brigitte muttered out.

**_“I know the tone you just had talking about him. Once you put your mind to something, you tend to see it through. Plus I trust your judgments.”_ **

**_“Grandpa Torb! We found it!”_ **Maddie’s voice echoed in the distance

**_“That was fast.”_ ** Torb chuckled and then winked at Brigitte before heading off to the group in the clearing. **_“Coming!”_ **

Brigitte stayed there for a second, contemplating what happened before following on.

* * *

**‘We got our tree today. My niece, Maddie picked a good one. Not bad for her first time on the Lindholm true hunt. lol’** Brigitte typed, attaching a picture before hitting the send button.

**_“Who are you typing to?”_** Maddie looked up from her coloring book.

 **_“My special friend.”_ ** Brigitte said in a sing-song voice. **_“I sent a picture of the tree you picked out.”_ **

**_“Hehe.”_ ** Maddie flicked her nose confidently with her thumb then wiggled her way under the blanket with Brigitte. **_“Oh oh, tell him hi! If that’s ok.”_ **

**_“I don’t think he’d mind.”_ **Brigitte said. Before she could type that another ding went off as she got a response from Hanzo.

**‘Very beautiful, she has a good eye. Since we are sharing trees. Here is ours. We decorated this afternoon.’** The picture attached was one of a small tree in an old fashioned den. Decorated in white and blue lights, handmade trinkets and at the top was an angel.

**_“Before I send your hi, look at the tree he has at his family’s.”_ ** Brigitte, turned the phone so Maddie could see. **_“Also he said you have a good eye for christmas trees.”_ **

**_“Their tree is so pretty.”_ ** Maddie let off with a small awh. **_“Tell him thank you as well.”_ **

**‘Both me and Maddie think you all did an amazing job. Also she says hi and thank you. :3’**

They both waited for the answer.

**‘If she can see this. Hello dear Maddie and you are welcome. Forgive my rudeness I should introduce myself, though Brigitte has probably mentioned me. I’m Hanzo, a friend of your aunt.’**

**_“Wow, he’s so formal. Like a prince.”_ **Maddie said with a giggle.

**_“What do you want me to type back?”_ **Brigitte asked, blushing over the fact that her niece just called him a prince.

**_“Tell him that, it was nice to hear from him. Thank you for being my auntie’s friend. Ummm..”_ **Maddie tried to think of something else.

**_“Maddie could you come to the kitchen, please?”_ **It was the voice of her mother.

**_“Better go see what your mama wants. I’ll respond for you and tell you what he said later.”_ **

**_“Ok. Coming mama!”_ **Maddie kissed Brigitte on the cheek before running off.

Brigitte chuckled and returned to her phone. **‘She said that it was nice to hear from you and thanked you for being my friend.’**

**‘I should say the same to you. For the friend part.’**

She blushed again, partially wanting to type that more than friends would be nice too. **‘She also said that you type all formal like a prince.’**

**‘Well I could be considered royalty. I jest, I jest.’**

**‘If anything you have the mannerisms….and the looks.’**

There were a few moments before he texted again.

**‘I don’t know if I would go that far but I’m flattered.’**

**'You're welcome.'** Though she felt like she should have said more. **‘I hope I’m not bothering family time.’**

**‘No. We had a pretty late and heavy lunch so we are just sitting around. Genji, Zarya and Grace are playing video games and I am their spectator. Lol.’**

Hanzo is typing appeared again.

**‘Plus I like hearing from you.’**

Her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies.

**_“Mama says she wants you to be in the kitchen to help serve dinner.”_ **

Brigitte was still too busy staring at the screen to notice. Though the hand that waved in front of her face made her jump. **_“Gah! Why did you scare me like that?”_ **

Maria raised her eyebrow. **_“I didn’t do anything besides tell you it’s near dinner time.”_ **

**_“Oh. Right.”_ ** Brigitte gave off a nervous chuckle then got off the floor. **_”Let me reply to my friend”_ **

**_“Your ‘friend’.”_ ** Maria poked her younger sister’s cheek. **_“Don’t be too late.”_ **

Brigitte stuck out her tongue as her sister left. Typing her message. **‘Sorry I didn’t respond. It’s dinner time here now, so I have to go. I’d like to voice or video chat before bed if you're still up.’** ****

**_‘It’s alright. Enjoy your meal and text me when you are available. ;) ’_ **

Her cheeks got redder at the emoji, it was just an emoji but her mind envisioned it was actually him. Brigitte got a rush of confidence and simply sent an emoji back.

**‘** 😘’


	22. Chapter 22

_ “I can’t read any of these roads or town names on the fricken map.”  _ McCree said, squinting annoyingly at the map in front of him.

_ “That’s why I’m using the GPS, cowboy.”  _ The dark skinned woman behind the wheel laughed.

_ “You know well I never trust those, Fareeha darlin’.” _

_ “And that’s why you get lost Jesse.”  _ Fareeha said, making a turn down a quiet road. 

_ “I don’t get lost….I just find new places on luck.”  _ McCree scratched at his beard.

Fareeha glanced over.  _ “Just avoid ‘finding places’ on our wedding day and I’ll be fine.” _

_ “Are ya sassin me?”  _

_ “Yes because it’s fun.”  _ Fareeha smirked.  _ “At least with Hanzo being your best man, you’ll keep your head on your shoulders.” _

_ “Haha.”  _ McCree said in a flat tone before laughing genuinely.

_ “I hope he won't mind being paired up with Brigitte for the wedding party if she accepts being my Maid of Honor.” _

Then it hit McCree like a freight train. His brain hadn’t connected it before when he had chatted with Hanzo earlier.  _ “Tarnation, that’s why her name was familiar!” _

_ “Umm everything alright? I told you not to drink so early.” _

Ignoring her comment, McCree continued.  _ “When Hanzo mentioned a lady he met, he said her name was Brigitte Lindholm. It flew right over my head that it could have been Rein’s goddaughter.” _

_ “Not that we know a ton of Brigitte Lindholm’s but how did he describe her.” _

_ “Tall, reddish brown hair, freckles, golden eyes. She worked as a mechanic at the music hall in Austria.” _

_ “Certainly sounds like it’s her. Small world, if it’s true.”  _ Fareeha said, turning down a stone driveway. At the end was a big wooden house and barn.  _ “Finally here.” _

McCree jumped out into the snow when Fareeha pulled over next to the rest of the cars. Heading to the trunk of the vehicle to grab their luggage.

_ “Liebling! You’re here!” _

_ “Hey dad.”  _ Fareeha laughed, getting hugged and picked up easily by a large man.  _ “Glad to see you too.” _

McCree prepared for the incoming hug. As much as he liked the man, McCree also liked his bones in one piece.

_ “Jesse!”  _ Rein exclaimed and picked up the smaller man in a strong hug.

_ “Hey Reinhardt.”  _ McCree barely got out as he attempted to pat Rein’s back.

_ “You know you can call me dad.”  _ Rein said, putting McCree firmly on the snowy ground.  _ “Since you’ll be a part of the family soon!” _

_ “I know..dad.”  _ McCree said with a weak chuckle, trying to get his breath back.

_ “For now let’s get you inside to see your mother.”  _ Rein said, taking the luggage towards the door.  _ “She’s missed you.” _

_ “Just a moment.”  _ Fareeha then laughed as she locked the car and dragged McCree along, who had grabbed the large box of presents.  _ “Barely survived?” _

_ “One more second and I would have been a goner.”  _ McCree said.

_ “I wouldn’t let that happen. I still need to marry you, cowboy.” _

_ “Glad you care that much.”  _ McCree mocked hurt and then kissed her temple.

_ “Ana, Ingrid, they have arrived.”  _ Rein opened the door to the kitchen for all three to get in.  _ “I’ll take these to your room.” _

_ “ _ _ Habibti. _ _ ”  _ Ana said, hugging her daughter tightly before going to hug McCree.  _ “I’m glad you arrived safely, both of you.” _

_ “Good to see you mother.”  _ Fareeha said, returning the hug.

_ “Jesse, I’m happy you could spend time with us.”  _ Ana smiled.

While her fiancé was preoccupied with her mother, Fareeha hugged Ingrid.  _ “Thank you for letting us stay.” _

_ “We always have a place for you.”  _ Ingrid said, returning the embrace.  _ “You two must be cold. I’ll make some more coco. But first let me take those jackets and you can put the box down on the counter.” _

_ “That would be lovely, thanks Mrs Lindholm.”  _ McCree said, handing over his and Fareeha’s coats after putting the box down.

_ “Ingrid, no need for the formality.”  _ Ingrid smiled, hanging the articles of close on the little pegs and heating up the stove.

_ “So have you two finally decided on a date? I know you’ve been flitting between a few.”  _ Ana patted the seat next to her.

_ “June 26th, if it all works out.”  _ McCree said, helping Fareeha with her chair before joining next to her.

_ “There is this really nice venue in Texas that would be perfect for the service and reception. We checked it out before arriving in Europe. Here are some pictures.”  _ Fareeha got her phone out, quickly going to a website.  _ “Here it is.” _

Ana glanced through pictures of a vass field, a barn and massive farm house.  _ “It is quite lovely.” _

_ “We put in a down payment for the reservation since this place is more popular than we anticipated but at least we got ahead of the crowd by book early.” _

_ “Though we’re still trying to get through the million other things we have to get settled. At least I know a good DJ with connections.”  _ McCree said.  _ “And the honeymoon is booked too.” _

_ “My job keeps having surprises pop up and we’ve barely gotten anything done. I’m lucky to have gotten Christmas off. Mother, I was wondering would you and dad mind spending time in America with us to help plan?”  _ Fareeha asked.  _ “After your second honeymoon is finished of course.” _

_ “We’d be delighted. Reinhardt is certainly looking forward to walking you down the aisle.”  _ Ana chuckled.  _ “Have you chosen your wedding party?” _

_ “Jesse got his best man and groomsman settled. I’ve chosen my maid of honor and bridesmaid but I just need to ask. One of them being here, if she accepts.”  _ Fareeha chuckled in return.

_ “That should make her happy.”  _ Ingrid said, placing two mugs of cocoa for them and easily knowing who Fareeha was speaking of.

**_“Mama I got the extra firewood and do we have guests, because there is a car in the driveway-”_ ** Brigitte said as she walked through the doorway. Her eyes went wide in excitement.  _ “Fareeha! You’re here!” _

_ “Brigitte!”  _ Fareeha responded and hugged the younger girl.  _ “It’s good to see you again. It’s been too long. I see you’ve managed to grow taller than me in the past year.” _

_ “Blame the good Lindholm genes.”  _ Brigitte said with a laugh.  _ “Though I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” _

_ “Not at all and thank you for getting the firewood. Sit and spend time with us.”  _ Ingrid got another mug to pour cocoa.

_ “Thanks mama.”  _ Brigitte sat at the end of the table next to McCree and smiled widely before offering a hand to shake. _ “You must be Jesse. Fareeha talks about you alot and finally we get to really meet.” _

McCree shook her hand.  _ “Good to see ya too miss. Glad to meet one of my darlin’s best friends. Heard a mess of good things from her and the big guy.” _

_ “Awh shucks. I’m just a simple mechanic girl.”  _ Brigitte said, sipping her cocoa.  _ “So how are the wedding plans coming along? I’m really excited for you two.” _

_ “Nothing more than what I have texted you before. Barely any time to do much except a few things.”  _ Fareeha said.

_ “Though darlin, don't you have something to ask her.”  _ McCree commented.

_ “I was just getting to that.”  _ Fareeha said. _ “Brigitte, I was wondering would you like to be my maid of honor?” _

Brigitte’s eyes went wide with excitement.  _ “Me? Of course I will. When is it?” _

_ “June 26th. Gives us plenty of time to choose out some dresses.”  _ Fareeha said.  _ “Don’t worry I won’t make you look like a clown” _

_ “I’ll trust you on that.”  _ Brigitte laughed.

* * *

_  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle. And away they all flew like the down of a  _ _ thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight. Happy Christmas to all, and to all a  _ _ good night!”  _ Seán said, finishing up the last line of The Night before Christmas in a soft tone  before closing the book.

Zarya patted over the head of Grace, who had fallen asleep against her.

_ “Looks like she’s had a bit too much excitement for the past few days. All  _ _ worn _ _ out.”  _ Kat smiled over her needle work.

_ “I’ll put her to bed.”  _ Seán said.

_ “I got it.”  _ Zarya said, easily picking up the young girl and walking towards the staircase. Not noticing the small glance Genji gave her.

After a few minutes passed in seemingly comfortable silence, the only noise was the crackling of the fire. Genji got up and stretched.

_ “I’m gonna go rest. Night all for now.”  _ Genji said, giving off one of his usual smiles before waving to everyone and walking out. Yomi whined and hurried after.

Everyone nodded but the air still seemed heavy. 

Hanzo stood up.  _ “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading off to bed as well.”  _ Then headed up the stairs.

Assuming his brother had actually gone to his room, Hanzo knocked on the door.  _ “Genji? May I come in?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

Opening the door, Hanzo walked in and closed the door when he saw his brother was undressing to change. Sitting on the small sofa with Yomi.

_ “So what brings you to my bedroom?”  _ Genji said it in a mock of teasing.

_ “Are you alright?”  _ Hanzo asked seriously.

_ “Why would you ask?”  _ Genji was thrown back by his brother’s comment.

_ "I've known you long enough to figure out your smile types. Besides, you never go to bed this early." _

_ “Holiday stress coming up.”  _ Genji shrugged. _ “Just alot on my mind..and I’ve been doing alot of thinking as well.” _

_ “You can talk to me if you want.” _

_ “I know, bro.”  _ Genji flopped onto the bed with a long sigh.  _ “Though I’m not sure if I’m ready to go through that realization out loud...Plus you’ll have enough on your plate after Christmas.” _

_ “But you are still my brother, whom I wish to help.” _

_ “I appreciate it and you’ll be one of the first I go to when I’m ready. Though..” _

Hanzo raised a curious brow.

_ “I wouldn't mind if you stayed and we just talk about random things for a while.”  _ Genji said, scooting over so there was room for Hanzo.  _ “Yomi is invited too.” _

Hearing his name, Yomi jumped up to lay in the center and waited for Hanzo with a happy yawn.

_ “I think I can.”  _ Hanzo chuckled and joined them.

* * *

_ “Genji boy seems off from his usual self. The weight on Hanzo’s shoulder is showing more too.”  _ Seán commented over his eggnog.  _ “I guess uppity side of the family is pushin’ them into the corner again. Much like your Da.” _

_ “Seán, none of that _ . _ ”  _ Kat gave him a look but Akari could tell she agreed with it.

_ “It’s alright Kat.”  _ Akari let out a long sigh.  _ “I feel like a broken record repeating it but it’s getting near the levels of which my father went through. Thankfully Sojiro and Yukina are much more reasonable than my deceased grandfather.”  _ The last word was said with contempt.

_ “I would rather not see those good boys face that. I had to watch the drama unfold for years for your da and my sister, God rest their souls.”  _ Kat said, scratching behind Ama’s ears.  _ “At least they had a good life together despite that and gave us you. And it gave us a chance to meet the boys and Zarya.” _

_ “For now, let’s just enjoy the time before you head off to Japan.”  _ Seán raised his glass in a toast.


	23. Chapter 23

**_“Wake up! Wake up!”_ **

Brigitte rolled over with a groan, she didn’t want to get up.

**_“Auntie Brigitte! It’s time for presents!”_ **

Cracking open her eyes, Brigitte managed to look at the clock on the side of her bed to see that it was 5:30am. Even being more of a morning person, this was too much.  **_“Maddie..it’s barely 6am. How do you have this much energy..”_ **

**_“Because it’s Christmas!”_ ** Maddie said excitedly, handing a small gift box to Brigitte.

Getting up, Brigitte stretched before pulling Maddie into her lap.  **_“So what is it?”_ **

**_“Open it to see!”_ **

Brigitte opened the box and inside was a simple handmade bead bracelet with a kitty charm dangling from it. She slipped it over her wrist with a smile.  **_“Thank you kiddo. I love it.”_ **

Maddie giggled and hugged her aunt.

A knock at the door made them look up.

**_“There you are, gremlin.”_ ** Danny said, raising an eyebrow.

**_“Hi papa.”_ **

**_“Were you bothering your aunt?”_ **

**_“No, I wanted to give her the bracelet I made.”_ ** Maddie said with a small pout.

Lifting her wrist, Brigitte showed the gift. **_“She wasn’t bothering me.”_ **

**_“Still you need to go wash up for breakfast and group presents when the rest wake up.”_ ** Danny said, patting his daughter’s head as she headed out of the room.  **_“Morning sis.”_ **

**_“Morning.”_ ** Brigitte slid off the bed and stretched again.  **_“I will never get your ability to wake up at the crack of dawn even and still be energetic. And slowly Maddie is getting it too. Now that I’m up I’m gonna clean up as well.”_ **

**_“Blame the good timing of mama and papa’s genes. As well as the life of being an engineer.”_ ** Danny chuckled, walking in.  **_“Though Sayaka would beg to differ.”_ **

**_“I bet. A baby plus two people that wake up early must be quite the trip considering she’s always been a night person.”_ ** Brigitte joined in laughing before brushing her teeth and washing her face.

**_“That is until I help take care of anything the baby needs before 7. So you coming downstairs?”_ **

**_“In a minute. Want to do something before I head down.”_ **

**_“Don’t be too late.”_ ** Danny chuckled again before shutting the door to Brigitte’s room.

Grabbing her phone, Brigitte looked for her chat with Hanzo. She wanted to wish him a quick little christmas cheer, though it would be even earlier for him. Brigitte hesitated before hitting the send button on  **‘Merry Christmas** **🎅 ❄️** **’** .

Then wrote a quick Merry Christmas to Hana as well. She stayed there looking at the screen for a while, secretly hoping for a response, even though it was pretty early for both of them. Especially Hana. 

After a while, Brigitte put down her phone and headed downstairs. 

* * *

After a lively breakfast, everyone gathered in the den as Grace excitedly went to the pile of presents under the large tree. Heading for the biggest one first. 

_ “Go ahead and open, sweetie.” _

_ “Y-ay! This is from uncle genji”  _ Grace chirped, reading the small card before pulling away the wrapper to reveal a bunny bean bag chair. Hugging Genji, then plopping herself into the soft new seat.  _ “T-hank you uncle Genji!” _

_ “No problem, kiddo.”  _ Genji smiled and ruffled her hair.  _ “Okay which one do you want next?” _

_ “The pink one.” _

Genji handed it over.  _ “There ya go kiddo.” _

Inside was a dark blue bunny jumper with hood. After giving a small squeal Grace slipped it on.  _ “Thank you Aunt Zarya!” _

_ “Glad you like it.”  _ Zarya said, getting a hug as well. __

Grace carefully opened the box to reveal some well loved music books, looking through them happily.

_ “Those were my old study books. If you can ignore the notes in japanese, they are still in good condition.”  _ Hanzo smiled.  _ “They served valuable in my early years so I hope they do so for you-” _

_ “Thank you uncle H-anzo!”  _ Grace said, hugging him tightly.  _ “I’ll take good care of them!” _

* * *

  
  


After getting dressed for Christmas service, Brigitte stood at the door to her parent’s room, holding a box in gold wrapping that contained the nutcracker. She wanted to save it for later and give it in private. Reaching up, she knocked.  **_“Mama, are you in there?”_ **

The door opened to show Ingrid in one of her best winter dresses.  **_“Oh Sweetheart. Come in. Do you need something?”_ **

**_“Well it’s more to give this.”_ ** Brigitte walked in and handed over the gift.  **_“Here you are mama.”_ **

Ingrid smiled and carefully pulled away at the gold wrapping, then let out a gasp after opening the wooden box.  **_“Is this what I think it is?”_ **

**_“Look at the card.”_ **

Ingrid lifted out the small card to look over it. 

**_“It’s an official one from the play. I know you wanted one.”_** Brigitte said, scratching the back of her head.

**_“Sweetheart. Thank you.”_ ** Ingrid said, smiling softly and holding her daughter’s arm gently.  **_“I know how expensive these can be. I am grateful for this but I hope you didn’t spend too much of your money.”_ **

**_“Actually a friend helped me get it for you.”_ ** Brigitte scratched the back of her head.  **_“When he took me to see the Nutcracker.”_ **

Ingrid carefully took the nutcracker and placed it in the corner of her dresser.  **_“Please do send him a thank you as well.”_ ** Then her motherly gifting instincts kicked in with a sparkle in her eyes. **_“If I knew he also helped get a gift, I would have made him something. Would he like a sweater or scarf? It can get cold in Austria and it’s best he stays warm.”_ **

Brigitte couldn't help but laugh at her mother’s enthusiasm.  **_“He could always use a Lindholm sweater to match the scarf I’m making.”_ **

**_“New project. Color and size? Theme?”_ ** Ingrid asked, slipping on her warm shawl. 

**_“I’d say any shade of dark blue, about Jesse’s size and he loves dogs.”_ **

**_“I think I can work with that.”_ ** Ingrid chuckled. _"T_ ** _hough it will end up being down after new years."_**

_ “It’s time to get going or we’re going to be late!”  _ The voice Torb echoed from down the stairs in english.

_ “Coming dear!”  _ Ingrid called through the open door then turned to Brigitte.  **_“Go grab your coat and thank you again for the gift.”_ ** Kissing Brigitte on the cheek before heading out of the room.

* * *

Brigitte started getting ready for bed after a long warm shower. It was a fun day but she couldn't wait to snuggle next to Sushi under the warm blankets and enjoy some coco. Though she also wanted to check on a certain someone.

Grabbing her phone, she saw there was finally a new message from Hanzo and one from Hana. 

Hana’s message read.  **‘MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you got a lot of cool gifts! Expect a call tomorrow <3 Lucio and Dad say hi!’**

**‘Can't wait to hear from you! <3’ ** Brigitte typed with a smile. Then she went to the Hanzo chat. 

**‘Merry Christmas to you. I hope you had a lovely day. Sorry I didn’t reply until much later.’**

It was about an hour since it had been sent but then again Brigitte missed both of those messages at service.

**‘I hope you had a wonderful Christmas too! Sorry I missed your message, we were at church.’** Brigitte typed. She wondered who would respond. By the time on the clock, Hana was probably doing some Christmas outing before dinner.

Sushi snuggled closer as Brigitte grabbed the kitty mug on the bedside table. The combination of Sushi, the blankets and the coco made her feel safe and sound in the warmth.  **_“Did you enjoy your christmas baby?”_ **

A long purr indicated that would be a yes. Since she’d have a little free time, Brigitte thought it best to try and study from her japanese language app. She had managed to retain a few words with some help from Sayaka over the past few days. Though it was probably nothing to actually keep a conversation, that would take time.

A ding interrupted her lesson and a notification popped up across the top of the screen.

It was Hanzo.

**‘It’s fine. My Christmas was lovely but busy.’**

Brigitte fidgeted a little, thinking of what to type but paused when ‘Hanzo is typing..’ appeared again.

**‘I know it’s a little late but would you like to talk?’**

Another pause.

**‘I’d like to hear your voice.’**

Quickly she wrote  **‘Sure I can.’** and hit sent. Feeling more flustered than she probably should have felt. Waiting for her ringtone to go off. Then when it did she answered.  _ “Moshi Moshi.” _

The deep chuckle on the other side of the phone made her shiver.  _ “Moshi Moshi to you too.” _

_ “I hope I said that correctly.”  _ Brigitte said, fidgeting more. 

_ “You did, congratulations on that. I was just not expecting it.”  _ Hanzo said politely.  _ “Studying it a bit more I hear.” _

_ “Not much, still trying to get used to this app and my sister in law was giving me a few hints. So I wouldn't expect a complete conversation anytime soon.”  _ Brigitte giggled.

_ “At least you are ahead on that. I am still lacking in the Swedish department besides what you have already informed me of.” _

_ “I could suggest that app I have for Japanese learning. Or..” _

_ “Or what?”  _ Hanzo asked.

_ “Maybe I could offer private lessons? When we have days off back in Austria.” _

_ “With all these plans we are making, you are going to keep my calendar full.” _

_ “Oh I-” _ Brigitte started but his laugh stopped her.

_ “I didn’t mean it offensively. I wouldn't mind more of your company. Once holidays are over I’ll have some free time since I don't have a tour for a while.”  _ Hanzo replied, then yawned.  _ “Excuse that.” _

_ “No problem.”  _ Hearing him sound so tired worried her.  _ “May I ask something?” _

_ “Go ahead.” _

_ “Are you alright?”  _ Brigitte asked, hoping that her blunt question wouldn’t dampen the conversation if he really felt that bad.

There was some silence that worried her more.

_ “If you don't want to answer that’s fine-” _

_ “No, it’s alright.”  _ Hanzo let out a small sigh, his voice sounded like he wanted a change of subject.  _ “I’m just a little worn out. The holidays can sometimes be a bit draining for me with many people, even if I am enjoying it. It’s nothing to worry about. I assure you.” _

_ “Okay, just make sure to get plenty of rest.”  _ Brigitte said.  _ “Oh, my mama said thank you so much for the gift! Though you might get something in return, if she has her way.”  _ Hoping that a little laugh would help.

That change of the topic made him sound a bit happier.  _ “I’m glad. Though I do not need anything in return. Albeit if I receive such a gift back, I will gladly accept it.” _

_ “I don't think you have a choice but I’m not spoiling.”  _ Brigitte chuckled again before sipping at her now cooling coco.  _ “Did you get anything cool for christmas?” _

_ “Nothing over the top.”  _ There was his little chuckle again.  _ “Homemade socks, because as Kat has stated ‘You can never have too many socks’. Some health care things from my aunt. Zarya gave me a rare book. Brother actually surprised me the most with a new tea set. My niece made little clay figurines of Yomi and Ama that were quite cute. How about you?” _

_ “Still sounds like you like them.”  _ Brigitte said.  _ “Too many to list eheh. My family chipped in and got me this really good tool set that I wanted, Grandpapa approved too. A new homemade sweater, hat and socks as well with cats on them. Rein brought in these little knitted kittens for me on his travels. Some homemade tea and coco stuff. Next time you visit I'll share! Hana and Lucio sent over a kitty hoodie and it actually has ears. Though one of my favorites is a cute little bracelet my niece made. Matches well with the kitty necklace you gave.” _

_ “You were right, you do receive a lot of cat themed items.” _

_ “My family knows what I like most.”  _ Brigitte laughed.  _ “Also...I may have another surprise for you.” _

_ “A surprise?”  _ Hanzo sounded curious.

_ “You’ll have to wait for it in person.”  _ Brigitte said.

_ “Then I shall be patient, although you didn’t have to give me anything.” _

_ “You deserve it for all the things you treated me to and for helping get mama that nutcracker.” _

_ “How can I refuse such a sweet woman’s request?” _

The way he said that, sent chills down her spine. Brigitte didn’t want to get off the phone.

_ “Also. So that you know, the day after tomorrow I will be heading for the estate and staying there until after new years.” _

_ “Will I still be able to hear from you?”  _ Brigitte said.

_ “Sadly I will be busier so finding time will be harder especially since I’ll be eight hours ahead. Though I would always appreciate getting messages from you.” _

_ “Then definitely I will.”  _

_ “Of course, just for you I’ll send some pictures. Hanamura’s countryside is quite stunning during winter.” _

There was a small clatter sound on his side of the phone along with some Japanese.

_ “Everything good?” _

_ “I dropped my glasses while packing a few things. At least they don't seem like they are damaged. I must be getting clumsy in my old age.”  _

_ “Oh no, not the sexy glasses.”  _ It took her a second to register that that came out of her mouth. So she tried to cover it with something else.  _ “You’re not that old.” _

  
Though the snort of silent laughter told her that he heard the first comment.  _ ”You really want to be a first for many things. My glasses have never been called sexy.” _


	24. Chapter 24

_ “You all stay safe now.”  _ Kat said, fussing over Hanzo’s scarf.

_ “We will.”  _ Akari replied, closing up the trunk of the car after Seán put the last suitcase in. The dogs jumped around Grace as she pet them avidly.

_ “And know that you can come over to our home any time you wish, no questions asked.”  _ Kat said, pointing it at Hanzo and Genji the most.

_ “Thank you for your hospitality.”  _ Hanzo said, putting on a smile.

_ “N-ext time you visit, I’ll have a song all p-racticed for you to hear.”  _ Grace said, hugging both the brothers.

_ “We can’t wait.”  _ Genji ruffled her hair.

_ “Auntie Zarya please come too!”  _ Grace said, also hugging the tall woman who picked her up with ease.

_ “Wouldn’t miss it for the world zaychik.”  _ Zarya said, kissing her on the cheek before putting the girl down gently.

After some more goodbyes the group that would be heading to Japan got into the car. Driving off into the morning snow. The actual trip was quiet besides the occasional random conversation between Zarya and Genji. 

Hanzo took out his phone to see a few messages. Mostly Christmas wishes from a few associates; including  Amélie, Angela and Lucio. Which he responded to with a quick reply. He wondered if he’d have enough energy to attend Angela’s fundraiser. If all else failed, he could send his donation. At least he could have a quiet birthday at home after new years.

A new message popped up.

**‘It’s about time you said you’d be off, so safe travels!’** Attached was a picture of Brigitte holding Sushi and waving his paw. 

Her smile made Hanzo’s heart flutter and he traced the side of her face with this thumb. Then he typed a message.  **‘Thank you. From both you and Sir Sushi.’**

He didn’t expect a response so soon

**‘Sir Sushi, he’s going to like that. Lol. Though I shouldn't let it get to his fluffy head.’**

Hanzo silently chuckled.  **‘We couldn't have that now can we.’**

Though as he typed, Hanzo didn’t notice the small smile his brother was giving him.

* * *

_  
“Happy late Christmas!”  _ Lena said, waiting at the ramp that led up to the jet.  _ “Got here just in time I see.” _

_ “Merry Christmas, Lena. Hope we didn’t hold you up from your holiday celebrations.”  _ Akari said.

_ “Nah. Emily and me had a great Christmas. Besides It’ll only be about two days max before I return anyway.”  _ Lena jested, helping with the luggage.  _ “How did yours go?” _

_ “Pretty good. Kat’s house is pretty calming compared to the estate.”  _ Genji chuckled.

_ “It was most enjoyable.”  _ Hanzo commented, smiling through a small twitch of pain from his head. Which made both Ama and Yomi whine as they nuzzled his hands before following up the ramp.

_ “One of these days, you and Emily should come with us.”  _ Zarya commented.

_ “Especially when you two live only about two hours away. I know Kat always loves more company to entertain.”  _ Akari chuckled, getting settled after all the luggage was put away.

_ “I guess I can ask Emily about going next year.”  _ Lena laughed.  _ “Though first I better get everything set up for your flight. Get comfy and settle down folks.” _

Several moments later, the jet made its way down the runway and lifted into the sky. 

Hanzo leaned his head against the cool window of the jet absentmindedly stroking over Ama and Yomi’s fur. His headache refused to go away. Maybe it was just the stress. At least texting Brigitte for a little while helped.

_ “Bro...” _

At first he didn’t hear, too lost in a mixture of pain and his own thoughts.

_ “Bro?”  _

This time Hanzo heard and flinched. Looking over at his brother, giving what was an attempted smile.  _ “Yes?” _

_ “You don’t look so good.”  _ Genji frowned back.  _ “You barely ate anything for breakfast and it’s gonna be a long trip.” _

_ “I just need some sleep.”  _ Hanzo’s excuse was weak. In honesty he didn’t think he could hold something down right now anyway.

_ “At least nibble at this.’  _ Zarya rustled a granola bar from her bag. 

_ “Thank you.”  _ Hanzo took it, trying to eat. It stayed down better than he thought. 

_ “Feel better?”  _ Zarya asked.

_ “Yes.”  _ Hanzo actually meant it and finished it slowly.

_ “Go lay down in the back room and I’ll make you some tea.”  _ Akari said.

Hanzo nodded and headed back, the dogs trotting behind him. He stripped out of his heavier clothes and got under the blankets. He understood everyone’s actions but sometimes the ‘babysitting’ got on his nerves.

* * *

**_“Welcome home.”_ ** The head said with a deep bow.  **_“Your rooms have been prepared.”_ **

**_“Thank you,_ ** **_Chiba_ ** **_-san.”_ ** Hanzo said, returning the bow slightly.

In the background their luggage was taken by other servants to their respective rooms.

_ “I’m heading to bed. I need to get my sleep. Good night all.”  _ Zarya said, walking off in the other direction, following the young man that insisted on carrying her luggage. 

_ “Same. Make sure to sleep.”  _ Genji said, patting Hanzo on the back before going off in the same direction as the pink haired woman.

_ “Sleep well brother.”  _ Hanzo said before switching back to Japanese.  **_“Are our parents not at home?”_ **

**_“Not at the moment. They got called away on business but should be back tomorrow.”_ ** Chiba replied, giving another bow.  **_“They did inform me to welcome you home on their behalf. Is there anything you need brought to your room?”_ **

**_“No but thank you. Good night and good night to you as well aunt.”_ ** Hanzo said, saying his farewell so he could head to his room.

**_“Good night.”_ ** Akari said, frowning as soon as Hanzo’s back was towards her.

**_“Is there anything I need to get for you, Hisano-sama.”_ ** Chiba-san asked.

**_“No, I am fine.”_ ** She was more worried for Hanzo.

After the servant left Hanzo changed and eased himself into the futon. At times it was still strange to go back to these after years of mostly western beds. He probably should have eaten more than the snack Zarya had offered but all he wanted to do was lay down and ignore the raging headache. Ama and Yomi must have sensed his unease since they clung to him like glue.

Even trying to look at his phone screen made him squint but he wanted to send a message.  **‘Hello Brigitte. I wanted to say that I arrived safely in Japan.’**

He put his phone down. Maybe a trip to the hot springs would do him some good. Though time passed and Hanzo still struggled to fall asleep. At least the headache subsided some but it still wracked him. If it was the jetlag that was causing his pain, it would have been a first to be this bad. Then again he hadn’t slept much, even on the several hour flight.

With a sigh, Hanzo got up and put on his robe heading for the kitchen, taking his phone out of habit. Most of the servants were in bed or gone for the day so the halls were quiet, which Hanzo was grateful for. Though he didn’t expect who he saw there.

**_“Obaachan.”_ **

**_“Aoichan. Couldn’t sleep?”_ ** Chiyo said, her smile soft and comforting.

Hanzo shook his head.

**_“Let me finish making this tea and we can share. You look like you need it. Go ahead and get comfortable under the kotatsu.”_ ** Chiyo gently ushered him past the sliding door to one of the side rooms.

Hanzo snorted slightly and snuggled under the blanket. Despite his headache, he smiled at her comment. Laying his head on the heated table, helped some. A few moments passed before he heard the shuffle of his grandmother’s footsteps and he looked up. 

**_“I thought you would also appreciate these.”_ ** She said, placing a small tray on the table that also contained a small bowl of his favorite snack.  **_“The takoyaki are leftovers but Aoi, you never seemed to mind.”_ **

**_“Thank you and Itadakimasu.”_ ** Hanzo clapped his hand before eating a few. It felt so nice to eat them again.

**_“If I knew you were that hungry, I would have started making a fresh batch.”_ ** Chiyou said, pouring him a cup of tea.

**_“Oh, I-”_ **

**_“No need to worry, you need them more than me.”_ ** Chiyo smiled again and sipped tea.  **_“How are the O'connells?”_ **

**_“Very well. Oh and Grace has started piano because of me apparently.”_ ** Hanzo cheered up a little.

**_“We can always use more music in the world.”_ ** Chiyo pat his hand.  **_“I do hope they will accept my invitation to visit the estate. Anyone Akachan considers family is always welcome.”_ **

**_“Maybe Akari can convince them to stay for their next vacation.”_ **

A small buzz of Hanzo’s phone rumbles slightly against the table. It would be rude to just ignore his grandmother by checking his phone too much at the table. After a few more buzzes, Chiyo raised an eyebrow.

**_“Are you going to check that Aoichan?”_ **

**_“I didn’t want to ignore you.”_ **

**_“I think I have patience enough to let you see who is messaging you.”_ **

Hanzo nodded and picked up his phone, a smile appearing. It was Brigitte.

**‘I’m glad you got there safely! It’s probably really late so I hope you sleep well and can’t wait to hear from you.’**

**_“So are you going to answer?”_ **

**_“I’ll answer at a more appropriate time, in the morning.”_ **

**_“Though it must be something to make you smile like that.”_ ** Chiyo chuckled.

Flipping through his photos, he stopped on one and slid the phone over for his grandmother to look. Chiyo picked it up carefully, looking at the red-ish haired woman holding up a giant white cat as she waved it’s paw. 

**_“Her name is Brigitte and that is Sushi, her cat.”_ **

**_“That is the biggest sushi roll I’ve ever seen.”_ ** Chiyo chuckled again.  **_“Still, Brigitte-chan looks like a very lovely young woman. ”_ **

He tried to hold back the snort of amusement at his grandmother using chan for Brigitte. 

**_“Is this the woman you mentioned when you came to the hot springs?”_ **

Hanzo swallowed his bite and felt his face flush.  **_“Yes.”_ **

**_“She must be something to get those two reactions from you. Have you asked her out?”_ **

**_“Actually I have twice now.”_ ** Hanzo mumbled, he didn’t know why he sounded so embarrassed.

**_“Is she your girlfriend then?”_ ** Chiyo said with a tease.

Sometimes Hanzo disliked how his grandmother could sound like Genji with that tone.  **_“No but...”_ **

**_“But you want her to be.”_ **

Hanzo nodded, he guessed he did.  **_“Though things are difficult...”_ **

Her hand reached out to hold his hand. **_“Aoichan, I know that so much has happened and the life attached to the Shimada name can be hard but do not let something you want to try for slip through your hands because of fear. Because the pain of not knowing what could happen will drag you down worse.”_ **

**_“I know...”_ ** Hanzo sighed.  **_“But first I need to deal with the arranged date after new years.”_ **

**_“Aoi, if doing that pains you so much. I can speak with your mother.”_ **

**_“I made a promise to-”_ **

**_“You made a one sided deal that is hurting you more than it’s doing any good.”_ ** Chiyo sighed, she knew he was strong but even the strong will buckle eventually.  **_“I know you love your mother and father but you need to speak to them about this. It is YOUR future and your happiness. Not theirs.”_ **


	25. Chapter 25

Hanzo gathered a few items to go to the onsen. After a lively morning with his parents he just wanted to relax. Though the ringing of his phone changed that. Once he looked at the caller id, he answered.

_ “Hey buddy!” _

_ “Hello Jesse.”  _ Hanzo said over the phone.

_ “Have a good christmas?”  _ McCree said.  _ “Oh and Fareeha says the same.” _

_ “Thank you and yes. Christmas is always pleasant at Kat’s. Also Merry Christmas to her as well.”  _ Hanzo chuckled a little.  _ “How was yours? You said you’d be spending time with her parents.” _

_ “Yeah, though we are all staying at a family friend of theirs in....Sweden.” _

That emphasis caught Hanzo’s attention a bit.

_ “I may have met your little crush.”  _ McCree teased.

_ “How so?”  _ Hanzo raised an eyebrow, stopping what he was doing. 

_ “Seems your little miss Brigitte Lindholm is an old friend of Fareeha. At least she looks like the picture you showed. I mean it has to be more than just a coinkydink.”  _ McCree’s laugh echoed over the phone.  _ “Got good taste, pal. Now that I’ve met her in person.” _

_ “Quit teasing him.”  _ Fareeha’s voice was heard in the background.

_ “I was just having some fun, he knows I’m just being friendly.” _

The sound of the phone being taken and Fareeha’s voice chimed in.  _ “Sorry about the big lug.” _

Hanzo chuckled.  _ “It’s fine. I got used to it a long time ago.” _

_ “Now that I’ve got you on the phone would you mind me asking you something?” _

_ “I suppose so.” _

_ “Oh, it’s just about wedding stuff. Nothing too bad.”  _ Fareeha chuckled.

Hanzo let out a silent breath, like he expected it to be bad. Even though he figured it wouldn’t be considering who was asking. The stress was getting to him worse and worse.  _ “Of course, go ahead.” _

_ “Since you and Genji are a part of the groomsman, we’ll need you both for a fitting in March. I know it’s a little bit away but I know you like a little hint in advance. Plus I know you’ll make sure he won't go with the ten gallon hat prop. Well you won't but Genji might.” _

_ “Hey, I said I’d keep that to the bachelor party.”  _ McCree whined.

_ “I think I can manage that. Would we need to fly to America for the fitting?”  _ Hanzo asked, plopping back into a chair as Yomi nuzzled his leg.

_ “Actually since most of the wedding party that needs to be for the fitting is in Austria, we thought we'd stick to that. Another friend of mine suggested a seamstress near you in the city that we were going to check out before heading back to Texas. Do you want me to send you the address for future reference?” _

_ “That would be appreciated. If you need a place to stay while doing so, you are welcome to our guest room. I’m sure Genji and Zarya wouldn’t mind.”  _ Hanzo absentmindedly scratched behind Yomi’s ear. 

_ “Alright, I’ll send that to you soon. Though for now I’ll hand you back to Jesse. He probably wants to drown you in ideas for his bachelor party.”  _ Fareeha chuckled then whispered.  _ “Don’t let him go too nuts.” _

_ “I heard that.”  _ McCree mumbled in the back.

Hanzo smiled a little, hearing them be that way made him happy but a little bitter sweet.

* * *

**_“Come in.”_ ** Yukina said, looking up from her laptop to see her cousin step in and shut the sliding door behind them.

**_“You wanted to speak with me cousin?”_ ** Akari asked.

Yukina smiled slightly.  **_“Yes. I wanted to apologize for my behavior when we last really talked. I should not have yelled at you like that. I know you care about Hanzo and Genji just as much as Sojiro and I. Plus I had no right to insult Uncle Kurama.”_ **

Akari’s expression softened.  **_“Water under the bridge, Yuki.”_ **

**_“Still I should not have used that excuse. He was the best out of them...even over my own parents.”_ ** Yukina poured out two cups of sake.  **_“Care to sit with me? I could use a break from this. I missed just spending time with you.”_ **

**_“Same.”_ ** Akari said, sitting in the seat across from her cousin.  **_“Is the contracts being that much of a hassle?”_ **

**_“It’s more of the donations for the charity events. One of our heads was using funds for his own means.”_ ** Yukina sighed, rubbing her temples.  **_“Trying to keep this from being blown out of proportion and out of sight of the press is the biggest deal. I know we can afford to pay it back but you know how things are.”_ **

**_“If you need any help, I know how to handle any PR.”_ **

**_“I was hoping to not pull you through this after the incident with..”_ **

Akari knew all too well the name that Yukina stopped herself from saying.  **_“I only did what was right by my nephew. Though I wish that I could have saved him more heartbreak.”_ **

**_“Except now it is I that is causing him heartbreak. First with that mess and now, I see he feels more distant when he comes to Japan.”_ ** Yukina, downed a long swig sake. **_“All I wanted was for him to find a good wife.”_ **

**_“That’s his decision to make, even if he’s his father’s age or older before he does get married.”_ ** Akari sipped slowly.  **_“Just because he’s the eldest doesn’t mean he has to have the mantle at thirty with an heir. Obaachan is still working with Sojiro to maintain the family.”_ **

**_“I know.”_ **

**_“Let’s not make Hanzo go through what my father had to.”_ ** She wanted to mention Brigitte but kept it quiet, since Hanzo needed to speak about it.

**_“I’ll talk to him.”_ ** Yukina sighed.  **_“I just want to see my boys smile like they once did.”_ **

**_“You’re a good mother, even if you have faults.”_ **

**_“I don’t...want to be like my mother. The best thing was the fact that they chose Sojiro for my arranged marriage.”_ **

**_“You’ll never be like them.”_ ** Akari placed her hand on Yukina’s.  **_“Put down the glass and the paperwork. You deserve a good soak at the onsen. When was the last time you had decent relaxation time. Plus girl time is always good.”_ **

**_“Feels like in forever.”_ **

* * *

The morning air was chilly as the Shimada family made their way up the old path to the shrine. Chiyo led the group, holding onto Hanzo and Genji’s arms. Everyone was dressed in their best kimonos. Even Zarya joined them wearing one.

They had decided to go early to beat most of the crowd so it was quiet besides a few priests and temple goers. Which Hanzo was thankful for. The one time they went to the Kyoto shrine during new years was too much Hanzo’s anxiety. Which was a shame since he did love the view there.

After their prayers were done, a few people stopped to talk so Hanzo excused himself for a few minutes. Stopping to grab some mochi snacks, at least he could enjoy these is some sense of peace. Then Genji walked over to join him. 

**_“Would you like one?”_ ** Hanzo asked, offering the box.

**_“Thanks, don’t mind if I do.”_ ** Genji took one and popped it into his mouth. 

**_“Hmm.”_ **

**_“Bro.”_ ** Genji nudged at Hanzo’s arm gently.  **_“Give me your phone.”_ **

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow as he pulled it from a small pocket.  **_“Not that I don't trust you but why do you need it? It’s not like you to forget yours.”_ **

**_“Stand by the sakura tree.”_ ** Genji said,taking it as a tiny grin formed.  **_“How about we get a picture for a certain someone?”_ **

He nearly choked on his mochi. 

**_“Come on, it’s harmless and I bet she'd like to see you dressed up like this.”_ **

**_“I fully agree.”_ ** Chiyo said with the same grin.  **_“I’ll keep your parent’s occupied.”_ **

**_“Why would they need to be-”_ **

Before he could finish, Hanzo watched his grandmother go off to drag Yukino and Sojiro off to another part of the festivities. Giving him a small wink behind their backs.

**_“So come on. Strike a pose.”_ ** Genji led Hanzo over to the tree. But Genji sighed at how stiff his brother’s position was.  **_“Bro I know you hated modeling but you are a lot more photogenic than this.”_ **

**_“Then you suggest something.”_ ** Hanzo retorted.

**_“That I can do.”_ ** Genji laughed a little before he tried to get Hanzo set up into something more comfortable. After a few attempts they both managed something, Genji took a few photos.

**_“May I move now?”_ **

**_“Yeah”_ ** Genji chuckled, handing back the blue phone to his brother.  **_“Now you have something to send.”_ **

**_“Thank you.”_ **

Genji noticed Hanzo sounded a little uncomfortable since the crowds were coming.  **_“Want to go somewhere quiet?”_ **

**_“I’ll be alright. I’ll go over to where our parents are.”_ ** Hanzo said, then leaned his head towards a decoration stall.  **_“How about you go stay with Miss Zarya? That way you can still mingle.”_ **

**_“If you’re sure.”_ ** Genji said.

Hanzo smiled slightly.  **_“You two have been getting along really well lately.”_ **

That had been true. Genji had been spending more and more time doing random stuff with Zarya. Not that he didn’t get along with her all this time but the ache for something else kept tugging the back of his mind lately.  **_“I’ll go if you promise to hang out back at home.”_ **

**_“I think I can do that.”_ ** Hanzo said, ruffling his brother’s hair before going off to the other party.

Genji stayed there for a few moments then looked over at Zarya who had moved by to another stall. She looked really pretty in her pale blue kimono with plum blossoms and snow birds. Akari made a good choice. 

_ “Hey Zar.”  _ Genji said, sliding next to the large woman who was looking at a set of trinkets.  _ “See anything you like? Because I think this one would match your outfit the best.”  _ Gently he picked up a plumb blossom hair pin and placed it in her hair.

_ “How do I look?”  _ Zarya asked, still a little shocked from the sudden contact.

_ “More lovely than I thought.”  _ Genji smiled, a hint of blush on his cheeks. Then turned to the stall owner.  **_“I’ll pay for this. How much?”_ **

**_“1,500 yen.”_ ** The elderly woman said with a chuckle and bowed when she received the money.  **_“May you and your lovely girlfriend have a wonderful new year, Shimada-san.”_ **

Genji made a small grunt of surprise, kinda glad that Zarya didn’t seem to hear her comment.  **_“Thank you.”_ ** He didn’t even think of correcting the lady at all.

_ “Something wrong?”  _ Zarya questioned.

_ “Nah. Let’s get some more snacks, I’m starving.”  _ Genji shook off the weird feeling in his chest, with his usual grin.

* * *

**‘Happy new year!** 🥳 🎉 **’**

Hanzo smiled tiredly at the screen before typing back.  **‘Happy new year.’** Then he debated sending the picture his brother had taken back at the shrine. Would Brigitte want to see this?  _ “No harm right?”  _ He mumbled to himself, while petting Ama and Yomi.

With that he attached the picture, though he would have to wait for a response since it was still early in Sweden. His call with McCree yesterday had made him curious. Was it really that small of a world? 

Though in honesty it made him a bit jealous, he wished he could be near her right now. Oh well, at least Hanzo could look forward to their plans after the holidays. 

Even to himself he sounded like an excited teenager.

There was a knock at the door.  **_“Bro, ya in there? Decent?”_ **

**_“You may come in.”_ ** Hanzo replied.

**_“I brought snacks, including your fave! Figured you’d like that. Whoa, calm down Yomi.”_ ** Genji said, sliding the door closed with his foot. In his arms were several bento boxes and handing over what seemed to be a DVD case, all the while not trying to be tripped by the black dog.  **_“Also I brought this, thought maybe watching your fave drama would cheer you up some.”_ **

**_“It’s been quite a while since I saw this.”_ ** Hanzo said, looking over the cover.  **_“But I don't have a-”_ **

Genji took back the DVD box gently after placing the food on the kotatsu.  **_“You forget you have a tv with a player. Get comfy and I’ll set this up.”_ **

Hanzo did what he said, getting under the warm blanket. It was true, Hanzo never really cared all that much for tv except for the occasional show. 

**_“Alright.”_ ** Genji slid into the seat next to Hanzo as the main menu popped up on the screen.  **_“Are you ready for a mini marathon?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ ** Hanzo chuckled and started eating while episode one started.

It felt nice to just relax and enjoy his favorite show again. Even with his brother’s random comments on certain scenes. After a few hours and some breaks, they finished the first disc.

**_“That was fun.”_ ** Genji laid back on the ground and stretched.  **_“Feeling better?”_ **

**_“Yeah, thanks again.”_ ** Hanzo smiled and laid back too. 

**_“Anything for you bro.”_ ** Genji said, then let out a small off when Yomi planted himself across Genji’s torso.  **_“Whoa buddy, be careful there. I know I’m hot stuff but I’m not into that.”_ **

Hanzo found himself laughing out loud. Even though it wasn’t that funny.

**_“I know I’m the comedic genius of the family but that wasn’t one of my best ones.”_ ** But Genji joined in laughing.

**_“I don't even know why I laughed that hard.”_ **

**_“Though It sounded like you needed it.”_ **

**_“I think I did.”_ **

**_“She’s been a good influence on you, even in the short time.”_ **

**_“Hmm?”_ ** Hanzo looked over at his brother.

**_“Bro, you know what I mean. Brigitte. Since meeting her you’ve started opening up a little more. Makes me a little jealous.”_ **

**_“Why would you be jealous?”_ ** Hanzo furrowed his brows, worried.

Genji let out a slow breath.  **_“Because you are actually trying for the person you like. Despite your fear. I am just sitting here pitying myself, scared to even think I am allowed because they deserve way better.”_ **

There was a bit of silence.

**_“I’ve….never liked anyone in the sense of what would be ‘normal’. Jesse and Ady are the closest things but Jesse was just a comfort for a while on his part when he needed it. Whereas Ady is friends with benefits when we both need it. All my escapades as I look back feel more like something to fill the void, I guess.”_ ** Genji sighed.  **_“When Zar first came to work for us, I admit I thought I wanted her in the same sense. She’s gorgeous and would have liked to have her in my bed to have some fun....because what can I say I like bigger women.”_ **

He made a quick ironic snort sound.  **_“Though the longer she stayed, I genuinely just wanted to get to know her better. Then became one of my best friends. Now….I keep getting a feeling I’m not used to. I want to tell her but bro, Zar deserves way better than me. Someone that can actually give her a relationship and not a fuck party leftover. God, I’m sorry. This was meant to cheer you up and here I am throwing my problems at you like a flood.”_ **

Hanzo reached over and ruffled Genji’s hair.  **_“You needed to get it out too. Plus I was worried when you held back what you wanted to ask at Kat’s place. Never be sorry about talking to me about your problems. We’ll get through this together. Brothers stick together.”_ **

**_“Brothers stick together.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow time sure flew by. I can't believe Heart of Music will be a year old later this month. Thank you for all those who have stayed with it and continue to read.  
> <3


	26. Chapter 26

He barely sipped at the wine, mentally trying to prepare for what was about to happen. Though Hanzo’s mind kept drifting off to conversation with Genji the previous day. The heart to heart chat was needed between them but to think they were both holding onto so much. 

God he missed Brigitte.

It felt like forever since he had gotten to speak with her last. The time difference and the busyness hindered it more to his liking. Hanzo took the chance to look at his chat with her. Smiling at her last comment on his new years picture. 

**_“Shimada-sama. I apologize for my tardiness.”_ **

Hanzo looked up from his glass and phone. Standing there, bowing, was a short japanese woman about his age dressed in a kimono and her black hair pulled tightly into a bun. This must have been the woman who was to be his arranged date. 

**_“Sakurai-san.”_ ** Hanzo said, getting up to bow in return before helping her to her seat. **_“No need for that formalness. Feel free to order what you wish.”_ **

**_“Thank you.”_ **

The dinner was mostly quiet besides the occasional small talk. He hated that he was most likely rude but Hanzo just wanted this over with. It was nothing against this woman personally. 

_ I miss her... _

**_“I take it that you do not wish to be here?”_ ** Sakurai asked, chuckling.

Taken out of his thoughts Hanzo sighed slightly at her question, one wrong thing said and it would be another mess to clean up. He knew of her family because of business but he wanted no disaster.

**_“Apologies for my laugh.”_ ** Sakurai continued.  **_“You seem lovely and are very handsome but I shall be blunt. I am only here to humor my parents who still wish to put me through this. By your reaction to this entire outing, I believe you are the same.”_ **

Hanzo contemplated his next words. **_“If we are being honest, it is almost the same. Though still I have been rude with entertaining you.”_ **

**_“It is fine. You’ve been much better company than most of my arranged dates.”_ ** Sakurai said.  **_“Besides, I'm already in a relationship. Just my parents don’t accept it.”_ **

**_“Oh.”_ ** Hanzo murmured, not knowing how to respond.

**_“Do not worry about saying more about it. Though now that dinner is over would it be alright if you dropped me elsewhere? If not I can take a taxi.”_ **

**_“No, I don’t mind. It’s the least I can do.”_ ** Hanzo said, then led her out.

After the bill was taken care of and the car brought over, Hanzo helped Sakurai into the passenger seat before getting into the vehicle himself. It was a brief drive to get where she directed him. The destination was a small little food and local shop area.

**_“You can drop me off there.”_ ** Sakurai said, while Hanzo pulled over.  **_“She’s there and no need for you to get out. ”_ **

**_“Take care and good luck.”_ ** Hanzo nodded but was surprised by a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

**_“Same to you. I hope it works out well with who you like.”_ ** She got out of the vehicle but before she closed the door.  **_“I know that smile when I see it.”_ **

Hanzo looked out in the direction Sakurai walked in and how she greeted a tall browned haired woman in a red track suit with a kiss. There was a small spark of jealousy watching them. Shaking his head, Hanzo didn’t want to think that. Taking out his phone again, Hanzo once more went to the chat with Brigitte and typed something.

**‘I miss you’**

His finger hovered over the send button. Should he even send that? It sounded too much like he was clingy and they weren’t even together. With that thought, Hanzo deleted it and threw his phone on the seat next to him and drove off.

* * *

Hanzo placed his tie and jacket onto the back of one of the chairs in the music room. He walked over and gently ran his hand over the grand piano’s smooth cover. After taking a long breath, Hanzo sat at the bench. Putting his fingers down on the keys, Hanzo played a few notes. It calmed him from his thoughts even if the melody it turned into was somber.   
  
[ SONG ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-Z-B8TJMuQ)

As soon as the song ended, a soft clapping was heard making Hanzo look up.

**_“Beautiful as ever.”_ ** Yukina said, walking over to her son and kissing him on the forehead.

**_“Thank you mother.”_ ** Hanzo gave a tired smile.  **_“I hope I didn’t disturb you.”_ **

**_“Not at all. I was just passing by and heard you play.”_ ** Yukina said.  **_“May I join you?”_ **

**_“Of course.”_ ** Hanzo slid over so there was enough space for her to sit.

**_“This brings back memories. It only seems like yesterday that you were barely up to my waist and I was teaching you how to play.”_ ** Yukina chuckled, reaching out to brush a few black strands behind his ear.  **_“Now you are all grown up and playing better than I ever could. We’re proud of both you and Genji, even if sometimes it doesn’t show.”_ **

**_“I know and I am grateful.”_ ** Hanzo said.

**_“So, I will not be putting you through any more of the dates. I promised that I would leave you be until you were thirty but I should stop even that.”_ **

Hanzo looked at his mother surprised. He didn’t expect that but he made that agreement and he should keep it.  **_“But I need to keep that promise.”_ **

**_“A promise like this should never have happened.”_ ** Yukina said, tapping the keys.  **_“I was so focused on fixing the mess I made that I didn’t stop to ask you.”_ **

**_“It’s fine...you never intentionally meant for any of that to happen.”_ ** Hanzo twitched a little.  **_“But I will keep the agreement. I want to try something on my own terms and if I reach thirty without it working. Then we’ll go from there.”_ **

**_“Are you sure?”_ ** Yukina frowned, seeing the jerking of his shoulders.

**_“I’ll keep these agreements.”_ **

Yukina let out a breath.  **_“If that is what you wish to do. Though for now, let us enjoy what time we have left of the holiday.”_ **

* * *

**_  
“Dinner was good...nothing beats mama’s homemade dinners and cakes.”_ ** Brigitte flopped onto the bed and squished her face into Sushi’s fur after getting into her pajamas.  **_“So stuffed.”_ **

Sushi gave off a tired mew as he loafed against his owner. Brigitte giggled slightly before picking up her phone, partially wanting to continue where she left off on her language app but instead went to check on messages.

Another message from Hana came in showing off more of her christmas gifts and selfies with Lucio. After typing a response, Brigitte flipped through everything else, hoping there was something new from Hanzo but there was nothing. It was a little disappointing but Brigitte understood why. Though she figured she’d send a greeting, he could get to it later.

**‘Konbanwa. Genki desu ka?’**

She paused before typing more.

**‘If I typed that correctly. I’m still learning some from my lessons and sister-in-law.** 😅 **’**

_ “Hey.” _

Brigitte glanced up to see Fareeha holding up a 6 pack of beer. 

_ “Think you can handle a few?”  _ Fareeha said with a grin.

_ “You know it.”  _ Brigitte smuggly replied back, catching the can Fareeha tossed. Cracking it open as Fareeha pulled over a chair.

_ “Hey, fluffball.”  _ Fareeha said, petting Sushi in greeting as well. The cat gave off another purr and stretched.  _ “I bet you are getting spoiled with everyone here.” _

_ “He’s gonna get fatter at this rate.”  _ Brigitte laughed, squishing the cat’s face.  _ “But I still love you baby.”  _

_ “Hope I’m not interrupting girl time.” _

Brigitte looked up to see her grandfather knocking on her door post.  _ “Hi grandpapa, need something?” _

_ “Here ya go.”  _ Elrick said, walking in before giving Brigitte a small wooden box.  _ “I got it finished last night and did a few final touches this morning.” _

_“You worked faster than I thought.”_ Brigitte replied, chuckling. Taking it, she revealed the contents to be a round music box the size of her palm. The outside was a carved and painted dark blue with an asian dragon weaving itself between storm clouds. When she opened the lid, there was a moon that moved in a circle as Moonlight Sonata played. _“Wow. It’s gorgeous.”_

_ “Nice job, Mr. Lindholm.”  _ Fareeha whistled.

_ “It was a good challenge. My best work yet.” _ Her grandfather chuckled, poking fun.  _ “Hope your boy friend likes it.” _

_ “I think he’ll love it.”  _ Brigitte mumbled, tracing her finger over the dragon. The smile on her face was soft.  _ “Thank you so much for making this grandpapa.” _

Elrick smiled and kissed Brigitte on the forehead.  _ “You’re welcome, kitten. Anyway you girls continue on and drink responsibly.” _

_ “We will.”  _ Brigitte said, waving as he shut the door.

_ “Boyfriend?”  _ Fareeha coyly said before taking a sip.

_ “He’s not really my boyfriend...”  _ Brigitte mumbled, blushing slightly.

_ “I’m guessing a ‘not yet’ follows your silence. Considering the tone you just had.”  _ Fareeha raised an eyebrow.

_ “I mean, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to see more of him.”  _ Brigitte mumbled again.

_ “So who is the mystery man?”  _ Fareeha asked. 

Brigitte realized she was just calling Hanzo ‘him’.  _ “Oh, his name is Hanzo. He’s a pianist that plays at where I work. I’ve gone on a few dates with him before the holidays. Far, he’s such a sweetheart and I feel comfortable when I’m with him too. Plus he’s really handsome. We already have a few plans when we go back to Austria.” _

Fareeha held back another grin behind her beer. It seemed Jesse's assumption was right.  _ “Haven’t seen you this excited over a boy in years.” _

_ “I wasn’t expecting it either but I’m liking it.”  _ Brigitte bit her lip and smiled then scratched the back of her head.  _ “Anyway, enough of my gushing. Did you just come by to hang out or have something in mind?” _

_ “Well a bit of both. I missed our random girl nights and I thought I’d talk more of the wedding ideas for bridesmaids dresses.”  _ Fareeha said, sliding closer. Getting her phone out, taking a few moments to do something before handing it over to Brigitte.  _ “Here are a few of what I was thinking of, the last one I really like.” _

Brigitte flipped through the slides of dress designs. Most of them were really simple in shades of blue with cowboy boots and western themes.  _ “I see you went with blue as always.”  _ Brigitte chuckled then stopped on a dark blue flowy halter dress which was the last.  _ “Well I like it too. Should complement your dress well. At least from what I know about fashion. Going for a full on western wedding?” _

_ “That’s another vote, I’ll throw it by  _ _ Alek too. _ _ ”  _ Fareeha said, taking the phone back.  _ “Yeah, I wanted the outdoor wedding and Jesse wanted a western theme. So compromise was easy. As long as he doesn’t wear that ten gallon hat during the ceremony, I can deal with most things.” _

_ “Though it would be hilarious.”  _ Brigitte snorted, then wondered who the other person was..  _ “Whose Alek?” _

_ “One of my employees/coworkers. We became friends shortly after I hired her and much like you gets to be one of my wedding party members. I think you’d like her too. Both of you can go nuts over exercising.”  _ Fareeha laughed.

_ “Can’t wait to meet her. Most likely at the fitting first right. I guess.”  _ Brigitte said.  _ “Also out of curiosity. Who am I gonna be paired off with at the wedding party?” _

_ “Jesse’s best friend. Let me get a picture.”  _ Fareeha said, turning the screen for Brigitte to see.  _ “Here he is.” _

Brigitte nearly choked on her beer when she saw Jesse with his arm around a familiar dark haired man’s shoulder.  _ “Hanzo. Hanzo is his best friend? Wait, that means the wedding he mentioned a while back was yours.” _

_ “Guess so.”  _ Fareeha couldn't help but laugh at her friend’s reaction. Patting Brigitte’s back.  _ “Jesse had a hunch on the drive up here after a late epiphany. That you could possibly be the lady Hanzo was fondly speaking of when Jesse was visiting him. Seems it was correct by your reaction. Really is a small world.” _

_  
“He talked about me?”  _ Brigitte asked, the blush getting worse. She actually felt her heart skip.

  
_ “With how Jesse said it, you made quite the impression.” _ Fareeha said, poking Brigitte’s forehead gently.  _ “He made one on you, that’s for sure.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy One Year! It's officially the one year anniversary of Heart of Music. 
> 
> Thank you again for those who have stay around for the journey up to this point and welcome to those who are new to this. This is probably the longest project I've stuck with and I'm proud of it. Here is to seeing it though!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Heart of Music! This has been a dragonsquire story in the planning for the past several months and I'm really excited to be finally posting it!  
> I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
